Lazos de aura
by seba1005
Summary: A veces... algunos piensan que vivir en un mundo con estas criaturas lo convierte en un mundo idóneo, donde la felicidad está a la vuelta de la esquina... pero solo hace falta leer mi historia para que comprendas la realidad y puedas descubrir, como lo hice yo en su momento, lo que realmente significa tener un lazo con un Pokémon...
1. Familia

El silencio rondaba... lentamente mis ojos comenzaban a abrirse, solo para observar la costumbre de todos los días dentro de aquella pequeña y acojedora casa, a lo que simplemente comienzo a levantarme luego de un largo bostezo ante la monotoneidad que el mismo día figuraba para mi en aquellos tiempos, a la par que me restregaba mi ojo derecho por la misma actitud somniolenta que aún permanecía en mí.

A partir de aquí comienza mi historia... es algo obvio de pensar en el momento en el que lees estas palabras, pero no está de más recalcarlas; aquí comenzaré una larga aventura llena de incontables sentimientos y experiencias que enmarcaron mi vida completamente, los cuales presentaré en este libro.

.

.

.

.

Dentro de los muchos sucesos que ocurrieron en mi vida, la pronta o supuesta pérdida de mis padres fue lo primero que me marcó... apenas a mis siete años, la imagen de mi hogar envuelto en llamas fue lo que puso un antes y un después a mi vida, luego de suponer que mis padres murieron en aquel incendio debido a que nunca más los volvimos a ver... mientras que yo, siendo un niño apenas, fui cuidado por una amiga de mi familia luego de aquello.

El transcurso de mi vida durante mi niñez no es del todo importante para este libro en específico a decir verdad; fue dura y tal, pero gracias al cuidado de aquella mujer que siempre tendré en mi corazón fue que pude salir adelante, y afrontar el mundo como debe ser.

Cuando cumplí los quince años pude tener un trabajo, era simple... pero me ayudaba a subsistir por mí mismo y tener algo con que llevar el pan al estómago sin necesidad de exigirle más a la persona que me cuidaba. Consistía en transportar las mercaderías a las casas o negocios que los necesitaban, el pueblo donde vivía no tenía muchas personas de mi edad que digamos, la mayoría eran ancianos que cuidaban a sus nietos que apenas tenían la edad que tuve yo cuando perdí a mis padres, ya que los suyos tenían que trabajar en una ciudad lejana para poder sustentar a toda su familia, por ende, yo era la opción perfecta para el trabajo; tenía la suficiente fuerza y era capaz de soportar las cajas que me entregaban y siempre las dejaba en cualquier lugar que me dijeran... y desde aquel día, mi vida comenzó a adoptar aquella rutina de manera indefinida...

Hasta que aquellos sucesos empezaron a ocurrir.

.

.

.

.

Era otoño, ya había cumplido los veintidós años en aquel entonces, los cargamentos habían sido entregados, por lo que el día lo tenía libre. Desperté tarde, ya que no suelo o más bien no puedo dormir mucho ya que, si bien no son muchas las cosas que tengo que transportar ni muy pesadas como para no soportarlas, pero eso sí, algunas de ellas eran muy grandes y tenía que transportarlas por un largo recorrido y a veces eran muchos los viajes al mismo lugar por lo que obviamente tomaba bastante tiempo.

Al despertar tenía la vista de todos los días, mi hogar no era un lujo... pero tampoco era algo que despreciar, era bastante acogedora y había suficiente espacio para todo lo necesario, no fue sino hasta los diecisiete, una vez en que me acostumbré del todo a mi trabajo, cuando decidí crear mi propio hogar, aunque claro... con un poco de ayuda.

Todo lo que está dentro, desde la pequeña mesita para comer hasta la cocina y el baño fue gracias a varios días trabajando arduamente entre algunas personas del pueblo y yo. Se requirió bastante dinero, y tuve que juntarlo día a día antes de decidir construirla, ya que en el momento en que comencé a trabajar, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que comenzar a subsistir por mí mismo...

La casa en si la construyó un carpintero amigo de mi padre junto conmigo, su nombre era Yuta, un anciano un poco mayor que la mujer que me cuidó, cuyos años ya comenzaban a pesarles para ese entonces, pero al igual que la última, este mantenía bien cuidadas sus energías, moviéndose y teniendo una vida mucho más activa que el resto de las personas de su edad. Él fue la persona que me ayudó a ser fuerte a las adversidades que se me presentaron... si bien no fue la persona que me cuidó, fue lo más cercano a un "padre" luego de la muerte del mío... me enseñó lo básico en conducta, y me ayudó a crecer fuerte físicamente en los trabajos que él hacía, ya que en mis tiempos libres cuando niño, me gustaba jugar con él e intentar ayudarlo cuando el mismo hacía trabajos de carpintería, obviamente haciéndolo fatal en los primeros casos, sin embargo, con el pasar de los años, incluso me convertí en un buen ayudante cuando el mismo anciano me necesitaba para algunas tareas.

.

.

.

.

El día así transcurría, no tenía nada que hacer en mi casa así que decidí salir a recorrer un rato el pueblo, ya que me sentía con ganas de ir a visitar a más de alguien a quienes ya mencioné; me visto en unos minutos, para después simplemente tomar una fruta y llevármela a la boca antes de salir de mi casa.

Comenzaba a recorrer las calles, y pasados unos minutos, Hina es la primera con la que me encuentro... era una mujer de unos sesenta y tantos que no los demostraba para nada, sin contar su cabello negro levemente encanecido y las marcas de arrugas que cada vez se iban notando más y más en su piel; era muy activa en su tienda y siempre la notaba con una actitud entusiasta y alegre. Generalmente la visito a ella en específico, al fin y al cabo, fue Hina la que me crio cuando mis padres murieron; trabajaba en una pequeña farmacia en el pueblo, no era la única, pero digamos que era la más "influyente" en él ya que, junto con mi madre, eran muy hábiles en la creación de medicamentos a base de hiervas que se conseguían en un bosque no muy lejano al pueblo. Al pasar los años, gracias a ella pude tener un techo en donde dormir; además de aprender y educarme de la manera correcta, y el resto de cosas que mis padres no alcanzaron a hacer conmigo.

No fue sino hasta que tuve la edad para poder trabajar, cuando decidí empezar a juntar el dinero para poder vivir solo, porqué fue en esa época cuando el nieto de Hina nació y sabía que tarde o temprano los problemas iban a surgir, ya que era otra boca que alimentar y a Hina no le sobraban las mismas energías que en antaño, aunque ella nunca lo quisiera admitir.

Una vez que ya pude mudarme a una casa propia, Hina era y sigue siendo una de las primeras personas junto con Yuta a las cuales ayudo en los momentos en los que no trabajo.

Esperaba ver el mismo rostro afable de mi segunda madre; sin embargo, me extraño cuando en el momento en que la veo, la percibo un poco preocupada a la vez que caminaba de regreso a su tienda.

— ¿Estás bien Hina?, ¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté preocupado, a lo que Hina se exalta levemente luego de escuchar mi voz, para después simplemente esbozar una pequeña y aún levemente lamentada sonrisa una vez que esta me reconoció, extrañándome nuevamente ante lo obvio.

—Hola Ryo, es sólo que ocurrió un problema con los cargamentos—Me dijo, sorprendiéndome bastante— ahora acabo de volver del lugar en donde los dejan— me explicaba, a la vez que yo simplemente levantaba una ceja en son de no entender lo que ocurría.

—Pero si ayer recuerdo habértelos traído...— respondí extrañado.

—Al parecer se olvidaron de colocar mis medicamentos en el camión de carga en la capital, y no llegarán sino hasta la próxima semana ya que no hay más espacio en los camiones que los traen al pueblo— me dijo desilusionada— son cajas grandes y prácticamente hay que "reservar" el espacio en el camión cuando se necesitan—me recordó.

—Ya veo— dije meditando, a la vez que llevaba mi mano hacia mi mentón en son de lo mismo.

—"Ahora que lo pienso... ya me resultaba extraño que las cajas que le había traído a Hina fueran tan pocas y livianas"—pensaba a la vez que me enteraba de la situación.

—Y entonces... ¿Quién está enfermo?— pregunté serio— ¡No me digas que anda otra de esas pestes!— la miré con los ojos en blanco muy preocupado, ya que no la pasé muy bien luego de enfermarme por una de aquellas en el pasado, y tener que pasar hambre por los cuidados que tenía que darme y por el costo de los medicamentos.

—Relájate— me dijo sonriendo y colocándome una mano en la cabeza— no es nada de eso, además... de momento aun puedo usar las hiervas que saco del bosque, pero necesitaba unos antibióticos en específico— declaró Hina.

—Ya veo...—dije un poco extrañado— pero... ¿Por qué no usas simplemente las hiervas?, sé que es más lento, pero es mejor que nada ¿No crees? — dije con total seguridad.

—Es mi nieto Ryo... le estoy dando las hiervas, pero no me agrada en lo absoluto el tener que verlo con tanta temperatura, y que esta baje lentamente. Esperaba que llegaran los antibióticos, así al menos dejaría de tener esa condenada fiebre — dijo un poco fastidiada y preocupada.

—Ay no...— dije poniéndome una mano en el rostro— Dios... ¡Sora!— dije fastidiado— ese niño no sabe que debe dejar de salir de su casa a hurtadillas por las noches y menos aún sin un abrigo, pensé que la última vez que se lo dije cuando me lo encontré le había quedado claro... además de que aún es un niño, quien sabe que le pasaría si sigue yendo hacia el bosque solo— pensaba en voz alta a la vez que me enojaba, y preocupaba por el nieto de Hina.

—Bueno, ya lo reprendí por eso; pero no lo culpo del todo...—dijo desubicándome levemente— al fin y al cabo es el único momento en que podría ver un pokémon; pero es obvio el que nunca tiene éxito, por lo que sigue intentándolo al día siguiente...— dijo desanimada la mujer.

Pasaron unos segundos luego de que Hina nombrara a aquellos seres, a lo que mi rostro se tornó a uno mucho más serio, mientras que yo comenzaba a cruzar mis brazos, suspirando levemente.

—Tanto problema para conocer a esas criaturas— respondí fastidiado luego de aquello— él debe aprender que los humanos y los pokémon no coexisten por una razón, y no los culpo tampoco, digamos que nosotros no les hemos dado razones para lo contrario— declaré, a la vez que mantenía la seriedad en mi rostro.

Era cierto... los pokémon en realidad no eran malos seres, más bien nosotros los convertimos en lo que eran en aquel entonces. Existieron personas (en grandes cantidades) que abusaron mucho de ellos, dejaron de tenerlos como amigos y empezaron a verlos como futuras fuentes de explotación; sus habilidades y poderes eran ideales para los trabajos duros, y fue tanto el abuso que se generó un odio entre los pokémon y los humanos, claro está que al final se prohibió el maltrato y abuso hacia estos seres, pero eso no detuvo nada, de hecho en los lugares más bajos de algunas ciudades se seguían y siguen explotando a los pokémon, y no solo en trabajo, sino que también en peleas clandestinas y otras cosas.

—Tienes razón...— respondió Hina sin poder objetar.

—Pero... volviendo al tema de los medicamentos— dije a la vez que comenzaba a mirar pensativo el camino de tierra que se encontraba al final del pueblo, el cual se dirigía hacia la capital.

— ¡No!—gritó Hina, asustándome un poco por el sorpresivo cambio de actitud— ¡Es un viaje de un día, y es peligroso! — decretó dominante Hina, a la vez que me observaba preocupada y levemente enojada.

—Vamos Hina— le dije colocando mi mano en su hombro— sabes que Sora lo necesita, además no es como si no pudiera, sabes que puedes confiar en mi— le sonreí— además...— inflé las mejillas ofendido, a la vez que miraba hacia otra dirección— ya no tengo diez años como para que me des ordenes— dije, desubicándola completamente.

—¡Serás un!...— gritó enfurecida junto con un golpe en mi cabeza, a lo que sólo lanzo un pequeño y doloroso grito, debido a la fuerza con la que había recibido el golpe.

—"¿¡Cómo puede tener tanta energía y fuerza!?"— pensaba a la vez que me restregaba la cabeza como respuesta al golpe.

Pasaron los segundos... a la vez que Hina simplemente me observaba seria, ahora un poco más preocupada y triste ante la obvia situación.

—Supongo que no podré detenerte...— me dijo disgustada— sólo... ten cuidado por favor— me dijo triste y seria a la vez.

—No te preocupes — me levanté y la mire con decisión, junto con algunas lágrimas de dolor por el golpe antes recibido, mientras que Hina me miraba un poco fastidiada de que el niño que crio fuera tan infantil de vez en cuando — te traeré las medicinas y no me pasará nada, es una promesa... además, me das una razón para ir a la ciudad, he estado ahorrando un poco para poder comprar unas mantas mejores para mi cama, ya que las que tengo están un poco rotas y aquí en el pueblo no hay sabanas de mi tamaño— le dije sonriendo, a lo que Hina simplemente suspira, para después asentir con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de eso simplemente me despedí, fui a mi casa a por mis cosas junto con mi dinero, y tomé rumbo a la ciudad.

.

.

.

.

Ya al día siguiente estaba llegando a la ciudad, fue un poco complicado el recorrido debido a la noche a la intemperie, pero pude realizarlo sin problemas. Ya para ese entonces eran las una de la tarde, estaba entrando por las zonas más bajas de la capital, ya que era el único lugar donde podía costearme otra manta para mi cama, y ya después de eso tenía planeado recoger el cargamento que le había prometido a Hina el cual estaba más al centro de la susodicha ciudad.

Estaba caminando en una feria ambulante, buscando una tienda que vendiera lo que buscaba, sin éxito... sin embargo, durante aquel caminar, las risas de un grupo de personas me distrae levemente. Empezaba a ignorarlos, sin embargos, cuando aquel reír se volvió más fuerte, la curiosidad me vence y decido echar un vistazo, me adentro en el gentío y encuentro a un hombre un poco más bajo que yo, levemente pasado de peso, pelo castaño y ojos verdes y un atuendo que intentaba aparentar clase y estilo, encima de una mesa junto con varios pequeños pokémon a un costado...

Los estaba vendiendo.

Cada pokémon tenía una correa especial que les daba un choque eléctrico cuando atacaban o intentaban alejarse del hombre, estaban callados con la mirada en blanco, mientras que un pokémon que estaba al frente de ellos bailaba por órdenes del hombre para atraer más público. El pokémon cumplía sin rechistar las órdenes del hombre, ya que aquellas correas se activaban también si el dueño de ellas así lo quisiese.

Sin embargo... pocos segundos luego de que yo decidiera observar, de la nada el pokémon que bailaba cae, lo más probable por el agotamiento... a lo que solo miré con tristeza; no me sorprendía, varias veces me había pasado eso en los primeros años en los que aún no me acostumbraba a trabajar; pero lo que veo alrededor tampoco me sorprende... todos tenían una mirada de desinterés y aburrimiento por el pokémon que yacía en el suelo. El hombre antes mencionado, furioso y avergonzado ante aquello, se abalanza hacia el pokémon que estaba inconsciente, con unas claras intenciones de patearlo...

Hubiera pasado, si uno de los pokémon que estaban atrás no se le interpone entre él y el que estaba tirado en el suelo.

Al final el hombre se detuvo más avergonzado aún, ya que en su mente, uno de sus pokémon se había agotado en plena "función" y para agregar la cereza en el pastel otro se rebeló, dejándolo en una humillación aún peor.

En ese instante me quedé estupefacto, no solo porque me sorprendí del valeroso acto del pokémon, sino también al pensar las obvias consecuencias que aquello podría traer para el mismo, sabiendo muy bien o más bien no queriendo saber lo que le podría pasar al pequeño pokémon luego de aquello...

No sabía que me ocurría, siempre nunca estuve de acuerdo al trato que se les tenia a los pokémon, pero nunca estuve de frente a una de dichas situaciones, sin embargo... esa actitud, ese instinto de proteger a un ser querido, no podía si no sentirme preocupado por el pokémon; escuchaba a las personas hablar de él y decían su nombre...

Era un Riolu.

El hombre, enfurecido por el acto que el Riolu había hecho, empezó de nuevo con la postura para dar una patada aún más fuerte que la que le iba a dar al otro pokémon, en ese momento no sabía por qué, pero mis músculos no se movían... era como si la multitud y la actitud de todas las personas en general me detuvieran, sabía que al menos podía detener la patada de ese hombre sin problemas, incluso desde esa distancia, ya que tuve Yuta me ayudó a entrenarme bastante para resistir el día a día, haciendo bastantes ejercicios, a tal punto que mi velocidad era lo suficiente como para aquello, entonces... ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué no quería ayudarlo?. No sabía que sentimiento me abordaba... era algo que nunca había experimentado, y desconocía su significado. Sólo alcanzo a ver al Riolu cerrar sus ojos, a la vez que apretaba sus dientes.

Mientras que una lagrima salía de sus ojos...

Esa lágrima... fue como un golpe directo a mi cara, quitó cualquier cosa que me estuviera reteniendo y, antes de que las personas se dieran cuenta, yo ya estaba agachado entre el Riolu y el hombre...

Deteniendo la patada con mi antebrazo.

.

.

.

.

Reinaba el silencio... yo estaba agachado con los ojos cerrados apuntando hacia el suelo, aún analizando lo que acababa de cometer, mientras que la gente estaba atónita. Al parecer, nunca nadie había hecho un acto así, generalmente el golpe se da y todos ríen y abuchean al pokémon herido, pero este no fue el caso. A lo que el hombre sorpresivo comienza a murmurar malhumoradamente...

—¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!— dijo con una mirada que derrochaba odio— apártate... o...— iba a continuar hablando... mi voz y mi mirada chocando con la suya lo deja congelado de momento.

—¿O qué?— Dije lentamente, a la vez que mi rostro y ojos demostraba una ira claramente apreciable, a tal grado que incluso la gente de mi alrededor sentían.

Yo no soy una persona de muchas palabras cuando estoy enfadado, la gente me suele decir que se dan cuenta de mi enojo con solo mirarme, pero esto era distinto, "enfado" era una palabra que le quedaba pequeña a lo que sentía ahora hacia ese hombre.

En el momento en que lo miré, las personas que estaban alrededor sintieron mi odio, por lo que se apartaron unos pasos instintivamente debido al mismo.

—Vamos, vamos— me dijo con una sonrisa falsa y con gotas de sudor en su frente— son sólo pokémon— decretó.

Hice oídos sordos al comentario y miré de reojo al Riolu que estaba atrás mío, el cual me miraba atónito al igual que los otros pokémon, aunque por un momento sentí una mirada de odio por parte del mismo... no lo entendía, pero preferí no tomarlo en cuenta en aquel momento.

—Me llevaré a los pokémon— le dije al hombre a mi lado, exaltándolo tanto a él, como a los mismos pequeños seres a mi espalda.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tienes con que pagar cierto!— gritó aquel hombre, sin preocuparme en lo absoluto.

—Dije que me los llevaré, no que te los compraré. No son tuyos, llevaré a estas criaturas a su hogar— dije, totalmente serio.

Eso último descolocó más aún al hombre, a lo que alzó su mano para después sujetar con bastante fuerza mi brazo, entendiendo fácilmente a lo que quería llegar.

—No dejaré que te los lleves...— empezó a decir el hombre, pero se detuvo al instante cuando sujeté su mano y le hice una llave tomando su brazo.

La verdad es que nunca dejaré de alabar todas las cosas que Yuta me enseñó...

El hombre abrió la boca sin poder emitir sonido por el dolor, las personas que estaban alrededor salieron hacia todas direcciones, asustadas de lo que acababa de hacer. Sólo era una llave simple, pero bastante dolorosa; la aprendí después de echar a patadas al ladrón que había mencionado antes para poder defenderme mejor en otra ocasión, esa llave me permitía incluso poder romper el brazo del atacante en el caso de que el enviara un golpe hacia mí, en aquella ocasión no había golpe, pero no me importaba, no se lo iba a romper... aunque tampoco le iba a dar un buen trato.

—Escúchame— empezaba nuevamente a hablar, completamente indiferente mientras que el hombre aún no podía soltar el grito— me llevaré a estos pokémon y tú me ayudaras, se ve que no te falta la comida— le dije, mirando su estómago— debes tener dinero, una carreta no será problema para ti, compraras una y me la darás— le dije, sorprendiéndolo ante lo obvio.

No me importaba aprovecharme del dinero del hombre, no podía transportar a todos los pokémon en brazos y era su culpa el tenerlos en esas condiciones, además, era lo menos que podía hacer por todo lo que les hizo pasar.

El hombre empezó a formular una palabra, y cuando empecé a entender el significado de la primera silaba sabiendo que negaría, giré unos cuantos centímetros de mi brazo, lo que significó una agonía para el hombre.

—Creo que sabes lo que pasará si escucho un "no"— le dije fríamente, a lo que el hombre me observó mientras tragaba un poco de baba, sabiendo que eso mismo estaba a punto de hacer segundos atrás.

Solté un poco su brazo para que pudiera hablar con mayor libertad.

—Está bien...— me dijo entre gemidos— pero todos menos a ese— sentenció el hombre a la vez que asentía en dirección al pokémon que aún era protegido por el pequeño Riolu, a lo que simplemente volví a torcer su brazo con fuerza.

—A todos ellos—dije decisivo y sombríamente, a lo que el hombre casi al instante sacó su billetera con su brazo libre.

Tomé el dinero y lo solté, a lo que el aún con dudas me observó en silencio, pero en el momento en el que volví a mirarlo, éste dirigió su vista hacia los pokémon y le saco rápidamente los collares, para después salir corriendo hacia la primera dirección que encontró.

—Hmph — bufé y miré a los pokémon, a lo que ellos se sorprendieron y se juntaron todos con miedo, como si esperaran un golpe o algo así.

—Oye, oye...— les dije, agachándome para estar a su misma altura— no se preocupen, no les haré daño— sonreí— es más, conozco un lugar tranquilo donde podría llevarlos y podrían convivir con otros pokémon; sin estos tratos...— declaré calmadamente.

Mi plan era llevarlos al bosque que estaba cerca de mi pueblo, casi nadie iba ahí porque sabían que ese era territorio de los pokémon y preferían ahorrarse algún que otro problema. Era el lugar perfecto para ellos.

No hubo gestos, solo había silencio hasta que al final asintieron, al fin y al cabo los humanos para los pokémon no eran de fiar, pero digamos que les di razones suficientes como para hacerlo al menos una vez.

Me tranquilicé en saber que al menos confiarían en mí, después fijé mi atención al Riolu y al otro pokémon que todavía yacía en el suelo inconsciente; tenía que hacer algo con él, aunque me fijé un poco más y al parecer tenia rasgos un poco femeninos, era algo muy parecido a una conejita con pelaje marrón y de la cintura hacia abajo era algo como si fuera un pompón de lana blanca con patitas. Me acerqué con intención de levantarla, pero una pequeña patita negra me golpeó la mano.

—¡Oye!— le grité con la mano hinchada— ¿Q-Qué te sucede? ¡Me dolió!— le dije con lágrimas de cocodrilo en mi cara, a lo que el Riolu sólo me miro fastidiado por mi infantil actitud.

He de admitir que podía ser muy serio en algunos momentos, pero en la mayoría solía tener una actitud un poco infantil, solo un poquito.

—Necesito levantarla— le dije al Riolu, ahora más serio— y así poder ir a comprar la carreta para poder transportarlos mejor— declaré.

—No te atrevas a tocarla— el pokémon habló, a la vez que me observaba enfurecido.

.

.

.

.

Mientras que mis ojos quedaron como platos de grandes, a la vez que abría mi boca en su totalidad.

—Eh... ¡¿Pu-pue-Puedes hablar!?— le pregunté en voz alta completamente anonadado, a la vez que de igual manera exaltaba y extrañaba al Riolu, ya que este pensaba que lo retaría o algo por el estilo.

—"¡¿Cómo es posible que un pokémon hable?!"— pensaba en aquellos momentos, ya que en ese entonces, con lo poco que sabía de ellos, estaba convencido que a lo más lanzaban un gruñido o repetían un mismo nombre con el que los llamábamos. Pero no había duda, sus labios se movían y se escuchaba una voz.

—Claro que sí imbécil...— me respondió el Riolu a la vez que me miraba fastidiado— ¡¿Qué acaso crees que soy un niño?!—volvió a dirigirme la palabra, completamente fastidiado.

—Bueno... no pareces muy grande que digamos— inflé mis mejillas a la vez que miraba hacia otra dirección.

—¡Serás un...!— me miró enfurecido, a la vez que apretaba su puño, con una fuerza bastante apreciable, a tal punto que incluso empezaba a emanar vapor del mismo.

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!—grité arrepentido tapándome la cara con las dos manos— pero no la podemos dejar aquí, tenemos que llevarla hasta que encontremos una carreta, así que si no quieres que la lleve yo, entonces tú llévala— finalmente decreté, lo que sorpresivamente exalto al pequeño pokémon de patitas negras.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!— sonrojado me gritó— Y-Yo no quiero llevarla... ¡Es sólo que no me traes confianza!— El Riolu finalmente me dijo, a la vez que miraba para otro lado.

—Oh... ¡Así que ella te gusta!— lo miré con ojos de cristal— ¡Eres muy tierno~! — dije riendo con tono infantil.

A la vez que recibía un golpe de lleno en mi cabeza.

—¡Cállate!—el Riolu gritó fastidiado, a la vez que echaba humo de sus orejas.

—"Dios... ¡¿Por qué todos los golpes que recibo tienen que ser en el mismo lugar?!"— pensaba entre cómicas lágrimas, a la vez que aparecía otro enorme chichón encima del que me había dejado Hina el día anterior.

—¡Duele!— dije sobándome la cabeza— ¡Sólo dije la verdad! ¡Enano azul!— grité enojado con los ojos en blanco y ahora echando humo por las orejas de igual manera.

—¡¿Cómo me llamaste?! ¡Humano sinvergüenza!— me gritó chocando su cabeza con la mía, mientras que el humo proveniente de nuestras orejas comenzaba a acumularse a nuestro alrededor.

De un momento a otro, extrañamente la situación se vio interrumpida por unas pequeñas risas que se escuchaban al lado de nosotros, eran los otros pokémon, al parecer el Riolu se dio cuenta también de este detalle porque al mismo tiempo dijimos:

—¡No se rían!— a lo que los pokémon salieron despavoridos para esconderse detrás de un poste, por el volumen en el que lo dijimos.

Estábamos volviendo a nuestra pose de pelea mortal, a lo que me exalto cuando miré de momentos detrás del Riolu, y me percato de una vieja carreta con el letrero de "se vende", a lo que al instante mi actitud se torna a una mucho más seria, confundiendo al Riolu.

— Escucha...— dije, cambiando totalmente mi actitud— dejémonos de esto, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Tenemos que ir hacia allá— le mencioné, señalándole la carreta, a lo que Riolu observó— dejándonos de bromas, si tu no quieres que la lleve yo entonces hazlo tú— decreté, mientras que el Riolu solo me miró, pensativo.

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que finalmente el Riolu comenzó a dar señales de responder, luego de un avergonzado suspiro.

—Está bien... lo haré— me dijo, a lo que yo suspiré aliviado.

El Riolu tomó delicadamente a la pequeña pokémon en sus brazos y juntos con los otros pokémon fuimos a comprar la carreta; sin embargo, el precio era un poco mayor a la cantidad que me había dado el hombre antes, por lo que tuve que usar la mitad de mis ahorros...

—"Maldito tacaño"— pensé mientras pagaba la carreta.

Luego de eso subí a los pokémon a la carreta y empecé a moverla, no era tan difícil, de hecho pensaba que cuando terminara todo, sería de bastante utilidad para transportar los cargamentos en el pueblo. Los pokémon estaban extrañados y de echo se les podía ver un poco de rubor en las mejillas de la mayoría de ellos... nunca nadie los había transportado, generalmente era al revés y ahora les gustaba el trato.

Conseguí los medicamentos y pude comprar una manta usada pero en buen estado, eso sí, debido al tacaño de aquel hombre, sólo pude comprarme una pequeña, sin embargo, era mejor que nada, y en ese momento tenía el presentimiento de que tendría que usarla después...

Y no me equivoqué, anochecía a la vez que estábamos ya a las afueras de la ciudad camino al pueblo; hacía frío y los pokémon lo notaban. No era mi primera noche helada, y tampoco creía que lo fuera para ellos, pero aun así se les veía tiritando de manera brusca, incluso el Riolu, que no quería demostrar nada y menos ante mí, se le veía un poco tiritón... a lo que sólo suspiré a la vez que me quedé pensando por unos momentos que hacer...

—Bueno...— detuve finalmente la carreta— descansaremos aquí— dije, sorprendiendo a los pokémon— voy a ir a buscar leña, ustedes quédense aquí, no me iré lejos. Cualquier cosa los escucharé— declaré, a lo que luego me marché tranquilamente del lugar.

.

.

.

.

El silencio dominó el sector en donde se encontraban los pequeños pokémon, ninguno sabía cómo reaccionar o que pensar, excepto Riolu... él seguía con la misma actitud, al parecer por alguna razón el confiar en un humano era algo netamente imposible para él, y estaba firme a su modo de pensar; sin embargo, su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por los movimientos de la cabeza de la pequeña pokémon en sus piernas; ya no estaba inconsciente, sino más bien dormida... gozando de un descanso que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía...

Al parecer ella, por su linda apariencia, era la más explotada por el hombre que los vendía, y lo más probable es que fuera por ello el que él se hubiese negado a liberarla desde un principio.

La pequeña pokémon estaba cómoda en las piernitas del Riolu... a lo que él sólo la miraba con una leve sonrisa enmarcada en su rostro...

Pasaron los segundos, hasta que el sonido de varias pisadas acercándose exaltan a los pokémon, asustándose levemente ante la señal de peligro; sin embargo se calman cuando me ven a mi apareciendo con un pequeño montículo de leña arriba de mis brazos.

—Había un árbol caído— dije sonriendo— por lo que tendremos harta leña para esta noche— dije enérgico mientras que los pokémon afirmaban moviendo la cabeza con una leve sonrisa, excepto el Riolu que sólo miró para otro lado, aunque sin poder negar una obvia felicidad al haber estado sintiendo los pequeños temblores que daba la pokémon aún dormida, sabiendo que el fuego la iba a calentar.

Encendí una fogata a lo que todos disfrutamos aliviados del dulce calor que nos dio... vi que todos estaban bien hasta que me fijé un poco más de cerca en algunos de ellos.

Estaban heridos...

No eran heridas graves, pero necesitaban atención. Pensé un poco hasta que recordé que prácticamente tenía una farmacia entera en la carreta. Pensaba pagárselo después a Hina cuando llegásemos al pueblo, además no le tomaría muchas cosas, solo necesitaba vendas y algún que otro antiséptico por lo que, sin pensármelo dos veces, saqué los materiales necesarios y empecé a tratar a los pokémon que, aún extrañados, aceptaron; incluso traté a la que reposaba aún dormida en las piernas del Riolu, que era la que estaba más herida, y cierto "enano de patas negras" no se opuso; aquello me alegró levemente, no sabía por qué, pero me sentía alegre de que el Riolu de a poco me aceptara, al igual que los otros pokémon.

Al final todos los pequeños seres cayeron rendidos al suelo... acurrucándose unos con otros. El trato era prácticamente esplendido para ellos y estaban cansados con una fogata al lado... que más podían pedir para poder tener al fin unas horas de descanso. Yo, antes de empezar a cerrar los ojos me percaté de que uno no estaba con el grupo, a lo que me exalto para después notar lo evidente.

El Riolu se había ido.

Me preocupé, me levanté con cuidado para no molestar a los otros que dormían para ver un poco más la zona pero no faltó mucho para que me diera cuenta de que el pequeño pokémon azul estaba apoyado en una de las ruedas de la carreta, mirando las estrellas y tiritando de frio.

Me acerqué lentamente para que no se percatara de que estaba ahí, no quería molestarlo pero... a quien quería engañar, sentía curiosidad, estaba ocultándome detrás de la carreta hasta que el Riolu hablo:

—En tus sueños podrás ocultar tu aura de mí— dijo en voz baja pero audible el Riolu, sorprendiéndome bastante, a lo que caigo al suelo por el susto que me dio.

—L-Lo siento— dije, un poco incómodo de que me haya notado— no quería ser intruso— admití con vergüenza—¿Eh?... espera, ¿Aura?— pregunté confundido.

—No te importa— sentenció enojado el pokémon—¿Qué quieres?— dijo, sin importarle lo que yo había dicho antes.

—Bueno... hace frio y se está muy calientito cerca de la fogata— contesté a lo que el Riolu miró para otro lado molesto, entendiendo la indirecta.

—No me interesa— dijo el pokémon.

—Vamos... no seas tan gruñón— le dije riendo, fastidiando al Riolu.

—!Que no!— me gritó fastidiado, a lo que mi actitud y sonrisa cambiaron a lo opuesto.

—Hmph... como quieras— miré para otro lado un poco molesto— tampoco te estoy obligando— declaré, ahora un poco triste.

El Riolu estaba confundido, no me quedaba la más mínima duda. El pequeño pokémon no sabía cómo actuar, aunque no lo quisiera admitir se sentía agradecido por la actitud que yo tenía con él y sus amigos, pero su orgullo lo detenía... los otros pokémon, aunque fueron maltratados por algunos humanos, aun así parecían aceptarme de mejor manera que el Riolu, pero en aquel momento no creía que fuera lo mejor el preguntarle por su pasado, y menos ante la brusca reacción por parte de él luego de sugerirle el venir conmigo a la fogata.

Sin embargo... no tenía el corazón tan frío como para dejar las cosas así.

—Toma esto— yo le dije alzando mi mano hacia él, a la vez que sostenía con la misma la manta que había comprado — ¡y ni se te ocurra negarte!— decreté, a la vez que lo miraba con unos ojos enojados, a lo que el Riolu, con una cara levemente intimidada, asintió— no puedo obligarte a que vayas, pero tampoco quiero que uno de ustedes se enferme...— declaré mucho más serio y preocupado que antes.

El Riolu simplemente me miró sorprendido, con una cara de agradecimiento tal que nadie podría negar...

—Al fin y al cabo si uno de ustedes se enferma tendré que usar los remedios de Hina y no quiero que me dé una paliza después— dije con los cachetes inflados, adoptando una actitud completamente fastidiada e infantil.

Fue ahí cuando la cara de agradecimiento de Riolu se partió a la mitad por una estupefacta y fastidiada.

—¡No entiendo como alguien que puede ser tan serio y preocupado, de repente se convierta en un tarado!—el Riolu dijo, dando varios golpes cómicos con la manta enrollada a mi cara, los cuales recibía con facilidad— ¡Que pasó con esa pequeña admiración que te tenía, maldición!—volvía a decir el Riolu, completamente encabronado.

El Riolu continuaba con sus golpes; sin embargo, de repente el grito del Riolu se detuvo por un sonido proveniente de su estómago, avergonzándolo levemente, a la vez que yo empezaba a soltar leves carcajadas luego de notar lo obvio.

—Tal parece que los gruñones también comen— dije mientras reía, avergonzando al Riolu el cual me miraba sonrojado y fastidiado.

—No te incumbe, tonto— dijo el Riolu, yendo de nuevo hacia la rueda de la carreta; sin embargo, el sonido de su estómago nuevamente lo traiciona, a lo que yo volvía a lanzar otra carcajada, mientras que él, prácticamente en un pestañeo, se alejó lo más rápido y se instaló en la rueda con la manta en sus manos, avergonzado.

En ese momento... bueno, no era tan cruel como para no admitir que me daba un poco de lastima el verlo así, aunque supiera que es por orgullo. No tenía mucha comida porqué el dinero no me alcanzaba, y sólo tenía un chocolate que había traído del pueblo pensando que el viaje seria corto, simplemente para tener alguna golosina para soportar el viaje, al fin y al cabo el chocolate en mi pueblo era barato ya que se producía y en grandes cantidades por lo que no me molesté en traer uno para alegrar el día con su sabor.

Bueno... no era la primera vez que soportaba unos días sin comer y no me preocupaba, así que no me importó darle a los pokémon un trozo del dulce a cada uno luego de vendar sus heridas, pero claro... el Riolu no tuvo nada porque simplemente seguía en la dichosa rueda evitándome.

—Toma...— dije luego mostrándole el trozo de chocolate— y no te hagas el orgulloso, no te alimentara mucho pero sí lo suficiente hasta que lleguemos al pueblo— intenté decir lo más amable posible.

El Riolu no dijo nada, estaba absorto en el delicioso dulce; tenía orgullo, pero al parecer su hambre era más grande y aceptó el pedazo comiéndolo con alegría.

Sólo sonreí satisfecho, mientras que el Riolu miraba hacia otra dirección con sus mejillas infladas por la comida, fastidiado y sonrojado.

—Bueno... espero que duermas bien— me despedí con intención de volver a la fogata.

—Oye...— dijo el Riolu.

—¿Sí?— respondí.

El Riolu solamente miró nuevamente hacia otra dirección, fastidiado y un poco avergonzado de que tuviera que decirle semejante palabra a un humano.

— Gracias...— El pokémon dijo finalmente, asombrándome por completo luego de aquello.

Esa última palaba me descolocó completamente. No sabía que le ocurría y no me gustaban las divagaciones, así que con una cara enojada me acerqué al Riolu y me senté frente a él.

—A ver...— le dije hartado— me apesta tanta negatividad tuya y de repente me agradeces, ¡¿Qué demonios te ocurre?!, ¡¿Por qué el orgullo?! — le dije totalmente fastidiado.

—¿Crees que te lo diré?— respondió el Riolu, fastidiándome aún más.

—¡Eres un...!— exclamé apretando mi puño, con intenciones de comenzar otra pelea; sin embargo, mi actitud agresiva cambia por completo, en el momento en el que veo una pequeña lágrima saliendo de uno de los ojos del Riolu, preocupándome de igual manera... Iba a preguntarle... pero no tardó mucho en comenzar a hablar.

—Te envidio...— El Riolu me dijo, tapándose lentamente la cara con sus brazos.

—¡¿Eh?!— le dije sorprendido— ¿Por qué dices eso? Bueno, sé que soy muy bien parecido... pero tampoco como para que sientas envidia de mi— dije riéndome, pero me quedé callado cuando el Riolu gira su rostro hacia mí, sólo para observarme enojado por la estupidez que acababa de decir en ese momento tan serio por el Riolu.

Tengo que admitir que yo era demasiado idiota en algunos momentos...

—Lo siento...— le dije triste, bastante arrepentido de mis palabras— fue estúpido de mi parte, lo admito, pero ¿Por qué envidia? — volví a preguntar, esta vez tomando una actitud más seria y responsable.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio luego de aquello, a lo que el Riolu, ya decidido a decirme, solo lanza un acongojado suspiro, para después finalmente sincerarse...

—Porque pudiste proteger a mis amigos...— el pokémon dijo, triste— mientras que yo simplemente pude usar mi cuerpo como escudo— apretó sus puños— soy demasiado débil... no pude protegerlos... no pude protegerla y tú sí, un humano...— reconoció el pequeño pokémon, únicamente para comenzar a abrazar sus piernas, a la vez que ocultaba sus llorosos ojos en sus rodillas, a la vez que la pena lo abordaba por lo inútil que se sintió en aquel momento.

El Riolu se quedó llorando por unos segundos, pero el silencio en el ambiente se interrumpió con un golpe que impactó de lleno en su cabeza.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!— el Riolu me gritó adolorido; sin embargo, se quedó callado cuando, al dirigirme nuevamente la mirada, este me vio completamente serio.

—¿Qué diablos me estás diciendo?, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de ti?, sí... quizás no tengas suficiente fuerza como para haber detenido a ese sinvergüenza, pero eso no define si eres débil o no— yo decía en una seria y a la vez preocupada actitud.

El Riolu simplemente me observaba en silencio, con sus ojos completamente abiertos.

—Tuviste el valor para estar dispuesto a recibir el golpe que iba a recibir tu amiga,¡¿Y aun así dices que eres débil?! Ese valor que demostraste antes fue algo que nunca había visto en otra persona, no te menosprecies a ese punto, tú vales mucho más...—declaré nuevamente.

El pequeño pokémon no se esperaba esa última frase, a lo que sólo pudo cerrar sus ojos para después soltar todas las lágrimas posibles en aquel momento...

—Sé que puedes sentir impotencia, pero eso sólo debe impulsarte a fortalecerte más...— le dije colocando mi mano en su hombro, a lo que él solo me miró con sorpresa, a la vez que levemente comenzaba a distinguir una leve sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

Sin embargo... aquel momento fue cortado bruscamente luego de sentir varios gritos provenientes de la fogata.

.

.

.

.

Tanto yo como el Riolu nos asustamos y preocupamos al instante a lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, nos levantamos y salimos corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaban los pokémon.

Para observar como ninguno de ellos se encontraba al lado de la fogata, a lo que ambos comenzábamos a observar preocupados a nuestro alrededor...

—¡Atrás de ti!— el Riolu me gritó completamente exaltado, sin embargo, no alcancé a reaccionar, a lo que como respuesta recibo un golpe directo a mi estómago, a la vez que caía sentado al suelo, completamente ahogado ante el fuerte ataque.

—¡Agh!, ¡¿Qué diablos?!...— dije apenas, a la vez que observaba nuevamente a mi alrededor, sólo para ver a dos tipos gigantes y corpulentos junto a uno de baja estatura mirándonos con una sonrisa en la cara a la vez que todos los pokémon se encontraban a sus espaldas, todos sujetados nuevamente con una correa eléctrica.

—Mierda...— comenzaba a dar señales de levantarme, sólo para recibir una patada nuevamente de lleno a mi estómago, dejándome aún más ahogado de lo que ya estaba de por sí.

—¡Eres un desgraciado!— se abalanzó el Riolu hacia el hombre que tenía a los pokémon, solamente para ser atrapado y sujetado con bastante facilidad por el otro matón que lo acompañaba.

—¡Suéltame bastardo!— el Riolu gritaba con fuerza, pero sin respuesta.

—Ahora ya no eres tan fuerte... ¿Cierto?— Comenzaba a decirme el pequeño hombre mientras reía satisfactoriamente, a la vez que yo apenas si era consciente de sus palabras, luego de las consecuencias de haber recibido aquellos golpes.

Era inútil... esos tipos eran fuertes, y mi cuerpo apenas respondía.

—Jefe, ¿Qué hacemos con este?— uno de los matones dijo, a la vez que señalaba al Riolu que aun luchaba para soltarse de los brazos de aquel hombre, sin éxito.

—Creo que hay un pozo cerca de aquí ¿No?, ese pokémon no me sirve en lo más mínimo, no sabe escuchar órdenes. Por mí mejor que se deshagan de él— declaró sin la más mínima gota de dolor o cualquier otro sentimiento.

Esas palabras abrieron mis ojos por completo, y despertaron en el Riolu otra vez el temor; no podía permitir que lo mataran. Tenía que pensar... en ese momento creía poder mover mi cuerpo, pero si recibía de nuevo una de esas patadas, la conciencia sería lo siguiente en perder a parte del aire.

—"¿Podría rodar?" — Pensaba a la vez que analizaba la situación—"Está bien, eso funcionaría para evitar el primer golpe, pero... ¿Luego que?" — seguía imbuido en mis pensamientos, sabiendo que no podía enfrentarlos en mi estado actual, en ese momento intentaba buscar algo para poder emparejar las cosas, a lo que comienzo a sentir el pequeño calor de la más factible solución...

La fogata.

No había tiempo para dudar, a lo que en el instante en el que lo pienso, comienzo a rodar rápidamente en dirección a la fogata, exaltando a los tres hombres, a lo que rápidamente tomé uno de los palos que estaban quemados y para después lanzarlo directamente hacia la cara del que tenía sujetado al Riolu, soltando al pequeño pokémon en el acto.

— ¡Agh! — gritó uno de los guardaespaldas del pequeño hombre al cual había arrojado el palo quemado— ¡Eres un hijo de...!— dijo enfurecido una vez que se sacaba todas las brasas de su ahora chamuscada cara sacando un arma de uno de sus bolsillos apuntando hacia mí, antes de que pudiera reaccionar de alguna forma.

Me quedé congelado, eso no lo podía evadir... y estaba en la mira.

—Ey, ey... tranquilo hermano— dijo el otro hombre corpulento— no tenemos que llegar a tanto— reconoció a la vez que simplemente intentaba tranquilizar a su furioso hermano.

—Tiene razón— dijo el pequeño hombre— además... ya tengo lo que quería— dijo mirando a los pokémon, pero mucho más a la amiga del Riolu.

—¡¿Crees que me importa?!— dijo el hombre con el arma, a punto de jalar el gatillo...

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, a esa distancia cualquiera podía tener un tiro excelente hacia el corazón; era tarde y ya nada podía hacer... solo esperar la muerte, a la vez que cerraba mis ojos en señal de lo mismo.

— "Mamá... papá... perdónenme"— pensé, a la vez que una lagrima comenzaba a recorrer mi mejilla.

Sólo alcancé a escuchar el disparo; no sentía nada... a lo que abrí levemente mis ojos, únicamente para para ver como el cuerpo del Riolu se encontraba en frente de mí, habiendo saltado a la vez que le daba la espalda al atacante, chocando su mirada con su ceño fruncido, para después notar como la cerraba luego de recibir el disparo.

Nunca olvidaré su rostro en ese momento; su dolor y su decisión en el momento en el que entró la bala en su cuerpo, el cual al ser demasiado pequeño y delgado, lo atravesó para después impactar en mi hombro izquierdo.

Con un ruido sordo se escuchó caer el cuerpo del pequeño pokémon... no sabía cómo actuar, solo me quedé mirando hacia el vacío; incliné la cabeza solo para ver el cuerpo del pokémon en un pequeño charco de sangre... sus amigos gritaron horrorizados a lo que casi al instante caigo al suelo de rodillas. Su acto me impactó demasiado, nunca nadie se había sacrificado de esa manera por mí, y del ser que menos lo esperaba lo vi... mis pensamientos se nublaron y no podía reaccionar ante nada, sólo podía ver al Riolu en el suelo... a lo que me fijé en el cuerpo de éste con más precisión, con la esperanza de alguna señal de vida, cuando lo vi... un diminuto movimiento en su pecho y hombros, movimiento el cual no fue percibido por los otros hombres, pero si para mí.

Él aun respiraba... a lo que después de ver eso, me dejo caer al suelo, fingiendo el estar muerto...

No servía de nada preocuparse por él en ese momento, no mientras ellos estuvieran ahí, tenía que aparentar que habían acabado con nosotros.

Y funcionó...

Mientras fingía mi muerte escuchaba al hermano del asesino gritándole a este último, sólo hablaban... mientras que yo lo único que deseaba era que estos se fueran lo más rápido posible, sabía que... mientras más tiempo pasase... el Riolu podría terminar muerto tarde o temprano por la hemorragia.

Al cabo de 2 minutos más o menos, escuché sus pasos alejándose del lugar.

Abrí los ojos bruscamente luego de aquello, a lo que me levanto adolorido, para después levantar al Riolu con mi brazo derecho.

A pesar de que la herida de mi brazo izquierdo no era peligrosa, dolía una inmensidad; sin embargo, el dolor era acompañado de un enorme alivio, ya que prefería tener la bala dentro de mí que en el Riolu.

Intentaba hacer las cosas lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible con el pequeño pokémon... lo llevé al carro el cual ignoraron por completo las otras personas, lo limpié y le revisé la herida. Estaba muy cerca del corazón, y sin lugar a dudas había perforado un pulmón...

Hay cosas que durante mi vida he estado muy agradecido... con Hina y Yuta por cuidar de mí durante mi niñez por ejemplo, pero en aquel momento sólo estaba agradecido por dos cosas: el que Hina me haya enseñado a curar heridas menores, y que esa bala no se hubiera quedado en el pulmón del Riolu.

Observé atento por si seguía saliendo sangre, a lo que la suerte no pudo haberle sonreído más al pequeño pokémon, como para que una bala pase cerca de tu corazón, que no le dé y que más encima no allá roto ninguna arteria... pero aún no estaba a salvo, tuve que usar muchos medicamentos y vendas para al menos dejarlo limpio y a salvo de cualquier tipo de infección, y por el tamaño de la herida, daba por hecho de que estaría dormido por bastante tiempo...

Necesitaba ir a mi hogar, el Riolu tenía que estar en reposo ya que cualquier movimiento habría la herida, así que no podía llevarlo en la carreta sin más, por lo que me hice un nudo en el cuello con la manta que compré en la ciudad y creé un especie de canguro, depositando ahí al Riolu, que estaba tranquilo respirando levemente.

—Resiste Riolu...— le dije mientras lo cargaba y tiraba de la carreta con el brazo bueno al mismo tiempo —sé que puedes soportar esto...— admití entre quejas, ante lo difícil que me era el soportar el peso de las medicinas en la carreta, únicamente con un brazo.

Viajamos durante toda la noche, era medio día cuando llegamos al pueblo, pero no alcancé a poner un pie dentro de este cuando apareció Hina con una cara enojada y preocupada, a lo que cambia a una completamente horrorizada por el estado en el que estaba llegando. Le conté lo sucedido y su mirada quedo absorta cuando miró al Riolu.

—Tiene un pulmón perforado... limpié su herida pero no sé qué más hacer— dije preocupado e impotente, a la vez que Hina observaba y escuchaba atenta.

—Vamos a tu casa, creo que tengo lo necesario en la carreta, tenemos mucho que hacer—dijo Hina, decidida, a lo que asiento para después caminar de la manera más rápida pero a la vez lo más cuidadosamente posible hacia mi hogar.

.

.

.

.

Simplemente me concentraba de llevar con cuidado al Riolu en mis brazos a la vez que, a pesar de habernos tardado solo unos minutos, fácilmente pensé que más de una hora había transcurrido, mientras que constantemente me daba cuenta de los pequeños temblores que el pequeño pokémon daba debido a la condición que el mismo se encontraba.

Una vez que llegamos a mi hogar, al instante Hina comenzó a sacar varios utensilios, a la vez que comenzaba a darme cuenta de que no eran simples antibióticos los que había pedido en aquellas mercaderías que había transportado. El Riolu reposaba en mi cama, a la vez que Hina comenzaba la operación, no sin antes darme instrucciones para dejar limpio y lo más preparado posible mi hombro para después sacar la bala, a la vez que esta continuaba viendo las cosas necesarias para el Riolu, ya que obviamente debido a su condición este requería una atención inmediata...

Sus manos eran temblorosas, en más de una ocasión tuve que ayudarla a insertar un pequeño tuvo (con la mano de mi brazo bueno) en la herida del pecho del Riolu, a la vez que un poco de sangre comenzaba a drenarse del mismo... quedándonos estáticos por unos minutos, mientras que Hina me iba pidiendo diversos instrumentos junto con otras medicinas que de igual manera se encontraban en las cajas que trajimos.

Finalmente... la operación no duró más de tres horas a lo que, una vez finalizado, me extraño al ver completamente perpleja a Hina, la cual simplemente empezaba a guardar sus cosas, mientras que esta no despegaba sus ojos del pokémon que ahora se encontraba recostado y vendado en mi cama, aún inconsciente.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté extrañado a la vez que me dirigía a Hina.

—No sé qué es lo que ocurre Ryo...— empezó a hablar finalmente Hina, sin apartar la mirada del Riolu— antes estaba dando por hecho el que el Riolu tendría que estar con el tubo en su pecho por una semana como mínimo— declaró la anciana, a la vez que yo me sorprendía levemente— esa clase de heridas no se recuperan tan rápido, además... por lo que me contaste, no sé cómo es que siquiera el pokémon siga vivo luego de recibir esa bala a tan corta distancia, independiente que no hubiera tocado su corazón, su cuerpo es muy pequeño y con el simple impacto de una bala a esa distancia su muerte sería inevitable— la anciana reconoció fríamente, a la vez que yo levantaba una ceja en razón de lo obvio.

—Supongo que el cuerpo de los pokémon actúa de manera completamente distinta al nuestro; sólo la resistencia física podría ser una razón para que haya sobrevivido, pero tampoco estoy segura...— siguió pensativa, a lo que de un momento a otro se gira hacia mí, asustándome levemente por lo mismo.

—Bueno... ya tendremos tiempo para hablar de su herida después, ahora que está a salvo tenemos que preocuparnos de otra herida— sentenció Hina a la vez que observaba la herida en mi brazo.

Hina primeramente usó anestesia para tratar la herida en mi brazo... y es por eso que nunca lograré entender cómo fue posible el que fuera tan tortuoso para mí en el momento en el que esta comenzó a escudriñar con unas pequeñas pinzas metálicas en mi herida la cual, una vez limpiada, era fácilmente apreciable la bala en su interior.

—Deja de ser tan llorón, ni siquiera te duele— refunfuñó Hina a la vez de un momento a otro saca la bala lentamente de mi cuerpo, no sin antes tiritar y fallar varias veces debido a lo mismo en el intento.

Está bien... no fue tortuoso, pero debo admitir que fue bastante desagradable el "sentir" que alguien escudriña en tu hombro con unas pinzas, a pesar de tener toda aquella zona "dormida".

Después de la "tranquila" operación, Hina vendó mi hombro ya limpio, para después tomar sus cosas y ayudarla a llevarlas a su hogar... a lo que no pasaron muchos minutos cuando volví nuevamente a mi casa, a la vez que Takeru seguía reposando en donde lo habíamos dejado.

Encendí la chimenea, para después sentarme al frente de la misma luego de aquello.

Simplemente quedé absorto en las llamas, cuando de repente se me vinieron todos los recuerdos del día pasado, primero a los pokémon siendo abusados y ridiculizados por aquel hombre; cuando intente detenerlo pero un sentimiento me detuvo... aun pensaba en ello, todavía no lograba entender por qué una parte de mí no quería ayudarlos, pero lo pase por alto, porque sabía que cualquier sentimiento era mal infundado, no me arrepentía de haber detenido la patada de aquel hombre en la ciudad...

Miré al Riolu luego de aquello, el cual aún yacía acostado en la cama durmiendo plácidamente... realmente en aquel entonces no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar cuando despertara y le dijera lo ocurrido, por lo que intenté simplemente desviar mis pensamientos, sabiendo que de nada serviría preocuparme o lamentarme por lo sucedido.

No podía hacer mucho en ese momento a lo que, luego de unos minutos reposando aún frente a las llamas de la chimenea, se me ocurre una idea para así poder distraerme por unos momentos, por lo que me levanto para después comenzar a irme de mi casa...

Con destino a la biblioteca de mi pueblo.

No era cualquier libro el que quería leer... quería conocer más acerca de "aquel" tema, y a pesar de que la biblioteca de nuestro pueblo no era muy grande ni tenia todos los libros del mundo, si tenía el que necesitaba, a lo que una vez que llego a la ya mencionada biblioteca y encuentro el libro deseado, lo pido, únicamente para notar como el hombre que atendía el lugar me observó extrañado, ya que muy pocas veces había visto a alguien interesarse por aquel libro, a lo que simplemente ignoro su reacción para después dirigirme nuevamente hacia mi hogar.

Nada había cambiado; el fuego seguía encendido y cierto pokémon que ahora roncaba suavemente seguía acostado, por lo que me volví a sentar al lado de la chimenea y comencé a leer el dichoso libro.

Siendo este una especie de "enciclopedia" acerca de los pokémon; un libro bastante antiguo, desde mucho antes que yo naciera...

Necesitaba saber un poco más acerca de ellos para poder entenderlos mejor; ni siquiera sabía sus nombres, supe el del Riolu simplemente porque escuché a otras personas decirlo; traté de aprender la mayor cantidad de nombres que podía, y después busqué rápidamente entre las hojas hasta dar finalmente con la página en la que se mencionaba a los Riolu... para después quedar absorto en toda la información que tenía el libro acerca de ellos. Supe que los Riolu, o más bien su raza, vivían más o menos lo mismo que los humanos, también aprendí algunas de sus habilidades, pero hubo algo que no pude comprender, habían cosas que no calzaban... como por ejemplo: Él hablaba... pero en el libro explicaba que era meramente imposible en los Riolu, apenas su evolución era capaz de comunicarse, pero únicamente por telepatía; no eran capases de comunicarse de la misma manera en la que los humanos lo hacíamos. Pero entonces... ¿Por qué?, no tenía ningún sentido... aquel Riolu definitivamente decía palabras por su boca, pero luego de meditar por unos segundos, creí entender lo que ocurría...

Él era capaz de comunicarse por telepatía... y en el momento en el que lo hacía, movía sus labios a la par con lo que comunicaba, lo que creaba la ilusión de poder hablar como cualquier otro. En aquel entonces supuse que lo terminó haciendo debido al continuo contacto, aunque de mala manera, con los humanos; era lo único que lo explicaba, porque no había manera de que ese pokémon lograra modular y emitir a la vez sonidos de su boca.

Solo era una falsa ilusión...

Después de haber hecho aquel descubrimiento que me tenía perplejo desde que escuché al pokémon hablar, mi mirada quedó absorta en la palabra que había leído antes y estaba enmarcada en negrita en el libro:

"Evolución".

Evolución... esa palabra me intrigaba; aquel libro explicaba que el pokémon, cuando evolucionaba, su forma física cambiaba completamente y sus habilidades junto con su fuerza aumentaban considerablemente, había imágenes de los Riolu en el libro, pero no de un Lucario, al parecer era muy difícil verlos según decía el texto, pero no supe la real razón... hasta que leí un poco más debajo de aquella descripción de los Lucario...

"Los Riolu evolucionan cuando siente una gran amistad hacia su entrenador", al parecer sólo era cuando sentía eso hacia un humano en específico, no se explicaba por qué no podía ser hacia otro ser, como por ejemplo otro pokémon, porqué se notaba que tenía fuertes sentimientos hacia los otros que lo acompañaban cuando era esclavo de aquel hombre.

Eso explicaba mucho... el Riolu, a pesar de no haber evolucionado a un Lucario, era capaz de comunicarse por telepatía en si ya que tenía la experiencia, pero le faltaba esa amistad tan inexistente hacia los humanos, por lo que la razón de que ya no hubiera fotos de Lucario se debía porque era prácticamente imposible que eso ocurriera en aquellos tiempos.

Luego de leer aquello simplemente apreté los puños con fuerza, recordando y odiando la actitud de todas las personas que me encontré en la parte baja de la capital.

No me extrañaba que ya no hubiera más Lucario...

Mis pensamientos me dejaron estático por unos segundos, sin embargo, estos se vieron sorpresivamente interrumpidos por un nuevo sonido que comenzó de un momento a otro a emerger en el lugar, a lo que me exalto aún más cuando noto que el Riolu comenzaba a emitir pequeños quejidos, dándome a entender que estaba a punto de despertar.

Mientras él recuperaba la conciencia, comencé a acercarme lentamente hacia donde este reposaba, a tal punto que mi rostro finalmente quedó a unos pocos centímetros del suyo. Sentía demasiada curiosidad en ese momento, y quería preguntarle algo... a lo que cuando finalmente nuestras narices estuvieron a apenas centímetros de distancia, el Riolu abrió sus ojos.

—¿Qué edad tienes? — le pregunté con total normalidad, a lo que el Riolu abrió completamente sus ojos, totalmente asustado ante la aparición tan repentina que tenía delante del mismo.

—¡Aaaaaaah!— solo un largo y fuerte grito se escuchó en las cercanías de mi hogar, a la vez que un fuerte golpe lo acompañó luego de unos segundos...

.

.

.

.

—Ay, ay, ay... ¿Por qué siempre en la cabeza?...— dije débilmente, a la vez que ya se me hacía costumbre el sobarme la cabeza por todos los golpes que recibía en dicha zona...

—¡¿Qué crees que haces tarado!— Me gritó el Riolu con sus ojos completamente encabronados— ¡Respeta mi espacio personal, degenerado!— volvió a decir, completamente avergonzado y fastidiado.

—Oye, oye... no te hagas una idea errónea— le dije, a la vez que ahora también lo miraba levemente fastidiado— solo te hice una pregunta— declaré nuevamente, dejando en silencio al Riolu, mientras que este simplemente inflaba levemente sus mejillas luego de aquello.

—Tsch... tengo dieciséis...— admitió el pequeño pokémon luego de unos segundos, a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección, levemente avergonzado; sin embargo, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que este comenzó a notar lo evidente a su alrededor— espera un momento...— El Riolu se miró el pecho vendado— ¿Dónde estoy?, ¡¿Qué ocurrió?!— empezaba a decir, comenzando de a poco a hiperventilarse— ¿¡Qué les pasó a los demás!?—preguntó finalmente, completamente exaltado y preocupado, a la vez que se giraba hacia mí... a lo que me quedo en silencio por unos segundos, sin saber si decírselo o no, pero no pudiendo evitarlo de igual manera...

—Se los llevaron...— declaré finalmente... dejando al Riolu completamente atónito.

—¿Se... los... llevaron?— el Riolu preguntó lo obvio en voz baja, a la vez que sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, con su vista apuntado hacia el vacío...

—Sí...— asentí, a lo que casi al instante me exalto cuando el Riolu se abalanzó hacia mí poco después de dicho aquello, agarrándome de mi camisa... sin oponerme ante aquel trato, mientras que este me miraba completamente enfurecido, a la vez que unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de sus rojos ojos.

—¡¿Por qué no los salvaste?!— el Riolu preguntó en gritos, a la vez que las lágrimas no paraban de salir de sus ojos— ¡Tú eres fuerte! ¡Podías vencerlos! — declaraba el pequeño pokémon, a la vez que mi silencio fue mi única respuesta de momento.

—Hice lo que pude, pero solo pude salvarte a ti...— dije finalmente luego de varios segundos de silencio, dejando completamente pasmado al pequeño Riolu, a lo que este simplemente vuelve a dirigirme una mirada de rabia y odio.

—¡Mientes!—me gritó— ¡Eres un mentiroso!— me gritó más fuerte— ¡Tú pudiste salvarlos y no lo hiciste!— dijo nuevamente en voz alta, pero a un volumen mucho más bajo, a la vez que bajaba lentamente su cabeza, junto con sus pequeñas orejas...— le prometí que no le pasaría nada malo de nuevo...— dijo ahora en un triste susurro, recordando y refiriéndose a su amiga...

—¡Entonces cumple tu promesa!— Ahora era yo el que lo exaltaba, a la vez que le gritaba completamente enojado y fastidiado de su actitud, a lo que lo separo de mí para después de varios empujones sacarlo de la casa— ¡Si tanto quieres salvarla, entonces nadie te retiene!— le grité nuevamente, conmocionando al Riolu de igual manera— ¡Adelante, vuelve a esa ciudad y muere en el intento si quieres!... ¡No me importa!— sentencié en otro aún más fuerte grito, a la vez que cerraba la puerta de mi casa con un fuerte golpe.

El Riolu nuevamente no sabía que decir... mientras que unos sentimientos de abandono y soledad comenzaron a abordarlo, empezando a sentirse mal luego de cómo lo traté, a lo que simplemente negó con su cabeza, volviendo a adoptar los mismos sentimientos de odio y rencor hacia los humanos, incluyéndome...

—¡Bien!— El Riolu gritó, aún enojado— no necesito la ayuda de un humano para salvar a mis amigos— dijo ahora levemente más triste que enojado, a la vez que se daba la vuelta para después retirarse lentamente de mi casa, debido a la herida que aún tenía en su pecho...

Sé que estaba siendo demasiado brusco con el Riolu; no lo culpaba por sentirse así, de hecho estaba considerando ayudarlo poder ir a por los pokémon que se había llevado el sinvergüenza, pero para eso sabía que el pokémon tendría que dejar su orgullo atrás primero y aceptar la ayuda de un humano; sin embargo, escuchando lo que dijo al final... sabía que aún no estaba listo para llegar a eso...

.

.

.

.

Después de que lo eché de la casa, el silencio que existió luego de cerrar la puerta fue roto segundos después luego de escuchar los pasos del Riolu alejándose.

Igual he de admitir que él no era el único orgulloso en aquella situación... pero al final ninguno quería reconocerlo; sin embargo, cuando finalmente se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, salí de la casa para comenzar a seguirle el rastro, ya que al fin y al cabo el pequeño pokémon aún estaba muy malherido y no iba a durar mucho tiempo ahí afuera él solo, pero tampoco quería que me detectara por mi aura, por lo que guardé mis distancias de igual manera.

Seguí su rastro por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente me percaté de que el muy obstinado estaba yendo por el camino que llevaba a la capital; estaba firme en su decisión de ir a buscar a sus amigos, incluso en aquella condición...

En aquel momento no sabía por qué no lo detenía, pero he de admitir que en parte quería saber hasta qué punto podría soportar su valor para seguir adelante.

El Riolu finalmente salió del pueblo, ya era de noche entonces, y no pasaron ni dos minutos cuando de un momento a otro el pokémon fue emboscado por una jauría de Poochyena salvajes, que casi siempre rondan por las afueras del pueblo durante la noche, pero no se atrevían a entrar por la gente y la iluminación de las casas.

El Riolu miró asustado a sus acechantes, a la vez que estos comenzaban a rodearlo, a lo que él adoptó al instante una pose de pelea; sin embargo, la herida en su torso se abrió un poco en respuesta, lo que provocó que el Riolu se contrajera por el dolor, dándole la oportunidad a uno de los pokémon que lo acechaban para dar el primer golpe, a lo que este salta...

Para después... de un momento a otro, el Poochyena intenta detenerse en el aire, a lo que sin poder hacerlo simplemente se arrastra en el suelo una vez aterrizado en él, ya que no quería enfrentarse ahora al ser que se encontraba delante del mismo...

Mi cuerpo apareció de entre las sombras... caminando lentamente durante el ataque del Poochyena, a la vez que me interponía entre su ataque y el pequeño pokémon. El Riolu simplemente fruncía el ceño, a la vez que bufaba fastidiado al ver que lo había salvado, mientras que el Poochyena atacante terminó a pocos centímetros de mis pies, completamente asustado ante mi presencia.

—Oigan...— digo en forma calmada pero sombría, erizando el pelaje de los Poochyena ante mis palabras— salgan de aquí...— decreté, fríamente.

Los pokémon, totalmente asustados, arrancaron casi al instante luego de escuchar aquello... a la vez que el Riolu me observaba ahora completamente anonadado, no porque los pokémon huyeran, sino porque se percató de mi aura cuando los amenacé...

Fue como si por un momento una onda emergiera de mi cuerpo, y esta transmitiera mis sentimientos a quienes tocara.

De alguna forma, el Riolu observó que yo podía controlar mi aura en algunos niveles.

.

.

.

.

Luego de que todos los Poochyena se retiraran, un incómodo silencio volvió a nacer entre el Riolu y yo, a lo que simplemente le dirijo la mirada, para notar su rostro levemente apenado.

—Oye...— rompió finalmente el silencio el Riolu, algo avergonzado.

—Hmph...— inflé las mejillas, sonrojado— no te estaba siguiendo, solo se me habían caído unos medicamentos cuando llegué al pueblo— declaré a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección, mientras que el Riolu me observaba con una cara totalmente fastidiada, al no creer ninguna de mis palabras.

Bueno, digamos que yo también mentía pésimamente...

—Bueno... ya encontré lo que buscaba— dije ahora serio, exaltando al Riolu— me devuelvo a mi casa...— declaré fríamente.

Le di la espalda al Riolu, para después comenzar a alejarme de él... y a pesar de que no quería hacerlo, mi cuerpo ya se mandaba sólo ara aquel entonces.

Y no me iba a detener si no lo escuchaba primero...

—¡Espera!— el Riolu gritó, a lo que me detuve al instante, pero aún dándole la espalda, para después exaltarme levemente al escuchar como el Riolu empezaba a correr hacia mí, arrodillarse cuando el mismo estuvo a unos dos pasos de mis pies, y golpear fuerte su cabeza contra el suelo debido a por ir en contra de su orgullo...

—No... no puedo protegerlos, no así— el Riolu empezó a decir...tartamudeando — necesito tu...— se quedó callado... le costaba decir esas últimas palabras.

—¡Necesito tu ayuda, maldita sea!— declaró finalmente en un grito el pequeño pokémon— ¡Reconozco tu fuerza y sé que no eres como los otros humanos que conocí!— gritó nuevamente, a la vez que simplemente me sorprendía ante aquello— ¡Sé que no me lo merezco, pero aun así...!— se detuvo nuevamente, a la vez que incluso de su pequeña cabeza comenzaba a emerger un poco de sangre por la misma fuerza que ejercía este contra el suelo..

—¡Ayúdame a ser más fuerte y salvar a mis amigos!— sentenció finalmente el pokémon, mientras se escuchaba el crujido de sus dientes, a la vez que las lágrimas que ahora comenzaban a recorrer las mejillas de aquel pokémon empezaban a mezclarse con los manchones de sangre en la tierra.

Sólo después de aquel momento me di la vuelta, para ver que el que el Riolu seguía en la misma posición...

—Oye...—le dije ahora un poco más comprensivo, a la vez que colocaba una mano en su hombro— no soy un entrenador ni nada por el estilo, pero he aprendido algunas cosas a lo largo de mis años, y también he de admitir que el estilo de vida que tengo me dio esta fuerza, pero solamente eso, si quieres aprender supongo que tendrás que hacer lo mismo que yo...—le expliqué.

—No me importa, lo haré si con eso aprendo— el Riolu dijo, a la vez que levantaba un poco su cabeza del suelo

—Ah... ¡Y otra cosa!— grité encabronado, cambiando por completo mi seria actitud, a la vez que le daba un pequeño golpe en su cabeza — ¡No creas que eres el único que quiere ir a buscarlos estúpido!— dije fastidiado, a lo que el Riolu simplemente me observó, ya no tanto extrañado, a la vez que se acariciaba su cabeza debido al pequeño golpe, mientras que en su rostro se enmarcaba una pequeña y delicada sonrisa ante las palabras que acababa de decir.

—Está bien...— dijo el pokémon, sonriendo de lado.

—Muy bien... volvamos a casa— dije firme, con una sonrisa de igual manera.

"Casa"... esa palabra le sorprendía al Riolu; luego de pasar toda una vida siendo aprisionado y algunas veces torturado, no sabía cómo era posible que hubiera encontrado un humano que le dijera algo semejante. No entendía bien sus sentimientos... al parecer, aunque no lo quisiera admitir, empezaba a sentir algo cercano al aprecio hacia mí, pero incluso todo esto no era suficiente para sacar todo el odio y rencor que sentía por mi especie; sin embargo, al menos era un comienzo para el...

—Oye...— empezaba a hablarme el Riolu, a la vez que él y yo caminábamos hacia la casa.

—¿Si?— pregunté como respuesta.

—¿Cómo hiciste eso de antes?— preguntó con curiosidad el pokémon, a la vez que yo levantaba una ceja en son de no entender.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa?— pregunté nuevamente, extrañado.

—Hace un momento, cuando me iban a atacar...—el Riolu dijo nervioso, pero curioso de todas maneras por mi respuesta.

—Ah... te referías a eso... en realidad me sale natural, pero no lo sé Riolu— respondí con normalidad.

Eso último dejó en blanco al pokémon por unos segundos, casi petrificado, con una mezcla entre enojo y asombro; nunca... repito, nunca... un humano lo había llamado por ese nombre o por cualquier otro, y en aquel entonces era la primera vez que ocurría; sin embargo, algo lo molestaba por alguna razón...

—Serás un...— refunfuñó un poco fastidiado y levemente sonrojado el pokémon.

—¿Qué?— pregunté extrañado, sin entender su reacción.

—No es mi nombre...— me dijo, sorprendiéndome.

—¿Ah? y entonces... ¿Cómo te llamas?— pregunté curioso, a lo que asusto levemente al Riolu luego de decir aquello.

Después de esa pregunta, el pokémon simplemente miró triste hacia otra dirección, a lo que me acerqué para ver su rostro, sólo para darme cuenta de la antes mencionada tristeza.

—¿No me lo quieres decir?— pregunté desanimado, pensando que era aquello lo que evitaba que el Riolu hablase.

—No es eso...— El Riolu me dijo finalmente— nadie nunca me dio un nombre...— reconoció, entrecerrando sus ojos, a lo que yo solo reaccioné desanimado y triste.

—Oye...— empezaba nuevamente a hablar, mientras que él intentaba evitar el que una pequeña lagrima saliera de uno de sus ojos— sé que todavía no confías en mi... pero eso no significa que no te pueda ayudar— decreté, a lo que me detengo para después sentarme frente al pokémon, el cual de igual manera había dejado de caminar— pero si quieres que te ayude, debemos ser más sinceros el uno con el otro— afirmé con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de escuchar aquellas palabras, el Riolu simplemente asintió, sin negarse a conversar conmigo, para después sentarse en el suelo delante de mí.

—Riolu... es un nombre que ustedes los humanos nos pusieron para identificarnos, pero nosotros tenemos nuestros propios nombres, y no eran todos iguales para cada uno, era a como lo hacen ustedes cuando se nombran entre sí— me dijo serio el pokémon.

—¿Y entonces...?— pregunté.

—Los padres son los que nombran a sus hijos...—dijo triste, a la vez que bajaba la mirada ante lo obvio.

Ya sabía en qué iba a terminar lo siguiente que diría.

—Mis padres murieron cuando aún estaba en un huevo; los humanos lo hicieron... me robaron y mis padres por defenderme terminaron siendo asesinados, esto lo supe gracias a que algunos de mis amigos estaban presentes cuando todo ocurrió— reveló costosamente el pequeño Riolu, a la vez que yo escuchaba cabizbajo, triste por aquel acontecimiento.

Era lo más común que hacían las personas que esclavizaban a los pokémon... les mostraban a los más pequeños lo que ocurriría si desobedecían sus órdenes.

El Riolu en ese momento fue abordado por todos esos sentimientos, a lo que solamente se tapó su cara con sus pequeñas manos negras por la pena que sentía...

—Entiendo...—dije triste una vez que el pokémon terminó de contar su historia— sé que no puedo ponerme en tu lugar y decir que sé lo que sientes...— comenté— pero yo también soy huérfano— declaré, a la vez que aquello último sorprendió al Riolu— aunque al menos pude estar con ellos unos años, sé que el amor que un padre siente por su hijo es muy grande, y estoy seguro de que así fue en tu caso también... no tengo duda de ello. Así que lo único que nos queda ahora es luchar con todas nuestras fuerzas para que las enseñanzas y sacrificios que hicieron por nosotros no sean en vano— le dije, a la vez que me levantaba, para después alzarle mi mano con intenciones de ayudarlo a levantarse también.

El Riolu se quedó mirando mi mano extendida por unos momentos a lo que, pasados unos segundos, la sujetó con fuerza asintiendo... mientras intentaba ser fuerte ante la situación, a la vez que varios pensamientos recorrían por su cabeza...

Y quizás... solo una vez... la idea de confiar en un humano comenzaba a cruzar por su mente de igual manera.

.

.

.

.

Cuando nos levantamos, continuamos con nuestro andar, a lo que yo simplemente me mantenía pensativo en un tema en específico, a lo que el Riolu se daba cuenta de ello, pero no decía nada al respecto, únicamente sentía curiosidad ante mi actitud, a lo que mi voz no tardó mucho en volver a hacerse presente.

—Entonces...— comencé a hablar, con una sonrisa macabra— eso significa que necesitas un nombre... — comenté finalmente, a lo que el pokémon gira su rostro completamente anonadado hacia mí ante mi indirecta.

—¡¿Eh?!— me miró sonrojado— ¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!— el pequeño Riolu me gritó.

—Vamos...—le dije, empujándolo levemente— necesitas un nombre, y también es triste el que no tengas ninguno—comenté sobándome la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

—¡Te dije que no!— dijo el pokemón sin nombre.

—¡Está bien, decidido!— grité, después de pensarlo un poco— ¡A partir de hoy te llamare Takeru!— grité enérgico.

—¡¿Qué?!— El pokémon, digo, Takeru gritó— ¡Estás loco!— sentenció, sin querer admitir que le gustaba el nombre, a la vez que mostraba un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Muy bien Takeru!—seguí gritando— ¡Me llamo Ryo, un gusto conocerte!— declaré dándole varios golpecitos amistosos en su cabeza.

Takeru no dijo nada ante lo último... solo sonrió por lo bajo, ya que nunca le había dicho mi nombre antes tampoco.

—Tsch...— El Riolu dijo fastidiado sin querer mostrar una sonrisa— sí que eres fastidioso— dijo nuevamente, a lo que yo comencé a reír alegre mientras él sonreía un poco como respuesta de igual manera.

—Pero bueno, tampoco nos relajemos mucho — declaré serio— mañana vuelven las mercaderías al pueblo y ahora que tenemos la carreta podemos transportar muchas más en menos tiempo, pero esa la usaré yo, si quieres ser más fuerte primero tienes que, obviamente, aumentar tu fuerza y para eso tendrás que cargar las cajas de igual manera a como lo hice yo— dije decisivo.

—¡SÍ!—respondió con la misma energía Takeru.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, finalmente llegamos a la casa; Takeru estaba cansado, pero antes de cualquier cosa le limpié la pequeña herida que se había hecho en la cabeza cuando se golpeó contra el suelo, a lo que este simplemente aceptó el trato levemente sonrojado... luego de aquello le dije que podía dormir en mi cama si quería y el pequeño pokémon empezó a negarse porque solo había una y no quería que yo durmiera en el suelo, pero al final lo convencí diciéndole que era mejor que él durmiera en la cama porque sus heridas eran más graves que las mías, además de que aún tenía cosas que hacer afuera. Takeru, al ver que no serviría de nada el negarse, asintió para después acostarse y arroparse en las sabanas de mi cama, a lo que una vez dentro simplemente lo observé, a la vez que lanzaba leves carcajadas, mientras que Takeru simplemente se sonrojó... a la vez que, debido a su orgullo, simplemente se fastidiaba al estar tan cómodo y no poder negarlo de igual manera, a lo que después de ver su reacción simplemente comienzo a retirarme de la casa.

—¡Que descanses!— dije antes de cerrar la puerta, fastidiando y avergonzando a mas no poder al pokémon por lo obvio.

Takeru no dijo nada cuando me fui de la casa, estaba demasiado impactado por todos los tratos que recibió de mí, empezaba a sentirse agradecido, algo que nunca había sentido antes... tenía a sus amigos claro, pero siempre se había sentido solo hasta hoy...

Siguió pensando, pero la cama era cómoda, y con la chimenea encendida era imposible el no quedarse dormido luego de unos segundos...

.

.

.

.

Una vez que salí de mi casa, me dispuse a construir una nueva cama; no quería molestar a Takeru, pero en realidad mi herida me molestaba bastante y no podría conciliar el sueño en el suelo, así que corté un árbol del bosque cercano, para luego convertirlo en una cama, no sin antes fallar unas cinco veces en el intento; Yuta me enseñó, claro, pero aun así no era mi mejor área. Seguí intentando cortar los pequeños trozos de madera de manera correcta, hasta que por fin pude tener una forma lo bastante decente (sin ánimos de alardear...), aunque claro solo había creado una cama pequeña para Takeru, ya que en mi casa no había tanto espacio que digamos como para una segunda cama de mi tamaño por lo que, satisfecho con mi trabajo, entro el marco de la cama, a la vez que ya empezaba a sentir las consecuencias de no haber dormido la noche anterior, pero sabiendo a pesar de todo que aún quedaba trabajo por hacer; guardé la madera que no ocupé para usarla después si es que la necesitaba y volví a salir a comprar un pequeño colchón para la nueva "adquisición" de la casa, a lo que luego de hacerlo, comenzaba a dudar sobre si me dolía más la herida en mi hombro o la deuda de cargas que tendría con el vendedor de colchones luego de aquella compra, ya que por supuesto solo pude pagar una pequeña parte del antes mencionado colchón.

Me fui a mi casa después de aquello... instalé todo en silencio, usando además la manta que compré en la ciudad, la cual era perfecta para la nueva cama de Takeru.

Una vez hecho todo, empecé a acercarme al pokémon para después hablarle despacio con el objetivo de poder despertarlo y dejarlo en su nueva cama, a lo que este no respondió, a la vez que una pequeña burbuja emergía de su nariz por lo cómodo y a gusto que estaba...

Simplemente lo miré cabizbajo, al no poder oponerme al buen trato que estaba recibiendo en ese momento el pequeño pokémon.

Solamente bufé... sin poder oponerme a la obvia ternura que reflejaba Takeru en aquel momento.

—"¡¿Por qué Hina me tiene que pegar su corazón de abuela?!"— pensaba cabizbajo y a la vez encabronado, mientras me instalaba en la pequeña cama de Takeru en posición fetal prácticamente aplastado; inflando mis mejillas por lo pequeña que era, aunque al menos la herida de mi brazo no me dolía al estar en reposo sobre el pequeño colchón, y a pesar de lo incomodo que podía ser, me quedé dormido en pocos segundos... a lo que, luego de que mis leves ronquidos comenzaran a escucharse por lo antes mencionado, cierto pokémon comenzó a reír por lo bajo... a la vez que empezaba a estirarse en lo que para él era una cama gigante, para después volver a dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro al notar claramente mi indulgencia.

.

.

.

.

Las horas pasaron, hasta que nuevamente el sol volvía a emerger en el horizonte, comenzando así un nuevo día en el pueblo.

Takeru fue el primero en abrir sus ojos, a la vez que bostezaba y se estiraba, dándose cuenta al instante que su herida se encontraba mucho mejor luego de no sentir casi ninguna molestia luego de aquellos movimientos. Se sintió en paz por unos segundos, sin embargo, unos ronquidos provenientes a sus pies lo hicieron fruncir el ceño, a la vez que comenzaba a fastidiarse levemente ante el obvio origen de los mismos.

Yo, a diferencia de Takeru, estaba totalmente dormido, con las piernas afuera de la pequeña cama y con una burbuja saliendo de la nariz del tamaño de mi misma cabeza. Takeru simplemente se bajó cuidadosamente de la cama, para después caminar y quedar en frente de mí.

—¡Despierta!— gritó Takeru en mi oreja— ¡Tenemos mucho que hacer hoy!— sentenció a viva voz, a lo que yo simplemente desperté bruscamente, asustándome y dándome un buen golpe en la cabeza con la pared que tenía atrás mío debido al "buen" despertar que recibí en aquel momento...

—Estoy despierto...estoy despierto— dije entre leves susurros, aún somnoliento a pesar de todo... sobándome la cabeza y extrañando de igual manera a Takeru por no haber mostrado señales de enfado ante su grito.

En ese momento, Takeru fijó su mirada en la pequeña cama que había construido, estaba muy bien hecha y se notaba que me había costado hacerla, a lo que el pokémon solo sonrío...

—Bien... vamos— dije ahora un poco más despierto, sin parar de sobarme la cabeza— pero antes desayunemos— declaré ahora girándome hacia el pokémon.

No tenía mucho dinero... pero al menos lo suficiente, a lo que luego de levantarme, saqué un pedazo de pan y puse dos vasos con leche blanca en la mesa, además de colocar dos tazones con cereal de trigo en la misma.

Nos sentamos ambos en un lado de la mesa, a lo que me exalto y a la vez me fastidio levemente al notar cierto rostro de desagrado por parte de Takeru.

—Vamos...— le dije fastidiado— no es mucho, pero es lo único que hay...— le dije nuevamente, a la vez que me sentía un poco triste— si quieres tener energías para lo que se te viene hoy, es mejor que desayunes— declaré ahora un poco más serio, para después comenzar a desayunar.

—Está bien...— Takeru dijo decisivo, a la vez que cambiaba su rostro por uno más decisivo de igual manera.

A pesar de todo, igual me lamentaba un poco por no tener nada más que comer... para ese entonces ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que dejé de hacerlo, pero ahora que tenía a alguien a mi lado lado, me sentía un poco avergonzado al no tener algo más "delicioso" para el pequeño pokémon.

—¿Oye... y cómo está tu herida?— le pregunté a Takeru preocupándome, pero también para quitar el silencio incomodo que había en la casa pasado los minutos luego de que ambos comenzáramos a desayunar.

—La verdad, es que ya no me duele...— dijo extrañado el Riolu a la vez que me observaba, para después tomar un poco de leche.

—¿Eh?— dije más extrañado aún— dudo mucho que un pulmón perforado no te duela— dije ahora entre leves carcajadas, pensando que Takeru mentía simplemente para hacerse el fuerte.

—¡Pero si no estoy mintiendo!— dijo ahora fastidiado, a lo que yo lo comencé a observar con más detalle, fijándome a su vez en su respiración.

Era normal, ni siquiera se contraía un poco cuando inhalaba o exhalaba...

—"¿Qué diablos?"— pensé mientras me acercaba al pokémon— espera un momento...— dije seriamente, a la vez que comenzaba a darle pequeños golpecitos con mi dedo en donde estaba su herida aún vendada— ¿Te duele?— le pregunté, a lo que Takeru simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Luego de esa respuesta, simplemente comencé a sacarle las vendas... para ver que la herida prácticamente ya no estaba una vez que se las saqué; era increíble, en aquel momento había olvidado por completo esa información que aparecía en el libro, el cual explicaba que las heridas físicas de los pokémon se curaban de una forma mucho más rápida que a los humanos, pero nunca pensé que fuera a tal nivel...

—Bueno...—dije alegre— esto hará las cosas mucho más fáciles ahora— sonreí triunfal— podrás dar el cien por ciento de ti para los trabajos de hoy, ya estaba empezando a considerar el no involucrarte hasta que la herida sanara, pero por lo que veo solo necesitabas de una buena siesta en mi colchón para reponerte por completo— comencé a reír, avergonzando levemente a Takeru, el cual obviamente sabía que había dormido en mi cama solamente porque yo no me opuse, y además no quería admitir que había dormido cómodamente...

Una vez que terminamos de desayunar, tomé la carreta y nos dirigimos hacia el sector donde llegaban los cargamentos, Takeru sabía que eran muchas cajas pero cuando las vio casi pareció que sus ojos se iban a salir de sus cuencas, ya que nunca imaginó que fueran tantas.

—Oye...— Takeru empezaba a decirme aún pasmado, a la vez que no apartaba su mirada del montículo de cajas— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardas en llevarlas todas?— preguntó el pokémon, refiriéndose a las mismas.

—Mmm... a ver...— dije pensando— más o menos tres días— declaré serio a la vez que con normalidad.

—¡¿Eh?!— Takeru gritó — ¡¿Tanto tiempo te demoras?! — el pokémon preguntó asustado.

—Tsch... ¿Esperabas que fuera fácil?— dije, avergonzándolo por lo mismo.

—N-No es eso— dijo el Riolu, mirando al suelo— es que no sé cuánto tiempo tengan ellos...— Takeru reconoció preocupado, a la vez que aún seguía pensando en sus amigos...

Me quedé en silencio luego de aquello, a la vez que me giraba hacia el Riolu en son de lo mismo, simplemente para exaltarlo cuando comienzo a lanzar una pequeña risa...

—No te preocupes... — le dije poniendo mi mano en su cabeza, a la vez que la sacudía levemente— tengo una idea, pero por mientras te pondré al tanto de cómo funciona todo esto, ¿Vale? — pregunté con una sonrisa— además, tu llevarás algunas para entrenar, con la carreta será mucho más rápido, lo más probable es que las terminemos hoy— dije seguro de mis palabras, refiriéndome a las mercaderías.

—De acuerdo— dijo ahora más calmado el pokémon, a la vez que sonreía levemente.

Después de eso fuimos recorriendo casa por casa dejando las mercaderías, yo llevaba las que más podía encima de la carreta mientras que Takeru llevaba una caja pesada para empezar, caminábamos lento por lo mismo, pero no lo culpaba, ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía y sabía que le costaba, sin embargo este no se rendía; les presenté a todos los del pueblo, los cuales lo observaban emocionados ya que nunca habían visto a un pokémon, o hacía mucho que no lo hacían, mientras que Takeru se ruborizaba por toda la atención que recibía de los mismos, intentando ocultarlo fallidamente en su serio rostro a pesar de todo. Luego, cuando habíamos hecho todas las entregas del pueblo, aún faltaba un último lugar, el cual era el que estaba más alejado, cuyas cajas eran las más grandes y en el caso de ahora, eran también las más pesadas.

—Oye...— le dije, pensando— creo que será mejor que yo lleve estas en la carreta— admití preocupado al pensar en el peso de aquellas mercaderías.

El Riolu simplemente me observó, pensando en lo que yo le había dicho, a lo que después comenzó a tomar una de las cajas que había que transportar, notando su obvio peso y tamaño.

—¡No!— me gritó decisivo a la vez que cargaba la pesada carga— no lograré nada si ando con delicadeces— volvió a decir en un tono más bajo y esforzado, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar.

—Oye...— volví a decir pasado unos segundos, viendo como el Riolu caminaba— es hacia el otro lado— señalé entre carcajadas preocupadas, a lo que el Riolu casi se cae con caja y todo por la vergüenza ante lo obvio...

—¡De acuerdo! — gritó nuevamente, dándose la vuelta inmediatamente luego de mis palabras, sin querer chocar su mirada con la mía por lo avergonzado que se sintió, mientras que yo seguía riéndome por lo bajo.

En aquel momento no estaba seguro si Takeru sería capaz de poder llevar todas las cajas, eran muchas y él nunca lo había hecho, pero no lo iba a detener, quería saber hasta qué punto podría llegar su fuerza de voluntad, y... en un lugar dentro de mí, tenía fe en que lo podría lograr.

Takeru, con mucha dificultad, me acompañaba a la casa lejana del pueblo, a lo que pasado casi una hora, logramos finalmente llegar a nuestro destino, a lo que un anciano empezó a salir de su hogar luego de escuchar nuestras pisadas acercándose.

—¡Vaya! si es Ryo— dijo sonriendo el anciano una vez que este nos vio— y... ¿Qué tenemos aquí?— dijo mirando a Takeru— ¿Es un pokémon?— preguntó curioso el dueño del negocio.

—Sí — respondí sonriendo— se llama Takeru, es un amigo que vivirá conmigo una temporada, y me está ayudando con el trabajo— comenté a la vez que colocaba mi mano atrás de mi cabeza.

Takeru, dejando la caja donde correspondía, cansado, escuchaba lo que hablaba con el anciano... a la vez que este se sorprendía un poco al escuchar que me había referido hacia él como un amigo.

—¡Qué bien!— dijo el anciano— por mí ningún problema, ¿Pero crees que podrá traer mis cajas?, soy viejo pero no tonto, son bien pesadas...— mencionó preocupado.

Takeru y yo nos miramos luego de aquello, era como si el Riolu también quisiera saber mi respuesta...

—Sí — afirmé, sorprendiendo al Riolu— ya verás que te las trae todas— dije con una sonrisa a la vez que Takeru simplemente abría un poco más sus ojos ante aquello, mientras que yo empezaba a caminar hacia la carreta.

—Oye Takeru— lo llamé segundos después, pidiéndole que se acercara.

—¿Sí?— preguntó.

—Tengo que hacer algunas cosas en el pueblo, así que te dejo a cargo el cargamento, faltan cinco cajas, haz caso omiso a lo que dije, si te cansas simplemente espérame o ve para la casa, ¿Está bien? — pregunté luego de explicar.

Takeru simplemente pensó aquellas palabras por unos segundos, para después dirigirme la mirada nuevamente con decisión.

—¡De acuerdo!— dijo decidido el Riolu.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Nos vemos!— grité enérgico, a lo que salgo corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el pueblo, mientras que el dueño del lugar y Takeru me miraban con un leve toque de vergüenza ajena debido a mi acelerada actitud.

—Es todo un caso tu amigo ¿Eh?— dijo el hombre a Takeru, a la vez que el mismo lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas.

—Tsch... no es mi amigo— dijo el pokémon, a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado sin querer admitir nada, a lo que el anciano simplemente comienza a reír nuevamente luego de escuchar aquello, fastidiando levemente a Takeru.

—Ya dije antes que soy viejo pero no tonto— sentenció el hombre, volviendo a su casa— suerte con las cajas— dijo entrando a su morada y despidiéndose, a la vez que cerraba despacio la puerta de la misma.

—Hmph...— refunfuñó de nuevo Takeru, empezando a ir hacia el pueblo para buscar las mercaderías restantes.

—"¿Ryo me considera como su amigo?..." —pensaba el pokémon mientras iba caminando lentamente hacia el pueblo.

Pero... ¿Sentía lo mismo hacia mí?, ¿Me consideraba también...su amigo?, aquellas dudas cruzaban una y otra vez por su mente... era cierto que era el primer humano en el que empezaba a confiar, pero aún no le tenía tanto afecto como para aceptarlo, y menos para considerarlo su amigo...

.

.

.

.

Luego de dejar a Takeru con las últimas entregas, planeaba hacerle una sorpresa, siendo esta la razón del por qué quería separarme rápidamente del mismo, siendo dicha sorpresa el construirle un pequeño makiwara con la madera que me sobró cuando construí su cama, para ayudarlo a entrenar... sin embargo, sabía que no podía hacerlo solo, por lo que fui a pedirle ayuda a Yuta, a lo que luego de unos minutos caminando hacia su hogar, llego finalmente para encontrarlo sentado cómodamente en una silla a las afueras de la misma, simplemente observando a su alrededor.

—Hola Ryo— Yuta me saludó amablemente en el momento en el que me ve.

—Hola Yuta— saludé sonriendo— lamento lo apresurado... pero necesito pedirte un favor— declaré tímidamente.

—Dime pues, ¿Qué necesitas?— preguntó curioso el anciano, sin negarse a ayudarme.

—¿Sabes crear un makiwara?— pregunté como respuesta, a lo que Yuta se tomó unos segundos para pensar luego de escucharme.

—Pues... hace tiempo que no hago uno, pero si tienes madera suficiente creo que podría con uno de los planos viejos que tengo guardados— declaró finalmente, a la vez que sonreía.

—De acuerdo, creo tener lo suficiente— le dije a Yuta, a lo que se levantó luego de escuchar aquello y nos dirigimos hacia mi casa luego de que el mismo sacara de su casa el plano que antes mencionó.

Después de unas dos horas aproximadamente, Yuta me ayudó a crear no solo uno, sino dos makiwaras; la madera alcanzo justo para uno de mi tamaño y otro más pequeño para Takeru, a lo que una vez terminados, ambos sonreíamos satisfechos ante el trabajo.

—¡Muchas gracias!— le agradecí a la vez que le sonreía, mientras que seguía viendo de cerca los nuevos makiwaras.

—No te preocupes— dijo con una sonrisa Yuta— ahora, si me disculpas, volveré a mis aposentos— se despidió riendo, para después retirarse lentamente del lugar.

Después de terminar los makiwaras y despedirme de Yuta, fui a comprar algunos alimentos que comenzaban a faltar en la casa, y ahora que tenía la carreta, pude hacer los encargos mucho más rápido y por ende la paga la obtuve antes también; compré más pan y cereales, junto con algunos chocolates para Takeru que, luego de ver su reacción en el momento en el que le di un pequeño pedazo del dulce, sabía que le gustaba y mucho.

Fue en el momento en el que vi el chocolate, cuando me acorde de él... habían pasado varias horas desde que lo había dejado con los cargamentos, por lo que me fui a mi casa, dejé la comida y fui hacia donde estaban las cajas que faltaban por entregar.

No había ninguna.

—¿Eh?— me asombré; no me podía creer que Takeru fue capaz de llevarlas todas, pero sabía que aún no terminaba porque si no, me habría buscado o estaría en la casa... así que fui en su búsqueda luego de suponerlo, yendo hacia el hogar donde se suponía debía dejar los cargamentos.

Miraba en el camino de tierra a la vez que observaba las pequeñas marcas de las patitas de Takeru, estaban muy marcadas e incluso se veía un pequeño tinte rojo en ellas, por lo que al instante comencé a preocuparme; no sabía el porqué de la situación hasta que me percaté de un pequeño punto en la distancia...

Con tres cajas encima de él.

—"Ay...no"—pensé mientras los puntos se conectaban, Takeru estuvo trayendo más de una caja a la ves todo ese tiempo, cosa que ni yo hacía porque además de que una sola caja fuera de por sí muy pesada, también era peligroso, como fracturas o cosas de esa índole; no era mortal pero significaban días de descanso, cosa que no podía tener mucho.

Me acerqué un poco más, a la vez que intentaba evitar el que me viera; no es que no quisiera ayudarlo... pero de igual manera era fácil de apreciar el orgullo del pokémon en aquella situación.

Él quería hacerlo solo.

Me acerqué más, temiendo de que se percatara por mi aura, pero al parecer no lo notaba... quizás porque estaba demasiado cansado como para fijarse en otra cosa que no fuera el camino. Notaba sus pequeños brazos y patas con tintes rojos, y no solo en las manos o en los pies, sino también en las rodillas y en sus codos. Se había caído en más de una ocasión, a lo que mientras lo seguía observando sin saber qué hacer, volvió a terminar en el suelo a la vez que las cajas caían estrepitosamente al lado suyo, pero no se levantó; estaba inerte, tendido en el barro.

—Maldición...— dijo Takeru en un débil intento de gritar sin resultado— mi cuerpo ya no me responde— dijo en un volumen aún más bajo— tengo que hacerlo... él dijo que... podría— terminó de hablar, a la vez que salían algunas lágrimas de sus ojos, para luego finalmente desmayarse.

Esas últimas palabras entraron en mí como si de una estaca se tratase, primero pensaba que lo estaba haciendo para ser más fuerte, pero luego de escucharlo sabía la verdadera razón:

Lo hacía por que dije que él podría hacerlo.

No pude evitar soltar una lagrima, la condición en la que estaba... y todo era por mi culpa, sentía demasiado odio hacia mí en ese momento; comenzó a llover y de un segundo a otro estaba al lado de Takeru... estaba completamente inconsciente, a la vez que su cuerpo tiritaba por la fatiga.

Estaba enfurecido... a lo que até con una cuerda que había en una de las cajas a cada una de las mismas y las tomé juntas con el brazo derecho. Estaban pesadas, pero la ira me ayudaba; después tomé a Takeru con el brazo izquierdo, tapándolo con la chaqueta que llevaba puesta; dejé las cajas con su dueño, no sin antes percatarme de cómo todas las demás cajas tenían manchones rojos por la sangre del pokémon, a lo que no hice más que apretar los dientes, para después correr lo más rápido posible hacia la casa.

.

.

.

.

Era de noche, la lluvia se intensifico y por suerte al día siguiente no llegarían más cargamentos. Acosté a Takeru en su cama y limpié sus heridas para después vendarlas; sin embargo, aún continuaba inconsciente... no sabía qué hacer o más bien no sabía que sentir. Me odiaba demasiado en esos momentos, nunca antes me había preocupado más que de mí en aquellos trabajos, si algo me pasaba por tener que soportar las cargas lo sobrellevaba y seguía adelante, pero ver a Takeru haciéndolo y de una manera aún más dura a como fueron mis primeros días en el trabajo me hizo pensar que él sólo había salido de una esclavitud para entrar a otra.

Eso colmó mi cabeza, golpeé el suelo astillando levemente la madera a la vez que volvían a salir lágrimas de mis ojos; no soportaba esa impotencia, ese dolor... era la primera vez que sentía eso hacia alguien. Inevitablemente me había encariñado con el pokémon, aunque este no quisiera sentir lo mismo, pero la ira y el dolor me confirmaron lo que sentía.

—Takeru...— le dije serio con tristeza— ¡Te prometo que rescataremos a tus amigos!...— prometí en un susurro con intención de ser grito, solamente para mirarlo aún en el mismo estado inconsciente, solo que esta vez dejando de tiritar.

No podía hacer nada, me quedé observándolo un rato para luego ir a acostarme a dormir, sin éxito. logré conciliar el sueño luego de unas dos horas luego de haber estado un rato mirando el techo escuchando la lluvia resonar, sin dejar de pensar en el pokémon.

.

.

.

.

Era nuevamente de día, me desperté y todo seguía igual; Takeru seguía donde lo había dejado, me empecé a preocupar de que no se hubiera levantado, pero lo que vi me tranquilizo un poco más: estaba durmiendo de lado plácidamente, incluso se escuchaban pequeños ronquidos provenientes del mismo... y sin ánimos de despertarlo me levanté y fui a conseguirme un poco de mantequilla en el pequeño mercado del pueblo. Era algo que no compraba muy a menudo porque era muy caro, pero quería darle algo a Takeru para darle más sabor a su pan y alegrarle un poco más el día, o más bien era para quitar, aunque fuera un poco, la culpa que sentía. Compré lo que pude, y corrí a mi casa, no sin antes quedar todo empapado por la lluvia que aún estaba presente.

Llegué luego de darme cerca de veinte duchas por el agua, puse a secar mi ropa al lado de la chimenea y volví a ver a Takeru... parecía que iba a despertar en cualquier momento, así que me dispuse a preparar el desayuno; tosté el pan en la chimenea y calenté un poco de leche, a lo que luego la mezclé con un pedazo de chocolate para darle el sabor, y puse la mantequilla en un plato en el centro de la mesa; pasados unos segundos saqué el pan tostado para colocarlo en el mismo lugar, junto con un tazón de cereales para cada uno. Cuando estoy terminando de colocar todo en su lugar, un nuevo sentimiento se me vino a la mente: era la primera vez que lo hacía... nunca antes o muy pocas veces me había sentado a comer en una mesa, claro... cuando vivía con Hina obviamente sí, pero desde que vivía solo en esta casa generalmente comía mientras trabajaba o cuando caminaba por el pueblo, hacía mucho que no había experimentado aquello...

Este ambiente de estar en familia.

Dios... era un sentimentalista en aquel entonces; pero sabía los sentimientos que Takeru tenía hacia los humanos... y lamentaba el pensar que nunca podría borrar todo lo que le hicieron, pero he de admitir que una parte de mi quería verlo como familia.

Una parte de mi lo apreciaba...

Sin embargo, el pensamiento se interrumpió por un bostezo seguido por una larga estirada...

—¿Qué es ese olor?— dijo al aire débilmente Takeru.

—¡Por fin despiertas!— dije sonriendo, mientras Takeru no sabía que hacia ahí, pensando en qué era lo último que recordaba.

—Ya veo...—dijo triste, una vez que recordó lo sucedido— al final no pude...—afirmó bajando la mirada, desanimado.

—Oye, oye...— dije, dándole golpecitos en el hombro— tampoco fue correcto de mi parte dejar que lo hicieras todo tú solo— afirmé, tomando su atención— ni yo hubiera sido capaz de hacer siquiera un solo viaje con tres cajas encima en mi primer día trabajando, y tu hiciste casi dos— sonreí a lo que él respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Gracias...— contestó observándome con una pequeña sonrisa de igual manera, dejándome completamente pasmado, como si aquellas palabras me hubieran atravesado el corazón por la misma culpa que tenía guardada...

—¡No! — grité casi al instante luego de aquellas palabras, sorprendiendo a Takeru — no tienes nada por qué agradecer de lo que hice...— dije a la vez que bajaba la mirada, completamente triste a la vez que no podía evitar el derramar una lágrima— fue mi culpa el que tú terminaras así— dije entre tartamudeos— ¡Perdón!— pedí finalmente, chocando mi cabeza contra el suelo, exaltando nuevamente a Takeru por dentro, mientras que por fuera simplemente mantenía una calmada actitud...

—Dios...— empezó a decir Takeru, levantándose de la cama— de verdad eres un tarado— empezó a reír, a la vez que ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro— no te eches toda la culpa, yo fui el estúpido que se echó tres cajas encima— respondió con una sonrisa, a lo que yo solo solté una apenada y pequeña carcajada ante lo obvio.

Después de que me volviera a levantar la nariz del Riolu comenzó a moverse bruscamente, mientras que su estómago empezaba a gruñir en respuesta, a la vez que yo me reí por lo bajo ante lo obvio, mientras que Takeru simplemente se ruborizaba fastidiado por lo mismo.

—Parece que te diste cuenta del pan tostado— dije riendo.

—Hmph— refunfuñó el pokémon con sus mejillas infladas y sonrojadas.

—Ven, preparé el desayuno— dije alegre, desanimando levemente al pokémon, el cual pensaba que iba a comer de nuevo lo mismo de la otra vez, pero no pudo estar más equivocado cuando queda completamente anonadado en el momento en el que ve las cosas en la mesa.

—¿Y... qué te parece?— le pregunté sonriendo, a la vez que me sentaba, mientras que Takeru aún estaba mirando la leche con chocolate y el pan tostado acompañado de la mantequilla— pienso que te lo mereces por el trabajo duro que hiciste ayer...— volví a decir, a lo que el pokémon solo se sentó, aún en silencio...

No dijo nada, pero se le notaba triste; untó un poco de mantequilla en su pan, tomó un poco de leche y le dio un mordisco al antes mencionado pan con la mantequilla derretida en él, pero no partió el pedazo, solo se quedó así... sujetándolo mientras lo mordía a medias, a lo que me exalto cuando noto que este comenzó a llorar bruscamente, incluso mojando el pan; sin embargo, yo no quería decir nada, haciéndome una idea de lo que ocurría...

—Está delicioso — Takeru dijo, llorando con el pan aún en la boca— nunca me habían tratado así — dijo entristeciéndome— generalmente... cuando no hacía bien mi trabajo pasaba lo contrario— comentó... rompiendo en más lagrimas— nunca había probado la mantequilla...— mencionó finalmente entre sollozos.

—Bueno... no te acostumbres mucho— dije un poco avergonzado, pero a la vez riendo levemente— esto es todo lo que pude comprar por el momento, y no digas que hiciste mal tu trabajo... por una razón te la compré— le dije sorprendiéndolo— no sigas pensando que aun vives de la misma forma que antes, ya no eres el esclavo de ese hombre, eres Takeru, un pokémon que quiere salvar a sus amigos, ¿Recuerdas? — afirmé con decisión.

—Serás un...— empezó a decir Takeru, ya sacando el pedazo de pan con los dientes y comiéndolo con ánimo— ¿Por qué tienes que parecer como un tarado y después hablar totalmente maduro?— sentenció, a la vez que comenzaba a reír.

—Oye...— dije con un poco apenado, ya que no podía desmentir eso mientras que el pokémon comenzaba a reír ahora con más entusiasmo, a lo que también comencé a hacerlo.

.

.

.

.

Solo se escuchaban risas en la casa... a pesar del mal tiempo, se estaba cómodo en ese espacio, era alegre y acogedor; Takeru sentía por primera vez, algo que nunca pensó tener o experimentar...

Se sentía en familia.


	2. Lazos

Los días se convirtieron en meses… Takeru cada vez se acostumbraba más a la vida en el pueblo conmigo. Aún fiel a su promesa, nos entrenábamos todos los días con los cargamentos y con los makiwara; cada día que pasaba notaba cómo él se volvía más fuerte, avanzaba mucho más rápido que yo cuando tenía su edad… ahora era capaz de cargar la misma cantidad de cajas que yo podía, en un tiempo aún menor a pesar de su pequeño cuerpo, mientras que en esos momentos solo podía sentirme orgulloso por él.

El otoño se había marchado para dar comienzo a un helado invierno, en esta época la nieve era bastante común, pero con o sin ella, los cargamentos llegaban de igual manera.

Comenzaba el primer día nevado, nos levantamos y desayunamos los mismos gustos de siempre, ya qué ahora tenía a alguien más que me ayudaba en el trabajo, la paga aumentó, por lo que podíamos darnos algunos gustos que antes no... en especial la preciada mantequilla y el chocolate de Takeru.

Comenzamos a movernos, sin embargo, a pocos momentos de comenzar a salir, Takeru se extraña cuando de un momento a otro me dirijo a un pequeño estante, a la vez que este se queda completamente estático cuando le mostré una bufanda y unas pequeñas botitas negras junto con un gorro de lana azul, que me había conseguido hace unas semanas atrás con mucho esfuerzo junto con Hina, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano Takeru tendría que utilizarlos durante el invierno.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses...— dijo fastidiado el pokémon, sonrojándose levemente— no me he doblegado tanto, como para vestir ropa de humanos...— decretó para después mirar hacia otro lado, inflando sus mejillas.

—Está bien... — dije fastidiado a la vez que abría la puerta, a lo que de esta entró todo el aire frío del exterior, haciendo tiritar a Takeru, mientras que yo comenzaba a reír por lo bajo ante lo mismo.

—¡No es ningún problema!— dijo el orgulloso, para después al instante dar un salto hacia afuera intentando soportar el frío, a lo que sus patitas desnudas junto con sus manos se enterraron en la nieve…

.

.

.

.

—¡Gyaaaaaa!— un gruñido se escuchó por todo el pueblo, exaltando a sus habitantes debido al volumen del mismo.

El Riolu, de otro salto, volvió directo a su cama, tapándose con la manta a la vez que tiritaba por el frío, mientras que yo ya no aguantaba la risa... empezando a hacerlo irremediablemente.

Los segundos pasaron, mientras que mis risas era lo único que se escuchaba, a la vez que el encabronamiento de Takeru crecía a paso agigantados ante aquello a lo que este, ya más temperado, salió de su cama encabronado con sus ojos cerrados, mientras salía vapor de sus patas y manos… dando a conocer sus obvias intenciones, a lo que mi pelo se erizó al pensar que el pequeño pokémon me mataría por haberme reído.

—¡No!— grité aterrado —¡En la cara no!— dije entre lágrimas a la vez que me tapaba el rostro con mis antebrazos.

No era la primera vez que el pokémon me daba un golpe… estaban incluso al nivel de los de Hina.

Takeru se puso delante de mí; aún con la mirada asesina, a lo que en un rápido movimiento me exalta cuando este saca de mis manos la bufanda, los zapatos y el gorro, para después comenzar a colocárselos, avergonzado…

Me quedé absorto en el pequeño ser, que se veía extremadamente tierno con la ropa puesta, a lo que yo no pude evitar poner ojos enormes y cristalinos.

—Dios te ves tan tierno~— le dije con voz infantil, a lo que Takeru al instante me dio un golpe en la cabeza… bien merecido.

—¡Serás!...— gritó fastidiado Takeru con un tic en el ojo.

— _Ay, ay, ay...—_ gemí varias veces, a la vez que me sobaba mi cabeza— lo siento...— dije arrepentido.

—En serio, nunca cambias...— dijo el pokémon fastidiado mirando para otro lado, sin querer admitir que se le había pasado un poco la mano en aquel golpe— vamos, Ryo— sentenció ahora más serio Takeru, a lo que comienzo a levantarme un poco feliz, ya que no eran muchas las veces en las que él me llamaba por mi nombre.

—¡Bien!—dije decidido.

Y así... ambos salimos de la casa para empezar a entregar las cajas a todas las tiendas del pueblo, no sin antes de que a todas las personas les dieran un ataque al corazón por tanta exposición de ternura por parte de Takeru con su ropa nueva; a lo que él, completamente rojo, solo siguió su camino entregando las cajas, ignorándolos debido a que no quería admitir que empezaba a agradarle un poco la atención que recibía de los mismos.

Después de entregar todas las cajas y dejar a medio pueblo en coma por la peligrosa ternura del Riolu, nos dirigimos hacia la última casa, la que estaba más lejos del pueblo. Esta vez, eso sí, lo hacíamos los dos... la carreta no la usábamos de momento, ya que yo de igual manera quería entrenarme junto a Takeru.

Eran seis las cajas que teníamos que transportar, a lo que cada uno tomó tres, ya que Takeru para ese entonces ya era capaz de transportarlas, pero de igual manera no le interesaba esforzarse tanto con las mismas, ya que con el makiwara que le había regalado entrenaba a gusto, y gracias a eso obviamente se volvió más fuerte.

No solíamos hablar mucho cuando hacíamos las entregas, y esta vez no era la excepción, seguíamos caminando cuando de repente me fijo en Takeru... éste estaba absorto en el paisaje blanco que nos rodeaba, al parecer nunca o muy pocas veces había visto nieve, y le sorprendía el paisaje…

En esos momentos sólo sonreía... me agradaba el que Takeru pudiera disfrutar de esos pequeños placeres de la vida que nunca le dieron cuando era esclavo del otro hombre.

Continuábamos caminando en dirección hacia la última casa, cuando de repente una lata de comida cayó de una de las cajas de Takeru, rodando hacia el río congelado; yo no me percaté de nada, mientras seguía mirando el paisaje pensando que el Riolu estaba haciendo lo mismo conmigo.

Takeru no sabía... no se había preocupado en lo más mínimo, pensaba que sería como "coser y cantar" el ir a buscar la lata que estaba quieta en el hielo donde antes estaba el río.

Yo simplemente seguía caminando, cuando de repente escucho algo romperse...

Giré de inmediato mi cabeza luego de aquel preocupante sonido, para observar solamente unas cajas a la orilla del rio y un agujero en el centro de este.

Tardé solo un segundo en conectar todo.

—¡Takeru!—grité corriendo hacia el rio.

En ese momento desesperé... sabía que el río seguía su curso y a una gran velocidad, ya que solo la superficie estaba congelada, por lo que comencé desesperadamente a correr hacia el mismo sentido que tenía este; no veía nada que estuviera debajo del hielo, era demasiado grueso, solo corrí hasta darme una idea de donde podría estar Takeru.

Después de unos segundos y a la vez que ya no tenía nada de ropa luego de habérmela sacado mientras corría, até a un árbol una cuerda que había sacado de las cajas, rompí el hielo y me zambullí en el río.

El golpe de frío era inmenso, y digamos que no era tan fuerte como para soportar esas condiciones por mucho tiempo. Miré por debajo del agua para ver a un pequeño cuerpo acercándose hacia mí, a lo que yo instintivamente lo agarré con todas mis fuerzas y lo llevé hacia la orilla ayudándome con la cuerda.

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido... al llegar a la orilla, le saqué de inmediato la bufanda, el gorro y los zapatos que estaban empapados, a lo que luego puse mi ropa seca encima de la nieve y lo recosté en ella, a lo que acerco mi oreja a su nariz para confirmar lo inevitable...

No respiraba.

En ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió fue empezar a darle RCP, por lo que empujaba su pecho con mis manos, esperando respuesta.

Nada...

—¡Vamos!— continuaba empujando, aun sin respuesta— ¡Vamos maldición!— gritaba entre lágrimas.

No era tiempo de tener vergüenza; tapé su nariz y junté nuestras bocas para empezar a inhalar y exhalar, intentado hacer circular el aire por sus pulmones, para después volver a poner mis dos manos en su pequeño torso, volviendo a empujar repetidas veces.

Estuve así casi por un minuto, a lo que el silencio y las lágrimas se vieron completamente interrumpidos por la pequeña tos proveniente de Takeru.

A la vez que prácticamente ambos volvíamos a respirar literalmente...

Solo pude emitir un grito ahogado, por lo aliviado que me sentí de un momento a otro al saber que Takeru no se había ido, a la vez que levantaba con delicadez la pequeña cabeza del pokémon.

Takeru abrió sus ojos levemente, para luego cerrarlos, desmayándose a su vez. Yo en aquel momento estaba completamente desnudo y ni siquiera lo había notado, hasta que empecé a dejar de sentir todas las extremidades, literalmente todas… levanté a Takeru, me vestí y sin importarme las cajas, regresé corriendo a la casa, ya que no sabía el estado en el que estaría el Riolu.

Llegué a mi casa, sequé y acosté a Takeru que aún estaba inconsciente en su cama, encendí el fuego y fui a dejar las seis cajas a su dueño lo más rápido posible, por lo que usé la carreta para ello.

Tardé unos treinta minutos en ir y volver para encontrarme a Takeru tal como lo había dejado, pensaba que volvería a levantarse en cualquier momento, pero no ocurría… me acerqué un poco más para notar que estaba sudando demasiado, a la vez que se apreciaba un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. No lo pensé dos veces a lo que, más preocupado que nunca, salí de la casa nuevamente para ir a por Hina en busca de ayuda.

Al momento en que se lo dije, no se lo cuestionó y partimos a mi casa trayendo uno de sus botiquines.

Podría no gustarle la idea a Takeru, pero en el pueblo le tenían bastante cariño desde que comenzó a vivir conmigo… y Hina era una.

Llegamos, y Hina empezó a revisarlo; escuchaba su respiración y tomaba su temperatura... preocupándome cuando la misma nota que esta era alta.

El fruncir del ceño de Hina cada vez que esta observaba detalladamente el cuerpo de Takeru únicamente aumentaba mi miedo… a la vez que la misma se daba cuenta de un pequeño sarpullido que empezaba a aparecer en el cuello y axilas del Riolu, siendo difíciles de observar debido al pelaje del mismo pokémon.

Los segundos de tensión pasaban sin piedad… mientras que yo simplemente estaba sentado a un lado de Hina, a la vez que cada facción que la misma daba con cada nuevo síntoma que se presentaba en el pokémon solo sumaban en mí aquel miedo antes mencionado… llegando a su punto máximo, cuando Hina empezó a dejar de observar a Takeru, a la vez que la misma comenzaba a guardar sus cosas.

—Tiene la temperatura muy alta — empezaba a decir Hina, a la vez que se giraba hacia mí— tengo una idea de lo que se contagió en el río… pero viendo su temperatura y los síntomas que tiene Takeru, sé que estos no bajaran con los antibióticos que tenemos aquí, necesita medicina de la ciudad, de otra forma su temperatura no bajará y...— dijo poniéndose al lado mío, mientras se hizo un largo silencio— _te sugiero que hagas los preparativos..._ —dijo muy bajo, a la vez que mi mirada completamente abierta quedó puesta en el vacío, mientras que en la de Hina simplemente una pequeña lágrima empezaba a emerger en respuesta.

No quería creerlo... quedé en blanco; Hina no era tonta, sabía que esa medicina era demasiado cara, a tal punto que nadie aquí en el pueblo era capaz de comprarla. Un pequeño frasco podría fácilmente costar lo que valía mi casa. Hina se marchó cerrando la puerta, mientras que yo estaba petrificado luego de sus palabras, y el significado de las mismas.

Takeru iba a morir...

Después de pensar eso, caí de rodillas al suelo; mi mente se llenó de pensamientos del futuro, mientras salían lágrimas que no podía controlar. Iba a perder a alguien de mi **familia**...

Familia... eso hizo aparecer un pensamiento del pasado, de esa mañana lluviosa de otoño, cuando estábamos desayunando y riendo. Aquello me hizo reaccionar... no iba a permitir que Takeru muriera.

—¡No!—grité al aire— tú no te irás, enano azul de patas negras... ¡¿Me escuchaste?!— le grité al pokémon entre lágrimas, mientras que este aún seguía inconsciente.

Empecé a actuar… le coloqué paños húmedos en su frente cada cinco minutos, y preparaba los antibióticos para dárselos cada ocho horas; me quedaba sentado al lado de su cama, esperando que él se levantara y volviera con la misma energía de antes a darme un golpe en la cabeza por tanta amabilidad que recibía de mi parte... pero no pasaba, su temperatura se mantenía alta o aumentaba, nunca bajaba.

Temía por Takeru, pero lo único que podía hacer era usar los medicamentos que la misma Hina dijo que no servirían de nada; sin embargo... si me negaba a no seguir intentándolo, sería como aceptar su propia muerte. Los medicamentos de la ciudad estaban totalmente descartados, no podía costearlos, además que para ello yo mismo tendría que ir a la ciudad, y me negaba el dejar a Takeru sólo o con alguien más. Aún no sé si esa forma de pensar hubiera sido lo correcto...

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que Takeru había enfermado, sin mejora. Me levanté de donde estaba sentado para volver a darle algunos antibióticos cuando, al abrir la puerta del estante, veo un platito con una pequeña porción de la mantequilla de Takeru. Me abordó la pena y con ella llegaron los pensamientos, pero se vieron interrumpidos casi al instante por el sonido de unos movimientos… miré con lágrimas pensando que Takeru se estaba levantando, pero sólo se transformó en una escena aún más lúgubre...

Cuando lo vi convulsionando.

.

.

.

.

No paraba... esos golpes que daba en la cama no los soportaba. Lo di vuelta hacia un lado para que no se ahogara con la espuma que empezaba a salir de su boca mientras lo abrazaba, asustado.

—Por favor... no te vayas...— dije intentando no llorar— eres... la única familia que tengo...—afirmé, entre un débil susurro.

Sé que quizás aún tenía a Hina y a Yuta, junto con otras personas del pueblo, pero… no lo sé… la relación que tenía con él era algo que nunca había sentido y... por alguna razón era totalmente distinta a las demás.

Las convulsiones siguieron por unos segundos, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse, volviendo al mismo estado inconsciente...

Ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo, quizás un día a lo mucho. Una vez que dejó de convulsionar, hice las cosas sin pensar, tomé mi chaqueta y me fui directo hacia la puerta con intenciones de ir a la ciudad; no sabía que iba a hacer una vez allí, incluso en ese momento pensaba en que tal vez tendría que robar el medicamento, pero no me importaba, no pensaba en otra cosa que en salvar a Takeru.

Voy con paso firme y abro la puerta… para luego encontrarme a la mitad del pueblo afuera de mi casa, con Hina delante de todos, que al parecer tenía intenciones de tocar la misma.

—¡¿Eh?! — preguntó Hina— ¿A dónde piensas ir?— preguntó nuevamente a la vez que levantaba una ceja.

—Voy a la ciudad— afirmé serio y fríamente, sin importarme de que casi la mitad del pueblo estuviera al frente de mi casa.

—Sabes que te arrestaran o incluso te disparen por robar… —me dijo Hina, la cual obviamente estaba enojada al haberse dado cuenta de mis obvias intenciones.

—¡No me importa!— le grité sorprendiéndola— ¡Si no hago algo Takeru morirá!— grité nuevamente, sin poder evitar llorar.

Hina me miró con una sonrisa... era como si esperara a que yo expresara mi preocupación por el pokémon, a lo que ella sacó de su bolsillo una pequeñísima caja; más o menos del tamaño de una caja de fósforos, a lo que dentro de ella había un pequeño frasco de líquido morado.

Era el medicamento para Takeru.

Abrí sorpresivamente mis ojos mirando el pequeño frasco, mientras que Hina sonreía.

—Lamento no poder traértelo antes— dijo un poco triste— entre todos los del pueblo ahorramos y pedimos menos mercaderías y lo pudimos compra...— se quedó callada al instante, debido a que mi cuerpo la abrazó completamente luego de entender aquellas palabras.

— _Gra-Gracias_ — dije llorando con mis ojos cerrados— _en serio..._ — reconocí.

No dijo nada, solo aceptó el abrazo, a lo que luego de eso la solté y me arrodillé al segundo, exaltando a todas las demás personas que se encontraban atrás de Hina.

—¡Gracias a Todos!— grité, quedando incluso ronco ante el volumen del mismo.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había gritado, a lo que algunos colocaron sus manos en sus cabezas felices de que agradeciera, pero luego todos se quedaron estupefactos al darse cuenta de "algo", por lo que simplemente comenzaron a observarme, fastidiados por lo mismo.

—¡Déjate de estupideces y dale el medicamento a Takeru, tarado!— gritaron consecutivamente aquellas personas, a un volumen casi el doble que el de mi último grito.

—Tienen razón— dijo Hina— ¡Ven! te ayudaré a darle la medicina— decretó la mujer.

—¡Sí!— dije con una mezcla de emoción y agradecimiento mientras que tenía el pelo de punta por el grito que me lanzaron, a lo que todos solamente me observaban con una mescla de fastidio y felicidad.

Luego de aquello, nuevamente dentro de mi casa, Hina me pasó una jeringa esterilizada, a lo que después me señaló el lugar donde debía inyectarla, lo cual hice con mucho cuidado usando todo el contenido del pequeño frasco.

Luego de aquello, Hina me dijo que solo habría que esperar… ahora le tocaba a Takeru luchar por su vida; habían pasado varios días, y aun no era seguro si sobreviviría.

Aún podía morir...

Hina empezaba a guardar sus cosas, a lo que yo volví a agradecerle para luego despedirme de ella de igual manera.

Estaba cansado, pero no quería dormirme... me quedé sentado al lado de la cama de Takeru mientras le cambiaba el paño que se le había secado, sin embargo, a pesar de que deseara estar despierto para poder ayudar a Takeru, no soporté el cansancio debido a los dos días que había pasado sin dormir… por lo que finalmente me quedé dormido de un momento a otro, sentado y apoyado en el borde de la cama del pequeño pokémon.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo había oscuridad… ningún sonido se apreciaba, mientras que Takeru simplemente parecía estar "acostado" en aquel vacío lugar, a la vez que el mismo lentamente empezaba a abrir sus ojos…

—" _¡Takeru!"_ —escuchó de un momento a otro el Riolu, a lo que de la nada el mismo empezaba a presenciar varias imágenes de todos los momentos que había pasado conmigo; empezó a ver cuando había probado la mantequilla por primera vez, cuando detuve la patada del hombre que iba hacia él, a lo que de la nada las imágenes dejan de aparecer, para después verse fuera de su cuerpo por unos momentos, a la vez que veía el día en que se había caído en el río, y también como yo me lanzaba para salvarlo, para después notar rápidamente los sucesos que ocurrieron tras eso, solamente para observar preocupación y sentir mi pena en el momento en el que Hina dijo que él iba a morir.

De la nada… tan pronto aquellas escenas comenzaban a desvanecerse de igual manera, sus ojos lentamente empezaban a cerrarse… sintiendo como la vida lentamente se esfumaba del mismo, sin embargo, otras palabras lo hicieron reaccionar, evitando que estos se cerrasen.

" _¡No!, tú no te iras, enano azul de patas negras... ¡¿Me escuchaste?!"_

—Tarado...— dijo Takeru pasados unos segundos, nuevamente "despierto"— es obvio que no te escucho— sentenció riendo, a lo que de nuevo fue interrumpido por otras palabras…

" _Por favor... no te vayas, eres... la única familia que tengo..."_

Eso dejó sin habla a Takeru… de repente, miles de sentimientos se abalanzaron hacia él una vez que aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente; sentía demasiado agradecimiento hacia mí… y ya no tenía dudas, sabía que yo lo apreciaba y con ello además me había ganado su confianza, por lo que este comenzó a levantarse del lugar en el que estaba acostado… para después únicamente demostrar una actitud seria y decidida.

—" _Lo siento mamá, papá... aún tengo que salvar a mis amigos... y para que mentirles, no quiero dejar aún a ese tarado"—_ pensó riendo Takeru, a la vez que el mismo simplemente cerraba ahora por voluntad sus ojos, ante los recuerdos felices que ahora acaparaban su mente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era de noche todavía, el fuego aún estaba encendido por lo que la casa estaba levemente iluminada...

De la nada, lentamente y con cierta debilidad, los ojos de Takeru comenzaban a abrirse, a la vez que los antes mencionados síntomas cada vez desaparecían por cada minuto que pasaba, a la vez que su temperatura ahora se encontraba a un nivel mucho más decente y "aceptable" que en comparación a como era en antaño, obviamente aún no estaba del todo curado… pero ahora ya no se encontraba en aquella delicada situación, mientras que el medicamento continuaba con su trabajo en el sistema del Riolu…

Después de mirar costosamente a su alrededor para ver donde estaba su amigo, se exalta al no encontrarlo… a la vez que empezaba a preocuparse, pero extrañándose cuando notó "cierto" peso a un lado de su cama.

Para después verme dormido de una manera no muy cómoda, sentado en el suelo al lado de su cama con un paño mojado en una mano y un termómetro en la otra.

Takeru simplemente pudo esbozar una pequeña y débil sonrisa antes de volver a apoyar su cabeza en su almohada, era obvio que me había quedado ahí toda la noche esperando a que mejorara, y este, a pesar de seguir agotado por todo lo antes pasado, no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado feliz por el cariño que le tenía, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en volver a cerrar sus ojos, no sin antes echarle otra mirada al tarado de su amigo, para después simplemente volver a esbozar una pequeña y ahora levemente tiritona sonrisa, mientras que una pequeña lágrima recorría por su mejilla.

—" _Gracias Ryo..."—_ pensó el pokémon, para después quedarse completamente dormido.

En aquel momento… luego de que el silencio volviera a hacerse presente, desde las afueras de nuestro hogar un tenue brillo comenzó a emerger a través de cada ventada y rendija del mismo, intensificándose conforme pasaron los segundos, para luego lentamente volver a la normalidad… sumiéndose nuevamente la oscuridad de aquella noche en el lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era de mañana… Takeru nuevamente comenzó a despertarse, ahora más descansado y extrañamente con mucha más energía, sintiéndose completamente "rehabilitado", debido a que la medicina finalmente lo había curado. Bostezó y se estiró, únicamente para después extrañarse levemente pasados unos segundos, luego de darse cuenta que le dolía la espalda y se sentía "apretado" en su cama...

El pokémon solo restregó sus ojos, a la vez que su borrosa y aun dormida vista lentamente empezaba a enfocarse en lo que tenía literalmente frente al mismo… exaltándose y asustándose de sobremanera cuando se da cuenta que tenía un cuerpo al triple de tamaño.

—¡¿Eehhhh?!— Takeru lanzó un grito alarmado y asombrado— _"¡¿Qué diablos?!"_ — pensaba a la vez que intentaba levantarse bruscamente de su cama, solamente para chocar sin querer su cabeza contra la pared a su espalda de manera parecida a cuando él me despertó cuando era yo el que estaba durmiendo en aquella cama, completamente apretado.

Luego del golpe, intentó tranquilizarse un poco para ver su nuevo cuerpo. Era mucho más grande que antes, de eso no cabía duda, a lo que luego se levantó rápidamente, solamente para después exaltarse al escuchar el golpe producido por mi cuerpo que cayó al suelo debido al movimiento de Takeru, ya que para ese entonces aún me encontraba sentado y apoyado en el borde de su cama; todavía estaba dormido, al fin y al cabo fueron 3 días bien largos para mí, y aún estaba agotado… a tal punto, que incluso habiéndome caído hacia un lado, ni siquiera aquello fue lo suficiente para despertarme.

Takeru simplemente sonrió… a lo que comienza a levantarme, no sin antes sorprenderse por haberlo hecho con bastante facilidad, dando por obvia conclusión el que su fuerza había aumentado; me acostó en mi cama y luego me tapo, a lo que yo simplemente sonreí inconscientemente ante lo cómodo que ahora me sentía… acurrucándome entre las sabanas

Después de ello… Takeru fue al instante a mirarse al pequeño espejo que había en la cocina, y al hacerlo, quedó sin habla... era increíble, sus facciones eran parecidas a como era antes pero aun así había cambiado drásticamente, ahora su torso lo cubría un pelaje amarillento y del centro del mismo salía una especie de hueso en forma de punta, al igual que en sus manos, a la vez que ahora tenía cuatro lagrimas saliendo de su cabeza en vez de dos.

Una vez que se había acostumbrado a su nueva forma, echó un vistazo a la casa, exaltándose levemente ya que estaba toda desordenada por culpa de cierto atarantado que solo lo cuidaba de él sin preocuparse por el orden, a lo que no pudo evitar el sonreír de nuevo, a la vez que este solo lanza un suspiro para después comenzar a ordenar el lugar.

— _"Dios..."_ — pensó fastidiado Takeru— _"Quien diría que estaría limpiando la casa de un humano por voluntad propia"_ — se dijo a sí mismo en su mente mientras sonreía.

Luego de dejar todo en orden y viendo que su amigo aún estaba acostado durmiendo, decidió salir a practicar un rato en el makiwara, por lo que salió de la casa, notando que la nieve lentamente comenzaba a derretirse, a la vez que de igual manera un lindo paisaje literalmente comenzaba a florecer, a lo que se queda contemplándolo por unos segundos, para después empezar a dar golpes al instrumento que yo le había regalado.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos, cuando finalmente comienzo a despertar con el sonido de unos golpes; me estiro y comienzo a pensar...

— ¿Eh?— dije al aire— ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¡¿Takeru estás...?!— miré hacia la cama del pokémon, solamente para ver que no había nadie en ella, para después comenzar a percatarme de que todo a mi alrededor estaba completamente limpio, a lo que volví a escuchar golpes provenientes de afuera, sospechando y alegrándome al suponer quien los daba, a lo que sin pensarlo dos veces me levanto de la cama, empezando a correr hacia la puerta de la casa.

—¡Takeru!—grité alegre saliendo de la casa abrazando lo primero que encontré con los ojos cerrados— ¡Estás bien!— seguía gritando con unas lágrimas bastante cómicas a lo que el pokémon puso solamente una mano en mi espalda, avergonzado mirando hacia otro lado por el trato que recibía.

—Hmph... tarado— dijo con una voz mucho más grave Takeru, sorprendiéndonos a ambos, a la vez que abríamos nuestros ojos como platos de grandes.

—¿Eh?— dije extrañado, a la vez que aún abrazaba al pokémon, empezando a preguntarme el porqué era tan alto...

—¡¿Qué diablos?!— se cuestionó el pokémon, completamente exaltado— ¡¿también mi voz?!— se preguntó a si mismo Takeru.

Tal parece que incluso la telepatía del pokémon había sufrido cambios de igual manera, por lo que al haberse comunicado por primera vez luego de evolucionar, se "escuchó" una vos diferente.

Luego de lo escuchado, mi curiosidad no me permitió el mantener mis ojos cerrados por más tiempo, a lo que los abro lentamente, para después observar asombrado el nuevo cuerpo de Takeru.

—¡Guaaauu!— grité emocionado y feliz a mas no poder, a la vez que Takeru se tapaba las orejas debido al volumen del mismo— ¡Qué geniaaaaal!— Miraba con estrellas en mis ojos— ¡Takeru, evolucionaste!— miraba por todos lados al pokémon, el cual de a poco intentaba cada vez más mantener la paciencia— pero...— dije triste, extrañando a Takeru al cambiar completamente de manera abrupta mi actitud— ya no te ves tan tierno como antes...— declaré a la vez que cómicas lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de mis ojos, mientras que Takeru, ya harto de lo ridículo que me comportaba, me dio un encabronado golpe a mi frente…

Quedando completamente congelado cuando mi cuerpo salió expulsado luego de aquel ataque… a la vez que aterrizaba en un pequeño montículo de nieve que aún no se había derretido para aquel entonces…

—¡¿Qué?!— gritó el Riolu, quiero decir, el lucario con los ojos en blanco sudando a mares, sabiendo que se había pasado demasiado de la raya con ese golpe— ¡L-Lo siento Ryo!— gritó Takeru, completamente apenado y preocupado.

—L-Lo endiendo— mi voz empezó a emerger de la nieve, mientras que mi temblorosa mano era la primera en mostrarse, a la vez que intentaba modularlas palabras, para después mostrar mi cara hinchada, a lo que Takeru comenzó a correr hacia mí… culpándose aún más por lo que había hecho— zupongo que aún no pueded condrolad du fuerda...— dije feliz, intentando sacar una sonrisa de mi cara magullada.

—Supongo...— dijo aún apenado, a la vez que miraba su mano con la que había dado aquel golpe.

— _"Quizás ahora..."—_ Pensaba Takeru, pero fue interrumpido por una mano en su hombro

—Sé lo que estás pensando...— dije, ya un poco recuperado del golpe— yo también creo que nos falta muy poco para poder ir a salvarlos, pero antes tienes que aprender a controlar tu fuerza— dije apuntándome la cara a la vez que reía, a lo que el lucario asintió con un poco de vergüenza ante lo mismo, lanzando unas cuantas risas de igual manera.

—De acuerdo— dijo decisivo el pokémon.

—¡Bien!—grité— pero antes de entrenar me voy a ir a dar un baño en las aguas termales, han pasado tres días y ya estoy empezando a apestar, y creo que tú también necesitas una, apestoso— dije mirando a Takeru y tapándome la nariz en consecuencia, volviendo a encabronar al Lucario.

—¡Serás!— gritó nuevamente mi amigo, dándome un golpe mil veces más despacio que el anterior, pero siendo fuerte de todas formas… dejando mi cuerpo en el suelo nuevamente a lo que, siendo mis quejidos los únicos sonidos en respuesta, Takeru empezó a olerse de la manera más inadvertida posible, para después sonrojarse con un tono verdoso al reconocer que si apestaba bastante, cosa que no pasé por desapercibido cuando lo hizo, a lo que me levanto de nuevo, a la vez que ponía mi mano en su cabeza.

—Vamos, apestoso...— dije riendo.

—Tsch... tarado— dijo después de bufar con una pequeña sonrisa, para después comenzar a caminar hacia las aguas termales del pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Fiu...— suspiré, ya dentro de las aguas— no hay nada mejor que esto, ¿Cierto Takeru?— pregunté al pokémon, el cual también estaba dentro de las aguas con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sin querer admitir que se sentía agradable, mientras que este simplemente tenía sus ojos cerrados.

Los minutos pasaban rápidamente en aquel lugar, ambos estábamos muy relajados, a la vez que apoyábamos nuestras cabezas en las rocas aledañas de aquellas aguas, dejando que el silencio abordara el lugar, sin embargo, aquello no duró mucho… cuando de repente se escucha a una chica hablando del otro lado, en el sector del baño de las mujeres.

—Fiu... sí que necesitábamos esto, ¿Cierto Hanako?— preguntaba una mujer, para después ser un gruñido alegre y relajado la única respuesta.

A primeras solo escuché extrañado, pero después no pasó mucho hasta que me fijé en Takeru, el cual tenía una cara completamente estupefacta luego de escuchar aquel último gruñido.

—Esa voz... no es la misma pero…— dijo Takeru incrédulo, a lo que este salió bruscamente del agua, comenzando a correr desesperadamente, yendo hacia un lugar en específico.

—¡O-Oye!— grité asustado, también saliendo del agua, sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía el pokémon; pero era tarde... él ya estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar al sector de las mujeres, a la vez que yo me encontraba atrás del mismo, queriendo evitar tal desafortunado acto.

Mis ojos se encontraban completamente abiertos ante lo que observaban… había una mujer desnuda, más o menos de mi edad de cabello café con ojos verdes y una especie de pokémon de piel marrón, largas orejas y esponjosas manos y pies ... su similitud a "cierta" pokémon me hizo pensar quien podría ser…

Pero el pensamiento no duró mucho que digamos.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!— se escuchó un grito junto con un enorme golpe, proveniente de las aguas termales.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Sucios asquerosos!— se escuchó en el momento en el que tanto pokémon como hombre estaban totalmente apaleados en frente de la entrada al sector de mujeres, con la puerta cerrada obviamente.

—¿P-Por qué tantos golpes en un día?— Me pregunté, de nuevo con la cara magullada— Takeru... creo que deberías saber que eso no se hace ¡Maldición!— dije gritando al final.

—R-Ryo...— dijo Takeru tartamudeando, igual de magullado— ella era...— quería continuar pero mi grito lo calla.

—¡Ya sé quién era estúpido!—grité encabronado, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Takeru—¡Pero eso no te da la razón para entrar al baño de mujeres, tarado!— seguí gritando, junto con otro golpe.

—Pero...— dijo Takeru, sobándose la cabeza.

—Dios...— dije mientras continuaba sobándome la cara— más te vale pedirles disculpas cuando salgan— sentencié, a lo que Takeru solo asintió, avergonzado... sin embargo, este comienza a extrañarse cuando nota cierto rubor en mis mejillas de un momento a otro.

—Oye...— empezó a hablarme el pokémon— ustedes los humanos... ¿Tan rápido se excitan por ver a uno del sexo opuesto desnudo?— preguntó riendo, mientras que yo me sonrojaba más, al punto de dejar salir humo por mis orejas.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!— grité avergonzado— ¡¿Q-Qué te importa, degenerado?!— le grité, chocando mi cabeza con la suya— ¡Como si tú no te hubieras sonrojado al ver a tu amiga!— le grité nuevamente, dejándolo totalmente rojo.

—¡Serás estúpido! — gritó Takeru, empezando a tirarme de las mechas, a la par que yo le respondía de la misma manera.

.

.

.

.

El silencio reinaba en el baño de las mujeres, donde estaba más que claro mencionar que se escuchaba todo lo que hablaban ciertos personajes, porque a los muy estúpidos se les ocurrió gritar todo al lado de la entrada del mismo baño.

La mujer simplemente se sonrojó al escuchar lo último que dijo el pokémon, a la vez que se escuchaban peleas del otro lado, mientras que la pokémon que la acompañaba simplemente rio por el rubor de su amiga.

—Oye Hanako...— empezaba a decir la mujer— ¿Conoces a ese pokémon?, parecía que te buscaba a ti...— preguntó la amiga de la pokémon, mientras que esta última estaba un poco confundida y sonrojada a la vez, debido al parentesco que tenía Takeru con su antiguo amigo...

Pasaron así varios minutos; tanto yo como Takeru nos quedamos esperando a la salida de las aguas termales, esperando que salieran la mujer y la pokémon que, por lo que había visto en mi libro y dado que se parecía a la amiga de Takeru pero era más grande, supuse que la tal Hanako era la Buneary que había evolucionado a una Lopunny.

Luego de percatarme de aquello, al instante me sorprendí. Había una razón del porqué no había reconocido del todo a la Lopunny, no existían fotos de ella en el libro ya que, al igual que con los Lucario, para que el pokémon evolucionara necesitaba de una fuerte amistad con un humano.

—" _Esa chica..."—_ empezaba a pensar, pero me detuve al instante luego de escuchar unos pasos saliendo de las aguas termales, a lo que al darme cuenta de que eran las chicas de la otra vez, y también antes de que empezaran a mirar para otro lado e ignorarnos sabiendo quienes éramos, me incliné y obligué al obstinado de Takeru a hacer lo mismo, tomándolo del cuello para ello, llamando con ello la atención de las chicas.

—L-Lo sentimos— dije avergonzado, pero ya que Taqueru no decía nada le di un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que dijera lo mismo.

—Hmph...— bufó la chica— degenerados...— dijo fastidiada, descolocándonos tanto a mí como a Takeru.

—N-no es así, es que este tarado se sorprendió al escuchar a tu amiga— dije señalando a Takeru, mirando a la Lopunny, mientras que aquellas palabras solo hicieron ruborizar las mejillas de ambos pokémon, incomodándolos bastante.

—No entiendo...— dijo la chica— ¿Cómo es que se conocen él y Hanako?— preguntó, aun fastidiada.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo sé...— reconocí pensativo— lo único que si sé es que la última vez que la vi era un Buneary y se la llevaba un gordo sinvergüenza— dije fastidiado recordando a aquel hombre.

—¡¿Eh?!— exclamó la chica aún extrañada, sin entender.

Tardé varios minutos en contarle todo lo que ocurrió la vez que fui a buscar los medicamentos a la ciudad a lo que, una vez revelado todo, la cara extrañada de la chica se comenzó a tornar en una más cabizbaja.

—Ya veo...— dijo un poco triste la chica.

—Entonces... ¿Cómo encontraste a Hanako?— le pregunté con normalidad, sorprendiéndola levemente de que llamara por su nombre a la Lopunny.

La chica, luego de unir todos los puntos, solo demostraba ahora fastidio en su rostro.

—Para empezar, ese "gordo sinvergüenza"… es mi padre y hui de él junto con Hanako— declaró en cortas y rápidas palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Padre..." "padre..." "padre..." la palabra retumbó unas cien veces en mi cabeza y en la de Takeru.

—¡¿Eeeeeeeh?!— gritamos Takeru y yo al mismo tiempo— ¡¿Tú pa-pa-padree?!— seguíamos gritando, solamente para caernos al suelo por la impresión, para después ser sorprendidos por otros golpes de la chica que se encontraba delante de nosotros, aún más fastidiada por nuestra actitud.

—¡¿Qué tiene que sea mi padre?!— preguntó gritando la mujer, completamente enfurecida y con un tic en el ojo.

—" _¿Cómo era posible que un hombre bajo, gordo, asqueroso, repugnante y sinvergüenza pudo tener a una hija tan linda y delicada?"_ — pensaba en aquel momento al recordar a aquel hombre en la capital, aunque bueno... en parte es injusto el decir todas esas malas cualidades hacia una persona, pero no planeaba darle buenos atributos luego de lo mal que trataba a esos pokémon.

—Esto... _nada_ — respondimos Takeru y yo al mismo tiempo, ya que al parecer, el pokémon también pensó lo mismo.

—Oye...— comencé a hablar nuevamente— pero si escapaste de él, ¿Hacia dónde están yendo?— pregunté curioso.

—Bueno...— dijo un poco apenada— la verdad es que ya no nos queda tanto dinero como para arrendar un lugar donde dormir… nos queda muy poco ahora— reconocía levemente desanimada— aunque esperaba conseguir algún trabajo por acá y así tener algo de dinero— dijo ahora con una pequeña sonrisa la chica, mientras que yo simplemente me llevaba la mano al mentón, analizando un poco la situación.

Chasqueando los dedos pasados unos minutos, teniendo una idea en mente… mientras que Takeru simplemente me miraba con una ceja alzada, a la vez que el nerviosismo y la estupefacción empezaban a brotar en él luego de darse cuenta de mi obvia "idea".

—Entonces… ¡Qué les parece si se quedan con nosotros!, tenemos una pequeña casa, no es mucho pero… no me gustaría la idea de que durmieran en la calle— dije con una sonrisa un poco apenada, poniendo mi brazo sobre Takeru, a la par que este me miraba con ojos que parecían platos de grandes.

—¡¿Queeeee?!— gritó Takeru, pero se vio interrumpido al instante por un golpe silencioso de mi parte.

Pasaron varios segundos de silencio como respuesta por parte de la chica, mientras que esta simplemente chocaba la mirada con la de su amiga, la cual de igual manera pensaba en lo que les había propuesto y, luego de ver que lo que ocurrió en las aguas termales no fue más que un simple malentendido, simplemente se giran hacia nosotros para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Se los agradeceríamos mucho— sentenció alegre la chica, a la vez que la Lopunny asentía.

—¡Genial!— dije alegre, a lo que Takeru dejó de forcejear... dándose cuenta de que no servía de nada el seguir haciéndolo, sin embargo, me quedo estático una vez que, de la nada, nuevamente una duda aborda mi cabeza.

—Esto... ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?— pregunté con inocencia y un leve rubor en mis mejillas, mientras que la chica simplemente se queda un poco estática luego de aquello, para después simplemente sonreír.

—Me llamo Harumi, y esta linda de aquí como ya sabrán se llama Hanako— dijo sonriendo, mientras que la Lopunny saludaba un poco sonrojada, descolocando a Takeru debido a lo que todos ya saben.

—Un gusto en conocerlas— respondí— mi nombre es Ryo, y este tarado apestoso a mi lado se llama Takeru— dije contento y firme, aún tomando del cuello al Lucario que todavía estaba "castigado" por lo que hizo en el baño de las mujeres, momentos atrás.

Luego de presentarnos, los cuatro comenzamos a caminar hacia mi hogar a lo que, pasados unos segundos de silencio, comenzaba a notar de reojo cómo Takeru y Hanako evitaban chocar miradas, mientras que la incomodidad y la tensión eran casi palpables entre los dos.

— _Oye...—_ empezó a susurrarme Harumi, a lo que yo acerqué mi oreja para escucharla mejor— _¿Tú sabes que les paso a estos dos?—_ preguntó, curiosa.

— _Pues... solo tengo pistas_ — le respondí también entre susurros, sin embargo, me detuve al instante en el que siento un aura asesina a mis espaldas… siendo estas la de cierto pokémon que, al parecer, estaba escuchando nuestra conversación.

— _Creo que no es el momento_ — dijo Harumi aún en susurros, un poco abrumada por la actitud del Lucario que estaba atrás suyo.

—S-Sí— respondí tembloroso, un poco asustado por la ira de mi compañero.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bueno...— dije un poco avergonzado en el momento en el que por fin nos estábamos acercando a la casa— sé que no es mucho pero...— iba a continuar hablando… pero un grito me detuvo.

—¡Qué geniaaaaaaal!— gritó Harumi, mientras que Hanako simplemente la miró un poco apenada— ¡¿Ustedes viven aquí?! ¡Se ve muy acogedora!— siguió gritando alegre con estrellas en sus ojos la chica, a la par que Hanako miraba a su amiga con su mano en su cara, roja por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar.

Takeru y yo nos quedamos mirando un rato para luego sonreírnos... nos parecía familiar esa relación que tenían Harumi y Hanako con la nuestra.

—Bueno... — empezaba a hablar, un poco sonrojado ante lo que pensaba decir— solo tenemos dos camas; ustedes úsenlas, aunque eso sí les digo que una es un poco pequeña— mencioné con una sonrisa y un poco apenado de no tener mucho— ya mañana pensaré en una solución; por mientras yo y Takeru dormiremos afuera, aunque…—empezaba a titubear, sin saber si sería correcto insinuar "aquello" — s-si se quieren quedar una temporada... creo que tendremos que hacer algunos cambios en la casa— fueron mis últimas palabras.

—S-Sí— dijo extrañada Harumi, a la vez que en el rostro de Hanako la misma extrañeza se reflejaba…

Vamos… ellas tampoco se esperaban a que alguien fuera tan amable de ofrecerles asilo y menos de insinuar el "quedarse por una temporada".

—Yo tengo un poco de dinero también, podría ayudarte mañana— dijo nerviosa Harumi.

—¡Me parece bien!— afirmé ahora un poco más alegre, ocultando mi vergüenza.

Para aquel entonces comenzaba a atardecer… ya habíamos hecho una fogata afuera de la casa, además de colocar algunas mantas pequeñas que Harumi traía consigo.

—Bien...— dije observando la fogata — Harumi... ¿Me ayudas a cocinar algo para la cena?, creo que no me caería mal un poco de ayuda, además de que este otro va a empezar a tener hambre luego— dije apuntando hacia Takeru, el cual me miraba encabronado y con sus mejillas infladas y sonrojadas.

—¡No tengo hamb...!— Empezaba a refutar Takeru, pero su grito se detuvo sin previo aviso cuando de repente el sonido de un gruñido proveniente de su estómago comenzó a hacerse presente, a lo que todos empezábamos a reír por lo obvio, sonrojándolo por la vergüenza nuevamente.

Takeru solo bufó, para después dirigirse hacia la fogata silenciosamente y sentarse al lado, mientras que cierta Lopunny lo miraba con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por mí ni por Harumi.

—Bueno...— empecé a hablar, guiñándole el ojo a Harumi— creo que mejor los dejamos solos, vamos Harumi tenemos que preparar la cena...— declaré con total normalidad, a lo que Harumi solo tardó unos cuantos segundos en entender.

—Sip— sonrió una vez que captó la indirecta—¡vamos!— dijo alegre para después seguirme de igual manera, a lo que entramos a la casa cerrando la puerta, dejando a Takeru y a Hanako a solas.

En aquel momento era claro que Takeru estaba deseando verme muerto por la vergüenza que le hacía pasar, pero sabía que después me lo iba a agradecer de todas maneras.

La Lopunny, aun nerviosa, seguía un poco sonrojada por el pokémon que estaba aún sentado mirando el fuego, a lo que la pokémon juntó todo el valor que tenía, para después caminar con piernas temblorosas y sentarse al lado del Lucario, completamente sonrojada de la vergüenza, a lo que este la observó al instante, mostrando el mismo enrojecimiento, para después mirar hacia otra dirección, sin querer mostrarle su ruborizado rostro, pero sabiendo de todas maneras que no soportaría por mucho tiempo aquel incomodo silencio que se formaba .

—Y-Yo...— empezó finalmente a hablar Takeru— M-Me alegro de que estés bien— confesó nervioso.

—" _Y-yo también me alegro de que tu e-estuvieras bien"_ — empezó a decir gruñidos la pokémon—"L _a última vez que te vi… pensaba que habías…"—_ La Lopunny no fue capaz de seguir… a la vez que el miedo la abordaba tras volver a recordar ciertos incidentes, ya que la misma había pensado que Takeru había muerto luego de aquel momento en el que se separaron.

(Para los que no lo saben, los Lopunny no pronuncian palabras por telepatía a como era en el caso de los Lucario, pero a pesar de ello, Takeru si podía comunicarse con otros pokémon).

Takeru solo bufo un poco malhumorado acordándose de ese momento en el que casi muere por el disparo.

— No la hubiera contado de no ser por Ryo— empezó a decir, a la par que empezaba a mirar hacia el suelo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—" _Se nota que te quiere bastante..."—_ reconoció con una sonrisa, Hanako.

—Hmph...— Takeru cerró los ojos con sus mejillas infladas y sonrojadas— aún sigue siendo un tarado— dijo fastidiado el pokémon, para después reír por lo bajo.

La Lopunny no dijo nada después de esas palabras… solo sonrío pasados otros segundos de silencio, para después apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Takeru, sonrojándolo bastante, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en aceptar el gesto, colocando su brazo en el hombro de Hanako para después apoyar su cabeza en la de esta.

—" _Pensaba que no te volvería a ver..."_ — dijo Hanako ahora solo con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, a la vez que unas pequeñas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas debido a malos pensamientos.

— _No pienses tonterías...—_ dijo a bajo volumen el Lucario, limpiando con su mano las lágrimas de la pokémon— hace falta mucho más que un disparo para separarme de ti— dijo sonriéndole, volviendo a aumentar el rubor en el rostro de la pokémon.

Después de eso… solamente se quedaron quietos, inmersos en la compañía del otro, mientras veían las llamas de la fogata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro de mi hogar el silencio reinaba, ya que tanto yo como Harumi estábamos viendo por la rendija de la puerta la escena romántica que se presentaba afuera de la casa, a lo que luego de unos segundos, Harumi se levantó y me dio un golpe directo en mi pobre y machucada cabeza.

—¡Deja de ser tan intruso y empecemos a cocinar!— gritó furiosa la chica, pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no nos escucharan afuera.

— _Ay...—_ gemí sobándome, como ya era costumbre, la cabeza — ¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Si tú también estabas mirando!— grité en el mismo volumen, mientras que la chica se sonrojaba, mirando para otro lado al no querer admitir que era cierto, sin embargo, llegó a un punto en el que quería darle más intimidad a su amiga.

—Ya veo...— sonreí, entendiendo lo que quería decir el enrojecimiento de Harumi— está bien...— dije, levantándome— tampoco quiero seguir molestando a ese apestoso— empecé a reír levemente, a lo que Harumi me miró ahora un poco más agradecida de que entendiera el que quería dejar a su amiga y a Takeru a solas sin que nadie los observara.

Empezamos a preparar la comida y Harumi, que por cierto a pesar de que no tuviera mucho dinero sí se preocupó de sacar bastante comida de su casa, sacó un paquete de fideos y los echó a hervir en una olla, a lo que yo, una vez que me di cuenta de los alimentos que traía, la exalto completamente cuando esta choca su mirada con la mía, mientras que en mi rostro solo el máximo rubor se presentaba, a la vez que el brillo aumentaba en mis ojos conforme pasaban los segundos...

—¿Q-Qué?— miro sonrojada la chica pensando que la miraba a ella.

— _Es que... nunca antes había probado los fideos...—_ dije en débiles palabras, con un poco de baba saliendo de mi boca, a lo que la cara sonrojada de Harumi se partió y se transformó en una completamente encabronada.

—¡Serás!— gritó golpeándome en plena cara, y a un volumen que no se molestó en disimular, por lo que ciertos pokémon, sin moverse de su posición en la fogata, les salían una pequeña gota en la cabeza a cada uno luego de sentir el pequeño temblor provocado por el antes mencionado golpe.

.

.

.

.

— _P-Pero… ¿Q-Qué h-hice ahora...?—_ dije débilmente, ya casi irreconocible de todos los golpes que recibí durante sólo un día, mientras que un torrente de lágrimas cómicas salían de mis ojos

—¡Eres un tarado...!— dijo molesta la chica volviendo a la hoya donde estaban los fideos— mejor prepara la mesa— ordenó finalmente, aún malhumorada y con sus mejillas infladas y levemente sonrojadas.

Pasaron unos treinta minutos hasta que, ya estando todo listo, salí a llamar a los dos tortolos que seguían en la fogata, a lo que estos se acercaron a la casa, solo para notar como la Lopunny me observa extrañada, mientras que Takeru lo hacía simplemente fastidiado, luego de que ambos me viesen con la cara completamente vendada debido a todos los "cariños" recibidos durante aquel día.

Ya estado todos dentro de la casa, nos sentamos en la mesa y Harumi empezaba a colocar los platos con una especie de ramen creado por ella con algunos ingredientes que tenía en su mochila. Finalizó sentándose ya con todos los platos servidos.

—¡Espero les guste!— dijo alegre y amablemente Harumi, a lo que ella y Hanako empezaron a comer, sin embargo, se detuvieron a medio tramo luego de notarnos completamente estáticos aún en frente de nuestros platos.

Tanto yo como Takeru estábamos absortos en lo hermoso y sabroso que se veía aquel plato… ya que aquello era completamente distinto a nuestra cena cotidiana de cereales y pan; aunque tuviera mantequilla, sin querer despreciarla claro. Pero eso... esa comida, con suerte cuatro o cinco familias en todo el pueblo eran capaces de costeársela, claro los fideos tal vez no eran tan caros, pero no las especias que le había colocado Harumi.

Miré a Takeru el cual hizo lo mismo, para después volver a centrarnos en nuestro plato de fideos a lo que, casi al mismo instante y como si estuviéramos sincronizados, tomamos los cubiertos y comenzamos a probar los fideos hechos por Harumi.

La comida primero entró lentamente por nuestra boca, a la vez que intentábamos saborear al máximo el sabor de aquellos fideos, exaltando e incluso asustando a Harumi y Hanako cuando tanto yo como Takeru empezábamos a llorar a moco suelto, como si de niños se tratase.

—E-Eshtá delishiosho — dije entre sollozos mientras Takeru hacía algo parecido, pero antes de que Harumi dijera algo más, nos abalanzamos hacia nuestros platos comiendo con gran gusto y a una rapidez mucho mayor que cuando comenzamos a degustar la comida a lo que, por obvias razones, terminamos el plato pasado apenas unos segundos, quedándonos estáticos y tristes al ver ahora nuestro vacío plato...

Harumi, que recién estaba empezando a comer de su plato nos miró, negando con su cabeza para luego suspirar.

—¿Quieren repetir...?— preguntó finalmente Harumi.

"Repetir"... palabra desconocida en mis oídos y en los de Takeru, a lo que abrimos los ojos sorprendidos luego de escucharla provenir de los labios de Harumi, alzando nuestros platos vacíos al instante.

—¡S-Sí por favor!— gritamos los dos con lágrimas en nuestros ojos, a lo que las chicas solo nos observaron mientras reían por lo bajo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Anochecía... dentro de la casa estaban Harumi y Hanako sentadas al lado de la mesa, satisfechas con la comida ya que al parecer también tenían hambre, por lo que se repitieron una vez el plato. Caso muy distinto era lo que estaba al lado de ellas, porque tanto Takeru como yo estábamos en el suelo con el estómago hinchado, a punto de reventar, mientras que en la mesa reposaban cinco platos vacíos por cada uno.

—L-La m-mejor comida...— empecé...

—D-De todas...—terminó diciendo Takeru, sonrojando a Harumi, la cual se sentía alagada de que alabaran su comida.

—Bueno...— dijo Harumi aún sonrojada— creo que es momento de dormir, pero necesito cambiarme… ¿Crees que puedan…?— empezó a preguntar tímidamente Harumi, a lo que yo alcanzo a levantar mi cansado rostro por tanta comida, para después asentirle con una sonrisa, una vez que entendí a lo que iba.

—D-De acuerdo— dije levantándome, mientras arrastraba a Takeru, el cual no se podía levantar por tener tanta comida en su estómago, a lo que lo lanzo hacia la manta que estaba al lado de la fogata afuera de la casa— ¡Que descansen!— dije sonriendo mientras intentaba salir de la casa con dificultad, ya que de igual manera me costaba caminar con toda aquella comida dentro de mí.

Cerré la puerta y tanto Harumi como Hanako se quedaron mirándose mutuamente, sonriendo un poco sonrojadas por lo ridículos que nos podíamos comportar Takeru y yo de vez en cuando.

—Uf...— suspiré a la par que me acostaba en la otra manta al lado de Takeru, el cual aún seguía en la misma posición en que lo dejé, aunque esta vez estaba con la lengua afuera y con sus ojos hechos remolinos, como si estuviera fuera de combate.

Simplemente empecé a reír por la condición en la que se encontraba mi amigo, a lo que la cara del lucario volvía a la normalidad luego de escuchar aquellas risas.

—Hacía tiempo o más bien nunca había tenido el estómago tan lleno— empecé a decir, a la vez que Takeru sonreía.

—S-Sí...— respondió el pokémon— esa humana cocina demasiado bien — reconoció, aun agotado por la comida.

— Oye y... ¿Qué tal el reencuentro?— le pregunté sorpresivamente a Takeru, sonrojándolo al máximo de igual manera luego de aquello.

—¡Que te importa degenerado!— intentó gritar pero no a un volumen tan alto, debido a que no le quedaban energías como para eso.

—Vamos, vamos~— le decía con una cara curiosa— ¿Te le declaraste? — pregunté, dejándolo completamente choqueado.

—¡Serás un…!—dijo encabronado el pokémon, dando con las pocas energías que le quedaban un intento de golpe, que no le funcionó por lo mismo— ¡No te ando preguntando cómo es tu relación con la humana, tarado!— gritó finalmente Takeru, a la vez que ahora yo era el que empezaba a avergonzarse.

—¡¿Qué?!— grité completamente rojo, mientras salía vapor de mis orejas, a lo que miré hacia otra dirección—¡Acabo de conocerla! ¡¿Te crees que soy tan fácil?!— sentencié a lo que Takeru simplemente se puso a reír burlonamente.

—Claro que no...— dijo sarcásticamente Takeru, riéndose— aún recuerdo lo rojo que estabas cuando la viste desnu...— se quedó completamente callado Takeru, ya que en el momento en el que comenzaba a insinuar el decir aquella palabra, mi mano al instante tapó su boca.

—Shh...— Chisté con una cara asustada, completamente sonrojado— _T-Te van a escuchar_ — dije en un volumen mucho más bajo— _Y no creas que tampoco noté cuando ¡tú! viste a Hanako en las aguas_ — hablé finalmente, colocando completamente rojo a Takeru, el cual parecía que iba a perder su color azul natural por el anterior.

—¡Serás!— gritó encabronado Takeru, intentando encestarme un golpe, a lo que yo también intenté; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía debido a nuestro enorme estómago que nos lo impedía, por lo que solo empezábamos a golpear hacia el aire con caras encabronadas, a lo que casi al instante me extraño cuando empiezo a notar cómo comenzaba a salir un poco de humo de la chimenea de la casa, parando de pelear con Takeru, extrañándolo de igual manera.

—¿Eh?— dije sin comprender— no recuerdo haber dejado la chimenea encendida...— reconocí haciendo que el Lucario también mirara extrañado hacia la casa.

—Tal vez tenían frío y la prendieron— supuso Takeru, ya calmándose y comenzando a acomodarse en aquella manta para empezar así a dormir.

—Tienes razón...— afirmé, haciendo lo mismo que el pokémon.

Dentro de la casa solo había oscuridad, a la vez que la chimenea estaba apagada... lo único que había era una enorme cantidad de humo expulsado de las orejas de Harumi y Hanako, las cuales estaban completamente rojas y con remolinos en sus ojos, luego de haber escuchado toda la conversación, debido al silencio que había en el ambiente y además porque de nuevo se nos dio por gritar todas aquellas cosas a pocos metros de la puerta de nuestro hogar.

.

.

.

.

Amanecía y tanto yo como Takeru nos levantábamos temprano a lo que, una vez que tocamos levemente la puerta para después entrar a la casa luego de no haber respuesta, nos dimos cuenta de que cierta chica y pokémon aún estaban dormidas, con cara de que estarían así por un largo rato. Ambos entramos a hurtadillas a la casa para no despertarlas, para después sacar unas rebanadas de pan para desayunar, aunque sin poder evitar quedándonos unos segundos observándolas dormir plácidamente, sonriendo por lo mismo...

No le creía mucho a Harumi cuando dijo que había arrendado habitaciones antes de toparse con nosotros... quién sabía cuánto tiempo habrían estado sin dormir en una cama.

En ese momento aún no llegaban nuevos cargamentos, por lo que una vez que salimos de la casa, le pregunté a Takeru sobre que pensaba si les preguntaba a las chicas acerca de quedarse por una temporada con nosotros, a lo que el pokémon solo miró para otro lado con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, sin querer admitir que no se quería separar de Hanako.

—Orgulloso...— dije sonriendo— entonces creo que me tendrás que ayudar en algunas cosas— dije, extrañándolo al final, haciendo que su curiosa mirada se posara en mí.

Les iba a preguntar si querían quedarse, pero independiente de si respondían que sí o no, era mejor cortar la madera necesaria para hacer una pequeña "ampliación" a la casa temprano.

Me dirigí junto con Takeru hacia el bosque y cortamos y transportamos unos diez árboles aproximadamente bien largos, por lo que pensé que eso sería suficiente para construir aunque sea una parte de la nueva habitación que tenía pensado crear, con la ayuda de Yuta obviamente.

Cuando llegamos con el último tronco, ya era más o menos hora de almorzar, por lo que entramos a la casa esperando encontrar a Harumi y Hanako despiertas, pero solo entramos para ver todo muy ordenado y una nota en la mesa, preocupándome levemente, a la par que empezaba a ver la carta… esperando que no dijera "ciertas" palabras.

" _Lamento el no poder habérselos dicho antes, pero Hanako y yo tenemos que irnos._

 _Desde que escapamos de casa, mi padre envió a varias personas junto a algunos pokémon muy fuertes, lamento el no poder aceptar tu oferta de quedarnos"_ (al parecer había escuchado cuando se lo dije a Takeru en la mañana) _"agradezco mucho su hospitalidad pero temo qué, si me quedo mucho tiempo más en su casa, los hombres de mi padre nos encuentren y ustedes resulten lastimados..._

 _Adiós"._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No sabía muy bien que sentir luego de leer esas palabras… en sí empezaba a simpatizar con aquella chica, pero aquello no ameritaba el reaccionar de alguna manera más que de lástima ante lo que se decía en la carta; sin embargo, Takeru era otra historia… no encontraba las palabras para explicarle la situación, mientras que este las esperaba comenzando a impacientarse luego de notar mi obvia reacción luego de leer, ya que el mismo no era capaz de hacerlo por su cuenta…

No pasó mucho tiempo… no era estúpido, en el momento en el que mi rostro fue el primer reflejo de lo leído en esa carta, este empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia el pueblo, entendiendo que Harumi, y por sobre todo Hanako, se habían marchado.

—¡Takeru, espera!— grité, comenzando a correr intentando seguirlo, pero era inútil… Takeru para aquel entonces ya era más rápido que yo luego de haber evolucionado, sin embargo, no me detuve incluso después de haberlo perdido de mi vista.

Unos minutos antes de que descubriera la carta que Harumi nos había dejado… esta, junto con Hanako, aún permanecían en el pueblo, comprando algunos alimentos en el mercado del mismo antes de empezar a marcharse a lo que, ya habiendo hecho aquello, Harumi se percata de lo decaída que se encontraba su amiga, mientras que esta de vez en cuando chocaba su triste mirada con la chica.

— _No me mires así, Hanako…_ — decía triste a la vez que decidida en un susurro Harumi, a lo que Hanako solamente asiente con el mismo decaimiento que antes, demostrando incluso más tristeza— sabes que teníamos que irnos, quien sabe que hubiera pasado si...—Harumi se detuvo…

Todo se paralizó a su alrededor… como si el mismo tiempo se hubiese detenido para la misma chica luego de sentir aquel contacto en su espalda, mientras que una pequeña y fría gota de sudor recorría por su frente en son del miedo que de la nada comenzaba a abordar a la chica una vez que identificó aquella presencia…

Con el simple hecho de sentir la boca de la pistola en la base de su espalda.

—¿Si te hubiera encontrado?— una voz masculina se hizo presente tras aquel breve instante de silencio.

Harumi no pudo reaccionar… varios hombres de prominente estatura y fuerza comenzaron a rodearla a la vez que la sujetaban, mientras que Hanako quien al instante adoptó intenciones de ayudarla, fue detenida por un Machoke… el cual poseía una de aquellas correas eléctricas atada a su cuello, dando a entender a quienes obedecía.

—Machoke, deshazte de ella…— la voz de un hombre ajeno a los que sujetaban a Harumi se escucha, dando a entender que aquel era el líder de los mismos, a lo que el pokémon se abalanzó hacia Hanako una vez escuchado aquella orden, con intenciones de golpear.

Hanako, habiendo visto sus intenciones, se preparó para esquivarlo, sin embargo, de la nada posó su mirada en la de aquel Machoke que se abalanzaba hacia la misma…

Quedando luego de aquello… completamente congelada.

No se movía… sus piernas no respondieron luego de observar los ojos de aquel pokémon, dándole la oportunidad al Machoke para darle un fuerte golpe directo a su estómago, haciendo que la Lopunny saliera disparada hacia la pared de una casa aledaña… quedando perdida por unos segundos tras haber chocado su cabeza con dicha pared, sin mencionar además el golpe en la boca de su estómago.

—¡Hanako!—Harumi solo pudo gritar… no por nada la Lopunny había evolucionado, Harumi la quería demasiado, siendo las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, junto con el forcejeo de la misma en contra de los hombres que la sujetaban, la única muestra de desesperación que la misma chica demostraba ante la escena que se encontraba delante de sus ojos.

—¿Enserio...?— comenzó a decir fastidiado el líder, una vez que notó la reacción de Harumi— ¿Qué tanto te importa ese estúpido pokémon?, pero bueno... el jefe te quiere solamente a ti— afirmó tras un asqueado suspiro a la par que comenzaba a retirarse del lugar, mientras que Harumi era llevada por los otros matones en consecuencia, sin embargo, los pasos de aquel hombre se detienen rotundamente… una vez que una piedra aterriza de lleno en su cabeza, girándose al instante, enfadado.

Mientras que Hanako, con su vista casi perdida y apenas consciente, era la que había lanzado aquella roca… aún con la intención de proteger a su amiga, pero solo para empezar a escuchar la risa provenir de aquel hombre líder de aquel grupo una vez que este notaba las intenciones de la Lopunny.

—Bueno… si ese es tu deseo— empezaba a decir de manera vengativa el hombre— Machoke… ¡N la dejes con vida!—gritó ahora demostrando su enojo el hombre, a lo que el Machoke se abalanzó nuevamente hacia la Lopunny tras aquella fulminante orden, apretando con fuerza sus puños, con intenciones de acabar con la vida de la Lopunny con un solo golpe ahora directo a su cabeza.

Hanako no reaccionó, solo se mantenía de pie por su fuerza de voluntad hacia Harumi, sin embargo… no pasó mucho cuando esta se cayó de rodillas, esperando el golpe del Machoke.

 **.**

Siendo el sonido del golpe del Machoke dando con su objetivo… el único sonido que recorrió por las calles de mí pueblo

.

Aunque bueno… digamos que ahora su objetivo se había convertido en una negra y peluda mano… mientras que de la misma un hueso en punta emergía.

Siendo Takeru el que se hacía presente en la escena.

.

.

—¡Takeru!—Harumi nuevamente solo pudo gritar desesperada y agradecida a la vez luego ver a Takeru apareciendo.

—Dios... sí que eres una fastidiosa— decía Takeru a la par que aún sostenía el puño de aquel Machoke, mientras que el crujir de ambos puños en son de la fuerza que existía entre ambos se escuchaba— ahora... **¡¿Tú… la golpeaste?!** — preguntó lo obvio Takeru con una actitud completamente enfurecida, solamente para después dar una patada directo al estómago del Machoke, causando que el mismo retrocediera un par de metros, sin causar muchos daños en el pokémon, ya que al parecer tenía una fuerza y resistencia parecida a la de Takeru en aquel instante.

Al momento en el que retrocedió, Takeru no desperdició ningún segundo, a lo que da un salto hacia el Machoke con intención de darle una patada aún mayor a la que le había dado antes, sin embargo, en el momento en el que aún estaba en el aire, este fija sus ojos por un instante con los del Machoke.

Solamente… para quedar completamente congelado al igual que Hanako en antaño, una vez que el mismo pokémon observó el rostro del Machoke.

Takeru simplemente aterrizó en frente del Machoke, mientras que la tristesa y la confusión solo era el mero reflejo que su anonadado y perplejo rostro demostraba.

Tanto Hanako como Takeru no podían simplemente olvidar aquella mirada...

No podían olvidar a uno de sus amigos.

En tanto Takeru estaba de pie aun estático frente al Machoke, este último aprovechó la oportunidad para agarrarlo de una de sus patas, haciendo que el Lucario perdiera el equilibrio y callera al suelo de manera abrupta en respuesta. El enorme pokémon solamente saltó encima de él, para después empezar a darle frenéticos golpes de lleno a su rostro una vez que tuvo aquella oportunidad.

Takeru no se movía, ni siquiera se defendía; aunque el Machoke no lo recordara, el sí... y no podía dañar a alguien que lo acompañó durante toda su vida cuando era esclavo del padre de Harumi... por lo que recibía todos los golpes, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior.

—¡Basta!— gritaba Harumi, gritaba Harumi a la vez que forcejeaba, intentando soltarse de los hombres que la apresaban— ¡Has que se detenga, maldito enfermo!— sentenció la chica mientras lloraba impotente.

—¡Machoke!— gritó el hombre pasados unos segundos tras haber escuchado las palabras de Harumi, acercándose con una sonrisa hacia donde estaban Takeru y el Machoke, siendo esta provocada por el mero recuerdo que en aquel hombre apareció luego de percatarse de la mirada del Lucario, empezando a sospechar quien era— apártate...— sentenció finalmente, a lo que el Machoke obedeció sin objeción alguna.

El hombre simplemente se puso delante del cuerpo aún recostado de Takeru, mientras que el mismo solo podía observarlo con ira y cansancio en su maltrecho y amoratado rostro.

—Vaya... —empezaba a hablar el hombre a la vez que movía levemente el cuerpo de Takeru con su pie— Quien diría que el pequeño Riolu sobrevivió a mi disparo...— reveló finalmente, con una sonrisa macabra en su rosto a lo que Takeru, herido, observó ahora sorprendido al rostro del hombre una vez que todos los puntos se conectaron en su cabeza.

El líder del grupo era el hombre que me había intentado asesinar, si es que Takeru no se hubiera interpuesto entre la bala y yo en el momento en el que aquel me disparó tiempo atrás.

—Bueno...— empezó a decir a la par que sacaba su pistola— _quizás seis balas cambien el resultado_ — reconoció fríamente, apuntando hacia el rostro de Takeru.

De un momento a otro el tiempo se detuvo para el Lucario… comenzaba a sentir algo que hacía tiempo no estaba en su mente, incluso cuando cayó en el rio; algo que había perdido cuando comenzó a vivir conmigo.

Sintió miedo…

Para después simplemente cerrar bruscamente sus ojos en el instante en el que escucha el sonido del disparo.

.

.

.

.

El silencio nuevamente volvió a escena… todos estaban estáticos; mientras que ya nadie a parte de los antes mencionados se encontraban en aquel sector, debido a que los mismos ancianos y niños simplemente corrieron una vez que vieron a aquellos hombres armados, mientras que algunos intentaban comunicarse con la policía de la capital, ya que el mismo pueblo no poseía por cuenta propia.

Takeru lentamente volvía a abrir sus ojos, esperando empezar a sentir la muerte al porvenir, pero abriéndolos abruptamente por completo…

Una vez que notó como me encontraba delante de él.

Nada se escuchaba, los ojos de Takeru estaban abiertos en su totalidad, a la vez que las venas rojas empezaban a brotar en los alrededores de los mismos mientras tenía su boca levemente abierta ante lo obvio de la situación...

— _Tarado... ¿P-Por qué no me es-esperaste...?—_ dije con una sonrisa en la boca mientras que de ella salía un poco de sangre debido al disparo que acababa de recibir, a lo que Takeru solo alcanza a fijarse en mi torso, para después notar cómo empezaba a salir por borbotones una gran cantidad de sangre, dejando toda mi camisa manchada del mismo color, mientras que una débil risa empezaba a ser emitida por mí en respuesta.

— _Parece que no tuve la misma suerte que tú, ¿Verdad amigo?—_ dije, aun intentando tener una sonrisa en la boca.

Sin embargo… Mis palabras así como mi sonriente rostro se detuvieron, después de que se escuchara otro disparo…

Y otro… y otro…

 **.**

 **.**

Solo los disparos se escuchaban… mientras que Takeru abría cada vez un poco más sus ojos en son de cada estruendo que se provocaba tras el impacto de las balas en mi espalda hasta que, con el sexto y último disparo, el gatillo de la pistola seguía siendo presionada por aquel hombre, intentando disparar a pesar de ya no tener balas.

No le importaba que alguien estuviera en su camino, quería seguir disparando para que una bala atravesara mi cuerpo y le diera al Lucario, pero nuevamente no conté con la misma suerte que tuvo Takeru la última vez, y tampoco quería que así fuera.

Mi vista de apoco se tornaba borrosa… a ratos breves podía volver a enfocar de mejor manera el rostro completamente impactado de mi amigo, sin embargo, en aquel momento ya ni siquiera las fuerzas para sonreír me quedaban, a la par que comenzaba a pensar un sinfín de situaciones antes de quedar sin fuerzas.

— _"¿Por qué lo hice?"_ — empezaba a cuestionarme, a la vez que mis brazos comenzaban a temblar— _"Hubiera intentado derribarlo antes de que disparara, pero… ¿Hubiera alcanzado antes de que le diera a Takeru…?"_ — seguía cuestionándome mis acciones, a lo que solo el silencio se hizo, una vez que me di cuenta de la realidad…

No pude decir nada, solo pude intentar modular la única frase que me quedaba por decir, siendo esta la única razón por la que decidí sacrificar mi vida por el pokémon que apenas llevaba unos meses conociendo…

Y el que cambió mi vida por completo.

— "Te quiero, amigo"— Takeru leyó aquellas palabras de mis labios, para luego sentir como me tambaleaba hacia un lado, cayendo al suelo con un ruido sordo.

Nadie dijo nada… Harumi ni siquiera mostraba otra reacción más que el mismo impacto reflejado en su rostro y en las pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, a la vez que una de las cosas que más quería evitar con su retirada ahora ocurría delante de ella.

Takeru, aun inmóvil y sin creer lo que sucedía, miró mi cuerpo inerte en el suelo a su lado, del cual empezaba a crearse un pequeño charco de sangre, mientras que mis ojos ahora se encontraban opacos ya sin vida; Apenas si podía fijarse en mi aura… la cual lentamente comenzaba a desvanecerse hasta que, pasados unos segundos…

Solamente la oscuridad se mostró.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _Te quiero, amigo"..._ —empezó a repetirse la frase en la cabeza del Lucario— _"Por favor... no te vayas, eres... la única familia que tengo..."_ — volvía de nuevo, mientras que Takeru se agarraba la cabeza por el dolor que aquellas palabras le causaban, con sus ojos abiertos mientras que de ellos las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar— " _Lo siento madre, padre... aún tengo que salvar a mis amigos... y para que mentirles, **no quiero dejar aún a ese tarado** "_...— aquello hizo colapsar a Takeru a lo que en este, únicamente después de recordar dichas palabras, su llanto se detuvo en seco, aún con sus ojos abiertos, creándose nuevamente unos momentos de silencio, a la par que la tensión en el ambiente era incluso palpable.

Lentamente el caos empezaba a nacer en el Lucario… las emociones lo controlaron por completo luego de aquello, el sentimiento de pérdida lo abordaba de tales maneras que incluso el mismo Lucario comenzaba a romper nuevos niveles en sus habilidades… viéndose reflejado en el delgado manto de aura que lentamente comenzaba a emanar de su piel, a la vez que las cuatro lágrimas de su cabeza se erizaban… levantándose lentamente.

Takeru, pasados unos segundos luego de que aquel manto de aura fuese expulsado en cada rincón de su piel, únicamente dejó escapar un grito ensordecedor, a la par que las lágrimas nuevamente y de manera brusca comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Todos estaban perplejos… nadie sabía que era lo que iba a ocurrir luego de aquel ensordecedor grito, sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, el Machoke se exaltó por completo luego de que este fuera pateado a una velocidad extremadamente alta, y con una fuerza tal que salió expulsado del lugar, chocando con otras de las tiendas del sector, destruyendo aquel pequeño sector en consecuencia, quedando el cuerpo de aquel Machoke enterrado en los escombros.

Takeru estaba fuera de sí, solo le importaba una sola persona en aquel momento. Miró con sus ojos totalmente rojos por las lágrimas al líder del grupo, el cual estaba completamente sorprendido a la vez que aterrado por el ataque que había lanzado Takeru… provocando los leves temblores que comenzaban a nacer en aquel robusto hombre, asustándolo aún más cuando Takeru empezó a caminar lentamente hacia el mismo...

—¡Serás..!.—gritó asustado el hombre, cargando nuevamente y de manera tiritona su arma, solamente para después apuntarla hacia Takeru, colocando su dedo en el gatillo luego de notar la obvia hostilidad del Lucario… disparando rápidamente.

Takeru no se molestaba ni siquiera en esquivar, su ira lo había cegado de tal manera que incluso el "miedo" provocado por aquella arma fue sosegado por completo una vez llegados a ese punto… caminaba a paso lento mientras que las balas rebotaban en el delgado manto de aura oscura que lo rodeaba.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso en aquellos donde la fuerza de voluntad escaseaba… esa apariencia y actitud no hicieron más que asustar por completo a aquellos hombres que aún sujetaban a Harumi, no tardando mucho en comenzar a escapar del lugar, soltando a Harumi en respuesta…

Mientras que Takeru seguía fijo en su objetivo.

Cando las balas se acabaron… ya era tarde para volver a cargar el arma, Takeru en un pestañeo le dio un golpe a aquel hombre en pleno estómago, lanzándolo contra un pequeño árbol aledaño; cayó al suelo y cuando intentó levantarse, fue impactado por una patada de lleno en su rostro por parte de Takeru.

El hombre apenas si pudo hacer gestualidades una vez que su cara chocó y rebotó de lleno contra el suelo, abriendo su boca en son del dolor, mientras que de esa el característico rojo color de la sangre brotaba por los golpes antes mencionados.

Apenas estaba consciente mientras que, en sus últimos momentos, comenzaba a dilucidar como Takeru se encontraba de pie delante de este, a la vez que en su mano derecha una esfera aural comenzaba a formarse, a la vez que este comenzaba a alzar aquella mano, con intenciones de lanzar aquel ataque que lo más probable acabaría con la vida de aquel hombre...

No podía hacer nada para evitarlo… aquel matón lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar sus ojos a la par que intentaba pedir misericordia a través de su ensangrentada boca, mientras que las lágrimas de igual manera empezaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Aquello sólo hizo enfurecer aún más a Takeru el cual, ya lanzándose hacia el asesino, se exalta completamente, deteniéndose en consecuencia de un momento a otro…

Siendo dos manos cafés las que lo detenían a lo que Takeru, aun fuera de sí, miraba extrañado y sorprendido a la agotada y triste Lopunny que se encontraba delante de él.

—"¡Por favor... para! ¡Es suficiente!"—gritó en un fuerte gruñido Hanako a la vez que lloraba, aterrorizada por la actitud de Takeru, no deseando que el mismo fuese así.

Pasado ese momento… ese breve instante en el que el tiempo nuevamente pareciese haber paralizado, las lágrimas de Takeru lentamente comenzaron a bajar, mientras que el delgado manto de aura se desvanecía en respuesta a lo último...

Solo fue ahí… cuando el pokémon terminó por caer de rodillas al suelo, tapándose los ojos a la vez que comenzaba a reventar en un desconsolado llanto mezclado con gritos de similares tonos.

Takeru aún estaba inmóvil a lo que, mientras la pena aún lo consumía, comenzó a levantarse… sin importarle que Hanako estuviera a su lado, para después empezar a dar pasos cortos hacia mi cuerpo muerto, llegando después de unos minutos.

Solo se quedó ahí, observándome…. no decía nada, ni siquiera podía seguir llorando. Hanako solo se acercó nuevamente hacia él, mientras que el Lucario ni siquiera se inmutaba ante su presencia.

Harumi simplemente corrió hacia mí una vez que todo acabó, a la vez que esta, al igual que Takeru, solo me observaba con sus llorosos ojos, a la vez que se agachaba y, con un enorme nudo en su garganta, bajó lentamente mis pestañas… solo para después bajar su mirada, conforme la pena y el remordimiento lentamente la consumían.

Hanako se quedó mirando a su amigo y amiga, veía su pesar y solo pensó en algo para intentar traer de vuelta aquella felicidad que había desaparecido de ellos.

—" _No me gusta usar esto"_ — dijo Hanako llamando un poco la atención de Takeru, el cual comenzó a extrañarse cuando la Lopunny juntó las palmas de sus manos, empezando a concentrarse...

Siendo un pequeño rayo de luz… el que emergió del torso de la Lopunny pasados unos segundos.

— _Hanako...—_ dijo Harumi triste a la vez que notaba lo que quería hacer su amiga— _ambas sabemos que eso... no regresa los muertos a la vida...—_ admitió la chica, completamente afligida; sin embargo, a Hanako no le importaban aquellas palabras a pesar de su veracidad… se negaba aquedar de brazos cruzados sin haberlo intentado antes…

El rayo de luz que emergía del pecho de la pokémon quedó levitando por unos momentos en el aire, para después dirigirse hacia mi cuerpo, mientras que un tenue manto de luz empezaba a emerger del mismo una vez que aquel rayo me abordó.

Y solo el asombró se reflejó en el rostro de Takeru… una vez que mis heridas lentamente comenzaban a sanar.

Incluso las balas, las cuales hacían ruido al caer, eran expulsadas de mi cuerpo, desapareciendo con ellas la última herida provocada por las mismas.

Takeru de un simple tirón rasgó mi camisa, solo para observar como la herida de bala que había atravesado mi corazón había desaparecido… a lo que el Lucario volvió en sí, para después acercar su oreja a mi pecho, tratando de escuchar alguna señal de vida.

Siendo el silencio… la única respuesta.

Una de las habilidades que los Lopunny pueden llegar a aprender, es el llamado "Deseo cura", el cual restaura la salud de otro ser a cambio de que el usuario terminara fuera de combate después de usarla, sin embargo, como bien dijo Harumi, aquella habilidad servía solo para sanar heridas, no para resucitar muertos...

Takeru volvió a desesperarse; la leve esperanza que tenía se había esfumado al escuchar solamente el silencio en mi cuerpo.

—No...— El pokémon abrió sus ojos con decisión; a la vez que ponía ambas palmas en mi pecho, comenzando a empujar—¡Tú no te irás maldición!— gritó triste mientras aún seguía apretando con sus manos— ¡¿Qué pasó con ese engreído que nos salvó en la ciudad...?!— gritaba Takeru, mientras que nuevamente sus lágrimas comenzaban a emerger, sin dejar de empujar hacia mi torso— ¡Se suponía que tú nos salvarías y luego nos mirarías con esa estúpida cara que siempre tienes!— reconocía a la vez que tapaba mi nariz para después empezar a inhalar y exhalar en mi boca, a lo que volvió a seguir empujando, solo para ser desconcertado con mi cuerpo inerte y aún sin vida.

—¡Se supone que nos salvarías estúpido malnacido!— gritó desgarrado, formando una esfera aural con sus dos manos, para luego hacerla chocar en mi cuerpo traspasándose a este, cuya onda me movió levemente; sin embargo, seguía sin respuesta... a lo que Takeru empezó a golpearme el pecho con mucha fuerza, llorando sin más.

—¡Tú eras fuerte!—gritaba mientras golpeaba—¡Tú me ayudarías! ¡¿Recuerdas!?, Tú...Tú...—seguía gritando Takeru, intentando formular sus siguientes palabras.

—¡Eres mi única familia maldición!—dio un último grito y golpe para después chocar su cabeza en mi pecho con la misma brusquedad, derramando todas las lágrimas posibles, quedándose en esa posición tras aquel acto...

El tiempo pasaba rápido, nadie se movía.

Takeru, aún con su cabeza en mi torso, solamente se exaltó levemente cuando este se percató de una mano puesta en su cabeza, a lo que empezó a entristecerse nuevamente al suponer que era Harumi, ya sabiendo que era hora de alejarse de mí…

— _Ha-Hasta que lo re-reconociste… ta-tarado_ — una débil y tartamuda voz rompió finalmente aquel cruel silencio, a lo que Takeru solo alcanzó a abrir al instante sus ojos, incrédulos ante lo obvio, para después observarme, mientras que yo lo miraba con un intento de sonrisa en mi agotado rostro, a la vez que la mano que estaba en su cabeza era la mía.

—¡Ryo!—Explotó como único gritó Takeru, lanzándose sobre mí a la vez que me agarraba del cuello, abrazándome con demasiada fuerza, llorando e hipando...

— _Ta-Takeru_ — apenas decía, a la par que me costaba respirar— _mi cuello...—_ empezaba a ahogarme.

—¡Idiota, lo estás ahogando!— gritó Harumi a la par que le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Takeru, el cual se apartó al instante en respuesta al dolor, comenzando a sobársela, levemente fastidiado, solamente para después notar como era ahora Harumi la que se abalanzaba hacia mí.

—¡Ryo!— gritó de la misma manera la chica, abrazándome con una fuerza mayor a la de Takeru, lo cual no tardó mucho en dejarme nuevamente inconsciente tras la continua falta de oxígeno causado por aquellos tan afables tratos—¡¿Eh?!— exclamó asustada Harumi una vez que notó mis ojos en blanco tras haberme desmayado, preocupándose nuevamente por mí.

—Ustedes dos son igual de tarados…— reconoció Takeru fastidiado, con una pequeña sonrisa imposible de ocultar tras mi regreso— no es momento para alegrarnos, tenemos que llevarlos a la casa… necesitan descansar— reconoció Takeru a la vez que su mirada se desviaba a la Lopunny la cual estaba de igual manera inconsciente en el suelo, luego de haber utilizado aquella habilidad.

—Yo llevaré a Ryo— volvió a decir el Lucario, comenzando a levantarme — por favor lleva a Hanako...— pidió, mirando a Harumi.

—S-Sí— dijo un poco nerviosa la chica, comenzando a levantar a Hanako de la misma manera para después comenzar a caminar hacia nuestro hogar.

No pasaron muchos minutos de silencio tras haberse retirado de aquel lugar… si bien los ancianos y niños no eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarse a hombres armados, estos no dudaron en llamar a las autoridades de la capital, ya que el mismo pueblo, en su rural estado, ni siquiera contaba con autoridades lo suficientemente competentes como para solucionar problemas como aquellos. La policía de la capital de un momento a otro apareció en el pueblo, siendo guiados hacia el líder de aquel grupo el cual aún yacía inconsciente, a la par que se comenzaba la búsqueda por los otros que habían huido luego de que Takeru enfureciera, mientras que estos hacían sus propias investigaciones sobre lo que había ocurrido en aquel sector.

Takeru y Harumi no tardaron mucho en llegar a la casa… el Lucario, una vez que entró, me recostó lentamente en mi cama, a la vez que el mismo notaba como una clara y pequeña aura se encontraba ahora en mi cuerpo, creciendo lenta pero constantemente, sonriendo en consecuencia, agradecido de no haberme perdido.

—No entiendo...— empezó a hablar Harumi una vez que la misma dejó recostada a Hanako en la cama de Takeru, a la vez que observaba extrañada al Lucario— Lo que hizo Hanako no revive a los muertos; entonces... ¿Cómo?— seguía preguntándose la chica, sin embargo, casi al mismo instante en el que comenzaba a cuestionarse aquello, "cierto" suceso empezó a emerger en su memoria…

Recordando como la esfera aural no impactó en mi cuerpo a como lo haría en un caso normal, sino que esta fue introducida dentro de mí.

—No sé cómo...—empezó a hablar Takeru una vez que el mismo se dio cuenta con facilidad la razón del silencio de Harumi— pero cuando intenté tocarlo con esa esfera… no tenía la intención de atacarlo, creo que de alguna forma pude insertar mi aura en Ryo, lo que quizás haya echo reanimar la suya— dijo pensativo el pokémon— aunque en realidad no lo sé muy bien con exactitud, acabo de hacer cosas por primera vez en mi vida… necesito más tiempo para analizarlo— admitió Takeru.

—Bueno lo importante es que Ryo está a salvo— empezó a decir amablemente Harumi, a la par que confundía a Takeru cuando este la nota acercándose hacia el mismo, congelándolo por unos segundos cuando la misma lo abraza para después darle un pequeño beso en su mejilla, tomándolo completamente desprevenido— gracias por salvar a Hanako...— agradeció en tenues palabras aún dando su abrazo, mientras que el pokémon comenzaba a sonrojarse levemente por aquella muestra de afecto.

—Ey... no te me acerques demasiado, o pondrás a este celoso si es que se entera— reconoció en tono burlón Takeru, a la vez que me apuntaba, solamente para dejar completamente extrañada a Harumi luego de aquellas palabras, a la par que lentamente comenzaba a mostrarse un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas luego de que la misma entendiera la indirecta del mensaje.

—Serás... ¡Tarado!— dijo la chica aún sonrojada y ahora también fastidiada— ¡Este estúpido no me interesa en lo más mínimo!— Afirmó con la misma actitud, desviando la mirada con sus mejillas infladas.

—Sí, sí, sí... y yo tengo el pelo verde— dijo sarcásticamente Takeru— bueno, por lo que veo Ryo y Hanako se recuperaran en un rato más, necesito que te quedes y les eches un vistazo por mí, cualquier cosa solo sal, grita mi nombre y yo vendré; hay algo que tengo que hacer...— aclaró finalmente Takeru, a lo que este comienza a salir de la casa una vez que Harumi asintió, para después empezar a correr nuevamente hacia el mercado del pueblo.

—Tsch… _hablador...—_ susurró fastidiada Harumi, aún enojada por el sarcasmo que había dicho antes Takeru— ¡Cómo es posible que siquiera piense eso!— ahora la chica comenzaba a gritarse a sí misma, sin embargo, de la nada su vista nuevamente comienza a fijarse en mí, ya que había lanzado un pequeño quejido aún dormido provocado por el dolor de ciertos golpes que había recibido antes en el pecho, a lo que Harumi reaccionó asustada, solo para sonrojarse y fastidiarse luego de que me calmara y volviera a adoptar una actitud más sumisa, quedando completamente en evidencia la preocupación que había demostrado tan notoriamente hacia mí.

— _"Qué va… ni siquiera lo conozco_ "—empezaba a pensar Harumi, mientras que el rubor seguía vigente, ahora en un rostro un poco más decaído— _"Además… no creo que él sienta nada… ese tonto Lucario es un hablador de los buenos…"_ — seguía en sus pensamientos Harumi, a la par que lentamente sus mejillas comenzaban a adquirir tonos más neutrales.

— _"Pero… ¿Y-Y s-si le gu-gusto?"_ — nuevamente las mejillas empezaban a emerger en su apenado rostro…

Takeru se encontraba de pie sobre los escombros de una tienda destrozada, a la par que comenzaba a buscar a cierto pokémon que aún se encontraba enterrado en los mismos; luego de varios pedazos de cemento y madera, solo bastó a que sacara una última tabla pesada, para después exaltarse en el momento en el que emergió un fatigado pero a la vez violento Machoke, totalmente enfurecido, a la vez que comenzaba dar frenéticos golpes hacia Takeru, el cual esta vez evadía con mucha facilidad.

El Machoke, solamente enfureciéndose más luego de que el Lucario evadiera todos sus ataques, lanzó con todas sus fuerzas una patada en dirección al estómago de mi amigo. Takeru, con un simple movimiento, golpeo el pie del Machoke, deteniéndolo por unos segundos a lo que, sin perder aquella oportunidad, Takeru empezó a formar una esfera aural en su mano libre, para después acercarla a una gran velocidad hacia el torso del Machoke el cual, al ver tal técnica y a esa distancia, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos en señal de esperar el golpe.

Pero no siendo aquello el plan de Takeru.

La esfera aural, de una forma parecida a como fue en mi caso, traspasó completamente el cuerpo del Machoke, haciendo que el mismo retrocediera unos cuantos pasos, con sus ojos abriéndose al máximo una vez ocurrido aquel contacto, solo para después caer de rodillas al suelo a la par que comenzaba a sujetarse la cabeza con sus manos, empezando de la nada a derramar pequeñas y ahogadas lágrimas luego de que miles de recuerdos comenzaran a abordar en su memoria, recuerdos los cuales habían sido opacados con la tortura y el maltrato mientras que, aún en aquel estado inmóvil, Takeru se agachó para después sacarle el collar que aún tenía en su cuello.

— " _Así que, también puedo usarla de esa manera..."_ — pensaba Takeru, el cual había sospechado con anterioridad el que podía usar su aura para transmitir sentimientos y memorias a su objetivo, confirmándolo con el Machoke que ahora lentamente comenzaba a dejar de llorar, a la par que este aún lo observaba con una mirada lamentada y preocupada..

—Eres libre amigo...—Empezó a decir el Lucario, a lo que el Machoke continuaba con la misma reacción, completamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho, sin haberse dado cuenta hace horas atrás— hay un bosque a las afueras de aquí, ahí estarás bien— dijo Takeru a la vez que tiraba el collar al suelo para después romperlo de una patada— Y no te preocupes… sé que no fue tu culpa lo que ocurrió, pero espero que me puedas perdonar esa última patada que te di...— dijo sonriendo un poco apenado mi amigo, a lo que el Machoke simplemente observó de nuevo a Takeru… para después sonreír luego de unos segundos, alegrado de haber sido perdonado— pero... antes que nada necesito pedirte un favor—reconoció el Lucario, extrañando al Machoke en respuesta, para después asentir decidido de igual manera.

Luego de ello, ambos pokémon se marcharon en dirección hacia la salida del pueblo, no tardando mucho en dar finalmente con el hogar donde se encontraba cierto familiar mío que Takeru quería ver.

—Hola señor Yuta— dijo alegre y con cierto toque de respeto Takeru.

—¿Eh?— Yuta simplemente exclamó extrañado, a la vez que el mismo se encontraba barriendo afuera de su casa, a lo que ve el cuerpo de Takeru, sin saber quién era.

—Soy Takeru...— dijo entre unas leves carcajadas mi amigo, a lo que ya se imaginan la reacción de Yuta luego de esa revelación.

Takeru tardó un par de minutos en explicarle todo al anciano, a lo que una vez que lo hizo, Yuta se sentó en una silla que había en la entrada de su hogar, a la vez que suspiraba aliviado luego de saber que yo me encontraba bien luego de todo lo ocurrido en el mercado.

—Supongo que no es a lo único que vienes, ¿Cierto?— empezó a decir entre leves carcajadas Yuta, a la vez que se daba cuenta de las obvias intenciones de Lucario— ¿Necesitan algo?— preguntó nuevamente.

—Vera... este...— comenzaba a decir Takeru, el cual empezaba a sentirse un poco avergonzado de pedirle cosas a alguien mayor— necesito que nos ayude a construir una nueva habitación para la casa, ya cuento con la madera, pero la experiencia... digamos que la tiene usted; si quiere nos puede guiar mientras mi amigo y yo la construimos— dijo poniendo el brazo en el hombro del Machoke, el cual lo miró un poco apenado.

— Bien...— comenzó a decir Yuta en un tono cansado y senil, levantándose de la silla con dificultad y dolores en su espalda— creo que puedo ayudarlos un poco...— sentenció mientras los otros pokémon notaban como los años le caían encima al pobre anciano.

—Bueno...— dijo Takeru un poco avergonzado y triste— mejor no se moleste señor Yuta...— mencionó desanimado el pokémon, mientras que Yuta se alegraba un poco, ya que no tenía ánimos de moverse mucho aquel día— supongo que tendré que decirles a las **chicas** que tendrán que esperar...— reconoció en simples palabras, para después empezar a retirarse.

—¡¿Ch-Chi-Chicas?!—gritó el anciano, cambiando su actitud y energía de un momento a otro luego de haber escuchado aquella palabra, a la vez que una pequeña gota de sangre comenzaba a brotar de su nariz— ¡¿Po-Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!— reconoció apresurado para después entrar a su casa con la misma prisa y saliendo en menos de un segundo con un kit de herramientas a mano, solamente para comenzar a correr a grandes velocidades hacia nuestro hogar, dejando corazones atrás mientras corría, a lo que Takeru solo bufó fastidiado del comportamiento sorpresivo del anciano una vez que el polvo dejado tras el correr de aquel anciano se disipó.

—Supongo que de alguien aprendió lo degenerado — dijo riéndose Takeru, pensando en el tarado de su amigo.

Tanto Takeru como el Machoke partieron de igual manera hacia la casa, solamente para encontrarse que yuta una vez que llegaron, con corazones en los ojos y aún con sangre en saliendo de su nariz, ya estaba empezando el suelo de lo que sería la futura habitación de las chicas, con una energía que haría parecer que, en vez de setenta, volvía a tener mi edad.

El Machoke y Takeru no lo pensaron dos veces, a lo que ambos se observan para después asentirse mutuamente y empezar a ayudar al anciano a seguir construyendo.

El día transcurría, Yuta y los pokémon aún seguían construyendo la pequeña habitación; Harumi estaba dentro, untando cremas medicinales que traía consigo a mi pecho, el cual poseía una gran cantidad de moretones por los excesivos golpes que me había dado Takeru antes de despertar.

Harumi simplemente se ruborizaba levemente, con su vista fastidiada por lo mismo, sin embargo, esta se quedó pensando en sus acciones por unos segundos, a lo que empieza a mirar hacia muchas direcciones, para después volver a enfocar su mirada hacia mí...

Lentamente su mano empezaba a tiritar a lo que, en vez de usar dos dedos, colocó toda la superficie de su mano en mis heridas, sonrojándose aún más... a la par que seguía aplicándome aquella crema.

Harumi simplemente cerraba sus ojos, avergonzada de lo que estaba haciendo a pesar de que nadie la estuviera mirando…

—¡¿Q-Que haces?!— Una baja y alarmante voz hace que Harumi abra de manera estrepitosa sus ojos, a la vez que chocaba su mirada conmigo, estando completamente avergonzado del trato que me daba Harumi, mientras que ella aún no me quitaba la mano de encima.

—¿Eh?— empezó a decir la chica, a la par que comenzaba a mirar su mano y mi cara sucesivamente— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Eh?!...— se hizo un silencio incomodo luego de aquellas repetidas reacciones, siendo el sonrojo al máximo la única señal que Harumi comenzaba a dar luego de aquello.

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!— un grito, junto con una cachetada, se escuchó… acto el cual hizo que a Takeru y al Machoke se golpearan la cabeza con un tronco que transportaban ambos, por habérseles caído del susto.

— _¿Po-Por qué el golpe...?—_ dije débilmente aún en la cama y ahora con la cara hinchada, mientras que Harumi, aún roja y sudando a mares, sabía que se le había pasado la mano conmigo en aquel golpe, ya que de por si había pasado por un día muy duro… prácticamente había vuelto de la muerte.

—S-Solo…— empezaba a decir Harumi avergonzada— _Te estaba untando unas cremas que tenía_ —reveló solo cierta parte de la información la chica, a la vez que esta solo miraba hacia otra dirección, aún avergonzada.

—Si tú lo dices...— la miré ahora un poco avergonzado de igual manera, a lo que empecé a sentarme en mi cama, cuando de la nada me doy cuenta de un pequeño detalle a la par que torso y cintura desnuda una vez que las sabanas dejaron de cubrirlas, sonrojando a mas no poder a Harumi ante lo mismo.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!— grité asustado, tapándome completamente con la manta de la cama— ¡¿P-Po-Por qué estoy desnudo maldita sea?!— Pregunté ahora encabronado y nervioso, mientras que Harumi ahora comenzaba a demostrar como si padeciera de cuarenta y cinco grados de temperatura, con sus ojos completamente abiertos y un poco de sudor recorriendo por su frente.

—Bueno...—empezó a decir Harumi, a la vez que se paraba con prisa y brusquedad— ¡Creo que mejor salgo a ayudar a los chicos con la casa!— se excusó, a lo que salió a velocidades mayores que las de Takeru por la puerta, cerrándola con fuerza por lo anterior.

— ¡Serás!... ¡¿Quién me sacó la ropa maldición?!— gritaba completamente rojo por la vergüenza, a lo que me contraigo un poco luego de aquel brusco grito causante del dolor aún persistente en mi torso, para luego bajar la mirada y fijarme en los moretones que tenía en mi pecho.

—Dios... Takeru— dije ahora un poco más cansado— ¿Por qué tiene que pegar tan fuerte?— me dije en una mescla de alegría y dolor por las heridas.

Solamente sonreí adolorido a la vez que me sobaba los moretones, quedándome así por unos cuantos segundos…

Sin embargo… lo que antes era calma y soledad, de un momento a otro se vio interrumpido por un misterioso y penetrante dolor directo en mi cabeza…

De un momento y sin previo aviso emergió en mí… una acumulación de memorias y sentimientos de tal magnitud, que aquello se veía reflejado como si de un fuerte y agonizante chirrido hubiese explotado en mi cabeza tras haberse liberados primero apenas los sentimientos de aquellas memorias.

Eran demasiadas emociones negativas: dolor, pena, odio… ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando comencé a llorar sin parar en respuesta, a la par que los sentimientos lentamente comenzaban a transformarse en los recuerdos de los cuales los mismos nacían... y no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de "quién" eran...

Dándome cuenta que, de alguna forma, empecé a ver y sentir todos los recuerdos de Takeru.

Experimenté todo... desde la primera tortura, hasta el golpe más descarado. No podía sentir el daño físico, pero si el emocional; era demasiada oscuridad, demasiado pesar, demasiadas lágrimas… por un momento, en un intento de buscar ayuda de ese dolor que apareció en mi de la nada, lancé un grito ahogado para que alguien pudiera venir, pero no tuvo el volumen siquiera de una palabra normal debido a lo literalmente asfixiado que me sentía en aquel momento; Hanako aún estaba dormida por lo que tampoco escuchó; solo me quede ahí... ahogándome en mi propia oscuridad, o más bien, en la oscuridad de Takeru...

Mientras tanto afuera de la casa, sin alertarse de nada preocupante, Takeru y el Machoke transportaban otro tronco bastante pesado, mientras que Harumi estaba sosteniendo una caja con clavos ayudado a Yuta, que la miraba con ojos en forma de corazón, incomodándola levemente por lo mismo.

Takeru se quedó quieto por unos momentos, cuando de repente las lágrimas en su nuca empezaron a tiritar levemente, a la par que un sentimiento ya conocido por él empezaba a aparecer en su interior, sin explicarse el porqué, estaba sintiendo esos recuerdos del pasado que tanto mal le hicieron pasar. Sin doblegarse por el dolor, ya que estaba bastante familiarizado con él, empezó a mirar a sus alrededores, tratando de encontrar la razón de todo ello… para después abrir sus ojos completamente sorprendido una vez que se fijó en la casa y un desagradable chirrido empezaba a ser sentido incluso por el mismo Lucario, mientras que dentro de la misma yo aún estaba sentado en mi cama con las manos sujetando mi cabeza.

—Ryo...— susurró preocupado Takeru, a lo que botó al instante el tronco golpeando al Machoke, para después ir directo hacia la casa, mientras que el otro pokémon solo lo miró extrañado además de adolorido por el golpe.

Una vez que abrió esa puerta… lo que encontró Takeru lo dejó sin palabras; yo ahora me encontraba acostado en mi cama, totalmente pálido, mientras que las lágrimas continuaban emergiendo débilmente de mis ojos los cuales ya se encontraban irritados por todo lo experimentado, a lo que Takeru no dudó en acercarse hacia mí lo más rápido posible...

Mi amigo no sabía cómo, pero mientras más se acercaba a mí, más claro podía ver las imágenes que se repetían en mi cabeza, veía como experimentaba en alma propia lo que él había sentido, y entendió el por qué lo estaba expresando de aquella manera...

Ya que… había vivido su vida en un solo minuto.

Takeru en ese momento solo me levantó con cuidado para después abrazarme… mientras que el mismo derramaba de igual manera algunas lágrimas, sabiendo y claramente entendiendo todo lo que había pasado en aquel largo minuto. Sabía que su vida no había sido grata en lo absoluto, y pensar que alguien recibió todo eso de golpe en un solo minuto no lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

— _Ryo...—_ empezaba a susurrar mientras que yo apenas estaba consciente, sumergido en la pena— _sé que mi vida no ha sido buena, y mucho menos agradable; pero..._ — Takeru comenzaba a acercar su mano a mi torso…

— Gracias a ti he sido feliz— reconoció con orgullo… a la vez que comenzaba a traspasar nuevamente su aura hacia mi cuerpo de una manera parecida pero más cómoda a como era antes con la esfera aural, a la vez que sonreía y derramaba otra lágrima en respuesta.

De la nada otras memorias comenzaron a emerger en mi mente una vez que el aura de Takeru entró en contacto con la mía… esta vez no eran frías y solitarias, ahora la calidez y la esperanza lentamente empezaban a esparcirse por mi cuerpo… como si el mismo sintiera una enorme pesadez desapareciendo de a poco conforme los segundos pasaban.

Vi todo lo que habíamos vivido Takeru y yo en aquellos meses, vi todas las penas y risas que pasamos juntos, lo cual fue tan fuerte que incluso logró el hacer desaparecer aquella oscuridad de su pasado…

Pasaron los minutos de silencio luego de aquel acto… a lo que comencé a abrir lenta y débilmente mis ojos, consciente de lo que había ocurrido, para después observar a Takeru a mi lado sonriendo, ya que el también volvió a sentir todos los recuerdos de su vida ahí conmigo.

— _Takeru, yo...—_ susurré por la falta de energías, demasiado agradecido de que me hubiera sacado aquellos sentimientos negativos de su pasado con los de su presente— _Gracias...—_ reconocí a la vez que le daba un fuerte abrazo, el cual no me importaba que me causara dolor en mi pecho… lo valía.

— _Pero... ¿Por qué?—_ pregunté una vez que me separé del mismo, obviamente extrañado de haber sentido y prácticamente vivido la misma vida de Takeru.

—Parece que darte mi aura trajo consecuencias en ti...— dijo un poco triste Takeru— al parecer, por lo que he sentido últimamente, mi aura reemplazo a la tuya en el momento en que coloqué mi esfera aural dentro de ti; pero, ya que por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo de siempre y no has perdido tu memoria o actitudes, mi aura debió haber sido modificada por los rastros que había dejado la tuya, lo que hizo aparecer nuevamente tu antigua aura, pero mezclada con la mía— dijo Takeru rápidamente, exaltándose por completo al observarme dando pequeños zarandeos con la cabeza en son de empezar a quedarme aburrido tras la engorrosa explicación, mientras que Takeru se encabronaba por lo mismo.

—¡Serás estúpido! — dijo fastidiado zarandeándome y despertándome, ya que no era capaz de darme un golpe en la condición en la que estaba en ese momento, a lo que Takeru sólo bufó.

—En simples palabras, yo puedo sentir lo que tu sientes, y viceversa, pero ya que fui yo quien te dio el aura, tú fuiste el que recibió todos los recuerdos de esta, por lo que hizo aparecer en tu mente mi vida completa, experimentando lo mismo que yo; aunque claro, de una manera mucho más brusca— explicó ahora de una manera mucho más clara Takeru, a la vez que yo escuchaba de igual manera.

—Comprendo...— afirmé a la par que pensaba un poco, entendiendo lo que significaba.

Ahora entre Takeru y yo ya no nos unía simplemente la amistad o el afecto, nos unía algo mucho más fuerte que todo lo anterior, incluso quizás más fuerte que la sangre… algo que nos hacía sentir lo que sentía el otro, el aura era ahora quien nos conectaba entre los dos.

Un lazo irrompible entre nosotros.


	3. Consiguiendo el equilibrio

La oscuridad reinaba en el lugar… después de que Takeru me contara lo que ocurrió con su aura y la mía, no pude evitar el caer rendido en sus brazos apoyando mi mejilla en su hombro, agotado de todo lo que había sucedido durante aquel día, quedándome así finalmente dormido. Takeru solo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa a la par que me dejaba recostado, para después salir de la casa en silencio a lo que, antes de hacerlo, se exalta levemente luego de que este comenzara a sentir la alegría que yo empezaba a experimentar en los sueños que lentamente aparecían durante mi dormir, los cuales solamente eran meras representaciones de los recuerdos que tuve y tengo con el Lucario…

El Lucario solo lanzó un suspiro levemente apenado y alegre ante la confianza que estaba ganando conmigo, para después finalmente cerrar la puerta en silencio, saliendo del lugar.

A partir de aquel momento, tanto Takeru como yo sentíamos lo que el otro; era algo totalmente extraordinario y desconocido para el Lucario, pero él sabía que no debía preocuparse por eso en aquellos momentos, teniendo presente que lo conversaría conmigo cuando yo estuviera más recuperado… por lo que de inmediato, una vez que salió de la casa, fue a seguir ayudando al Machoke a llevar más tablas de madera hacia donde aún se seguía construyendo la "ampliación" de la casa.

Y así… las horas pasaron, el trabajo incluso siguió durante la noche de aquel día, estando todos impulsados por el deseo de ver la habitación terminada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día comenzó; Takeru y los demás continuaban en la construcción, habiendo armado unas tiendas afuera de la casa gracias a que Yuta tenía un par en su casa, en las cuales durmieron durante algunas horas en la noche.

El sonido de los golpes del martillo dándose ahora en el techo de la nueva habitación se escuchaba… mis ojos lentamente empezaron a abrirse en respuesta, finalmente descansado de todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior.

Solo bostecé, a la par que me estiraba luego de aquel buen descanso, dispuse a levantarme una vez bien despierto, a lo que me extraño y exalto en el momento en el que me erguía en mi cama, al no sentir ningún dolor proveniente del pecho, para luego bajar la mirada y darme cuenta que los moretones que tenía en él habían desaparecido por completo. Simplemente lo pasé por alto luego de unos segundos pensando, para después levantarme de la cama, a lo que nuevamente noto que aún estaba desnudo "misteriosamente", por lo que empecé a ponerme mi ropa fastidiado por lo mismo, para luego finalmente salir.

Tan pronto abrí la puerta, Takeru es el primero con el que me encuentro el cual, dándome la espalda, estaba despidiéndose del Machoke que lo había atacado a él y a Hanako… me extrañé un poco, pero luego sentí lo que pasaba por la mente de Takeru y vi quién era en realidad aquel pokémon, sorprendiéndome e intentando nuevamente a acostumbrarme de aquella nueva conexión que tenía con el Lucario, mientras que el Machoke, después de despedirse de Takeru y sin notar mi presencia, salió corriendo en dirección al bosque.

—Te acostumbraras después de un tiempo, Ryo…—dijo Takeru, aún mirando en dirección hacia donde había ido el Machoke—Parece que no solo tendré que escuchar tus tonterías, sino también tus pensamientos—dijo riendo el pokémon, a lo que yo miré un poco fastidiado, para después empezar a preocuparme levemente, viéndose reflejado en mi avergonzado y ahora ruborizado rostro.

—¿E-Eso significa que ahora también lees mi mente?—pregunté nervioso, preocupado de mi "intimidad".

—Tarado…—dijo Takeru, sabiendo en lo que pensaba—no lo sé… creo que los pensamientos se pueden transmitir por voluntad, pero no así los sentimientos— reconoció pensativo el Lucario.

—Ya veo…—pensé, un poco desanimado—bueno… entonces sí o sí tendrás que saber lo que pienso por un tiempo—reconocí cambiando mi actitud decaída por una alegre y tanto apenada, a la vez que reía con la misma actitud, mientras que Takeru solo me miraba fastidiado con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa.

Luego de ello, Takeru y yo comenzamos a rodear la casa, no pasando mucho hasta encontrarnos a Hanako y Harumi, las cuales aún estaban ayudando a Yuta, mientras que este continuaba trabajando en la ampliación.

—Vaya…—reconocí sorprendido de que Yuta hubiera podido construir prácticamente toda una habitación en una sola noche—¿Seguro estás bien Yuta?—pregunté preocupado por el anciano, a lo que no pasa mucho cuando el hombre se gira una vez que escucha su nombre.

—¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo Ryo?—preguntó el anciano a la par que me miraba, con sus mejillas aún ruborizadas y rostro "contento" luego de tener a Harumi por tanto tiempo a su lado, a lo que yo simplemente lo observo fastidiado una vez que me di cuenta de lo que ocurría.

—Me lo imaginé…—dije un poco enojado—Dios… ¡¿Por qué te tienes que comportar así cuando ves chicas lindas…?!—sentencié molesto mirando a yuta, que al parecer tenía heridas y ampollas en las manos, por haber trabajado tan excesivamente durante aquella noche.

—Es suficiente…—reconocí molesto, exaltando a Yuta ante lo que aquello significaba—yo me encargo a partir de ahora, tú tienes que descansar— afirmé de forma autoritaria.

—Pero…—empezaba a reclamar el anciano, para después quedar completamente estático cuando lo miré directamente a los ojos.

—¡No!—dije en un grito no muy alto, pero que hizo preocupar de sobremanera al anciano, e incluso a Hanako y Harumi— yo llevaré después tus herramientas, solo… ve a casa, por favor— dije ahora más tranquilo, pero manteniendo aún la seria actitud.

Yuta no lo pensó dos veces, a lo que simplemente asintió triste al no poder convencerme de quedarse con Harumi, para después caminar lenta pero firmemente hacia su casa.

Takeru mientras tanto solo me miraba un poco nervioso, al darse cuenta que de nuevo había reflejado mis sentimientos mediante el aura a los alrededores, tal como había hecho la última vez en la que ahuyenté a los Poochyena que lo iban a atacar cuando aun era un Riolu; sin embargo, esta vez fue distinto… Takeru se percató de que el aura que transmití hacia el anciano fue mucho más densa que las últimas veces, a tal punto que Harumi y Hanako la sintieron, a pesar de que ellas no fueron el objetivo.

—Hmph—dije aún un poco molesto por la actitud de Yuta—Harumi, Hanako… tenemos que hablar— les hablé, ahora mucho más tranquilo, a la par que comenzaba a ir hacia la casa, a lo que Takeru empezó a seguirme de igual manera luego de ya darse cuenta de lo que quería conversarles, queriendo estar presente por lo mismo.

Hanako y Harumi se quedaron quietas por unos momentos al lado de la nueva construcción casi terminada, a lo que empezaron a sonrojarse fuertemente de un momento a otro.

— _E-El di-dijo… ¿"Chicas lindas"?—_ preguntó en susurros Harumi a Hanako con sus mejillas levemente ruborizadas, a lo que su amiga afirmó mandando un gruñido vergonzoso mientras reaccionaba de la misma manera, aunque un tanto más sonriente y burlona hacia la obvia vergüenza que sentía su amiga por el comentario.

—Oigan…—volví a decir a la vez que las observaba un poco fastidiado mientras que mi rostro emergía de una de las esquinas de la casa, debido a que me había regresado luego de notar que Harumi y Hanako no se aparecían—no tenemos todo el día—sentencié, a lo que las chicas cambiaron completamente su actitud a una seria y falsa, para después entrar a la casa. Una vez ahí, nos sentamos en la mesa, a lo que no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que decidí juntar el valor para hablar con Harumi y Hanako sobre "cierto" tema.

—Quizás Takeru ya se los dijo, y viendo lo que hizo Yuta… creo que es bastante obvio lo que ocurre—dije serio, a la vez que incluso comenzaba a colocarme un poco nervioso—necesito preguntárselo de todas formas—sentencié, dejando otro silencio incómodo tanto para mí, como para Harumi y Hanako.

—¿Q-Quieren que-quedarse aquí con nosotros?—pregunté finalmente, sonrojándome un poco conforme decía la pregunta, no pudiendo evitar desviar la mirada por lo mismo.

Harumi y Hanako sabían la razón de la "ampliación" que se estaba construyendo en la casa, no eran tontas, pero aun así solo lo confirmaron cuando les hice aquella pregunta; ellas no respondieron nada, solo comenzaron a bajar sus cabezas apenadas, mirando hacia el suelo.

Pasaron nuevamente varios segundos, a lo que la voz de Harumi rompió el silencio finalmente, exaltándonos completamente a mí y a Takeru cuando observamos una pequeña lágrima recorrer su mejilla.

—¿ _Por qué tienen que ser así…?_ — empezó a decir Harumi en susurros, a la par que nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a salir—dan tanto por nosotras… incluso casi mueres, _y todo por mi culpa…_ —alzaba y bajaba la voz en momentos, mientras intentaba limpiarse sus mejillas—sé que hablo por Hanako cuando digo que estamos demasiado agradecidas por todo lo que han hecho por nosotras pero…— seguía diciendo, a lo que empezaba a erguirse, intentando reflejar seriedad y control, pero siendo contrapuestos con las lágrimas y labios temblorosos imposibles de ocultar por la chica—No sería justo pedirles tanto— reconoció finalmente a la vez, ya sin poder evitarlo, esta volvía a encorvarse y a ponerse a llorar luego de que todos los recuerdos de su pasado comenzaran a abordarla luego de decir aquellas palabras que ni siquiera la misma Harumi aprobaba… ella quería quedarse, le agradaba el ambiente que se vivía ahí, y era la primera vez que recibía tanto apoyo a parte de otros pocos y Hanako, la cual en aquel momento solo se colocaba a su lado a la vez que intentaba consolarla.

Nosotros no conocíamos la historia de Harumi en aquel entonces, no nos esperábamos en lo absoluto aquella tan triste reacción por mi pregunta… nunca nadie había dado tanto por ella, y cuando una persona vive sin el cariño ni el apoyo de una familia… las lágrimas aparecen en el momento en el que aquellos tratos se muestran por primera vez.

Takeru no dijo nada, ni siquiera se movió, a la par que se percataba de todo lo que yo estaba pensando hacer, a lo que simplemente se apoyó en la silla en la cual estaba sentado, dejando la situación en mis manos, sonriendo satisfecho por lo que estaba dispuesto a decir luego de que Harumi dijera aquellas palabras.

Harumi estaba llorando con Hanako a su lado, a lo que de la nada abre bruscamente sus ojos luego de sentir una mano apoyándose en su cabeza, empezando a levantar la mirada… solo para verme con una sonrisa en mi rostro, habiéndome levantado del lugar donde me había sentado y colocado al lado de donde estaba la chica, agachándome un poco para quedar más o menos a la misma altura que ella.

—No sé las cosas que hayas tenido que pasar…—empecé a hablar, cambiando lentamente mi sonrisa por una cara más seria—Pero viendo cómo eres… sé que no debieron ser pocas ni mucho menos insignificantes las razones para que hubieras decidido escapar con Hanako…—mencioné un poco triste—Pero no te pregunté qué es lo que encuentras justo o no, aquí no se nos está obligando a nada; lo que hicimos… lo hicimos por nuestra propia voluntad, tanto Takeru como yo; no eres esclava de nadie, y nadie merece serlo…—reconocí con decisión, a lo que Harumi abrió un poco más sus ojos ante lo sorprendida que estaba tras aquella última frase que dije.

—Dios…— empezó a decir Harumi una vez que pasaron varios segundos en que la misma no podía despegar su mirada de la mía, adoptando una actitud más seria y aún sonrojada—¿Porque tienes que parecer como un tarado y después hablar totalmente maduro?—sentenció empezando a lanzar unas cuantas carcajadas burlonas mezcladas con las pocas lágrimas que quedaban por decir, a lo que Takeru se tapó su boca en son de la risa aún más burlona que emergió del mismo, ya que me había preguntado exactamente aquello hace unos meses atrás.

—Ci-Cierto ¿No?—reconoció Takeru entre carcajadas, intentando mantener la seriedad, sin resultado.

—¡Oigan!—empecé a decir completamente fastidiado una vez que todo el ambiente de tristeza volvía a ser reemplazado por la alegría que lentamente aparecía en la casa, mientras aún se reían Harumi y Takeru ahora con un poco más de confianza, a lo que Hanako dejaba escapar sin querer unas pequeñas risitas por el comportamiento de estos mismos.

—Tsch…—bufé un poco fastidiado, sin poder evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa una vez que me di cuenta que Harumi volvía a esbozar una sonrisa, a la par que el resto lentamente empezaba a calmarse, volviendo a hablar una vez que todos estábamos más tranquilos y cómodos en aquella situación—entonces ¿Qué dicen? Harumi, Hanako… ¿Quieren formar parte de este hogar conmigo y este apestoso?—pregunté, fastidiando un poco a Takeru por lo mismo, el cual se giraba hacia mí con sus mejillas infladas, a la par que también estaba esperando la respuesta de las chicas.

Harumi y Hanako se miraron pensativas por unos segundos, para después sonreírse mutuamente. Nos miraron a nosotros, creando nuevamente un poco de suspenso y expectativa ante su siguiente respuesta…

Solo para alegrarnos… cuando estas asintieron levemente, con una pequeña sonrisa y rubor en su rostro.

—¡Qué bien!—gritamos tanto Takeru como yo una vez que dejamos escapar sin querer toda la felicidad que nos guardábamos por dentro en el momento en el que Hanako y Harumi aceptaron a lo que, sin pensar en el resultado de nuestras acciones, ambos nos abalanzamos hacia la chica y la pokémon, abrazándolas con fuerza, las cuales aceptaron el gesto alegres, cerrando sus ojos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Varios segundos de silencio volvieron a emerger… a lo que Harumi junto con Hanako empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, abriendo sus ojos estrepitosamente, sorprendidas y avergonzadas, colocándose completamente rojas de que tanto yo como el pokémon las estuvieran abrazando…

—¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!—se escuchó un grito y un gruñido que hizo levantar la casa unos centímetros...

Junto con el sonido de dos cachetadas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru y yo estábamos en el suelo, con una marca de una pequeña mano y otra más grande en nuestras caras respectivamente.

—¿Que hicimos…—empecé a preguntar.

—Ahora…?—terminó Takeru con varias y apenadas lágrimas infantiles, las cuales de igual manera corrían por mis mejillas.

—Hmph—bufó Harumi mirando hacia otra dirección mientras que Hanako hacía lo mismo—l-lo lamento…—dijo tartamudeando aún sonrojada, la cual sabía que era injustificada la cachetada que nos habían dado ella y la Lopunny.

—No te preocupes…—empecé a decir, ya recuperándome—creo que mi cara ya se acostumbró de tantos golpes que recibe —reconocí con una sonrisa en mi rostro magullado, empezando a reír por lo mismo.

—Ha-Habla por ti ¡Ta-Tarado!—dijo Takeru gritando al final, aún en el suelo con la mano de la Lopunny bien enmarcada en su mejilla.

— [Vamos… como si no te hubiera gustado haber abrazado a Hanako]—pensé a la vez que observaba a Takeru, el cual me escuchó en su mente... sonrojándose por lo mismo, mientras comenzaba a levantarse.

— [¡¿Que te importa, degenerado…?!]—reconoció Takeru, sin pensar en admitir que era verdad, mirando hacia otra dirección, a lo que yo solo lo miré burlonamente.

—Bueno…—dije ya más calmado mirando a las chicas, las cuales aún estaban un poco avergonzadas con la situación—me temo que tendremos que tomar medidas para poder comprar la comida de todos, y no bastará con lo que recibimos Takeru y yo con las mercaderías—declaré, empezando a pensar en una solución.

—Ya veo…—dijo un poco desanimada Harumi, pensando de nuevo que era una carga—si quieres puedo intentar ayudarlos con esas mercaderías de las que hablas, aunque… _no soy muy fuerte…_ —se ofreció susurrando al final la chica, un poco apenada por ello.

—No digas eso…—mencioné, un poco fastidiado—como se te ocurre pensar que te pediría algo así…—declaré aún pensando a la vez que cerraba los ojos en son de ello, a lo que luego de unos segundos los abrí, habiendo encontrado finalmente la solución—creo que ya sé lo que podrías hacer… conozco a alguien que últimamente le han empezado a llegar muchos cargamentos de medicinas debido al invierno, y además de que tiene que cuidar a su nieto; tiene muchas cosas que hacer y ya no tiene tantas energías como antes, quizás te pueda contratar—reconocí alegre, ya que me acordaba cuando veía a Hina totalmente agotada, pensando que sería muy buena idea que alguien le ayudara—claro, no te daría mucho, pero cualquier moneda ayuda… y para que mentirles, ella es alguien muy importante para mí, y les agradecería mucho si ustedes la pueden ayudar…—dije un poco avergonzado por la petición.

Harumi solo soltó una pequeña risa, empezando a mirar a Hanako con la misma expresión.

—Creo que es lo mínimo que podríamos hacer para agradecerles…—respondió sonriendo la chica.

Después de eso nos preparamos para continuar con la tarea de todos los días a lo que, luego de terminar gustosamente el desayuno hecho por Harumi, Takeru y yo sabíamos que debíamos empezar con la entrega de las mercaderías, pero antes de eso acompañamos a Harumi junto con Hanako a presentarles a Hina, a la par que les explicaba durante el camino quién era ella, junto con todas las cosas que hizo por mí durante mi niñez.

Caminamos unos cuantos minutos hasta dar finalmente con su tienda, a lo que no pasó mucho cuando nos exaltamos en el momento en el que nos la encontramos cargando tres cajas de medicinas, a la vez que en lo profundo del lugar se escuchaba a Sora gritando su nombre. La anciana no tarda mucho en colapsar y casi cae al suelo si es que yo no la atrapo y Takeru sujeta las cajas en el acto.

—Hina…—dije un poco triste—parece que llegamos a tiempo—comenté, mostrando una sonrisa.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, Hina ya de por sí estaba cansada, pero esta no pudo evitar el abrir abruptamente sus ojos, totalmente sorprendida de volver a escuchar aquella voz, pensando que nunca más lo volvería a hacer… a lo que se giró para verme, aún sin creer si era cierto o no, cuando sus ojos le mostraron la verdad…

—¡Ryo!—gritó Hina completamente alterada, dándome un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, asustándome levemente por lo mismo, a la vez que varias lagrimas emergían ya que, a pesar de no haber estado presente, lo último que había sabido el pueblo por medio de los rumores es que me habían disparado en el mercado—pensaba que… te habían…— ni siquiera podía mencionar mi muerte, a la par que nuevas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—No te preocupes Hina, estoy bien, Takeru me salvó…—dije, mientras que el pokémon sonreía a la vez que asentía.

—¿Eh?—dijo extrañada Hina—¿Pero cómo? —preguntó de la misma manera la mujer.

Tardé unos minutos en explicarle todo lo sucedido, Hina intentó digerir cada uno de los sucesos que ahí ocurrieron, tardando bastante en hacerlo… a la vez que su anterior pena lentamente se tornaba en calma y agradecimiento, sin poder evitar el volver a darme un abrazo, apoyando su mejilla en mi torso, demostrando aquel cariño inconfundible que me tenía, mientras que yo de igual manera la abrazaba, correspondiendo aquel sentir.

Los segundos así nuevamente pasaron, Takeru junto con las demás solo observaban alegres y en silencio, a lo que Hina se separa de mí, para después darme un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

— _¿Qué haría sin mi pequeño tarado?_ — susurró a la vez que alzaba su mano y me tiraba levemente del pelo en forma de juego, siendo mi sonrisa la única respuesta.

Hina, luego de ello, simplemente me dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la mejilla con cariño, para después acariciarla, mientras que yo me llevaba la mano con la suya, aún con mi sonrisa.

Luego de ello Hina finalmente se separó de mí, ya mucho más calmada que antes, para después girarse a Takeru, el cual se extraña levemente cuando nota como la mujer empezaba a caminar hacia el mismo.

— _Gracias Takeru…—_ agradeció Hina, abrazando al Lucario de igual manera, el cual quedó levemente sorprendido ante tal gesto, pero aceptándolo avergonzadamente a pesar de todo, poniendo su mano en la espalda de la anciana a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección, con un leve rubor emergiendo de sus mejillas.

—[Quien diría que el orgulloso andaría dando abrazos]—pensé con una sonrisa mientras miraba a mi amigo, a lo que Takeru solo me miró fastidiado como respuesta, mientras aún abrazaba a Hina.

—Bueno Hina—empecé a decir en el momento en el que esta soltaba a Takeru—veo que necesitas ayuda, y aquí tengo a dos jovencitas que quiero presentarte las cuales están dispuestas a hacerlo—declaré, presentándoles a Hanako y Harumi, las cuales la saludaron amablemente, mientras que Hina se las quedó mirando con un rostro que solo reflejaba inocencia y desconocimiento.

—¿Eh?—dijo Hina un poco sorprendida—No las conozco… ¿Son de aquí?—preguntó Hina con normalidad.

—Somos de la capital… esto… — Harumi empezaba a preguntarse qué palabras decir, a lo que yo la interrumpo cuando pongo mi mano en su hombro.

—Vienen por tiempo indefinido… les ofrecí quedarse en nuestra casa, y pensé que podrían ayudarte, para así poder atender mejor la tienda y tal— dije con normalidad y una sonrisa en mi rostro, mientras que Harumi simplemente me observaba, obviamente sabiendo que no le había contado a Hina sobre que ella había huido de su padre.

Hina simplemente arqueó una ceja, a la par que veía mi mano aún puesta sobre el hombro de Harumi, para después lanzar una leve carcajada.

—Sabes que sé cuándo no dices toda la verdad, niño tonto… —reconoció Hina, alarmándome bastante ante aquello— aunque bueno, ya me tomaré mi tiempo con Harumi, al menos se le ve mucho más educada y bien cuidada, le caerá bien el toque femenino a esa cochina casa en la que vives— reconoció orgullosa y sonriente la mujer, mientras que yo solo la miraba entre fastidiado y ofendido ante aquellas palabras, obviamente sin poder objetarlas, mientras que Harumi me sacaba la lengua en son de juego por como la habían adulado a ella y a mí no, encambronándome más por lo mismo.

—Bueno niñas… la verdad es que necesito bastante ayuda— empezó a hablar ahora en un tono más serio la mujer— no prometo pagas gigantescas, pero de a poco vamos a ver cómo evolucionan las cosas por aquí… tengo un buen presentimiento la verdad— reconoció con una sonrisa decisiva la anciana, a lo que Harumi y Hanako asienten, agradándoles bastante la actitud que tenía la mujer, mientras que Takeru y yo las observábamos… sin poder evitar el sentirnos un poco intimidados ante aquella autoridad que Hina demostraba.

—¡Muy bien entonces!—sentencié a la vez que ya me daba cuenta de que era hora de que Takeru y yo nos marcháramos, a lo que empiezo a retirarme de la tienda junto con mi amigo, mientras dejaba a Harumi y a Hanako en las manos de Hina— Nosotros iremos a dejar las mercaderías… ¡Nos vemos en la tarde! — me despedí finalmente, ya una vez retirados de aquel lugar.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, Takeru y yo realizábamos las entregas con bastante rapidez hasta que, como siempre, nos faltaba la última casa más lejana de todas.

Por una extraña razón lo estábamos realizando mucho más rápido que de costumbre, yo tenía mis "razones" para hacerlo a una mayor velocidad, pero solo sospechaba las de Takeru; no quería ser un metiche y escudriñar en su cabeza a pesar de poder hacerlo, así que, mientras estábamos caminando con las cajas en la carreta para la última entrega, le dije con total seguridad:

—Q-Quien diría que los dos queremos llegar rápido a la casa solo para estar con ellas—dije nervioso, pensando que quizás esa no era la razón del porque Takeru caminaba tan rápido, pero luego de que este empezara a sonrojarse levemente, sonreí victorioso por haber adivinado.

—Serás…—dijo Takeru, con una pequeña sonrisa—tú sabes lo que siento por Hanako… ¡Y no creas que no empiezo a percatarme de lo que tu empiezas a sentir por la humana!—declaró sin avergonzarse, ya que no había nadie que nos escuchara.

—Hmph…—bufé con las mejillas infladas, sabiendo que no había caso en mentirle a Takeru…

Él sabía lo que comenzaba a sentir.

Simplemente sonreímos luego de unos segundos a lo que, al parecer con una mayor velocidad que antes, nos dirigimos a entregar las últimas cajas.

A pesar de que nos apresuramos para llegar más rápido, aun así fueron muchos los cargamentos hacia el último lugar, por lo que ya comenzaba a anochecer cuando habíamos terminado de entregar el último cargamento, a lo que después de eso nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Tardamos unos minutos en llegar, a lo que abrimos la puerta para después exaltarnos en el momento en el que nos encontrarnos a Harumi con un delantal cocinando, mientras que Hanako estaba colocando los platos en la mesa.

Tanto Takeru como yo nos quedamos asombrados con la apariencia que tenía la casa en aquel momento, ya que siempre la oscuridad y el silencio era lo único que nos saludaba cuando regresábamos…

—Bienvenidos—dijo alegre Harumi mientras que Hanako saludaba feliz, a lo que nosotros entramos, alegres del ambiente que nos recibía, mientras que Takeru y yo cruzábamos miradas… sonriéndonos al saber lo que el otro pensaba…

Está bien… estaba claro que Takeru estaba enamorado de Hanako, pero mentiría si dijera que en aquel punto ya no me gustaba considerablemente Harumi.

—Aún falta un poco para que esté listo—dijo Harumi, a lo que yo me acerco a la misma para después observar lo que cocinaba, dándome cuenta que era un arroz con especias.

—Alto…—dije pensando— ¿C-Cómo pudiste comprarlas?—pregunté un poco asustado por el precio de la comida que, obviamente, nunca habíamos podido costear entre Takeru y yo.

—Ah…—dijo Harumi entendiendo mi reacción—resulta que ganamos mucho dinero trabajando con Hina—reveló alegre Harumi, a lo que Takeru y yo nos exaltamos completamente luego de escuchar aquello, exigiendo una explicación al instante con solo nuestras miradas, mientras que Harumi simplemente lanzaba unas cuantas carcajadas por nuestra reacción, para después pedir calma y así poder explicarnos.

—Resulta que Hina es excelente creando medicinas—empezaba a decir Harumi—pero aquí en el pueblo no hay muchas personas que las compren, no porque sean caras, sino más bien porque simplemente no hay muchos habitantes en este pueblo que digamos. Caso muy contrario es en la parte baja de la capital; las medicinas que prepara Hina son mucho más caras en donde yo provengo, ya que nadie sabe cómo prepararlas y las empresas de la parte alta de la ciudad se encargan de crearlas pero a precios inaccesibles; aunque claro, existen medicinas que solo se crean en la ciudad, los cuales son más potentes pero igual los venden a precios mil veces más altos que los que no lo son— explicaba la chica.

—S-Sí…—dije, a la vez que pensaba en la ocasión en la que el pueblo juntó lo imposible para comprar un pequeño frasco de medicina que salvó a Takeru, la vez que cayó al río y se enfermó.

—Así que…—continuaba Harumi—mientras ustedes entregaban los cargamentos fui a hablar con el hombre que manejaba el camión que los transportaba de camino a la ciudad, hice unas cuantas llamadas con una amiga de confianza que vive por allá, la cual me ayudó mucho en mis primeros días, no podía estar con ella ya que mi padre me hubiera encontrado prácticamente al instante, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer en aquel momento, fue darme todo el dinero posible, junto con un poco más de comida además de la que había sacado de mi casa— dijo Harumi un poco triste, mientras recordaba a la única amiga, aparte de Hanako, que tenía en la ciudad

—Bueno…—dijo Harumi ya cambiando su actitud triste por una más normal— El punto es que mi amiga también es dueña de una pequeña tienda de medicinas en la parte baja de la ciudad, e hicimos un acuerdo para que ella vendiera las medicinas de Hina con tal de recibir la mitad de las ganancias, claro… no las vendería al mismo precio que las otras empresas, pero aun así es un precio mucho más alto a como las vendíamos aquí—dijo Harumi muy emocionada mientras que Takeru y yo la seguíamos observando con nuestros rostros anonadados—pero claramente tuve que ayudar a Hina a preparar las nuevas medicinas que, una vez que se lo propuse a mi amiga, no lo pensó dos veces y aceptó el trato de inmediato, pidiendo varias cargas y pagando por ellas, por lo que Hina me dio una "generosa" paga por todo el dinero que logramos conseguir en un solo día, y quería celebrarlo preparando esta comida—finalizó feliz Harumi mientras nosotros aún la observábamos impactados.

Takeru y yo estábamos completamente boquiabiertos, a la par que hacíamos un cálculo mental de todo el dinero que era necesario para comprar aquellos ingredientes que Harumi había comprado.

—" _Esto no lo ganamos ni con un mes de trabajo…"_ —pensábamos Takeru y yo un poco avergonzados mientras sonreíamos.

—B-Bien…—dije alegre y agradecido de lo emprendedora que podía ser Harumi—entonces, mientras terminan de preparar la cena, iré a terminar de construir el resto de la habitación; no se preocupen, por lo que vi no tardaré mucho en terminar— reconocí, a lo que salí de la casa, para después empezar a trabajar.

Takeru, que aún estaba dentro, empezaba a colocarse nervioso por el silencio incomodo que comenzaba a formarse entre él y las chicas.

—C-Creo que mejor voy a colocar las mantas en la pieza—dijo un poco avergonzado Takeru, a la vez que comenzaba a entrar a lo que sería la nueva habitación de Hanako y Harumi.

Se hizo un silencio entre las dos amigas una vez que el Lucario dejó el lugar, hasta que Harumi comenzó a notar como cierto rubor empezaba a brotar en las mejillas de Hanako.

—Oye…—dijo Harumi, mientras dejaba calentando la comida, a la par que se acercaba a Hanako— ¿Aún se andan con rodeos?—preguntó, colocando totalmente roja a Hanako la cual, a pesar de no poder hablar, Harumi era capaz de entenderla a la perfección.

—No te preocupes…—dijo colocando la mano sobre la cabeza de la apenada pokémon—ya llegará el día, estoy seguro que siente lo mismo por ti— reconoció amablemente Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras yo estaba en el tejado, absorto en las tablas que martillaba en el techo, un sentimiento de angustia y vergüenza comenzaban a abordarme; no sabía qué era, hasta que cerré los ojos, y noté algo que nunca antes había hecho:

Podía observar las auras a mí alrededor…

Estaba totalmente extrañado, no solamente podía sentir los pensamientos y sentimientos de Takeru, ahora también tenía una de sus habilidades…

En el momento en que me percataba del aura de todos en la casa, vi la de Takeru, la cual estaba al lado de la puerta de la nueva habitación de las chicas a la par que, en silencio, escuchaba todo lo que hablaba Harumi con Hanako.

—Ya veo…—dije mientras aun martillaba—supongo que es cuestión de tiempo hasta que Takeru admita sus sentimientos—decía al aire, a lo que casi al instante la voz de Takeru se empezó a escuchar en mi mente.

—[No sé si sea lo correcto Ryo…]—escuchaba la voz de Takeru, que al parecer se había percatado de que había sentido su nerviosismo.

—[Serás estúpido…]—pensé mientras reía—[Sabes que tarde o temprano vas a tener que dejar salir lo que sientes hacia Hanako] — reconocí.

—[Quizás al lado mío pueda resultar herida, casi la matan en una ocasión… y eso que aún no vamos a la capital, quien sabe lo que le podría pasar si más personas saben que están con nosotros]—pensó en su mente Takeru mientras le abordaba la pena y la impotencia, la cual sentí claramente.

— [¿Y qué fue lo que hiciste tú en el mercado? Además… lo que ocurrió antes no fue para nada tu culpa, pero sé que ante cualquier cosa que le pudiera pasar a Hanako, tú la defenderías, igual como hiciste con ella la última vez]—dije serio y decidido, dejando a Takeru en silencio, mientras ya finalizaba el techo de aquella habitación, habiéndola terminado por completo con ello.

Bajé del techo luego de ver los últimos retoques o puntos que se me pudiesen haber pasado por alto de la construcción, a lo que me dispuse a entrar a la casa una vez que no noté ninguno, Harumi ya había terminado de cocinar, y Hanako junto con Takeru simplemente se encontraban sentados al frente de la mesa, siendo solamente mi sonrisa la única reacción…

¿A quién no le agradaría un ambiente así?

Me senté y Harumi al instante empezó a servir los platos con aquel arroz de suculenta apariencia, los cuales desprendían un aroma de similares características. En esa ocasión Takeru y yo no nos alarmamos tanto a como la última vez, pero aun así comimos gustosos de la comida que había preparado Harumi, aunque de una manera más lenta que la vez anterior, intentando saborear cada bocado.

—Oye…—empezaba a hablar mientras aún estábamos cenando—creo que mañana trataré de conseguir algunos materiales para hacer sus camas—sentencié mientras los demás me miraban—además creo que debería crear otra para Takeru, ya que la que está ahí es un "poco" pequeña para él—dije riendo, mientras miraba la pequeña cama al lado de la mía—Creo que sería lo mejor—dijo Takeru sonriendo un poco aliviado, ya que estaba empezando a pensar el cómo iba a poder dormir en aquel pequeño colchón.

—Pero antes… hay algo que necesito hablar con ustedes—dije nuevamente, a lo que todos escucharon curiosos—Takeru, no sé si este sea el momento, pero la verdad es que necesito decírtelo… hace unos momentos atrás, pude darme cuenta de que fui capaz de ver tu aura y la de Harumi y Hanako— reconocí abiertamente.

—¡¿Q-Qué?!—preguntó exaltado Takeru—¡¿Estás seguro!?—siguió con la misma actitud el Lucario, habiendo pasado por alto mi sorpresa cuando lo descubrí, debido a que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos con la Lopunny.

—Necesito verlo más a fondo; parece que está más que claro el que tu aura me debió haber afectado en más de alguna forma—expliqué, a lo que Takeru recordaba el momento en que utilicé mi aura contra Yuta, asustándolo para que se fuera a su casa, notando que esta era mucho más potente que las veces anteriores, por lo que empezó a preguntarse qué otra cosa podría empezar a suceder conmigo.

—Entiendo Ryo—dijo un poco preocupado Takeru—pero para serte sincero, ni siquiera yo sé mucho de este tema del aura, la mayoría de las cosas que ocurren las deduzco por conclusión— admitió el pokémon.

—Eso ya lo sé—dije, ya en la mitad de mi plato de arroz—pero debe haber alguna forma… o algún lugar donde podamos investigar algo de esto, quien sabe…— dije a la vez que pensaba en una solución.

—Bueno…—empezó a hablar Harumi pero luego se calló repentinamente, negando con la cabeza a la vez que volvía a observar su plato.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunté, sabiendo que pensaba en algo.

—Creo que hay un lugar, pero…—dijo Harumi un poco preocupada—N-no, es imposible— siguió negando con su cabeza.

—Por favor dime…—dije totalmente serio mirando a Harumi, la cual me devolvió la mirada.

—Es en la capital… hay una librería especialmente dedicada a los pokémon, si existe algún libro que explique mejor el aura… está ahí—dijo finalmente la chica de ojos verdes.

—Muy bien…—dije decidido—entonces mañana después de ver lo de sus camas voy a ir a la ciudad a buscar ese libro— afirmé con total seriedad y normalidad.

Después de decir eso, tanto Harumi como Takeru reaccionaron con obvia brusquedad luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, en total desacuerdo de lo que acababa de anunciar.

—¡Serás idiota!—me gritaba Takeru—Sabes que la ciudad es un lugar peligroso para nosotros, el padre de Harumi aún la estará buscando, y si los hombres que contrató te vuelven a atrapar…—dijo Takeru en el mismo volumen, para después sentarse mirándome triste, siendo mi mano en su hombro mi única reacción.

—Cálmate Takeru…—dije con una sonrisa mientras el aún me miraba desconfiado—no soy tan débil como para dejar que me atrapen, quizás seas más fuerte que yo, pero aún tengo mis trucos, además…—dije mirándolo serio esta vez—necesitamos esa información, no sabemos las consecuencias de tener el aura de un pokémon dentro de mí, ni siquiera sabemos si son del todo buenas, y prefiero prevenir antes que lamentar— reconocí preocupado… a lo que, pasados unos segundos, Takeru simplemente suspira, para después posar su mirada nuevamente en mí.

—Está bien, pero iré contigo—dijo Takeru mirándome decidido.

—No—negué al instante—yo puedo pasar más desapercibido que tú; digamos que no es muy común ver a un Lucario y menos verlo libre en la ciudad…— dije con total seguridad, dejando en claro la realidad.

—Si Takeru no te acompaña… entonces lo haré yo—dijo Harumi, totalmente decidida a no dejar que fuera solo—además, no conoces la ciudad como yo, y esa biblioteca es un lugar desconocido para muchos, muy pocas personas conocen la localización; necesitarás mi ayuda— declaró seriamente la chica.

Quería decirle que no, pero por lo visto en aquel momento y viendo su seriedad, sabía que no mentía. Iba a necesitar su ayuda…

—Y tú esperas que yo me quede de brazos cruzados mientras ustedes se arriesgan…—dijo Takeru enojado.

—Tú cuidarás de Hanako, además… necesito que la acompañes al bosque para que pueda conseguir hiervas medicinales y con ellas lograr hacer más remedios junto con Hina, y si algún pokémon los ataca, sé que tú la protegerás—dijo Harumi guiñándole un ojo a Takeru, el cual se sonrojó al saber que pasaría un tiempo a solas con Hanako.

—Hmph… bien—dijo Takeru mirando hacia otra dirección—pero si ocurre algo, ya sabes que hacer Ryo— declaró el Lucario, refiriéndose a la telepatía.

—Tsch…—bufé un poco fastidiado—no creas que fuiste el único que estuvo entrenando—dije con una mirada que irradiaba seguridad—no te preocupes apestoso, solo será por un día, quizás dos… luego sabremos qué ocurrirá con tu aura dentro de mí, y quien sabe… quizás podríamos utilizar eso a nuestro favor para rescatar al resto de tus amigos, aún lo tengo bien presente, no lo olvides—dije a lo que Takeru abrió los ojos, pensando que quizás tendría razón.

Después de que todo quedó listo, nos fuimos a dormir; las chicas dormían en nuestras camas y nosotros en la pieza de ellas encima de las mantas que había puesto Takeru.

El Lucario fue el primero en dormirse… yo simplemente me quedé mirando el techo de aquella habitación, pensando en las cosas que se venían, las que me ocurrieron, junto con todas las que me podrían ocurrir en aquella ciudad.

Lentamente mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse… el sueño me vencía, y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormido, a la par que sentía todas las auras que estaban a mi alrededor… enfocándome por última vez en la mía.

Solo sentía aquella llama de aura emerger del centro de mi cuerpo, era reconfortante aquella calma, siendo esta sensación la última antes de sumirme en mis sueños…

Y fue de aquella llama de aura… de la cual lentamente, desde la base de la misma, una pequeña y casi indetectable oscuridad representada como una llama de negro color comenzaba a propagarse lentamente.

Consumiendo lentamente aquel azul y calmado color que mi aura comenzaba a perder.

.

.

.

.

El Sol de la mañana nuevamente comenzaba a salir por el horizonte… eran más o menos las siete de la mañana cuando empecé a despertarme, al fin y al cabo había descansado bastante en los días anteriores después del incidente en el mercado, por lo que no decidí perder un minuto ante la tarea que se nos venía en aquel día; tomé un pan de la cocina y salí de la casa en completo silencio una vez me di cuenta de que todos los demás estaban durmiendo, incluido Takeru.

El bosque fue mi primer destino a lo que, con las herramientas que Yuta había dejado, comencé a cortar un par de árboles en el bosque aledaño, no sin antes empezar a plantar otros, ya que de igual manera parecía incluso hacerse habitual el sacar aquellos árboles, y no quería arruinar el ambiente de los otros pokémon.

Me dirigí a mi casa una vez corté unos dos troncos, los cuales llevé en la carreta, y de la misma manera a cuando hice la de Takeru, comencé a construir dos camas grandes para las chicas; aún tenía que hacer la de Takeru pero para eso necesitaría la mía, ya que no había espacio en el lugar donde estaba la pequeña por una más grande, por lo que intentaría crear una especie de camarote después.

No tardé mucho… a eso se lo debo a Yuta en gran parte, por lo que ya eran las diez de la mañana cuando terminé de hacer el cuerpo de las camas a lo que, estando solo a unos pasos de la misma, comencé a escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de esta… comenzando a dirigirme hacia la misma al sospechar que ya se habían despertado los otros.

Abrí la puerta sin más y con total normalidad, solamente para encontrarme a Harumi dándome la espalda, mientras que la misma se encontraba completamente desnuda desde la cintura hacia arriba al estar cambiándose de ropa, a lo que solo alcanzo a taparme los ojos al instante en el que casi alcanzo a dilucidar su desnudo cuerpo, para después salir rápidamente de la casa, cerrando la puerta nuevamente y con notoria brusquedad, a la par que la vergüenza me consumía por completo.

—¡N-No vi nada!—dije afuera de la casa, aún tapándome la vista, totalmente apenado.

Solo hubo silencio tras aquellas palabras… ni siquiera se escuchó un grito enojado ni nada como respuesta por parte de Harumi a lo que, de la nada y pasados unos incómodos segundos, la puerta comienza a abrirse lentamente y, sin atreverme a dar la vuelta, empiezo a sentir como un aura oscura y siniestra comenzaba a acecharme a mis espaldas.

— **Sabes…—** comenzó a decir macabramente Harumi, colocándome una mano en mi hombro con una sonrisa maquiavélica— **creo que será un laaaargo viaje…—** sentenció con la misma actitud la chica, mientras que yo comenzaba a sudar a mares, aterrado del viaje que me esperaba con aquella mujer.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El desayuno fue lo siguiente una vez todos despiertos, a lo que tanto Harumi como yo comenzamos a arreglar y ordenar las cosas una vez terminado lo anterior, esta última con una actitud ahora indiferente hacia mí debido a cierto "acontecimiento" pasado, permitiéndome vivir simplemente por notar que solo fue una llana equivocación de mi parte. Le dejamos una lista de las cosas que tendrían que comprar Takeru y Hanako mientras no estábamos, entre ellas tres colchones junto con el dinero para hacerlo, para luego comenzar a marchamos, no sin antes despedirnos.

—Adiós Hanako—dijo alegre Harumi a la par que abrazaba tiernamente a su amiga, mientras ella aceptaba con gusto el gesto.

Takeru y yo sabíamos que nosotros no éramos de esa clase de muestras de afecto, pensaba en despedirme como siempre lo hacíamos, con una ofensa hacia el otro, sin embargo, de repente aparecen en mí sus sentimientos cuando este observaba a Hanako siendo abrazada por Harumi.

Y… aunque él no lo quisiera admitir, dentro del mismo quería ese afecto, ya que tampoco es como si siempre lo hubiese recibido.

—Ryo yo…— empezó a hablar un tanto decaído el Lucario esperando la despedida de siempre aunque… mi mano posándose sobre un nuca a la par que lo atraía a mi torso y le daba un abrazo lo dejó en completo silencio, a la vez que comenzaba a acariciar su cabeza juguetonamente.

Takeru abrió sus ojos, completamente sorprendido de que yo hiciera tal acto, pero solo para después quedarse quieto, sin poder evitar el disfrutar de aquel trato, a la par que el mismo comenzaba a abrazarme tímidamente de igual manera.

—Adiós Takeru…—dije con una sonrisa—te dejo a cargo de la casa, cuida a Hanako—me despedí, aún sin separarme de él.

—Adiós…—dijo Takeru con sus ojos cerrados y tiritones, a la vez que se apoyaba en mi torso, triste… ya que por dentro de igual manera le daba miedo el que me fuera hacia aquella ciudad, aún deseando el que no lo hiciera.

—¡Qué lindos~!—La voz de Harumi fue la única que irrumpió aquel emotivo momento mientras que, junto con Hanako, nos miraban sonrojadas y con ojos cristalinos, a lo que en ese mismo instante tanto Takeru como yo nos separamos en el acto, avergonzados al mostrar aquel momento de debilidad ante nuestros sentimientos.

—Bueno…—empecé a decir una vez la vergüenza desapareció, a la par que empezaba a acariciar la cabeza a Hanako—¡Nos vemos Hanako!—me despedí alegre—por favor cuida del apestoso por mí—sentencié a lo que la Lopunny solo lanzó un gruñido a la vez que asintió, alegre.

—Y tú, Takeru…—ahora decía Harumi, dándole un pequeño golpe al Lucario para luego darle un pequeño abrazo—por favor cuida a Hanako…—dijo un poco triste, pero a la vez segura de que el pokémon lo haría.

Ya luego de ello, afuera de la casa, Harumi y yo finalmente comenzamos a marcharnos, sin embargo, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, tanto Harumi como Hanako se extrañan cuando Takeru y yo nos detenemos sorpresivamente en nuestro caminar a lo que, casi simultáneamente, ambos nos giramos para después observar al otro.

—¡Nos vemos apestoso!—grité con todas mis fuerzas cuando ya estábamos a varios metros de distancia, a lo que Takeru me observó fastidiado, para luego empezar a esbozar una sonrisa.

—¡Hasta luego tarado!—gritó Takeru con el mismo volumen, sonriendo… a lo que vuelvo a darle la espalda luego de unos segundos, satisfecho de aquella despedida, para después volver a caminar hacia la salida del pueblo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Bueno…— Takeru empezó a hablar una vez que nuestros cuerpos dejaron de verse, a lo que Hanako se quedó completamente congelada y nerviosa, ya que comenzaba a darse cuenta de la obviedad de que ambos se encontraban a solas—entonces… ¿Vamos a comprar las cosas para las camas?—preguntó Takeru intentando demostrar seriedad, a lo que la Lopunny asintió un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa apenada.

Ambos pokémon fueron caminando juntos al lugar donde vendían colchones y, con el dinero que les había dejado Harumi los compraron, extrañando levemente al vendedor al encontrarse a Takeru solo con la Lopunny, pero obviándolo de todas maneras ya que el mismo conocía al Lucario y la relación que tenía este conmigo.

Después de ello la casa fue su siguiente objetivo, por lo que ambos pokémon comenzaron a marchar hacia la misma, mientras Takeru tiraba de la carreta en donde dejaron los colchones, un poco presumido, debido a que el fanfarrón en su interior solo quería impresionar a la Lopunny, mientras que esta solo lo seguía observando entre miradas, sin poder esconder aquel rubor en sus mejillas.

Llegaron a la casa luego de unos minutos, Takeru entró las camas para después arreglar todo en el lugar, mientras Hanako, luego de que el Lucario no quisiera que lo ayudara por su pedante actuar hacia la Lopunny, esta solo se encontraba sentada comiéndose una manzana, viendo como Takeru iba y venía transportando todas las cosas a su nueva habitación.

Finalizado el trabajo, Takeru solo suspiró, para después servirse un vaso con agua, sentándose al frente de Hanako en la mesa... a la par que un nuevo ambiente de silencio incómodo comenzó a formarse inevitablemente entre aquellos dos.

—E-Esto…—empezó a hablar finalmente Takeru, ya hastiado de la incomodidad del lugar—Harumi dijo que tenías que recolectar hierbas para Hina, ¿N-No? — preguntó tímidamente el Lucario.

—" _Ci-Cierto"_ —dijo Hanako en un tenue gruñido— _"pero… ¿no estás cansado?"_ —preguntó un poco preocupada la Lopunny.

—N-No te preocupes—dijo Takeru nervioso— no estoy tan cansado—reconoció el Lucario sonriendo a la vez que se llevaba una mano hacia atrás de su cabeza, a lo que Hanako solo sonrió como respuesta, sonrojando nuevamente al pokémon, completamente débil ante aquel rostro, para después salir de la casa y comenzar a dirigirse hacia el bosque.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las siete de la tarde… el cielo tenía un color anaranjado, mientras que Takeru ayudaba a Hanako a sacar las ramas y hiervas que esta necesitaba; estaban en direcciones opuestas, sin embargo, cierto apestoso azul no podía el no darse la vuelta para ver a Hanako mientras recogía lentamente unas raíces, a lo que de repente esta también gira su cabeza para ver a Takeru... sus ojos chocaron un instante, a lo que no pasa un solo milisegundo hasta que ambos volvieron a girar sus cabezas volviendo a hacer lo suyo, totalmente sonrojados.

Takeru, aún con la misma expresión en su cara, pasados unos cuantos segundos luego de aquel choque de miradas, un fuerte grito de terror proveniente de Hanako lo alarma completamente, a lo que no pasa un segundo hasta que él ya estaba al lado de la Lopunny, totalmente preocupado de lo que la hubiera obligado a gritar de esa manera.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?! —preguntó Takeru preocupado a la vez que sostenía a Hanako la cual, de no ser por el Lucario, casi su hubiera caído por el susto que recibió.

—"¡ _U-Un…u-un…!"_ —decía Hanako a la par que apuntaba hacia un pequeño arbusto al lado de los mismos, totalmente asustada a la vez que se agarraba de Takeru, a lo que este giró su mirada para ver qué era lo que le causaba tanto terror a la Lopunny, cuando de repente se percata de un pequeño Spinarak que empezaba a emerger del arbusto, a lo que este solo pasa por el lado de los otros pokémon en un caminar alegre, sin importarle el susto que acababa de provocar en la Lopunny.

—Dios…—empezó a hablar Takeru después de lanzar un suspiro aliviado—me asustaste…—reconoció el Lucario a la par que el mismo comenzaba a abrazar, dejándose llevar por la preocupación antes pasada, a lo que Hanako se sorprendió del gesto, para después corresponderle el abrazo, con sus ojos aún abiertos y su mejilla sonrojada.

Se hizo un instante de silencio en el sector, Takeru mantenía su seriedad, ya comenzando a darse cuenta de las cosas que el mismo cometía, mientras que Hanako aún perseveraban los nervios ante tal contacto.

—Oye…—empezó a hablar Takeru a la vez que bajaba su mirada tranquila hacia la pokémon, a lo que Hanako levantó su cabeza, solo para chocar con la mirada del Lucario, comenzando a sonrojarse levemente mientras que la calma lentamente empezaba a abordar su rostro de igual manera, sin soltarse de los brazos del Lucario.

No se percataban de nada a su alrededor, solo en ellos; se miraban fijamente mientras comprendían finalmente lo que querían y deseaban hacer… empezando lentamente y con leves titubeos a acercar sus labios, respetando al otro…

Estaban a unos pocos centímetros… cuando de la nada un pequeño temblor comenzó a hacerse presente en el lugar.

 _—¿Qué diablos…?—_ dijo Takeru en un susurro hastiado luego de tener que separarse por obligación de la Lopunny, a la par que el temblor aumentaba, mientras que Hanako había quedado completamente muda ante lo que por poco sucedía entre el Lucario y ella.

Takeru empezó a observar rápidamente a su alrededor, a lo que se exalta cuando una manada de Tauros rápidamente se acercaban hacia los mismos, los cuales al parecer se asustaron por el grito de Hanako, su velocidad era tal que el Lucario apenas logró empujar bruscamente a la Lopunny, saltando hacia un lado junto con él, evitando por poco a los Tauros los cuales continuaron su camino, alejándose rápidamente del sector.

Después de que la manada de Tauros se alejara, nuevamente el silencio y la calma habitual de aquel bosque comenzó a reinar, siendo el sonido del viento soplando las hojas de los árboles el único que se escuchaba.

Takeru tenía sus ojos completamente cerrados ante el brusco movimiento, a lo que este comenzó a abrirlos lentamente, para ver darse cuenta que este se encontraba encima de Hanako.

Mientras que sus labios, no siendo un beso como tal, estaban completamente juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru levantó abruptamente cabeza luego de notar aquello, el sudor y los nervios rápidamente lo abordaban, mientras que Hanako de manera lenta comenzaba a abrir los ojos, sabiendo lo que había pasado.

—¡L-Lo s-siento!—gritó Takeru totalmente nervioso, aún encima de Hanako, a lo que su rostro queda completamente pálido luego de que la Lopunny comenzara a acercar su mano a la mejilla del Lucario, por lo que Takeru cierra los ojos fuertemente luego de pensar que iba a recibir una cachetada por parte de Hanako tras aquel contacto dado "sin su permiso".

Sin embargo, incluso su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos… en el momento en el que abre los ojos completamente luego de sentir la mano de la Lopunny posándose con suavidad sobre su mejilla.

—" _Eres un tonto…"—_ gruñó Hanako a la par que lanzaba un pequeño suspiro junto con una leve sonrisa, para después rápidamente acercarse y besar a Takeru sin previo aviso… siendo los ojos completamente abiertos y asombrados la única respuesta por parte del Lucario.

Takeru, con la mirada fija en Hanako mientras ella lo besaba, lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos pasados unos largos segundos, aceptando el gesto y abrazándola en consecuencia.

Y así… el tiempo transcurrió; ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro, las horas pasaron, a la vez que lentamente consumaban su amor hacia el otro de todas las maneras imaginables…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los segundos se volvieron minutos, y estos en horas… el sol nuevamente comenzaba a emerger en el horizonte, a lo que Takeru empezaba a despertar ante los tenues rayos del sol que las hojas de los arboles no eran capaces de tapar; eran más o menos las diez de la mañana cuando el Lucario comenzó a abrir los ojos, para ver a Hanako apoyada en su brazo a su lado, la cual aún dormía plácidamente con su ahora pareja, resguardándose del frío con el calor del otro.

Takeru simplemente sonrió a la par que acariciaba una oreja de la Lopunny, siendo una sonrisa inconsciente por parte de la misma Hanako la respuesta al trato.

— _Creo que podemos esperar un poco_ —se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro el Lucario, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, dispuesto a quedarse dormido por un rato más al lado de la Lopunny que amaba.

Una vez que el sueño lo venció nuevamente, no pasó mucho cuando nuevamente los ojos del Lucario se abrieron, siendo ahora el zarandeo de la Lopunny lo que lo despertaba, ya habiendo pasado unas dos horas luego de la primera vez que se durmió.

Takeru, una vez reconocido el cuerpo de la Lopunny, este solo sonrió para después sorprenderla al darle un pequeño beso, la cual aceptó el gesto alegre. Se levantaron de donde habían pasado la noche, para después caminar de vuelta a la casa, mientras que Hanako abrazaba a Takeru apoyándose en su hombro, acto el cual Takeru recibía un poco apenado y sonrojado, a la vez que la rodeaba con su brazo, haciendo que la Lopunny sonriera sonrojada de igual manera ante el gesto.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, los pokémon llegaron finalmente a la casa; faltaban algunos días para que llegaran las mercaderías al pueblo, y Harumi se había encargado de enviar las medicinas a la ciudad, por lo que tenían unos pares de días libres a solas antes de que volviéramos Harumi y yo.

Takeru, luego de entrar, empezó a encender la chimenea, debido a que lentamente la temperatura de aquel día comenzaba a bajar, aún más que en la noche en la que ambos pokémon se quedaron a la intemperie, por lo que comenzaban a sospechar que pronto nevaría debido a la estación en la que se encontraban en aquel momento.

Luego de que empezaran a salir las llamas, Takeru no pudo evitar el no quedar hipnotizado por ellas… y en el calor que irradiaba en su cara. Solo estaba ahí, observando el fuego… cuando unos brazos comienzan a rodearlo, causando solo una pequeña sonrisa en el Lucario, a la par que cierta Lopunny ponía su mentón en el hombro del pokémon.

—" _Nunca pensé que podríamos estar así…"_ —dijo calmada en un gruñido Hanako, mientras que Takeru comenzaba a apoyar su cabeza en la de la Lopunny.

— _Ya no se pueden contar todas las cosas de las que estoy agradecido por haber conocido a Ryo_ —dijo sonriendo en voz baja de igual manera el Lucario— _Le debo mucho…—_ reconoció, sin vergüenza… a lo que Hanako solo lanzaba unas cuantas risitas ante tales palabras.

—"Q _uien diría que tú estarías diciendo eso hacia un humano…"—_ reconoció Hanako, a lo que Takeru se quedó pensando esas palabras por unos segundos.

—Él es completamente distinto a los que conocíamos, Hanako— dijo ahora un poco más serio Takeru, enojándose un poco luego de recordar a todos los demás humanos que lo torturaron y esclavizaron en su pasado.

—" _Lo sé…"_ —reconoció Hanako, pensativa— _"Pienso lo mismo de Harumi, ella hizo lo imposible para poder sacarme de las manos de su padre, y solo gracias a ella fue que pude ser libre…"_ —dijo feliz, a lo que Takeru agachó la cabeza luego de escuchar aquello, cerrando los ojos a la par que comenzaba a enojarse, chocando su puño contra el suelo, mientras que Hanako lo miró extrañada y triste.

— _Me… siento impotente el pensar en eso Hanako…_ —empezó a susurrar Takeru aún enfurecido, pero ahora mesclado con un leve toque de tristeza— _yo quería hacerte sentir esa "libertad", si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte en ese entonces…_ —reconocía molesto consigo mismo el Lucario, sin embargo, sus palabras se silenciaron en el acto luego de que Hanako lo besara nuevamente.

Pasaron los segundos, a lo que ambos se separaron, para después chocar delicadamente sus frentes, teniendo sus ojos cerrados.

—" _No te lamentes por esas cosas…"—_ ahora era Hanako la que empezaba a hablar— _"Sé que diste todo de ti para poder protegerme y eso es más que suficiente para mí, además… si hubiéramos escapado nosotros solos, nunca habríamos podido conocer a Harumi y a Ryo"_ —sentenció la Lopunny sonriendo— _"Ya no quiero pensar en lo que pudo haber sucedido en el pasado, ahora solo quiero estar en el presente, contigo…"—_ dijo Hanako volviendo a besar, esta vez de una manera más apasionada a Takeru, el cual la aceptó abrazándola y acostándose en el suelo lentamente junto con ella, al lado del fuego de la chimenea.

Takeru no tenía miedo de expresar su amor hacia Hanako… ahora que al fin estaban solos, quería aprovechar cada segundo a su lado, sin importar qué.

Las horas pasaban, anochecía… Takeru que ahora estaba recostado al lado de la chimenea aun encendida tapado con una manta junto con Hanako a su lado, ya cansado dispuesto a pasar otra noche con la Lopunny, empezaba a cerrar sus ojos con una sonrisa pensando en lo que había dicho Hanako acerca de olvidar el pasado y ver su presente. Él lo veía, y no se arrepentía de nada… estaba dispuesto a superar su pasado con Hanako, Harumi y conmigo a su lado.

Ambos pokémon se quedaron dormidos profundamente, abrazados del otro mientras la paz recorría hasta el último rincón de la pequeña casa en la que se encontraban.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Empezaba a salir el sol de una nueva mañana, a lo que Takeru se despertó por el sonido de varios golpes en la puerta, por lo que se levantó intentando no molestar a Hanako, y fue en dirección a la entrada, pensando que al fin habíamos vuelto Harumi y yo, por lo que abre la puerta esperando un saludo…

Para después quedar completamente atónito, cuando abruptamente una mano lo agarra del cuello, mientras que Takeru sentía, por una extraña razón…

Como comenzaba a perder sus fuerzas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" ** _2 días antes del incidente"_**

Harumi y yo empezamos a caminar en dirección a la ciudad, a lo que no pasó mucho cuando, entre el silencio normal durante nuestro andar, noto un poco decaída a la chica.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunté preocupado, extrañado un poco a Harumi la cual se giraba hacia mí, aún caminando.

—M-Me preocupa un poco Hanako… nunca antes nos habíamos separado así desde lo de la ciudad —confesó triste la chica.

—No te preocupes…—dije animado, colocando mi mano en su hombro a la par que le daba varios golpecitos amables—sé que Takeru la cuidará sin problemas—sentencié sonriendo, a lo que Harumi sonrió ahora más calmada, continuando con nuestro camino.

Las horas de silencio y calma así pasaban, hasta que nuevamente me percato en Harumi luego de obviar por un buen rato el que esta estaba empezando a caminar más lento. Se estaba cansando… pero no lo quería admitir simplemente porque no quería molestarme, por lo que decidí que, a pesar de que solo faltara un tercio del viaje para llegar a la ciudad, era mejor descansar en donde estábamos… a lo que ella se negó, pero no puso mucha resistencia que digamos, ya que era obvio el cansancio que sentía por todo el tramo recorrido.

Atardecía… ya para aquel entonces había encendido una fogata y habíamos colocado las mantas que traíamos al lado de esta, a la vez que Harumi, sentada en una, estaba untándose una crema en sus pies, los cuales tenían varias ampollas por la poca costumbre a las largas caminatas que la chica poseía, a lo que yo reí un poco por lo mismo, fastidiándola levemente, siendo mis pequeñas risas mi única reacción… sin embargo, mi abrupto silencio tras aquel feliz momento extrañan por unos instantes a Harumi

 **.**

 **.**

Todo fue demasiado repentino… y para nada premeditado de mi parte… como si del azar se tratase, mi risa hacia Harumi se cortó casi al instante, a lo que esta se extraña completamente cuando comienzo a sonrojarme fuertemente, a tal punto que empiezo a sudar y "descontrolarme" de ciertas maneras.

—¿Q-Qué ocurre?—dijo nerviosa Harumi, notando mi "drástico" cambio de actitud.

—N-No sé qué me pasa…—dije completamente nervioso, enrojeciéndome y excitándome cada vez más, a lo que de la nada mis ojos se abren al máximo cuando comienzan a llegar a mi mente las emociones y pensamientos de Takeru.

—Dios…—empecé a decir sudando a mares mientras veía y "experimentaba", todo lo que "hacía" Takeru en aquel momento con Hanako —¡Sal de mi cabeza maldito degenerado! —gritaba mientras me tapaba los ojos instintivamente, pensando que con eso se irían las imágenes…

Pero no… incluso se volvieron más nítidas luego de aquello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasó una hora… completamente vergonzante, a lo que mi cuerpo terminó finalmente en el suelo a la par que mi piel expelía vapor desde todas las partes imaginables, con mi rostro completamente ruborizado, ya fuera de combate, a la vez que un poco de sangre goteaba de mi nariz y mis ojos estaban completamente en blanco.

Pasaron unos minutos luego de que las cosas comenzaran a calmarse, para después solo comenzar a sentir una gran culpa… sintiéndome como un metiche luego de haber prácticamente presenciado todo lo que Takeru y Hanako hicieron aquella tarde.

Harumi, la cual seguía sin entender nada, solo dejó que me retorciera en mi incomoda y vergonzosa excitación, mientras yo estaba intentando el no ver aquellas imágenes y sentimientos tan vergonzantes, a lo que esta se dio cuenta que, fuera lo que fuera, finalmente había acabado una vez que vio mi calmado cuerpo recostado dándole la espalda, por lo que esta comenzó a acercarse hacia mí, esperando una respuesta.

—Tsch…—bufe a la par que empezaba a limpiarme la sangre de la nariz—ese imbécil no sabe controlarse…— dije al aire, fastidiado.

—¿Te refieres a Takeru?—preguntó curiosa Harumi—¿Están bien?—volvió a preguntar, ahora un poco preocupada, solamente para escuchar un par de carcajadas malhumoradas de mi parte.

—La están pasando muy bien—dije sarcásticamente.

—Déjate de andar con rodeos—empezó a decir Harumi, ahora un poco más molesta —¿Qué ocurrió? — pidió saber la chica de ojos verdes.

—Digamos que… tal vez necesitemos conservar la cama pequeña—declaré aún fastidiado, a lo que Harumi se quedó pensando unos segundos mis palabras, tratando de analizar la indirecta que le dije, para luego poner sus manos en su cara, colocándose totalmente roja una vez que se dio cuenta.

—¡¿N-No me digas qu-que?!—dijo Harumi totalmente pálida y roja—¡¿Takeru y Hanako están…?!— empezaba a captar la situación la chica.

—Hmph…—dije ya fastidiado recordando lo que sentí hacía unos momentos—no… ya no, ahora se quedaron dormidos al parecer—reconocí ahora mucho más molesto que antes.

Harumi, aún impactada por el "movimiento" que había hecho su amiga hace unos momentos, sin saber si sentirse alegre o "celosa" por su amiga, se fijó en mi molestia para después acercarse un poco más a mí, preocupada.

—Oye… no te lo tomes tan mal, al fin y al cabo, se querían desde hace mucho y ahora fue el primer momento que tuvieron a solas…—dijo en un tono más apacible mesclado con fastidio, pensado que yo estaba enojado por lo que estaba haciendo Takeru.

—¿Crees que estoy enfadado por enterarme de que Takeru y Harumi lo hicieron?—dije directamente, lo que causó cierta incomodidad en Harumi—no pienses mal de mí, no estoy enojado por eso, pero…—dije, para después dejar un breve momento de silencio—no quería ver todo lo que ocurrió entre ellos en ese momento… ese… es especial—dije ahora un poco triste—me siento muy mal por haber prácticamente sentido lo que solo Takeru debió sentir con Hanako—reconocí cabizbajo—solo quiero llegar rápidamente a la ciudad para poder saber cómo controlar esta conexión que tengo con Takeru, y poder evitar seguir inmiscuyéndome en su vida cuando no lo quiero así— afirmé triste y serio, dejando nuevamente varios segundos de silencio entre Harumi y yo tras aquellas palabras.

—Ey…—empezó a decir Harumi ahora con un tono más amable, la cual entendía un poco mi malestar—sé que no pudiste evitar experimentar los sentimientos de Takeru… pero tienes que entender que tampoco es tu culpa —me intentaba ayudar la chica, a lo que yo me giraba hacia la misma, aún sin un cambio de actitud —Takeru no es tonto, él habrá sabido que tú podrías quizás sentir lo que él en ese momento, pero…. él confía en ti y sabe que podrás separar esos sentimientos que vivió con Hanako, con los tuyos; él no te ve como un metiche en su vida, él te ve como una familia en la que confía, incluso en su momento más íntimo —declaró finalmente Harumi.

Eso último me dejó sin palabras... Takeru confiaba en mí, sabía que ese momento era de él y solo de él, y el que yo también lo haya sentido no lo volvía mío. Él me confió su momento de intimidad, sabiendo que podría actuar de manera correcta a la situación, aunque admito que aún me sentía avergonzado por haber visto lo que vi, sabía que debía dejar ese sentimiento de vergüenza por uno de felicidad hacia mi amigo, que ahora es libre de amar y expresar su amor hacia Hanako…

—"Ahora quien es el degenerado…"—dije en mi cabeza pensando en Takeru, riéndome levemente —"No negaré el que me sentí incomodo por las cosas que acabo de ver, Takeru"— seguía pensando—"Pero eres mi amigo… y también confió en ti. Ya no volveré a sentirme avergonzado por tus sentimientos, los asumo con felicidad hacia ti, porque lo que sentí no fue solo excitación y placer, también sentí tu amor hacía Hanako, así que a pesar de que nuestras emociones estén unidas y que tarde o temprano experimentemos estas emociones especificas del otro, agradezco que me confíes tus emociones y experiencias, te prometo que las protegeré y las guardaré con recelo y madures, porque esos sentimientos son tuyos y solamente tuyos…. y me los confiaste. Gracias por confiarme tus emociones Takeru, tu sabes que yo también te confío las mías…"—terminé finalmente de pensar, esperando que aquel mensaje llegara a Takeru de igual manera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras aún era de noche en aquel bosque, los ojos de Takeru empezaron a abrirse levemente, escuchando unas palabras en su mente que tarde o temprano esperaba recibir, ya que sabía que yo sentiría y experimentaría de cierta manera todo lo que habían hecho él y Hanako aquella tarde, a lo que solo bufó sonriendo, para después volver a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido al lado de la Lopunny…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Y bien?— preguntó Harumi, suponiendo el que yo le había mandado un "mensaje" a Takeru.

—Gracias por lo que me dijiste antes—me giré hacia la chica a la par que sonreía y le colocaba una mano sobre su cabeza—creo que ya pude corregir mis incomodidades hacia los sentimientos de Takeru, los reconozco… y le prometí que los guardaría y protegería— declaré, feliz.

—Me alegra oír eso—dijo sonriendo Harumi, a lo que simplemente comenzó a gatear hasta donde estaba su manta, para después recostarse —mejor descansa, mañana será un largo día…—mencionó la chica, cerrando los ojos para después comenzar a dormir pasados unos minutos luego de ello.

Yo de igual manera me recosté sobre mi manta, solamente para después empezar a mirar las estrellas de aquel cielo nocturno, a lo que nuevamente me empezaba a abordar una enorme felicidad en mi interior proveniente de Takeru en su dormir, sin embargo, no era solamente de él…

También era mía…

Ahí fue cuando entendí que las cosas que sentí, ya sea excitación o placer, eran completamente mal infundadas… el único sentimiento que predominaba en Takeru era el amor, y ese amor lo único que debía producir en mi era felicidad hacia Takeru; él no me estaba confiando cosas tan banales como el placer o su experiencia sexual; él me estaba confiando el mismo amor que sentía hacia Hanako, a lo que nuevamente acepté guardar con decisión, a la vez que mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente ante aquel hermoso cielo estrellado, para luego quedarme profundamente dormido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día empezó temprano nuevamente… Harumi, ya más descansada, se levantó incluso a la misma hora que yo, con todas sus energías revitalizadas; desayunamos pan con galletas que habíamos traído de la casa a lo que, una vez finalizado lo anterior, empezamos nuevamente a caminar hacia la capital.

Estábamos a más o menos un kilómetro de llegar pasados unas cuantas horas de caminata, cuando de repente Harumi me detiene, agarrándome del brazo.

—¡Espera!—dijo de un salto Harumi sorprendiéndome un poco ante el sorpresivo acto.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunté extrañado, para después notar como Harumi comenzaba a sacar dos mantas negras de su mochila.

—Ten, usa esto…—dijo a la vez que me pasaba una—fueron las que tuvimos que usar Hanako y yo cuando escapamos de aquí para no atraer sospechas, creo que sería mejor que las usáramos ya que mi cara y la tuya las deben de conocer bastante bien la gente que trabaje con mi padre, que no son pocas; además… mi padre puso una recompensa para quien lograra capturarme y llevarme devuelta con él— reveló, ahora un poco más preocupada.

—Supongo que tienes razón…—reconocía la vez que comenzaba a colocarme la manta encima, tapándome un poco la cara con la misma—que bueno que te diste cuenta, si no quizás la hubiéramos pasado mal entrando a la ciudad— reconocí sonriendo, un poco apenado por mi ignorancia ante la seriedad de entrar a la capital.

Luego de cubrirnos lo mejor posible, entramos a la ciudad, obviamente por la parte baja, a lo que después de ello Harumi comenzó a guiarme por un laberinto de calles y entradas, haciendo que me alegrara cada vez más el haberla traído conmigo en aquel momento, si no… he de admitir que nunca hubiera podido encontrar aquella biblioteca que mencionó.

Luego de varios minutos, el final de un callejón puso un fin a nuestro caminar, en el cual se encontraba una puerta de metal a uno de los costados de este. Harumi se quedó pensando un poco, para después girarse hacia mí, seria.

—Escúchame, quiero que sepas que a muy pocas personas se les deja entrar a este lugar, de hecho es una suerte que a mi familia se les deje, pero en el momento en que toque esa puerta, mi papá sabrá que estamos aquí y nos intentará atrapar—dijo seria Harumi—tenemos que encontrar una manera de entrar si ser vistos—sentenció pensativa y preocupada.

—Hmm…—pensé un momento—¿Quién cuida la puerta cuando alguien entra?—le pregunté a Harumi—¿O son más de uno o una? — volví a preguntar.

—Solo un guardia, luego de que uno abre la puerta y te deja entrar, cruzas un pasillo en el que, al final de este, llegas a la biblioteca, y ya una vez ahí es más fácil evadir a las personas, pero el problema es el guardia…— explicaba y reconocía Harumi.

—Creo que tengo una idea…—dije casi al instante, sorprendiendo a Harumi de que la tuviera tan rápido.

—Te escucho—dijo con un poco de duda la chica.

—De hecho es bastante simple—dije, extrañándola un poco—solo hay que esperar a que el guardia abra la puerta y después entrar, no es tan complicado— reconocí entre algunas risas, confiado y decidido, mientras que Harumi solamente fruncía el ceño a la par que levantaba una ceja.

—Ryo, sé que puedes ser fuerte pero…— Harumi iba a continuar, si es que mi mano no se posa en su hombro.

—Creo haberles dicho que también sé mis trucos, Takeru no es el único que entrena, confía en mí—reconocí ahora con una leve sonrisa, dejando callada a Harumi por el momento, la cual solamente se sonrojó levemente a la par que miraba hacia otra dirección, ya que no tenía razones para no confiar en mí, pero estaba más que claro el que no lo diría tan abiertamente.

—Pero… ¿Cómo harás que el guardia habrá la puerta? Generalmente son los que quieren entrar los que la abren con una llave que tienen—preguntó Harumi a lo que pasaron varios segundos, en los cuales intentaba pensar en una solución, llegando finalmente con una posibilidad.

—Dijiste que tu padre puso una recompensa por ti, ¿Cierto?—pregunté.

—Sí—respondió Harumi.

—¿Es mucho dinero?—volví a preguntar.

—Para alguien que vive en la parte baja de la ciudad… bastante— reconoció Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

—Entonces… ¡Creo saber que hacer!—sonreí con seguridad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron unos minutos luego de dichas aquellas palabras mientras que, desde el otro lado de aquella metálica puerta, el guardia se exalta escucha unos cuantos golpes en la puerta, a lo que se levanta de una pequeña silla de madera en la cual estaba sentado, para después abrir una rendija en la misma puerta para así poder ver quién era, a lo que sus ojos se abren por completo cuando estos se percataron de Harumi, la cual se había sacado la capucha para poder así dejarse ver, sorprendiendo el guardia.

Harumi no dijo nada… su asustada mirada junto con el temblar de sus labios era más que suficiente como para demostrar lo "indefensa" que se encontraba en tal situación, a lo que su miedo no hizo más que aumentar luego de escuchar claramente como la puerta comenzaba a abrirse bruscamente…

Ni siquiera hubo una presentación o saludo… el dinero que se le daría a aquel hombre por la captura de Harumi era tal, que la avaricia no hizo más que actuar en contra de su raciocinio, haciendo que el mismo actuara sin pensar y se abalanzara al instante hacia Harumi una vez la identificó, mientras que un rostro completamente imbuido en la codicia era el único que la chica observaba.

A la vez que su mejilla derecha era completamente deformada por mi puño luego de lanzarle un golpe, habiendo estado oculto apegado en la pared a un lado de la entrada.

No fue suficiente como para noquearlo… aquel sujeto de prominente estatura se tambaleó, levemente aturdido por lo sorpresivo del golpe, intentando recobrar la compostura ante el ataque, pero solo para después recibir dos sucesivas cachetadas a ambos lados de su cara, causando con ello que este perdiera el equilibrio…

No sin antes… volver a recibir otro golpe directo en su rostro.

Aquello fue lo último… la sorpresa, mezclada con la exactitud de los golpes, fueron suficientes como para dejar completamente inconsciente al guardia, siendo su cuerpo cayendo al suelo, lo que puso un fin a aquel álgido momento, a la par que Harumi había dado unos pasos hacia atrás, bastante asustada ante aquel breve momento.

—A veces no se basta solo con tener fuerza…—reconocí, dando la indirecta de la posibilidad de ganarle a una persona si es que se sabía ocupar la situación adecuada, a lo que Harumi solo miró hacia otro lado, un poco avergonzada luego de haber insinuado el que quizás no hubiera sido capaz de pelear contra el guardia—bueno… mejor vámonos, tenemos que encontrar ese libro— volví a decir a la vez que me cubría nuevamente el rostro con la manta, a lo que Harumi me siguió no sin antes cerrar la puerta luego de que volviera a entrar al guardia y dejarlo sentado en su silla—no creo que este inconsciente por mucho tiempo, tenemos que apresurarnos—dije a lo que Harumi asintió.

Pasado aquello, un largo y angosto pasillo se nos presentó, con características simples, paredes de cemento y suelo y techo de madera, caminamos por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que finalmente dimos con la enorme biblioteca, en la cual, más de alguna persona se encontraba en el interior.

— _Sígueme_ —me susurró Harumi al instante, a lo que asiento sin rechistar a las órdenes de la chica.

Harumi me condujo por otra serie de laberintos dentro de esa biblioteca, esquivando cualquier contacto con las demás personas, escondiéndonos entre los estantes de libros. Caminamos unos minutos, cuando Harumi se detiene finalmente delante de un estante bastante viejo y agrietado, a lo que la chica comenzó a buscar un libro en específico, suspirando aliviada pasados varios segundos de silencio luego de que esta finalmente lo encontrara, yendo al instante hacia mí con el libro en mano.

Tenía la tapa bastante deteriorada… lo único que se podía leer era la palabra "Aura" escrita sobre él. Lo escondí debajo de mi manta, ya sabiendo que no nos quedaría mucho tiempo en aquel lugar, poniendo mi fe en Harumi en que aquel libro nos serviría. A lo que ambos empezamos a marchar hacia la salida rápidamente, a lo que, cuando llegamos nuevamente a donde aún reposaba el guardia, me extraño cuando Harumi se detiene antes de salir, a la par que se le quedaba mirando por unos segundos.

—¿No crees que cuando despierte alertará de que anduvimos por aquí?—preguntó preocupada la chica.

—No te preocupes—dije extrañándola—no creo que se acuerde de mucho, aunque… si lo hace… nosotros ya estaremos lejos de acá—reconocí, a lo que Harumi simplemente me asiente, aún con la misma preocupación reflejada en su mirada, para después salir conmigo de aquel lugar.

Luego de cerrar aquella puerta y comenzar a alejarnos de la misma, no tardé mucho en preguntarle a Harumi si es que le molestaba el que fuéramos al pequeño mercado de la parte baja de la ciudad, extrañándola levemente en el momento en el que se lo pregunté, solamente para asentir luego de unos segundos, agradeciéndole en respuesta.

Tardamos unos minutos en llegar, no pasando mucho cuando finalmente veo una de las cosas que estaba buscando, a lo que fui directo a la tienda donde lo vi y lo compré con parte de mis ahorros que había juntado durante aquellos meses; era un mediano bolso de cuero que, además de andarlo buscando para comprar hacía bastante tiempo, me vino de lujo para llevar el libro que sacamos de la biblioteca. Lo compré y me lo colgué al hombro, guardando el libro en él.

—¿Eso es lo último que querías ver?—pregunto Harumi a mi lado.

—Aún falta otra cosa…—respondí ahora observando a nuestro alrededor, intentando encontrar la tienda donde podrían vender "aquello".

—¿Qué?—preguntó ya más curiosa la chica.

—Una manta de dos plazas— reconocí finalmente, exaltando casi al instante a Harumi.

—¡¿Eh?!—dijo sorprendida y un poco fastidiada—¿Y por qué piensas gastar el dinero en eso si ya tenemos mantas suficientes en la casa? —preguntó con sus brazos cruzados y malhumorada, sin entender la necesidad del comprar.

—Solo tenemos mantas de una plaza, y creo que cuando lleguemos habrán dos personajes que no van a querer dormir separados—dije mirando con una ceja levantada haciéndole entender a Harumi que me refería a Takeru y Hanako, a lo que ella sonrió sonrojada luego de entender la situación.

—Creo que tienes razón… —dijo alegre Harumi, a la vez que comenzaba a taparse la boca por las risitas que mandaba al volver a alegrarse por su amiga, por finalmente ser la pareja de Takeru.

Seguimos caminando por el mercado, a lo que no tardamos mucho en encontrar una tienda en donde vendían varias mantas de distintos tamaños, aunque eso sí no me alcanzaba con mis ahorros, pero Harumi me prestó un poco del dinero que había ganado ella con Hina, ya que tampoco podía negar el que también quería comprarle aquella manta a su amiga y a Takeru.

Una vez que Harumi me prestó el dinero suficiente para comprar, me quedé en la tienda buscando la manta adecuada, a la vez que la chica comenzaba a divagar con la mirada aquel sector del mercado, a lo que una pequeña tienda de flores que estaba atrás de donde estaba la tienda de mantas llamó completamente su atención a lo que, sin poder resistirse a la belleza de aquellas plantas, fue a contemplarlas un instante, separándose de mi lado con ello.

Pasaron unos minutos, mientras que yo comenzaba a tener unos cuantos problemas en elegir la manta adecuada ya que varias estaban levemente dañadas, por lo que intentaba escoger la mejor. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Harumi estaba aún más hipnotizada al color y forma de las flores y rozas las cuales se hallaban en gran cantidad dentro de varios recipientes puestos sobre una larga mesa bajo un toldo donde un hombre de baja estatura y avanzada edad era el dueño.

Harumi simplemente se agachaba levemente para estar más cerca y poder oler el aroma de las flores, mientras que el anciano a su lado, al ver que la chica no mostraba interés por comprarlas de momento, comenzó a atender a otras personas que de igual manera se encontraban a algunos pasos de la chica.

Todo fue en silencio… Harumi ni siquiera pudo llamar la atención de alguna manera una vez que sintió el fuerte punzón en su espalda baja, a la vez que una mano rápidamente comenzaba a tapar su boca, irguiéndola al instante.

Siendo un hombre de rostro cubierto… el único que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

— _Si dices alguna palabra, ya sabes lo que sucederá, preciosa…_ —dijo con un tono depravado el hombre a las espaldas de Harumi, a lo que esta simplemente alcanza a abrir sus ojos por el miedo ante lo que iría a ocurrir, intentando posar su mirada hacia el vendedor de las flores… implorando de cualquier manera el que este se fijara en la chica y pidiera auxilio.

A lo que el alivió en la chica llegó al máximo en el momento en el que dicho vendedor la ve…

Para después derrumbarse completamente cuando el mismo simplemente se hace el desentendido e incluso llama nuevamente la atención de las otras personas que se encontraban a su alrededor, las cuales ignoraron por completo a Harumi… a la par que esta era llevaba con brusquedad y silencio hacia un cercano callejón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Gracias por la manta!—dije alegre al vendedor una vez que finalmente había encontrado la mejor manta posible para Takeru y Hanako, a lo que la persona que las vendía se despide de igual manera por lo que, luego de separarme de la tienda, empecé a mirar a mis alrededores para buscar a Harumi luego de darme cuenta de que esta ya no estaba a mi lado, sin resultado.

Me empecé a preocupar… no la podía encontrar entre toda la gente que había en el mercado, y no podía llamarla, porque su nombre la delataría. La impaciencia y preocupación me abordaba cada vez más rápido, a la par que lentamente comenzaba a imaginarme lo peor; que la hubieran capturado o algo por el estilo. No sabía qué hacer, incluso intenté ubicarla mediante el aura, pero era inútil… habían demasiadas personas y cualquier rastro de aura que hubiera de ella, la borraban la de los otros.

Tarde o temprano me di cuenta que alterándome no conseguiría nada… por lo que comencé a pensar, intentando calmarme; cuando vi las flores… pensé que podría haberse interesado en ellas, a lo que al instante me dirigí hacia las mismas por si el vendedor la hubiese visto.

—Señor, ¿Vio pasar a una chica de cabello café y de ojos verdes por aquí?—pregunté repentinamente, sin siquiera presentarme al hombre, el cual al instante posó su mirada sobre la mía, simplemente para después negar repetidas veces, comenzando a ignorarme y para después atender a otras personas a mi lado…

A la par que… por primera vez… sentía la mentira existente en el aura de otro.

— **¡Dime!** —grité enfurecido una vez que alcé mis manos bruscamente hacia el anciano a la par que empezaba a tirar de su camisa, a lo que el anciano, después de terminar completamente aterrado por mi reacción, levantó temblorosamente una mano, para después apuntar hacia un callejón cercano. No lo pensé dos veces, solté al anciano con una brusquedad lo suficiente como para botarlo y para después salir corriendo hacia aquel callejón, no sin antes notar como varias personas soltaban sus respectivos insultos hacia mi persona luego de la "inexplicable" razón del por qué había tratado de tal manera a un hombre mayor, pero ignorándolos completamente… no tardando mucho en adentrarme finalmente en aquel callejón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando Harumi fue capturada por ese misterioso hombre, el muy degenerado empezó a amarrarla por manos y piernas una vez alejados de cualquier mirada indeseada en aquel callejón, para después comenzar a sacarle la ropa, dejándola completamente desnuda, a su merced…

Resultaba que, por informantes, los hombres que trabajaban para el padre de Harumi lograron saber que ella y yo habíamos entrado a la ciudad, por lo que enviaron a varias personas a capturarnos para luego entregarnos.

Claro, entregarnos… pero no especificaban en qué condiciones nos podían entregar.

Aquel hombre no mostraba una gota de moral o piedad… lentamente empezaba a tocar a Harumi, a la vez que comenzaba a acercar su boca hacia el cuello de la misma para después morderla y lamerla, no tardando mucho en finalmente poner su mano izquierda sobre el seno de la chica. Harumi, aún amordazada, solo lloraba a la vez que gemía por la pena y la impotencia, deseando poder gritar mi nombre con la esperanza de que escuchara. El degenerado de a poco iba bajando su mano libre, deslizándola sin piedad por el vientre de Harumi.

La chica se rendía… aquel acto tan profano iba a ocurrir, mientras que las lágrimas recorriendo por sus mejillas solo eran una mera forma de representar el dolor que la mujer experimentaba en aquel momento.

La mano estuvo a pocos centímetros de llegar hasta la zona en la que todos están pensando… sin embargo, incluso Harumi se extraña cuando dicha mano se detuvo de un momento a otro, a la vez que de la nada el mismo empezaba a alejar su lengua del cuello de la chica al igual que separaba levemente su otra mano de su seno.

Harumi abrió los ojos, aún llenos de lágrimas, solamente para posarlos sobre una oscura silueta encontradas a las espaldas de aquel hombre… a la vez que esta se encontraba rodeada por una manta de aura completamente oscura, mientras agarraba la mano del violador que aún estaba a pocos centímetros de tocar la zona íntima de Harumi.

— **Sabes…** — el sádico y oscuro tono de mi voz comenzó a emerger, mientras quebraba la mano del hombre el cual se encontraba completamente paralizado por el dolor — ** _creo que eres la primera persona en hacerme enojar…_** —dije a la par que lo levantaba con un solo brazo, para después arrojarlo hacia el suelo a mis espaldas, aún sujetando su brazo, quebrándoselo por completo a su vez debido a no habérselo soltado, a lo que el hombre solo deja escapar un grito el cual fue opacado por el mismo bullicio del mercado.

Aquel hombre, mientras lo tuviese sujetado de esa manera, sabía que se quedaría quieto con el simple supuesto del dolor que le debía estar causando… a lo que saqué un cuchillo que este traía en su pantalón, para después cortar las cuerdas que estaban sujetando las muñecas y pies de Harumi, sacándole además la tela de la boca.

La chica no dijo nada… solo estaba paralizada, a la par que el miedo y la impotencia solo se veía reflejada en su vacía mirada que apuntaba con horror hacia el hombre que aún se encontraba a mis espaldas.

— **Tsch…** —bufé enfadado, a la vez que colocaba mi manta encima de Harumi, a la par que me acercaba a su oreja— **cierra los ojos, y tapate los oídos** —le dije en susurros, más como orden que como petición; no quería que Harumi viera ni escuchara lo que tenía pensado hacer con el hombre, a lo que solo volví a tomar el cuchillo una vez que Harumi había hecho lo que le pedí, para después girarme y ponerme de pie, tirando la mano del hombre mientras que este aún estaba recostado en el suelo, a la par que este solo comenzaba a reír una vez que posé mi sádica mirada sobre el mismo…

—Sé quién eres, Ryo…—dijo el hombre, sin hacer cambiar mi actitud sombría—me ordenaron capturarlos, aunque fallé; sé que los otros no lo harán— reconoció entre leves carcajadas.

No pasó ni un segundo luego de que el hombre dijera aquellas palabras, a lo que mi mano agarrando su cuello, a la par que lo levantaba y lo colocaba bruscamente en contra de la pared lo toma por sorpresa, asustándolo levemente.

— **¿Qué "otros"…?** —pregunté, mientras que el hombre no daba señales de responder, viéndose en su temerosa y prepotente mirada, a lo que después de eso simplemente comencé a levantar mi pie derecho y lo puse contra su brazo izquierdo, a la par que empezaba a acercar el cuchillo lentamente hacia su mano.

—¿C-Crees que lograras intimidarme con eso?—dijo el hombre intentando reírse, completamente confiado…

Para después mandar un grito agonizante en el momento en el que le corté su pulgar luego de que yo escuchara dichas palabras.

— **Escúchame…** —le decía al hombre aún con una seria actitud, a la vez que éste me miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, totalmente aterrado e hiperventilado— **por cada respuesta que tú no quieras darme ¡Te cortaré otro dedo!** —dije gritando al final— **y si te niegas cinco veces… bueno, después seguirá la mano y así** —dije, riendo sádicamente.

— **Ahora, ¿Qué amigos?, y… ¿A quienes quieren capturar?** —pregunté nuevamente al hombre que, cuando parecía que no iba a contestar, nuevamente empecé a acercarme ahora a su dedo índice, causando que el mismo se alarmara casi al instante.

—¡Espera! ¡Espera!—gritaba el hombre con lágrimas en sus ojos, deteniéndome en consecuencia —no sé cómo se llaman, pero sí sé que saben todo sobre ti; saben que la hija de ese tipo está contigo junto con la Lopunny y el Lucario. Aprovecharon éste momento en que se separaron para ir a buscar a los pokémon y ya están de camino, lo más probable es que lleguen mañana en la mañana a tu asqueroso pueblo—declaró el degenerado, aún sin cambiar mi actitud sombría.

— **Ya veo…** —medité luego de unos segundos de silencio, mientras aun sujetaba al hombre.

—¡Oye!—me volvió a gritar—¡Ya te dije todo lo que sabía! ¡Déjame ir!—me suplicó en gritos, mientras aún salían lágrimas de sus ojos por el dolor de haber perdido su pulgar.

En aquel momento nuevamente volvía a girarme hacia Harumi, la cual aún se tapaba los oídos y mantenía sus ojos cerrados… a la vez que las lágrimas no paraban de salir de los mismos.

Fue entonces ahí… cuando la poca ira que se había desvanecido en mí, fue devuelta con el triple de intensidad.

— **¿De verdad?…** —lo miré con una mirada que irradiaba muerte, a la par que sonreía— **¡¿Por qué debería?!** — pregunté completamente enfurecido, comenzando a enterrar lentamente el cuchillo en la muñeca izquierda del hombre… escuchando cada grito de dolor que el degenerado emitía.

— **No sé a cuántas mujeres les habrás hecho esto… pero cometiste un grave error al meterte con Harumi…** —reconocí mientras seguía enterrando el cuchillo cortando por completo su mano.

— **Eso fue por tocarle el seno…** — dije nuevamente, mientras que el hombre, apenas consiente, me miraba horrorizado — **bueno… creo que ya sabes que la siguiente no va a ser tan… "placentera" ¡Cierto!** —dije gritando al final, mientras de un golpe corté el primer dedo de la mano derecha.

— **Te burlaste de mi pueblo** —corté otro dedo.

— **Amenazaste a Harumi** —corté otro dedo con más furia.

— **La amordazaste** —otro más…

— **Le quitaste su ropa** —corté el último dedo de su mano.

Y… como si quisiera aún un mayor sufrir a aquel hombre con el simple hecho de agregar más segundos de espera ante lo obvio, mi ira llega a su punto máximo…

— **¡Intentaste violarla!** —grité enfurecido finalmente, para después cortar por completo la mano.

El degenerado quedó tirado en el suelo, ya inconsciente de todo, luego de arrebatarle sus dos manos; me agaché, solamente para después atar un fuerte torniquete en ambos brazos.

No quería que el desgraciado muriera, incluso si con atarle aquellos torniquetes no asegurase que el mismo se desangrase hasta morir… al menos le daría una pequeña posibilidad para hacerlo y así poder continuar con su horrible existencia sin sus manos a lo que, ya una vez hecho aquello, simplemente vuelvo a tomar el cuchillo, para después abrir la camisa del hombre y comenzar a escribir a cortadas en su estómago, sin que éste lo notara ya que estaba inconsciente.

"INTENTÓ VIOLAR A TU HIJA"… escribí en mayúsculas, subrayando la palabra "intentó".

Esperaba con ansias de que le llegara el mensaje… al imbécil que había contratado a esa persona para buscar a Harumi.

Los minutos pasaron… el hombre lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, totalmente pálido, por la sangre que había perdido antes de haberle puesto los torniquetes, a lo que su débil mirada se posó sobré mí, a la vez que me agachaba para después estar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, con la mirada seria y sádica aún reflejada en él.

— **Sabes que aún falta una parte de tu cuerpo que tocó a Harumi… ¿Cierto?** —dije a lo que el hombre casi al instante cerró su boca con todas las fuerzas que apenas le quedaban, sabiendo que me refería a la lengua; sin embargo no le sirvió de nada pasado el momento en el que le mandé un golpe con mi puño en su boca de tal magnitud y aquella peculiar fuerza, que terminó rompiéndole su mandíbula; tomé su lengua con mis dedos… para después cortarla sin una sola gota de piedad, arrojándola hacia donde estaban las manos y los dedos cercenados.

El Hombre, después de mandar un grito mesclado con llantos, se desmayó nuevamente… luego de aquello saqué una botella de agua de mi bolso, y con ella lavarme la sangre de mis manos. Ya una vez limpio, me levanté y vi a Harumi, la cual aún se encontraba a como la había dejado… tomé sus muñecas suavemente, asustándola un poco, pero relajándose levemente luego de detectar que era yo el que la tocaba, a lo que me acerco lentamente a su oreja, para después comenzar a susurrarle:

— _No abras los ojos…_ — le dije en susurros… a lo que ella simplemente asintió.

La tomé en brazos junto con su ropa, me aseguré de taparla bien y me marché de ahí con bastante velocidad. Sabía que Takeru estaba en peligro y tenía que volver pronto al pueblo.

Anochecía… me encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad con Harumi en brazos, y seguí caminando un poco más para que nadie la viera, la dejé suavemente en el suelo, solamente para ver que estaba completamente petrificada, tiritando por el frio de aquella helada noche…

Ni siquiera daba indicios de moverse o al menos ponerse un poco de ropa… el miedo aún la controlaba… y en aquellos momentos lo único que podía hacer era apretar aún con más furia mis puños, a la par que deseaba causarle aún más dolor a aquel hombre que había intentado violarla.

Luego de darme cuenta de que ella no se movería, no tardé mucho en empezar a vestirla sin ninguna gota de vergüenza… ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para sentir aquello, o cualquier otro sentimiento que no fuese la misma ira...

No tardé mucho en ponerle su ropa, y ya una vez hecho ello tomé todas las cosas y la subí a mis espaldas, acto el cual ella no puso objeción… para después empezar a correr a una gran velocidad hacia el pueblo.

Solo deseando el poder llegar a tiempo.

Mis piernas no se cansaban, hubo un momento en el camino en que me preguntaba qué era lo que había ocurrido conmigo, todo ese odio, esa sed de venganza, no eran propios de mí… pero no me arrepentía de nada, en ese momento aún estaba cegado por el mismo odio.

Empezaba a amanecer, estábamos a unos minutos de llegar al pueblo, mientras seguía corriendo a una gran velocidad. Empiezo a concentrarme para intentar localizar el aura de Takeru, pero me alivio de encontrarlo aún a salvo en la casa, junto con la de Hanako; sin embargo, mi tranquilidad no duro mucho… ya que de repente puedo ver al aura de Takeru levantándose yendo a abrir la puerta, al parecer y por lo que sentía esperaba abrirme la puerta a mí, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible… intenté ver el aura de las personas que estaban detrás de la puerta, pero por una extraña razón no veía a nadie. Empecé a alarmarme ante lo obvio, únicamente para aumentar lo más posible mi velocidad, a la vez que más ira abordaba mi corazón.

— ** _"Takeru… por favor resiste"_** —pensé enfurecido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _"Devuelta en la casa donde estaban Hanako y Takeru en el momento en que éste último abrió la puerta"_**

Takeru estaba sin palabras, la fuerza del brazo que lo sujetaba no era tanta, pero por una extraña razón sentía que empezaba a perder sus fuerzas rápidamente, a lo que sin pensarlo y con todas las fuerzas que apenas le quedaban, levantó su pie dándole una débil patada al brazo que lo retenía, que fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo soltara. Takeru dio un salto hacia atrás protegiendo instintivamente a Hanako, la cual se había despertado por la conmoción mientras aún estaba tapada por las sabanas.

—Vaya…—decía una de las tres personas que entraban a la casa, que al parecer estaban cubiertas en su totalidad por una especie de armadura negra y delgada—quien diría que la Lopunny abriría las piernas en la primera oportunidad…— declaró jactancioso aquella voz masculina.

Esas palabras… Takeru explotó en ira a lo último que dijo el hombre, a lo que se abalanzó hacia el mismo con una increíble velocidad, para después darle una patada directa a su cuello, aún más fuerte que la que le había dado al Machoke en el incidente del mercado…

Solo para ver como su negra pata se posó sobre el cuello hombre, el cual ni siquiera se movió un centímetro luego de recibir el ataque.

—Dios…—dijo el mismo hombre—nos estas poniendo las cosas muy fáciles, Lucario—reconoció nuevamente a la par que tomaba la pierna de Takeru al instante en el que su pie chocó con su cuello, a lo que nuevamente Takeru sintió cómo sus energías se iban, pero ahora de una manera mucho más brusca… a la vez que el hombre lo arrojaba hacia el suelo, aún sujetándolo… mientras que Takeru no podía hacer absolutamente nada ante la debilidad que lo abordaba.

—Ya tenemos al Lucario—dijo otro hombre—ahora la Lopunny — decretó.

—Esperen…—una femenina voz ahora se hacía presente… llamando la atención de Takeru y Hanako por lo siniestra de la misma—me temo que eso no será posible…— declaró, extrañando a los hombres que la acompañaban.

—¿Eh?—se extrañaron los otros dos hombres, a la vez que estos se giraban hacia la mujer—¿y por qué?—preguntó el que estaba sujetando a Takeru.

—Por un razón el jefe quería al Lucario…—dijo la mujer a la vez que se giraba hacia sus compañeros—la Lopunny era meramente un capricho que había pedido el otro tipo junto con su hija; no tenía ningún problema en entregárselas, pero…—dijo la mujer mirando a la Lopunny que aún estaba tapada en las sabanas, un poco avergonzada y asustada—no podemos permitirnos que exista otro ser con el aura de este Lucario —sentenció a la vez que sacaba un cuchillo de su cinturón, para después comenzar a acercarse a Hanako sin titubear.

Takeru, apenas consciente, miró la escena totalmente aterrado y, a pesar de no tener energías, alzó su mano hacia la humana que se dirigía a Hanako, para después empezar formar una débil esfera aural con la misma, llamando al instante la atención de los dos hombres junto con la mujer, los cuales lo observaban levemente impresionados.

—Vaya…—dijo el hombre que sostenía a Takeru—aún es capaz de liberar aura a pesar de que lo estoy tocando…—sentenció un poco asombrado, para luego simplemente posar sobre Takeru sus dos manos fuertemente en su espalda, a lo que la esfera aural empezó a disminuir de tamaño, hasta finalmente desaparecer, haciendo que Takeru comenzara a sospechar lo que ocurría…

Sus trajes bloqueaban su aura.

Takeru no podía hacer nada, solo veía la horrenda escena que se formaría a continuación, a la vez que la impotencia de no poder proteger de nuevo a Hanako lo abordaba sin piedad…

Se hizo un silencio… Takeru no sintió nada, ni siquiera era capaz de sentir el aura a su alrededor al estar siendo tocado por la armadura de aquel hombre; la mujer comenzaba a agacharse… para después intentar sujetar a la Lopunny la cual de igual manera intentó atacar a la mujer, sin resultados luego de pasar exactamente lo mismo a como fue con Takeru… terminando completamente apresada y debilitada por la mujer, la cual tras aquello solo levantó su cuchillo… para después empezar a bajarlo con fuerza hacia la Lopunny.

Takeru no despegó su vista de Hanako, pensando que su vista aterrada sería lo último que vería de ella, a la vez que las lágrimas empezaban a emerger lentamente de sus ojos rojos.

Todo se volvió negro a partir de entonces… el sonido de la puerta explotando se escuchó, a lo que una entidad hace su aparición a la par que la misma se movía a una velocidad aún más rápida que la de Takeru para después, con una sola patada, sacar a volar a la mujer que estuvo a pocos centímetros de matar a Hanako, chocando con los otros dos hombres, pero la fuerza fue tal que también los arrastró con ella, sacándolos a todos de la casa.

Takeru no pudo ver nada, solo pudo identificar quien había dado el golpe cuando aquel ser se quedó quieto…

Solo para verme a mí, envestido por un aura negra.

El Lucario estaba petrificado, nunca había sentido ese odio en mí; empezó a sudar a la par que se sentaba y arrastraba hacia atrás instintivamente, asustado.

— **Takeru…** — mi voz nuevamente volvía a hacerse presente, con una actitud parecida a cuando ataqué al hombre que tocó a Harumi— **Protege a Hanako y Harumi** —ordené fríamente, para después comenzar a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaban las personas que había sacado de la casa, pasando por el lado de Takeru que aún estaba petrificado por mi presencia, él cual aún tenía dudas de "quién" era el que había llegado...

Ese no era yo.

Caminé a paso lento hacia donde estaban las tres personas, de las cuales solo la mujer empezó a levantarse, adolorida por el golpe que recibió, mientras que los dos hombres estaban completamente noqueados luego de que sus cabezas impactaran contra el suelo en su caída.

— _¿Co-Como es posible…?_ —Empezaba a hablar para sí misma entre quejidos la mujer— _no deberían ser capaz de golpearnos con estos trajes…_ —quería seguir hablando… sin embargo sus palabras se ahogan en el momento en el mi mano la sostiene del cuello, comenzando a ahorcarla a la par que la levantaba del suelo.

—Tsch…—bufó la chica, intentando formular palabras— _"quizás por la rapidez del golpe mi traje no pudiera bloquear su aura, pero ahora que tiene un contacto directo…"_ —pensaba la mujer, sin embargo, su pensamiento fue interrumpido por completo por un golpe en su estómago, haciendo que botara saliva por el mismo, a la par que lentamente comenzaba a acercarme hacia su oreja.

— ** _¿Crees… que me importa?_** —dije en un susurro sorprendiéndola, ya que había respondido sus propios pensamientos.

Volví a dejar a la mujer en el suelo, aún con todas mis energías, a la vez que comenzaba a rodear su cuello y mentón ahora con mis dos manos, dejando claras mis intenciones de rompérselo…

— **Todos ustedes… se metieron con mi familia…** —dije con una mezcla entre tristeza y sed de sangre— **Ahora les tocará cargar con las consecuencias…** —declaré, empezando a torcer mi brazo, haciendo que la mujer simplemente cerrara con brusquedad sus ojos, esperando con miedo a morir de aquella manera.

Solo para hacerse el silencio… en el momento en el que una pata negra envestida con un aura clara me golpeó de lleno en la cabeza, arrojándome a varios metros del lugar, noqueándome por completo.

Takeru sabía que esos tipos merecían el castigo, pero no permitiría el que yo siguiera en ese estado, cegado por el odio. La mujer, sin poder soportar el golpe del estómago por mucho más tiempo, cayó al suelo inconsciente junto con los otros hombres luego de que Takeru finalmente apareciera.

Mi amigo no sabía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, ni siquiera sabía porque yo tenía esa actitud tan sádica y fría, pero sí sabía lo que tenía que hacer… a lo que sujetó y amarró con mucha fuerza a las personas que estaban inconscientes y también a mí, entró a Harumi a la casa que al parecer aún estaba despierta e inmóvil afuera, del otro lado de la misma, para después dejarla junto con Hanako, y arrodillarse al lado de ellas con la intención de esperar alguna palabra por parte de Harumi.

Hanako no tardó mucho en sentir los obvios sentimientos de la chica, a lo solo e instintivamente la abrazó, haciendo que Harumi abriera un poco sus ojos en respuesta al pelaje de su amiga y comenzara a llorar desesperadamente luego de ello, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas a la vez que escondía su vista en su pelaje.

Takeru sabía que lo mejor era dejarlas a solas en aquel momento, confiaba en que Hanako podría ayudar a Harumi. Se marchó, tomó a los tres sinvergüenzas con las cuerdas y volvió a hacerles otro nudo, para evitar que se escaparan cuando despertasen, para después arrojarlos a un lado de la casa.

Luego de ello volvió a la casa y sacó un vaso con agua, para después caminar hacia mí, que aún estaba en el suelo atado, para después agacharse y arrojar toda el agua a mi cara para que así despertara…

— _¿Eh…?_ —dije un poco adolorido a la vez que comenzaba a abrir lentamente mis ojos, a lo que comienzo a observar a mi alrededor y noto que estaba al lado de mi casa con Takeru al lado—¡¿Eh?!—volví a decir ahora en voz alta, completamente boquiabierto—¡¿Dónde está ese desgraciado degenerado?!—dije completamente enojado, pero sin el aura sádica que me rodeaba en aquella ocasión, a la vez que intentaba liberarme de las cuerdas, sin resultado.

— _Ya veo…_ —dijo Takeru, entendiendo el por qué Harumi estaba en ese estado, pero se extrañaba al no escuchar nada más por parte de mí, como si hubiera olvidado todo a partir de ese punto—creo que mi patada hizo que olvidaras lo que ocurrió— supuso el Lucario seriamente.

Sin embargo… no pasaron muchos segundos, a lo que de un instante a otro comencé mis ojos se abrieron completamente, cuando de la nada todos los recuerdos empezaban a aparecer otra vez en mi mente a lo que Takeru, como su aura estaba unida a la mía, también los comenzaba a ver.

—¿E-Esto es?…—dije temblorosamente, a la par que el miedo y la preocupación me abordaba—No…—dije totalmente horrorizado por las cosas que había cometido, a lo que Takeru se alejó un poco de mí, con la misma expresión en su rostro, completamente extrañado e incluso asustado hacia mi persona luego de nunca haber sabido que dentro de mí se encontraba una persona tan sádica.

Takeru, pasados unos segundos de duda, negó varias veces con la cabeza, sabía que yo no era así… debía haber una explicación para todo esto.

—¡R-Ryo!—gritó Takeru aún asustado, a lo que yo levanté la mirada con lágrimas en mis ojos, sabiendo todas las atrocidades que había cometido y estuve a punto de cometer—¡¿Dónde está el libro…?!—preguntó serio y fuerte, a lo que yo solo miré mi bolso como respuesta; Takeru al instante luego de ello lo tomó y se dirigió nuevamente a la casa, dejándome solo en mis recuerdos.

Harumi seguía abrazada de Hanako para aquel entonces, a lo que estas se giran hacia Takeru cuando lo escucharon entrar, mientras que Harumi ahora se encontraba un poco mejor a como estaba antes.

— _H-Hola Takeru_ —dijo Harumi, exaltándose levemente cuando Takeru, sin decir una sola palabra, solo fue hacia ella para después darle un abrazo triste en el acto, a la vez que Harumi se extrañaba levemente al recibir tal afecto por parte del Lucario, pero aceptándolo de igual manera.

— _Lamento todo lo que ocurrió…_ —reconoció Takeru en un susurro, totalmente arrepentido de lo que le había pasado a Harumi en la ciudad.

— _Al menos Ryo pudo detenerlo antes de que…_ —empezaba ahora a decir Harumi, sin intenciones de seguir diciendo aquellas palabras, quedándose en silencio solamente para seguir posando su mejilla en el pelaje del pokémon, el cual comenzó a separarse de la misma luego de unos segundos.

—Harumi…—comenzó a hablar nuevamente Takeru preocupado, a la vez que se separaba de la chica—Sé que Ryo te protegió, pero una vez que vio lo que estaba haciendo ese hombre contigo, dejó de ser el Ryo que conocíamos… tú no viste lo que le hizo a ese hombre; independiente si aquello era lo que se merecía o no, actuó totalmente fuera de sí— afirmó Takeru, a lo que Harumi lo miraba extrañada sin saber a lo que se refería.

—Creo que lo mejor es que él te lo cuente a su tiempo, pero ahora…—dijo Takeru, mostrando el libro—necesito tu ayuda para ver qué sucede con el aura de Ryo—pidió, preocupado por mí—creo que eso es el principal causante de todo lo que acaba de ocurrir ahora— reconoció angustiado el pokémon.

Harumi, ya más calmada, empezó a hojear el libro… era increíble, dentro de él estaba toda la información referente al aura de los pokémon, pero luego de pasar algunas páginas, la cara de asombro de Harumi cambió por una de completo horror… ya que dentro de ese libro habían imágenes de experimentos que se realizaron con pokémon, de los cuales, de igual manera algunos eran Riolu… incluso algunas lágrimas volvieron a emerger de los ojos de la chica tras el horror de aquellas imágenes, mientras que Takeru solo apretaba sus dientes por la misma furia e impotencia, solamente para después correr las páginas a propósito, para que ninguno siguiera viendo aquellas horribles imágenes.

—Aquí hay algo—reconoció Harumi luego de pasar varios minutos buscando por las páginas de aquel libro, ya habiendo superado lo visto en las antes mencionadas imágenes.

—Dime…—pidió Takeru, un poco impaciente.

—Al parecer…—empezó a hablar Harumi luego de entender lo escrito en aquel libro—desde hace tiempo se había intentado traspasar el aura de un pokémon a un humano; se pensaba que así, el portador de esta nueva aura se vería beneficiado con las habilidades del pokémon, e incluso quizás sería capaz de obtener nuevas habilidades—explicaba la chica.

—Estas personas soñaban con poseer el poder de un pokémon—decía concentrada Harumi, a la par que miraba los dibujos y las expectativas que estaban escritas en aquel papel—así que pensaron conseguirlo a través del aura de uno de ellos, aunque se hicieron incontables experimentos para traspasar el aura de un pokémon a un humano, pero ninguno de los pacientes sobrevivía, fallecían a los primeros minutos después de que esta nueva aura estuviera en su interior, ya que este mismo los rechazaba, y el cuerpo comenzaba a morir— describía los resultados de aquellos experimentos, a lo que nuevamente se concentraba en el texto.

—Los científicos comprobaron que el aura no era solamente energía, también era un conducto de emociones y pensamientos, por lo que no era tan fácil el traspasarlos de un cuerpo a otro—decía aún concentrada Harumi—aquí dice que hubieron casos de personas que fueron capases de apegarse al aura del pokémon, pero al cabo de unos días estos eran abordados por la locura, y al final acababan destruyéndose a sí mismos, al parecer nunca pudieron controlar esa aura que provenía de otro pokémon…—dijo ahora Harumi con un poco de tristeza, porque sabía que eso mismo me estaba pasando en aquel momento, y que si no descubrían la forma de solucionarlo, moriría al igual que los pacientes descritos en aquel libro.

—Ya veo…— empezó a hablar Takeru luego de pasados varios segundos de silencio tras haber comprendido finalmente qué era lo que realmente me ocurría, a la par que se levantaba, extrañando a Harumi—el libro está mal… no era la locura lo que los abordaba, era la ira del pokémon que estaban utilizando…—Reconoció finalmente el Lucario—esta vez no fue lo mismo pero… aun así, mi ira y odio hacia los humanos que me torturaron paso al aura de Ryo, y se juntó con el mismo dolor que de por si tenía antes de que apareciera mi aura— comenzaba a comprender mi situación Takeru.

—Supongo… que inconscientemente mi ira se intensifica en el aura de Ryo al haber un desequilibrio, lo que produce en él esa aura oscura cuando su odio emerge por situaciones como las que pasaron hoy—dijo Takeru a la vez que apretaba su puño, molesto por lo que me ocurría.

—Entonces… ¿Qué sugieres hacer?—preguntó dudosa Harumi, la cual aún no sabía cómo poder salvarme.

 **.**

 **.**

—Traer el equilibrio…—dijo Takeru con decisión, a lo que después se marchó de la casa, comenzando a caminar hacia mí…


	4. La verdad del corazón y de la muerte

Takeru estaba afuera de la casa, el cielo se encontraba nublado y solo existía silencio en el ambiente…

Aún me encontraba atado… sentado de rodillas en la tierra con la vista perdida, totalmente destrozado por las cosas que había pasado y hecho. Takeru no tardó mucho en colocarse delante de mí, sin decir ninguna palabra…

Mis ojos solo apuntaban hacia el suelo… mientras que estos solo reflejaban la pena que solo en mi interior florecía correspondiente los segundos transcurrían…

—Takeru…— empecé a hablar con una fría actitud— ambos sabemos qué es lo que ocurre conmigo…— reconocía… solamente para dejar unos momentos de silencio ante lo que pensaba decir, a la par que comenzaba a encorvarme levemente ante el miedo de mencionar tales palabras, reflejándolo también en mi leve tiritar— _No puedo seguir estando vivo_ — susurré asustado, dejando nuevamente unos segundos de silencio… mientras que Takeru únicamente continuaba en su postura seria y muda.

—Si…— reconoció finalmente Takeru— luego de ver cómo enloqueciste y por lo que Harumi leyó en ese libro… tarde o temprano volverás a perder el control, y quizás dañes a otras personas…— sentenció Takeru, aun serio.

— _Takeru_ …— empecé a decir triste y aún más asustado ante lo que pensaba que se aproximaba— _Perdón… por todo lo que hice_ — fueron las últimas palabras que quise decir… esperando con miedo a la muerte, cerrando con fuerza mis lagrimosos ojos…

Pero abriéndolos por completo… cuando el fuerte y levemente violento choque del puño de Takeru impacta en mi torso de un momento a otro.

—¿Q-Qué haces…?— pregunté en la ignorancia, sabiendo que aquel golpe ni de lejos tenía intenciones de acabar con mi vida, a la vez que solo podía observar como Takeru comenzaba a bajar sus orejas, cabizbajo.

— _Según el libro, aquellas personas nunca lograron controlar el aura de uno de nosotros, y los que conseguían mantenerla dentro de sus cuerpos… enloquecían de ira_ — empezaba a susurrar Takeru— _eso ocurría porque la ira del pokémon permanecía en el aura del portador, nunca hubo un equilibrio; nunca hubo un entendimiento entre los de mi especie y los humanos… esos inconscientes científicos creían saber todo respecto al aura y se olvidaron del último paso, el cual era el más importante…—_ explicaba Takeru, dejando un pequeño silencio ante las palabras que estaba a punto de decir…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— _La amistad y confianza… que debe de existir entre ambos_ — declaró finalmente en más susurros Takeru, exaltándome por completo nuevamente tras aquello.

— _Ryo, tú…_ — empezaba de nuevo a decir Takeru— _me has demostrado que vales mucho… me ayudaste siempre que pudiste, y nunca te importó recibir nada a cambio; me diste una familia y un hogar; me salvaste la vida en muchas ocasiones… gracias a ti y Harumi pude volver a estar con Hanako…_ — una pausa fue lo siguiente… solamente para alzar nuevamente sus orejas con gran brusquedad, y observar como las lágrimas comenzaban a emerger de los ojos de mi amigo, a la par que estos estaban llenos de seguridad y decisión…

—¡Has sido realmente un hermano para mí!— gritó finalmente el Lucario, a la par que una capa de aura clara empezaba a salir de su cuerpo, provocando casi de inmediato que del mío empezara a salir el manto de aura oscura antes visto como respuesta.

Ese momento, esas palabras… fueron casi como si de una aguja enterrándose en mi corazón se tratase… el puño de Takeru actuó al instante como un puente entre nuestras auras a la par que estas, junto con todas las emociones que las mismas representaban, comenzaban a fluir y circular entre los dos a rápidas velocidades; ya no sentíamos las emociones del otro una vez aquel paso se dio… ambos sentíamos lo mismo. Todo el odio y dolor que se encontraba en Takeru y en mí, nuestros pensamientos, nuestras alegrías y penas, nuestras emociones… ambos comenzábamos a cargarlos ahora.

Takeru había encontrado la solución del problema… la única manera para que el portador del aura del pokémon sobreviviera era que ambas auras en su totalidad se volvieran una. En los experimentos y también en el momento en que Takeru me revivió, solo uno entregó aura al otro, nunca fue al revés, eso creaba un desequilibrio en el aura misma, lo que provocaba las consecuencias antes mencionadas.

Mi amigo estaba dispuesto a fusionar su aura con la mía y al hacerlo… mi vida pasó frente a sus ojos al igual a como fue en aquella vez, cuando yo vi la de Takeru después de volver a la vida. Sintió mi soledad y la pérdida del amor de mis padres cuando ellos fallecieron… pero incluso en ese momento de soledad, sintió apoyo de mi parte, como si ambos cargáramos con el mismo peso a partir de aquel momento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras todas estas cosas ocurrían en la mente de ambos, a nuestro alrededor solo había silencio… se veía como mi aura oscura y la clara de Takeru empezaban a mezclarse… la mía levemente comenzaba a aclararse, mientras que en la de Takeru lo opuesto ocurría, llegando ambas a obtener un tono parecido y neutro conforme ambos aceptábamos el aura del otro.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, Takeru finalmente separó su mano de mi torso… causando que el manto de aura que ahora se encontraba en la misma tonalidad desapareciera de manera abrupta como consecuencia.

Tanto el Lucario como yo comenzamos a derramar pequeñas e incontrolables lágrimas en el momento en el que el aura desapareció en respuesta a las experiencias vividas, a lo que ambos empezamos a caer hacia adelante, apoyando nuestras cabezas en el hombro del otro al instante.

Ambos habíamos vivido nuestras vidas, ambos soportamos todo el dolor de ellas y, aunque por extraño que parezca… ambos finalmente estábamos en paz con el otro.

— _¿Q-Quién lo diría…?—_ comenzaba a preguntar débilmente entre jadeos, aún con mi cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Takeru, a la vez que ambos estábamos agotados, como si hubiéramos acabado de terminar una gran batalla juntos— _el enano orgulloso ahora me considera su hermano_ —dije con una sonrisa, fastidiando y avergonzando levemente a Takeru.

— _Serás…—_ bufó el Lucario igual de agotado, el cual también tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro— _¿A quién llamas enano?, degenerado…—_ dijo con una sonrisa, riéndose débilmente por el mismo cansancio.

No pasó mucho de aquel instante a lo que, como si nuestras energías hubieran vuelto, ambos abrimos los ojos fuertemente de un momento a otro…

Takeru estaba extrañado… pero yo estaba sorprendido, las auras de todas las personas a nuestro alrededor se me mostraban con una fuerza y calidad completamente superior a como era en el pasado; sin embargo, eso ya no era lo único, ahora de igual manera podía ver sus emociones...

Habíamos logrado lo que, en décadas atrás, muchas personas anhelaban conseguir: obtuve las habilidades de Takeru y no solo eso, sino que también mejoraron.

Segundos después de que finalmente uniéramos nuestras auras, nos percatamos de que las tres personas que Takeru había atado estaban empezando a despertar. No lo pensamos dos veces; aunque estábamos cansados, fuimos rápidamente hacia donde ellos estaban, pero solo para exaltarnos en el momento en el que nos encontramos a los dos hombres con espuma en la boca mientras que la mujer, aún viva, masticaba algo con la suya.

—Estúpidos…— empezaba a reír la mujer, a lo que nos extrañamos y preocupamos cuando notamos que esta comenzaba a tragar algo— tienen sus días contados…— dijo sus últimas palabras, a lo que después simplemente cayó muerta al suelo, a la par que aquella singular espuma de igual manera comenzaba a emerger de sus labios.

Takeru y yo simplemente nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos… a pesar de las cosas que habían ocurrido, y ya que aquella oscuridad no enloquecía mi actuar, no era grato el presenciar la muerte… aunque fueran de aquellas personas.

—Creo que esto se ha vuelto algo mucho más grande que solo salvar a tus amigos, Takeru…— dije pensativo, mientras miraba serio los cuerpos que yacían muertos delante de nosotros.

—Lo sé— reconoció Takeru— pero al menos de a poco nos vamos haciendo una idea de lo que está ocurriendo en esa condenada ciudad— dijo serio mientras que él y yo comenzábamos a tomar los cuerpos de aquellas personas que intentaron dañarnos.

Las palabras ya sobraban entre nosotros, sabíamos que esas personas estuvieron a punto de matar a Hanako, pero no las íbamos a dejar así, por lo que entre Takeru y yo los enterramos como corresponde en un lugar en lo profundo del bosque.

Estuvimos caminando hacia nuestra casa después de ello, cuando comienzo a conversar con Takeru, aún en el bosque.

—No sé qué decirle a Harumi, Takeru…— le comenté mientras él seguía mirando el camino, sin extrañarse de mis palabras— aunque todo se arregló con mi aura… aún no sé cómo responder a lo que le hice a ese hombre— declaré nervioso.

—Ryo…— me interrumpió Takeru— Para empezar, tú no le hiciste eso a ese hombre, simplemente actuaste por locura y nada más; eso fue lo que te controló y no es tu culpa, aunque para serte sincero… nadie puede evitar esa sed de venganza si alguien lastima a la persona que quieres…— reconoció el Lucario, a lo que yo casi al instante me exalto a la par que me comenzaba a sonrojar levemente ante esas últimas palabras, solamente para ocasionar una que otra risa por parte de Takeru, el cual simplemente colocaba su mano en mi hombro.

—No te preocupes, yo creo que también siente lo mismo por ti— reconoció el Lucario, a lo que yo miré hacia otra dirección, aun levemente sonrojado.

—Tsch…— bufé a la vez que comenzaba a acordarme de cierta "situación"— deja de pensar en mi relación con Harumi y empieza a preocuparte más con la situación entre Hanako y tú— reconocí, mirándolo ahora completamente fastidiado, a lo que Takeru al instante puso sus ojos en blanco, ya que sabía en qué "situación" estaba pensando— ¡Parece que ahora además de hermano seré Tío!— dije totalmente encabronado, a la par que le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Serás imbécil!— gritó Takeru, igual de encabronado—¡No soy tan tonto como para no tener mis precauciones cuando Hanako y yo!…— se quedó callado por unos momentos el pokémon, comenzando a recordar cierto "instante" en sus relaciones… a lo que nuevamente le volvió a caer un golpe mío en su cabeza como consecuencia.

—¡Sabes que no sirve de nada mentirme, tarado!— grité con venas en la cabeza aún encabronado— ¡Sé que tomaste precauciones en la casa!... ¡Pero no en el bosque, maldito degenerado!— grité junto con un último golpe en la cabeza del pokémon, calmándome un poco luego de notar de un momento a otro los sentimientos que empezaba a provenir del Lucario, siendo estos de confusión y preocupación.

—Hmph…— bufé otra vez, a la vez que sentía a la perfección las emociones que comenzaba a emerger en Takeru, y no era para menos ante la posibilidad que existía por todo ello…

—Esto es lo que pasa cuando amas a alguien Takeru— empecé a hablar ya más calmado y comprensivo, a la par que ahora solamente posaba mi mano calmada entre las orejas del pokémon— nadie te enseñará a ser un padre… pero eso no significa que no te pueda ayudar— dije sonriéndole— sé que serías uno excelente si eso llegara a pasar— reconocí finalmente, solamente para hacer aparecer en Takeru una pequeña sonrisa más aliviada.

—Gracias Ryo…— dijo mi amigo— sí que demuestras ser alguien de confianza— confesó, a lo que simplemente me llevé la mano a la cabeza, mientras me sonrojaba y sonreía de igual manera por cómo me consideraba el Lucario.

Seguimos nuestro camino luego de ello, hasta llegar finalmente a la casa, para encontrarnos con Harumi y Hanako sentadas y aún abrasadas en frente de la chimenea, observando las llamas de la misma.

El asombro y el miedo fueron indescriptibles y completamente sorpresivos en el momento en el que tanto Takeru como yo pusimos un pie dentro de la casa, observando ahora claramente el aura de Harumi y Hanako…

A la par que comenzábamos a notar como una diminuta cantidad de aura comenzaba a emerger en el vientre de la Lopunny…

Aquello confirmó todo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La sonrisa era la única reacción con la que podía responder en aquel momento, a lo que me exalto casi en el instante en el que escucho a Takeru caer desmayado al suelo, a la par que el mismo tenía su boca completamente abierta y sus ojos puestos en el vacío e inconscientes, totalmente abrumado por la nueva noticia…

Tanto Harumi como Hanako se asustaron luego de escuchar el golpe producido por la caída de Takeru, ya que ni siquiera habían notado nuestra presencia cuando entramos… a lo que se nos quedaron observando por unos segundos.

Volviéndose a formar el silencio… una vez que Harumi y yo nos miramos.

No despegamos nuestra mirada del otro una vez que estas chocaron… a lo que luego lentamente comenzaba a bajar la mía un poco apenado, solamente para exaltarme cuando Harumi se levanta y salta hacia mí sin previo aviso, abrazándome y apoyando su cabeza en mi torso, a la vez que comenzaba a nuevamente a derramar ahogadas lágrimas…

— _Gracias Ryo…—_ dijo Harumi entre sollozos.

Esas palabras… no las pude soportar… a lo que mi cuerpo se movió solo para después abrazarla de igual manera, sin poder evitar derramar una lágrima por la pena que sentía por lo que Harumi pasó.

— _No digas eso… no pude evitar que él…—_ me detuve… no quería seguir hablando de lo que el degenerado le hizo a Harumi.

—Gracias a ti estoy bien…— declaró Harumi, a la vez que comenzaba a calmarse— además… sé que pudo haber sido mucho peor, y por ti no lo fue —reconoció la chica, solamente para después darme un pequeño beso en mi mejilla— _gracias…_ — susurró.

Harumi siguió abrazándome tras aquello, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, se percató de que cierto Lucario aún estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, a la par que Hanako lo zarandeaba esperando que despertara con ello, a lo que Harumi simplemente vuelve a girarse hacia mí, extrañada… como si buscara en mí una respuesta a una pregunta obvia.

—Tsch…— bufé un poco sonrojado, solamente para después acercarme a su oreja y susurrarle lo que Takeru y yo vimos en Hanako.

Pasaron nuevamente unos segundos de silencio a lo que, una vez dicha la "sorpresa", Harumi literalmente se había quedado de piedra…

A la par que dicha "piedra"… comenzaba a trisarse tras unos breves momentos.

—¡¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?! — gritó Harumi con todas sus fuerzas, totalmente sonrojada, a la vez que se giraba hacia la Lopunny con el mismo ímpetu— Ha-Hanako… t-tú, ¡¿Estás em-embarazada?!— preguntó en otro grito, dejando a Hanako totalmente choqueada ante ello, ya que obviamente la pobre pokémon no estaba al tanto de aquella información, a lo que esta rápidamente empieza a desmallarse de maneras parecidas a como fue con Takeru… y casi cae al suelo si es que yo no la sostengo antes.

No me importaba que Takeru cayera al suelo, pero Hanako cargaba con una vida, y una caída así podría ser peligroso. La levanté y la llevé a su habitación, la recosté con la misma delicadeza y moví las dos camas para luego juntarlas; luego de eso tomé a Takeru de una de sus patas, para después arrastrarlo y dejarlo de una manera más bruta sobre dicha cama, recostándolo al lado de Hanako, para luego taparlos a ambos con la manta que habíamos comprado Harumi y yo en la ciudad.

Tanto yo como Harumi nos quedamos viéndolos… sin poder evitar el que una sonrisa apareciese por la felicidad que sentíamos por los pokémon. Pasaron los segundos, a lo que después de habernos retirado de dicha habitación, simplemente nos sentamos al lado de la mesa casi simultáneamente, ya que tanto ella como yo sabíamos por dentro el que teníamos que conversar sobre ciertos temas, comenzando al instante a explicarle lo que había ocurrido conmigo y Takeru antes de entrar, aliviándola luego de decirle que finalmente el problema con mi aura se había solucionado, a la vez que de igual manera le había explicado el cómo terminaron aquellas personas que las atacaron, causando solamente en ella una mirada cabizbaja por el poco valor que ellos les dieron a sus vidas al quitárselas de esa manera.

—Harumi… tú sabes más que yo— comencé a hablar pasados otros segundos de silencio una vez que le conté lo sucedido— necesito saber más para poder ayudarlas; una de esas personas dijo algo acerca de un "jefe"— comenté, a lo que casi al instante noto como Harumi abría un poco más sus ojos ante ello— ese jefe… ¿Es tu padre?— pregunté finalmente, extrañando a la chica.

—No lo creo… creo que ese hombre al que se refirió es para quien mi papá trabaja…— comenzó a hablar Harumi, llamándome al instante la atención, a la par que yo me mantenía en silencio y atento —Ese hombre… nunca lo he visto, pero sé que el controla todo el mercado negro de pokémon en la ciudad… los pokémon que vendía mi padre solo eran una pequeña cantidad en comparación a todos los que él tiene— me explicaba, preocupada.

—Cuando Takeru y yo unimos nuestras auras vi sus memorias…— dije pensativo— la mujer dijo que ese hombre buscaba en específico a Takeru… daría lo que fuera para saber por qué— reconocí a la par que daba pequeños e impacientes golpes con mi dedo índice en la mesa mientras miraba la puerta rota a causa del golpe en mi "momento de ira".

—Creo saber por qué…— afirmó poco después Harumi, haciendo que me girara a la misma casi al instante, sorprendido.

—¡Te escucho!— dije enérgico tras aquello.

—En el libro…—empezó Harumi— habían casos en que el aura del pokemón se acoplaba al de un humano, claro… al final igual acababa enloqueciendo de ira, pero de todas maneras era increíblemente raro de por sí el que el aura de un pokemón pudiera mezclarse sin rechazo a la de un humano… tu aura y la de Takeru no se unieron por simple azar, a como fue en los experimentos…— dijo Harumi a lo que yo ya empezaba a entender la situación.

—Takeru fue capaz de modificar su aura para que se adaptara a la tuya…— sentenció seria Harumi, dejándome nuevamente mudo ante ello, a la par que mi mente se convertía en un mar de revelaciones y explicaciones ante lo mismo, dejando como resultado nuevamente unos cuantos segundos de silencio.

—Eso explica mucho…— reconocí a la par que me llevaba la mano a la frente— Maldición… los problemas nunca acaban— declaré levemente fastidiado por la situación.

—Ese hombre… no se va a rendir hasta tener a Takeru…— dijo Harumi completamente preocupada— y si eso llega a pasar…— empezaba a imaginar futuras situaciones Harumi, lamentándose y preocupándose más por cada una que aparecía tras de otra.

—No…— levanté un poco la voz, a la vez que observaba serio a Harumi— no me importa cuánto intente capturar a Takeru, no se lo permitiré— declaré sin una gota de inseguridad en mis palabras.

—Ryo…— dijo Harumi un poco triste— esto es completamente distinto al guardia de la entrada de la biblioteca— sentenció la chica, dejando en claro a qué se refería.

—Harumi…— dije sonriendo— no me importa si ese hombre tiene más poder o más contactos que yo… no dejaré que toque a mi familia— declaré con una leve sonrisa, colocando mi mano en su hombro.

—Además…— dije levantándome de la silla, sacando mi mano a la par que dejaba extrañada a Harumi con ello — ahora soy prácticamente lo que ese hombre siempre ha buscado obtener… solo necesito aprender a controlarlo— reconocí a la par que de mis manos una pequeña y débil capa de aura comenzaba a emerger por unos instantes, para luego volver a desaparecer.

Harumi no dijo nada… solo se sonrojó levemente por mi actitud para después asentir aún con un poco de miedo, pero decidida a confiar en mí… a lo que luego de esa charla salí de la casa para comenzar a recoger los pedazos de la puerta rota, y poder así repararla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Los martillazos que se escuchaban a su alrededor hizo que este abriera sus ojos… Takeru estaba al lado de Hanako, a la vez que ella le daba la espalda; a pesar del silencio que entre ambos existía, estos sabían que el otro se encontraba despierto, sin embargo, ninguno se atrevía a hacer mención de nada ante la noticia de la que ambos se enteraron…

Iban a ser padres.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si actuar triste o alegre a la situación, un hijo era algo que ni en los sueños más deseados pasaban por sus mentes, pero ahora que lo tendrían… un miedo a lo desconocido los abordó por lo mismo.

Hanako estaba totalmente choqueada, iba a ser madre… no sabía cómo sería la actitud de Takeru, incluso temía que este no lo quisiera, naciendo en ella un sentimiento de miedo e inseguridad como respuesta; sin embargo, unos brazos comenzando a rodearla y exaltándola, le hacen saber que sus pensamientos estaban completamente mal infundados.

— _Por favor… no pienses eso de mi…_ — empezó a susurrar Takeru, completamente triste y con sus ojos cerrados, el cual había escuchado los pensamientos de Hanako mediante su aura— _n-no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que seré padre_ — reconoció, mientras que de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas de igual manera— _pero… t-temo no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes dos_ — sentenció destrozado y asustado el pokémon, a la par que ocultaba su vista en la nuca de la Lopunny.

Después de unos cuantos segundos luego de dichas esas palabras, Hanako decidió finalmente girarse hacia Takeru, solamente para llamar su atención antes de exaltarlo cuando esta le dio un pequeño y sorpresivo beso, para después apoyarse en el torso del Lucario.

— _"Uno nunca sabe cómo ser un padre hasta que ya es uno"—_ dijo Hanako en un suave gruñido— _"pero no me cabe duda que serás un buen papá…"—_ reconoció la Lopunny, a la vez que empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas por las palabras que había dicho Takeru.

 _—Y-Y tú serás una buena mamá…—_ reconoció de igual manera en un susurro Takeru, abrazándola con fuerza, a lo que Hanako simplemente sonrió, correspondiendo al gesto de igual manera.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mientras todo esto ocurría, yo me encontraba afuera de la casa terminando de reparar la puerta, a lo que de un instante a otro comienzo sonreír inesperadamente por los sentimientos de Takeru.

—Vaya…— dije alegre al aire— ese enano no representa la edad que tiene— reconocí feliz, colocando y atornillando las bisagras de la puerta mientras sentía orgullo por la actitud que adoptaban Takeru y Hanako.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se hacía tarde… durante el resto del día dejé a Takeru a cargo de la casa, mientras me encargaba de las mercaderías; preferí hacerlo solo ya que quería dejar tranquilo a Takeru junto con Hanako; vivieron muchas cosas en poco tiempo y sabía que lo correcto era dejarlos a solas…

Usé la carreta para transportar las mercaderías, por lo que solo me solo me tomó un par de horas en dejar todo y poder así volver a casa.

Ya una vez allí, solo abrí la puerta y me encontré a Harumi, Hanako y Takeru sentados en la mesa y, por lo que sentí en Takeru, estaban esperándome.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté extrañado a la vez que entraba a la casa y cerraba la puerta.

—Sé tanto como tú…— dijo Harumi mientras se apoyaba en la mesa— Takeru y Hanako querían esperarte para decirnos "algo importante"— me informó.

—¿Eh?— reaccioné extrañado mientras me sentaba al lado de Harumi— entonces… ¿Qué sucede?— pregunté nuevamente, mirando a Hanako y a Takeru, a la par que la Lopunny simplemente nos observaba con una sonrisa levemente sonrojada, mientras que el Lucario orgulloso simplemente miraba hacia otra dirección, sin poder evitar el sonrojarse de igual manera.

—Creo que ya no es un misterio que pronto seremos cinco aquí…— dijo Takeru, empezando a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí…— dije con normalidad y en un suspiro, a la vez que me echaba un poco hacia atrás en la silla.

—¡SÍ…!—dijo en voz alta Harumi, mientras esta comenzaba a tronarse los dedos de sus puños, aún enfurecida por "aquello".

Digamos que Hanako era casi una hermana pequeña para Harumi… y que Takeru la hubiera "profanado" de esa manera no le causaba mucha gracia que digamos, a lo que Takeru la miró con todo su pelaje erizado, mientras que Hanako simplemente la observaba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Ey, ey…— dije un poco preocupado por la integridad física del Lucario ante la actitud amedrentadora de Harumi, a la par que colocaba mi mano en su hombro, intentando tranquilizarla —ya sabemos eso Takeru, entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieren decirnos?— pregunté otra vez.

—Hmph…— bufó Takeru, intentando recomponerse de la imponente impresión de Harumi— es que Hanako se puso necia y quería consultarles su opinión respecto de los nombres que habíamos pensado— declaró un poco ruborizado Takeru.

—¿Eh?— dijimos al mismo tiempo Harumi y yo, un poco sonrojados por lo sorpresivo del tema.

—Sé que es muy apresurado y todo… pero no queríamos hacerlo esperar más, y queríamos decírselos para escuchar su opinión— dijo Takeru un poco nervioso.

—Bueno… entonces dígannoslo— pedí un poco emocionado por los nombres, sin querer entrar en la mente de Takeru para averiguarlos.

Takeru y Hanako se miraron por unos momentos; Hanako asintió, a lo que Takeru se volvió a girar hacia nosotros.

—Si es niña, queremos que se llame Haruko… y si es niño, Ryota— dijo Takeru a la vez que él y Hanako simplemente nos sonreían sonrojados.

Harumi únicamente mostraba una sonrisa por la alegría de aquellos nombres, mientras que yo levantaba una ceja extrañado

—[¿Cómo que "si es hombre" o "si es mujer"?, ambos sabemos de qué sexo es él aura que vimos]— dije en mi mente con intención de que Takeru escuchara.

—[Lo sé… pero simplemente no se lo dije a Hanako, preferí dejarla con la sorpresa]— pensó Takeru mientras sonreía.

—Me parecen muy lindos los dos…— dijo Harumi sonriendo, a lo que yo asentí, pensando lo mismo.

—Bueno…— dije ahora un poco más serio— no me gusta ser un aguafiestas pero necesitamos hablar de lo que ocurrirá a partir de ahora— declaré a la vez que Takeru y Hanako me escuchaban atentos.

Tardé unos minutos en aclarar todo lo que conversamos Harumi y yo mientras Takeru y Hanako estaban desmayados, a lo que una vez que los pusimos al tanto, únicamente detecté preocupación en el aura de aquellos pokémon.

—Maldición… los problemas nunca acaban— dijo Takeru colocando su pata en su cabeza una vez que yo conté toda la historia, a lo que yo lancé una carcajada porque lo mismo había dicho cuando me la contó Harumi— No sé cómo reaccionar Ryo… sé que hay que rescatar a mis amigos pero…— dijo Takeru mirando a Hanako para luego poner su pata en su vientre— ahora tengo una responsabilidad— me miró serio, a lo que yo simplemente bajo la mirada con una sonrisa.

—Bueno…—empecé a hablar nuevamente, cambiando por completo el tema de un momento a otro— me voy a ir a dar un baño en las aguas, ¿Quieren venir?, creo que andan igual de apestosos que yo — dije a la vez que me tapaba la nariz, a lo que todos me miraron fastidiados por la obvia indirecta, pero tragándose su orgullo de igual manera al no poder negar mis palabras.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya pasadas unas horas me encontraba en las aguas termales, Takeru me dijo que se quedaría haciendo algo antes, por lo que me encontraba solo en aquel momento.

Una vez dentro de las aguas simplemente apoyé mi espalda contra la pared de madera que separaba el sector de los hombres con el de las mujeres, para ver si Harumi estaba del otro lado, obviamente al querer conversar con alguien ante la soledad de aquel lugar por aquellas horas.

—¿Harumi?— pregunté al aire, esperando que respondiera.

—¿Ryo?— se escuchó luego de unos segundos la voz de Harumi.

—¿Acaso también estas apoyada en la pared?— pregunté extrañado.

—Bueno… Hanako se fue con Takeru a un estanque privado, así que…— se quedó callada Harumi, a lo que yo me sorprendo y comienzo a encabronarme completamente luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, apretando mi puño enfurecido de que el apestoso me hubiera "traicionado" con Hanako.

—Tsch… esos dos— dije fastidiado luego de calmarme.

—¿Te molesta?— me preguntó Harumi entre pequeñas carcajadas.

—Claro que no… pero al parecer Takeru encontró la forma de "cerrar" su mente para que yo no me entere de lo que piensa, aunque creo que después de unir nuestras auras yo también puedo hacerlo, pero simplemente no lo he intentado— reconocí a la par que comenzaba a pensar en cómo cerrar mi aura de igual manera.

—Ese degenerado ni siquiera me contó que se iría con Hanako— dije luego de unos segundos de silencio, empezando a reírme a la vez que de igual manera se escuchaba una risa del otro lado por parte de Harumi.

Pasaron nuevamente los segundos, a lo que el incómodo silencio que comenzaba a formarse nuevamente entre Harumi y yo fue roto por la voz de Harumi.

—Ryo…— dijo Harumi en un tono triste exaltándome por lo mismo.

—¿Dime?— pregunté, algo preocupado por el tono antes mencionado.

—Sabes que no soy tonta, me di cuenta que cambiaste el tema cuando estábamos en la casa… ¿Qué planeas hacer?— preguntó finalmente Harumi.

Pasaron nuevamente unos cuantos segundos de silencio, a la par que lentamente comenzaba a bajar la mirada…

—Takeru… está pasando por una elección difícil en este momento: si ir a rescatar a sus amigos o…— empecé a decir.

—Quedarse aquí... con Hanako— continuó Harumi, entendiendo todo.

—Lo importante ahora es cuidar de ella— dije serio, refiriéndome a la Lopunny— y una vez que logre controlar los poderes de Takeru… yo iré a rescatar a los pokémon—sentencié, sin dar una sola explicación más luego de ello.

—No…— dijo Harumi mientras una pena le abordaba _— por favor no…—_ pidió, sin saber que más hacer ante lo obvio.

—Harumi… Takeru después de toda una vida de tortura puede ser feliz ahora junto con Hanako, pero lo que está haciendo ese hombre… me niego a permitirlo ahora que tengo la posibilidad de ponerle un alto— sentencié, con la misma seriedad.

—¿Por qué tienes esa mala costumbre de tomar toda la responsabilidad…?— se cuestionaba Harumi a la vez que yo escuchaba en silencio— siempre cargando con todo… acogiste a Takeru, te sacrificaste para proteger su vida, y ahora esto— dijo Harumi mientras se tapaba los ojos.

—Es la única forma para que ustedes no salgan lastimados…— dije un poco triste.

—¡Te equivocas!— gritó Harumi, enfurecida por lo que dije— todos nos preocupamos por ti, y somos nosotros los que te ven herido, e incluso muerto…— empezaba a recordar Harumi ahora mucho más triste, cuando me dispararon en el incidente del mercado— _no te das cuenta de cuanto le importas a Takeru, a Hanako y…—_ se tragó sus palabras… no se atrevía a decir que también le importaba, a lo que simplemente suelto una pequeña risa ante lo obvio.

—Tú también me importas, Harumi —dije sin miedo, a lo que Harumi abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida, a la par que un leve rubor comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas en respuesta — bueno… nunca se sabe lo que vaya a ocurrir de aquí en adelante, lo principal como ya dije antes es cuidar a Hanako— sentencié.

—Oye…— comenzaba a hablar nuevamente Harumi con su rubor característico— sé que nos quieres y tal, pero… ¿Por qué tanto instinto protector?...— preguntó curiosa la chica, pero solo para exaltarse cuando esta escucha a alguien salir del agua y abrir la puerta para salir del baño de hombres.

—Porque son mi familia…— sentencié retirándome de las aguas, mientras Harumi abría sus ojos sorprendida por mi respuesta.

 _—"Dios… ¿Por qué tiene que actuar así?..."—_ pensó mientras metía la mitad de su cara en las aguas, haciendo burbujas mientras se sonrojaba levemente ante mi actitud.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El silencio dominaba las afueras de las aguas termales una vez que yo me retiré de las mismas, mi mirada… la cual antes solo reflejaba seriedad, lentamente se tornaba en una un tanto más vacía y triste a lo que, una vez que me di cuenta que todos seguirían en las aguas por otro rato, decidí dirigirme hacia la casa para así comenzar a modificar mi cama, ya que la pareja andaría durmiendo en la que antes era la habitación de las chicas, ahora tendría que ver una cama para Harumi, por lo que decidí transformar la mía en un camarote; tenía la madera suficiente, así que no me hice mucho problema en construirla una vez que llegué a mi hogar; la instalé en la casa y moví la cama pequeña en la habitación de Takeru y Hanako.

Mi rostro continuaba demostrando la misma actitud triste y decaída tras haber finalizado… solamente me senté en la mesa, mientras aun vigilaba las auras de Takeru, Hanako y Harumi, ya que desde que empezaron a ocurrir todos estos percances, nunca les volvería a quitar el ojo de encima a ninguno de ellos.

Solamente me senté en la mesa, mientras aun miraba sus auras, sin embargo, no pude evitar quedarme concentrado en la de Harumi tras unos segundos… no sabía por qué, realmente aún no estaba seguro de mis sentimientos hacia ella… las cosas que vivimos, lo que ella pasó… a la vez que nuevamente las memorias del pasado comenzaban a abordarme en el momento en el que empecé a recordar cuan la salvé de aquel hombre que intentó violarla… no recordando específicamente lo que le hice a aquel hombre, si no después… cuando la vestí.

En ese momento mi odio me distrajo de todo, pero ahora… sentía vergüenza, como si al haber visto su cuerpo, aunque claro no con las mismas intenciones del otro sujeto, también hubiera faltado a su intimidad.

 _—"¿Que habrá pensado ella de mí?…"_ — pensaba a la vez que me sujetaba la cabeza por la vergüenza— _"sé que me agradeció por haberla salvado, pero no hablamos de lo que ocurrió después"_ — seguía enredándome en mis pensamientos, a la vez que otros miles empezaron surgir de igual manera.

Estaba demasiado confundido con mis sentimientos y tampoco podía darles orden, sin embargo, mi confusión fue detenida abruptamente por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose…

Siendo Harumi… la que comenzaba a entrar en la casa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No la había notado… ni siquiera me percaté de su aura acercándose hacia la casa luego de estar tan enajenado a mis pensamientos, nublando mi percepción durante aquel lapso.

El silencio solo perduró por unos cuantos segundos una vez que Harumi y yo chocamos la mirada, a lo que esta simplemente frunce un poco el ceño un tanto fastidiada ante las "fácilmente detectables" emociones que se reflejaban en mi rostro.

—¿Qué te ocurre?— preguntó finalmente la chica, a la vez que comenzaba a sentarse con normalidad a mi lado, extrañada y un tanto preocupada por mi actitud, pero no demostrando aquello por fuera a como era por dentro.

—No quieres saberlo…— reconocí cortante, empezando a mirar haca hacia otra dirección, intentando no chocar mi mirada con la de Harumi por claras razones, a lo que esta simplemente se fastidia al notarlo.

—¿Aún sigues con eso de cargar todo tú solo?— me preguntó, molesta— está bien que quieras que seamos felices… pero no te caería mal pensar un poco en ti de vez en cuando ¡¿No crees?! — reconoció Harumi, completamente hartada de mi actitud, dejándome estupefacto por unos momentos luego de escuchar tales palabras.

—Tsch…— bufé ante la razón ineludible de Harumi, intentando liberar un poco mis pensamientos— tengo muchas confusiones con respecto a lo que ocurrió en la ciudad Harumi, pero prefiero guardármelo ya que no quiero verte enredada con eso otra vez— intenté explicarle lo mejor posible la situación, sin querer entrar en más detalles… a lo que Harumi solo se exalta levemente tras escuchar ello.

—Bueno… yo ya superé lo que ocurrió aquella vez, ese sinvergüenza me da igual, creo haberte dado las gracias cuando me salvaste de él, ¿O me equivoco?— preguntó Harumi, segura de sus palabras.

—No es eso…— declaré, extrañando a la chica nuevamente— _e-es lo qu-que pasó después…_ — respondí ahora un poco más nervioso y en voz baja, empezando a mirar otra vez hacia otra dirección, comenzando a sonrojarme a la vez que mis manos temblaban por lo mismo.

Harumi no sabía a qué me refería de primeras; sin embargo, el silencio nuevamente generado entre ambos le dio la posibilidad de pensar y recordar las cosas que habían ocurrido después de tal incidente, intentando recordar cuál me estaría causando aquel sonrojo y vergüenza hacia ella… no tardando mucho en darse cuenta de lo obvio…

—Ya veo…— reconoció finalmente una vez que recordó cuando yo la vestí, a la par que empezaba a mirar hacia el suelo, un poco avergonzada por lo mismo.

—Te quiero pedir disculpas…— sentencié finalmente a lo que Harumi se sorprendió un poco ante lo último— eso sí, no quiero parecer como si hubiera tenido malas intenciones en el momento en que te vestí… pero de todas maneras mentiría si dijera que no te vi y… eso no estuvo bien, no tuve tu permiso y… _s-sé que no lo merezco_ — dije, ya totalmente avergonzado, con los ojos cerrados sin siquiera querer ver los de Harumi.

 _—¿P-Por qué es-estás tan seguro de lo que dices?_ _—_ la voz un tanto nerviosa y en susurros de igual manera de Harumi me exaltan por unos segundos, para después dejarme completamente paralizado en el momento en el que veo como la chica comenzaba a poner su mano sobre la mía, sujetándola con fuerza… como si quisiera demostrar su propia seguridad en aquel agarre, a la que mi piel se eriza completamente a lo que mi cuerpo se eriza por completo luego del tacto, a la vez que mi corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente una vez que sentí su aura en contacto con la mía, a lo que empiezo a levantar tímidamente la mirada, observándola directamente a sus ojos— a este punto… n-no creo tener esas vergüenzas co-contigo, por cómo me protegiste en la ciudad—dijo nuevamente la chica mientras se sonrojaba levemente, sin separar sus ojos de los míos.

—¿Por qué…? A pesar de todo lo que hice ahí… ¿Por qué ya no tienes vergüenza conmigo?— pregunté a la par que mi cuerpo se movía solo… acercándome lentamente hacia Harumi, pero esperando su respuesta antes de seguir acercándome una vez que me encontraba lo suficientemente cerca de la misma.

—P-Porqué yo…— empezaba a decir en temblorosas palabras Harumi; sin embargo, ya para ese entonces ninguno de los dos podíamos soportar el actuar del otro, dejándonos llevar por completo ante la situación, a lo que Harumi comienza a acercarse lentamente hacia mí como respuesta.

No podíamos evitarlo, por una extraña razón a pesar del poco tiempo, podía ver claramente los sentimientos de Harumi hacia mí en su aura, y cómo incluso la mía quería incesantemente estar al lado de la suya.

Nuestros labios estuvieron a pocos centímetros de juntarse, a la vez que ambos comenzábamos a cerrar los ojos, dejando finalmente nuestras vergüenzas atrás; deseando juntar nuestros rostros lo antes posible…

Hasta que cierto enano de patas negras hizo su aparición en la casa, abriendo la puerta de entrada con gran brusquedad…

—¡Hola a todos!— dijo en un grito alegre Takeru, el cual volvía de las aguas termales junto con Hanako— De veras… ¡Qué buen baño!— sentenció enérgico el Lucario, a lo que nos encontró a Harumi y a mí, cada uno sentado en su respectiva silla, sin indicios de nada, aunque completamente sonrojados por lo que estuvimos a punto de hacer.

Después de aquello, solo miré completamente enfurecido a Takeru…

—[¡Maldito degenerado! ¡Metiche! ¡Sinvergüenza! ¡Idiota! ¡¿Por qué justo ahora?! ¡Maldición!]— empecé a gritarle a Takeru mediante nuestra conexión, a la par que este se agarraba la cabeza por lo fuerte del mensaje.

—[¡Lo lamento!] —reconocía Takeru—[olvidé que cuando cierro mis pensamientos, tampoco puedo ver los tuyos, por lo que solo sentí sus auras…]— pensó, a la vez que se lamentaba un poco por haber arruinado el "momento" de su amigo.

En ese instante Harumi y yo volvimos a chocar nuestras miradas, pero solo para sonrojarnos fuertemente y apartarla al instante.

—Cre-Creo que mejor empiezo a preparar la cena— dijo nerviosa y apresurada Harumi, a la par que esta fue la primera en levantarse, a lo que simplemente empiezo a desanimarme por lo mismo, para después bajar la mirada...

— _Yo… iré a cortar leña_ — dije en un tono más triste que nervioso, para después simplemente retirarme de la casa en silencio.

Takeru y Hanako, solo observaron la escena un tanto desanimados, para después ambos mirarse mutuamente, y lanzarse una leve carcajada ante la similitud de lo que tenían pensado hacer conmigo y Harumi respectivamente

 _—"No te preocupes y ve con Ryo. Yo me encargo de Harumi…"—_ dijo en un gruñido Hanako a lo que Takeru asintió agradecido para después darle un pequeño beso, e irse de la casa en mi búsqueda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Una vez fuera de la casa, Takeru no me encontraba en el lugar donde acostumbrábamos a cortar la leña, por lo que me buscó a través del aura, para después comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque una vez que este me detectó, y no tardando mucho en encontrarme al cabo de unos minutos, arrastrando un delgado y largo tronco sobre mis hombros, a la vez que lo llevaba hacia la casa.

—Sabes que hay leña suficiente, ¿Cierto?— preguntó sarcásticamente Takeru.

—¿Acaso importa…?— respondí a la par que me negaba a cambiar mi fría actitud.

—Serás…— bufó Takeru a la par que comenzaba a tomar uno de los extremos del tronco— al menos déjame ayudarte— pidió, a lo que no hubo objeción de mi parta, para después ambos comenzar a caminar juntos hacia la casa.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos de silencio, a lo que este finalmente fue interrumpido por la voz de mi amigo.

—Sabes que no necesito ver tus sentimientos para saber cómo te sientes, Ryo…— reconoció Takeru, a la par que ambos caminábamos más lento de lo normal.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras me detuve en seco, extrañando a Takeru por momentos, solo para dejarlo en silencio una vez que este nota como mantenía mis ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido.

—Takeru…— dije, aún serio— c-creo que me estoy enamorando de Harumi…— reconocí finalmente, a lo que Takeru me miró sin cambiar su actitud— pero…— empezaba a decir…

—¡¿Que tiene, Ryo…?!— me interrumpió Takeru, extrañado— está bien que sientas eso por Harumi, ¡¿Por qué lo intentas ocultar?!— me preguntó ahora el pokémon, levemente fastidiado por mi actitud.

—No lo sé… han estado pasando cosas muy peligrosas últimamente… y si algo le llegase a pasar a Harumi…— reconocí a la par que empezaba a imaginarme cosas que no debía, a la par que de mis dedos una delicada capa de aura empezaba a emerger de manera inconsciente, trisando levemente el tronco ante mi apretar.

—Tú la protegerías…— dijo Takeru soltando el tronco y colocando su mano en mi hombro— creo que lo mismo me dijiste, cuando tenía problemas en si decirle o no mis sentimientos a Hanako— sentenció a lo que yo pienso de momento aquellas palabras, simplemente para devolverle una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ven… volvamos a casa— dijo Takeru volviendo a tomar el tronco, a lo que yo asiento para después comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dentro de la casa, Harumi estaba demasiado concentrada en la cocina, sin querer mirar nada más a su alrededor; Hanako solo estaba detrás de ella, mirándola seria y en silencio de igual manera.

—Qué quieres que te diga Hanako…— Harumi empezaba a hablar de la nada… ya sabiendo desde hacía bastante rato el que su amiga se encontraba a sus espaldas… mientras en la olla caían, sin querer, algunas lágrimas— Nunca había sentido esto por alguien, y Ryo… se nota que el intenta no acercase —Reconoció a la par que se daba la vuelta, chocando su vista con la de Hanako — Quizás… eso sea lo correcto— reconoció… totalmente desanimada.

Hanako en ese momento solamente chocó con un poco de brusquedad su mano en la mejilla de Harumi, exaltándola por lo mismo, la cual solo notaba seriedad por parte de la misma Lopunny.

Quizás Harumi no era capaz de hablar con Hanako, pero eso no significaba que entre esas dos chicas no se entendieran sus gestos.

Hanako simplemente tomó con delicadeza a la par que firmeza la mano de Harumi, para después posar ambas manos en el pecho de la mujer, y después llevársela al suyo.

 _— "Se lo que sienten"_ _—_ intentó expresar la Lopunny, a la vez que Harumi comprendía.

—¿T-Tú crees que Ryo…?— preguntó un poco nerviosa a lo que Hanako asentía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de eso Harumi simplemente abrazó con fuerza a Hanako, la cual aceptó el gesto y lo respondió de la misma manera.

—T-Tengo miedo…— dijo nerviosa Harumi, a la vez que la Lopunny no dijo nada, únicamente continuó con su abrazo como única respuesta, pero esta vez con más fuerza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El día continuó como si ninguna de las dos conversaciones hubiera ocurrido… cuando llegué a la casa junto con Takeru, Harumi y Hanako nos esperaban para cenar.

Mientras comíamos lo que nos había preparado Harumi, solo había silencio, el cual intenté romper…

—E-Está delicioso— fueron mis únicas palabras, sin querer mirar a Harumi por la aún presente vergüenza.

—Gr-Gracias— Ahora era Harumi la que respondía en el mismo tono nervioso, a la par que ambos comenzábamos a sonrojarnos levemente por la obvia tensión.

— [Idiota… lo puedes hacer mejor, ¿No crees?]— Takeru comenzaba a hablarme mediante nuestra conexión, a lo que yo me fastidio por lo mismo para después pisar su pata por debajo de la mesa, encabronado; haciendo que este reaccionara de manera dolorosa por lo mismo.

Las horas continuaban pasando en silencio a lo que, una vez llegados a la hora de dormir, Hanako y Takeru se acostaron en su habitación mientras que Harumi y yo estábamos acostados en el camarote.

No era difícil de adivinar el que ninguno de los dos podía conciliar el sueño… estábamos totalmente estáticos a la par que ambos nos encontrábamos completamente sonrojados por saber que los dos nuevamente estábamos solos y esta vez acostados bastante "cerca" del otro.

Ya no soportaba esa tención… me levanté intentando no despertar a nadie, para después salir de la casa con el mismo cuidado, con intención de ir al bosque hacia cierto "lugar", pero obviamente cierta chica se percató de aquello, por lo que después de unos minutos también salió de nuestro hogar, con intenciones de seguirme.

Takeru y Hanako estaban ya acurrucados en su cama, abrazados, a la par que ambos, luego de escuchar la puerta de la casa cerrándose por segunda vez, empezaron a esbozar una pequeña y cálida sonrisa en sus rostros, ya que estaba más que claro el que estos estaban al tanto de todas las cosas que estábamos haciendo, a pesar de que nos esforzáramos por ser lo más silenciosos posibles.

Mientras tanto, ya afuera de la casa y adentrándome en el bosque, yo aún me encontraba absorto en mis pensamientos… no estaba concentrado en nada más que en "aquello" y en el sendero que tenía por delante.

Tardé unos cuantos minutos, cuando por fin llegué a un pequeño estanque de aguas termales. Aquel lugar era especial para mí; mi padre me lo mostró cuando tenía unos cinco o seis años, poco antes de que el mismo muriera, y desde que eso pasó… era muy raro el que yo viniera a aquel estanque, solo en ocasiones muy especiales, y en el mayor de los casos era cuando me encontraba confundido, y esperaba que quizás sus aguas me tranquilizaran.

Dejé con normalidad mi ropa a un lado, para después zambullirme en las temperadas aguas; me senté en el lugar de siempre luego de unos segundos, y me giré hacia el cielo estrellado que iluminaba con gran facilidad el lugar durante aquella noche.

Habrá pasado una media hora luego de ello, a la par que yo aún estaba atento del aura de Harumi que se encontraba oculta a pocos metros del lugar… no era tonto, sabía después de unos minutos de haberme metido en el agua y que mi mente se calmara, el que ella me había seguido hasta las aguas y que estaba escondida tras un árbol a mis espaldas.

—Sabes que puedo sentir tu aura… Harumi— dije de un momento a otro, aun mirando el cielo, a lo que unos pasos nerviosos acercándose comienzan a escucharse luego de unos segundos luego de aquellas palabras.

—¿N-No te m-molesta?— preguntó apenada Harumi a la par que miraba para otro lado, obviamente porque sabía que estaba desnudo dentro de aquellas aguas.

—No te preocupes…— dije serio mientras seguía mirando el cielo— ya en este punto perdí mi vergüenza contigo luego de todo esto, además… no se ve dentro del agua— reconocí con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Harumi solo vuelve a sonrojarse levemente ante mis palabras a lo que, luego de pensarlo por unos segundos, se sacó los zapatos y se subió un poco los pantalones para después sumergir sus pies en las cálidas aguas, sentándose al lado mío, comenzando a mirar las estrellas de igual manera.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías de este lugar?— preguntó después de unos segundos, ahora con más confianza, Harumi.

—Mi padre me lo mostró cuando era niño…— le respondí, a lo que Harumi se giró hacia mí ahora un poco más triste, ya que estaba más que enterada el que mis padres ya no estaban— siempre vengo cuando estoy confundido, esperando que las ideas se ordenen aquí —explicaba, a la vez que Harumi sospechaba acerca de cuáles eran aquellas… "ideas".

—Y… ¿Se pudieron ordenar?— preguntó Harumi, mirando hacia otra dirección volviendo a sonrojarse levemente por a lo claro que conducían aquellas palabras.

—Creo que sí… pero todavía falta algo para que se solucionen— le respondí a la vez que comenzaba a girarme hacia Harumi, la cual también fijó su mirada en mí— pero no sé si sea lo correcto…— declaré en un tono de duda.

—¿Po-Por qué no lo sería?— preguntó extrañada Harumi, aún un poco avergonzada por la situación.

—Porque te involucra, Harumi…— declaré finalmente, a lo que Harumi abrió aún más sus ojos, sorprendida, aunque no tanto, de lo que dije— me da miedo de que lo que sienta por ti… te termine involucrando en algo peligroso— expliqué, ya sin miedo de decirle a Harumi que sentía algo por ella.

—Serás…— dijo Harumi un poco apenada— ¿N-No crees que e-eso debería decirlo yo?, al fin y al cabo… yo soy la que te ha traído problemas a ti y a Takeru desde que llegué a este pueblo— reconoció triste, a lo que yo abrí mis ojos fuertemente, un poco molesto luego de aquellas palabras... a lo que exalto levemente a Harumi una vez que me levanto con brusquedad, aún con la mitad de mi cuerpo bajo el agua, mirando de frente a Harumi con una mezcla entre molesto y sonrojado.

Harumi solo se quedó quieta, a la par que incluso era capaz de sentir como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido por lo cerca que me encontraba de ella.

—Harumi yo…— empecé a hablar, a la par que la miraba un poco avergonzado también— No quiero que pienses eso de ti. Tú y Hanako…— empecé a mirar hacia abajo, como si me costara admitir tales sentimientos… — son lo mejor que nos ha pasado a mí y a Takeru…— sentencié a lo que Harumi solo se sonrojó un poco más.

Unos cuantos segundos de silencio se formaron entre la chica y yo luego de aquellas palabras, los nervios aumentaban exponencialmente, haciéndome imposible el no decírselo…

— _He empezado a e-ena-enamórame de ti_ — me declaré finalmente, cerrando los ojos fuertemente por lo que acababa de confesar— pero no sé lo que tu sientes… a veces pienso que soy demasiado egoísta conmigo mismo por no querer decírtelo pero…— reconocí, apretando los puños por la misma impotencia— no quiero que tu corras peligros en el futuro por mi culpa…— dije a la vez que cerraba con fuerza mis ojos.

Nuevamente, a como ya parecía una costumbre en aquella situación, un momento de silencio se produjo en el ambiente, a la vez que Harumi simplemente me observaba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, totalmente sorprendida al haberme declarado de tal manera.

 _—Pero… y si te dijera que quiero enfrentar esos peligros co-contigo_ …— empezó a susurrar finalmente muy avergonzada Harumi, aún manteniendo su vista apenas hacia mí, a lo que yo al instante volvía a abrir mis ojos luego de tales palabras, a la par que me giraba hacia la misma, ya sin poder soportar más lo que sentía…

Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo, me acerqué a ella lentamente, hasta que mis labios quedaron a unos pocos centímetros de los suyos, deteniéndome incluso en aquel momento, ya que antes de que "aquello" ocurriera, sentía que necesitaba preguntárselo.

— _¿Me das tu permiso?_ _—_ pregunté en un volumen muy bajo con mis labios cerca de Harumi, mientras mi mano agarraba su camisa, pero sin moverla.

Harumi se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, sabía a lo que me refería con aquella pregunta…

Ya no tenía miedo, me había ganado su corazón, y ella se había ganado el mío después de las cosas que hice para demostrárselo.

— _Sí…—_ susurró finalmente Harumi… para después cerrar con fuerza sus ojos y estrechar así rápidamente sus labios con los míos.

En ese momento ambos nos movíamos por nuestra cuenta, pero a la vez juntos. Una vez que dijo aquellas palabras mi cuerpo se movió solo, le saqué la ropa con su ayuda, y la zambullí en las aguas junto conmigo, mientras aun manteníamos nuestros labios unidos.

Ya la había visto desnuda antes, pero aquella vez era distinto, la deseaba… y quería demasiado estar con ella de esa manera.

El tiempo mismo se congeló para los dos, solo estábamos atados al otro… no quería contenerme con Harumi, y ella tampoco lo quería así conmigo. Ambos estábamos dispuestos a cometer tales actos… y aceptar cuales quiera que fueran las consecuencias. **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaban las horas durante aquella noche… Takeru lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, ya que no pasó mucho hasta que este comenzara a sentir lo que estaba ocurriendo; sin embrago, ahora que ya podía controlar nuestros pensamientos, prefirió dejarme ese momento de intimidad para mí y Harumi. Solo sonrió abrazando a Hanako, feliz por mí, volviendo así a cerrar sus ojos para después quedarse dormido nuevamente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La calma nuevamente dominó aquel lugar, a la vez que tanto Harumi como yo nos encontrábamos dentro de las aguas, mientras que esta abrazaba mi torso, a la par que yo la rodeaba con mi brazo izquierdo.

No existieron palabras… yo quería decirlas, pero por alguna razón de un momento a otro comenzaba a sentir cierta preocupación e inclusive vergüenza por parte del aura de Harumi, a lo que me exalto más aún cuando esta empieza a separarse de mi lado, a la vez que mi ceño fruncido y triste fue la única respuesta ante su sorpresiva actitud.

Harumi solo se quedó callada y a lo que de un momento a otro noto que se empieza a cubrir con sus brazos… como si ya no quisiera que la viera.

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté un poco dolido de que empezara a tener esa actitud, después de lo que hicimos.

— _No quiero que pienses mal de mí_ — confesó finalmente en un tono triste, Harumi.

—¡¿Porque lo haría?!— pregunté totalmente extrañado y a la vez preocupado.

—Porque no fue hace mucho que nos conocimos, y… —empezó a sonrojarse mucho Harumi, a lo que miró hacia otra dirección — _fue m-mi p-primera vez_ — admitió apenada la chica.

Luego de esas palabras… lentamente comenzaba a adoptar una postura una tanto más lamentada ante la obviedad de la situación, la comprendía de cierta manera, no era poco lo que habíamos hecho…

—Harumi…— empecé a hablar a la par que volvía a llamar su atención— te entiendo… sé que puedes tener ese miedo de no saber si este sentimiento perdurara más tiempo, pero…— empecé a pensar mis siguientes palabras, mientras Harumi parecía como si necesitara de ellas— Nunca en mi vida pensaría mal de ti por las cosas que hicimos… yo no soy una persona que se enamora de lo primero que ve, de hecho…— empecé a sonrojarme también conforme avanzaba la conversación— tu eres la primera mujer en la que me enamoro de esta manera… y t-también fue mi primera vez— declaré apenado de igual manera.

—Yo quiero amarte Harumi, aún más de lo que te amo ahora— confesé mientras Harumi me miraba fijamente a los ojos, exaltándola por lo que decía — no quiero lamentarme en nada de lo que he hecho contigo, y tampoco lo haré— dije, a lo que después bajé la mirada un poco triste— pero no te puedo obligar a hacer algo que tu no quieres, aunque te mentiría si te dijera que no quiero que seas mi pareja— reconocí, ahora ya más triste.

Harumi, luego de ello, simplemente se lamentó levemente por cómo se había tornado aquella situación, a lo que esta me abraza de un momento a otro, a la par que ocultaba su vista en mi torso.

— _Yo también quiero estar contigo Ryo… no me estás obligando a nada, estas semanas que he estado contigo… me has mostrado cosas que durante toda mi vida nunca pensé siquiera tener—_ confesó a la vez que las lágrimas no tardaron mucho en emerger _— incluso en los peores momentos, nunca fueron los peores… porque tu estuviste ahí para protegerme; me diste por primera vez un lugar al que llamar hogar… aunque hubiera sido corto el tiempo_ — decía Harumi mientras yo la abrasaba con tristeza y alegría a la vez, por sus palabras— _después de todo lo que has hecho por mí y por Hanako, eh visto cómo eres, a pesar de no conocerte por completo, me has demostrado ser una persona en la que puedo confiar incluso de esta manera…—_ terminó de decir Harumi, aún acongojada en mi torso.

No quería dejar las cosas así, me agaché un poco para estar a la misma altura de Harumi, que aún estaba triste, y le limpié las lágrimas, a lo que chocamos nuevamente nuestras miradas por un momento.

—Sabes…— dije ahora un poco pensativo— aún no lo domino bien, pero creo que puedo hacer esto, para que sepas de la mejor manera lo que siento por ti— reconocí a la vez que comenzaba a acercarme a ella, levantando un poco su cabeza para después darle un pequeño y calmado beso en sus labios, a la par que comenzaba a cerrar lentamente mis ojos…

Mientras que Harumi abría los suyos de golpe.

No se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo… aquella experiencia era completamente nueva para la chica, a la par que, en el momento en el que nuestros labios volvieron a estrecharse, el golpe de mi sentimientos siendo recibidos por ella fue lo que la choqueó por completo… vio mi preocupación, mi interés, mi deseo hacia ella, incluso sintió mi dolor cuando vi lo que le había hecho el otro hombre en el mercado de la ciudad; vio mis confusiones que tuve hacia ella, y mi deseo de protegerla, y de a poco… lentamente comenzó a sentir cómo todas aquel enmarañado conjunto de emociones se transformaban en el amor que sentía hacia la misma.

Nuestros labios comenzaron finalmente a separarse una vez que los sentimientos fueron completamente demostrados, a la vez que Harumi se mantenía completamente estática y asombrada ante lo que acababa de ver y sentir.

—¿Có-Cómo hiciste eso…?— fue lo primero que Harumi preguntó, siendo la sorpresa lo único que se reflejaba en su rostro, junto con un leve rubor ante todas las cosas que sintió de mi parte hacia su persona.

—Conecté por un momento mi aura con la tuya— le expliqué, mientras que Harumi intentaba comprender— en simples palabras, te mostré… lo que siento por ti— declaré, con una sonrisa.

Harumi lo vio todo… y no solo eso, sino que también lo sintió. Ya no podían existir inseguridades en ella después de haber experimentado todo eso, pero aún no sabía porque yo sentía tanto amor incondicional hacia ella, estaba claro el que ahora Harumi sabía lo que yo sentía hacia ella, sin embargo, aún se cuestionaba el cómo era que yo estaba tan seguro de lo que ella sentía por mí.

—Yo también sentí tu amor hacia mí en ese beso Harumi— fue lo siguiente que dije, sorprendiéndola de que respondiera a una duda que ella estaba pensando en aquel momento— no me caben dudas de tus sentimientos hacia mí, y no quería que tú las tuvieras conmigo— reconocí para después darle ahora otro pequeño beso, esta vez en su frente.

—Entonces ¿Qué dices…?— dije nuevamente, extrañándola un poco por lo mismo— ¿Quieres formar y ser parte de una familia… conmigo?— pregunté un poco nervioso, a lo que ella solo sonrió y se sonrojó un poco ante aquella pregunta.

—Con una condición…— reconoció Harumi, a la vez que esta comenzaba a acercarse lentamente hacia mí, mientras sonreía.

—¿Cuál?— pregunté curioso mientras levantaba una ceja, a lo que me exalto cuando Harumi se lanza hacia mí y me besa nuevamente.

— _No te separes nunca de mi…—_ susurró para luego continuar besándome, a lo que yo correspondo al gesto.

—[Nunca…]— se escuchó en la mente de Harumi, la cual por unos momentos se extrañó al escuchar eso por tal medio, pero no dándole mayores importancias en situaciones como esas… ella había decidido amarme, al igual que yo a ella, y deseábamos vivir nuestra vida, juntos…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Un nuevo día así volvió a emerger… Los ojos de Harumi, así como lentamente se cerraron dentro de las aguas a mi lado, estos volvieron a abrirse de una similar manera, solamente para luego sorprenderse de que ahora se encontraba acostada en mi cama, con su pijama puesto.

Era temprano todavía, Hanako y Takeru no se habían levantado aún, sin embargo, el sonido de unos golpes de martillos provenientes de afuera la exaltan y llaman su atención, por lo que esta se levantó, y salió de la casa a saludarme luego de sospechar sobré quién era el que se encontraba martillando.

No dio muchos pasos una vez que salió, a lo que queda completamente sorprendida cuando me vio a mí creando una nueva ampliación de la casa junto con Yuta, aunque claro esta vez era yo el que hacía el trabajo duro, mientras que Yuta me daba las indicaciones a seguir, a lo que de un momento a otro me exalto a la par que dejaba de martillar, una vez que comencé a sentir "cierta" aura acercándose hacia mí.

—Hola…— me saludó Harumi, levantando su mano para luego abrazarme y darme un pequeño beso— buenos días— dijo mientras yo respondía los gestos, a la par que cierto anciano comenzaba a mirar con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

—Maldito Ryo…— empezaba a decir yuta entre sollozos— quien fuera tú…— reconoció celosamente el anciano luego de ver a Harumi dándome tales tratos.

—¡Serás degenerado!— grité encabronado, dándole un débil golpe en la cabeza a yuta luego de ello, haciendo que este se encorvara por lo mismo.

—Oye…— empezó a decir Harumi, sorprendida ya que veía que estaba hecha más o menos la mitad de la nueva "ampliación"— ¿Estuviste haciendo esto toda la noche?— preguntó preocupada la mujer.

—Bueno… no toda la noche— le dije mientras levantaba la ceja de manera picarona, insinuando lo que "ocurrió" específicamente aquella noche, a lo que Harumi se sonroja a tope por lo mismo, a la vez que yo simplemente lanzaba una pequeña carcajada ante lo obvio, para después solo recibir un pequeño golpe de la chica en mi pecho, mientras que esta no pudo evitar después lanzar una pequeña risa por lo mismo.

—No te preocupes… no estoy cansado. Además… quiero crear rápido esta habitación para poder dormir como corresponde— dije cerrando mis ojos y chocando mi cabeza con la suya, para luego darle un beso en la frente, haciéndole entender a qué me refería.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaban… Harumi se quedó sentada al lado de Yuta, observándome mientras construía, a lo que de un instante a otro y sin previo aviso se exalta cuando nota como mi cuerpo comienza a tambalearse… como si hubiera recibido un fuerte golpe en mi torso, a lo que suelto el martillo, a la vez que la tristeza y el nerviosismo apareció en mí sin previo aviso.

—[¡Ryo!]—El grito desesperado junto con varios sollozos por parte Takeru se escuchó de un momento a otro en mi mente.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó preocupada Harumi, la cual había notado mi cambio repentino de actitud.

El sentimiento de preocupación era atroz… mis pensamientos divagaban, pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de qué era lo que lo provocaba…

—Algo le ocurre a Hanako…— reconocí finalmente, a la par que una pequeña lágrima comenzaba a recorrer por mi mejilla, como respuesta a los sentimientos de Takeru.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de ello, tanto Harumi como yo nos dirigimos de inmediato hacia la casa, y una vez dentro entramos a la habitación en donde estaban Takeru y Hanako, para darnos cuenta como esta última estaba en posición fetal sobre su cama, a la par que mandaba varios gemidos de dolor, a la vez que Takeru, sin saber qué era lo que ocurría, solo abrazaba a la Lopunny, mientras lloraba impotente ante la situación.

—¡Takeru, Ryo!— gritó decisiva Harumi sin razón aparente, exaltando tanto al Lucario como a mí en el acto— ¡Salgan ahora!— gritó otra vez, descolocando por completo Takeru, pero no tardando mucho por mi parte en entender lo que ocurría… por lo que sujeto el brazo de Harumi, la cual se gira seria hacia mí una vez que lo hago.

—Yo me encargo de Takeru, ¿Necesitas que traiga algo?— pregunté con la misma seriedad que Harumi, a lo que ella comprende y en parte se alivia de que yo supiera sobre qué era lo que ocurría.

—Necesito agua caliente y unas mantas limpias…— me pidió.

Takeru no quería irse del lado de Hanako… tuve que sacarlo con todas mis fuerzas para hacerlo reaccionar, luego de eso le traje a Harumi las cosas que me pidió y me retiré, sabiendo que debía dejarlo en sus manos; cerré la puerta despacio y luego me dirigí donde Takeru, el cual se encontraba completamente fuera de sí, sentado afuera de la casa con sus manos en su cabeza, totalmente aterrado por lo que le pudiera estar pasando a Hanako en aquel momento…

Me senté a su lado… lo único que podíamos hacer era esperar, Takeru no sabía y prefería no decírselo.

Ya que, a diferencia de los humanos… el tiempo en que tarda en nacer un nuevo pokemón es mucho más corto.

Hanako estaba a punto de "dar a luz"…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Claro… su hijo en si no, pero si el huevo. El tiempo que se requiere para que un pokemón tenga un huevo es relativamente corto, a lo más dos días, luego de eso, de igual manera era corto el tiempo en que este tardaría en romperse. Aquello lo sabía porque había estudiado la enciclopedia de pokemón que tomé prestado de la biblioteca del pueblo en aquella ocasión cuando comencé a vivir con Takeru, pero él no lo sabía, así que pensé darle una "sorpresa" a mi amigo, a pesar de que la estuviera pasando un poco mal en aquellos momentos.

Pasaron unas horas, pésimas para Takeru (y tampoco creo que para Hanako fueran mejores), cuando se escucha abrir la puerta de su habitación, de la cual emergió Harumi, volviéndola a cerrar lentamente.

—Te está esperando…— dijo Harumi a Takeru, el cual no lo dudó y fue corriendo hacia la habitación donde estaba la Lopunny, abriendo y cerrando la puerta nuevamente una vez entrado a la susodicha habitación.

—Y… ¿Qué tal?— alcancé a preguntarle a Harumi que estaba sentándose al lado mío, cuando de repente siento la felicidad de Takeru, a tal punto que incluso yo comienzo a llorar debido a nuestra conexión.

—Je…— empezó a lanzar una débil carcajada Harumi— creo que ya te diste una idea— dijo colocando su cabeza en mi hombro, un poco cansada por todo lo que había hecho durante esas horas.

—¿Está bien Hanako?— pregunté mientras aún me salían lagrimas a los sentimientos de Takeru.

—Está cansada… pero estará bien, fue muy duro para ella— afirmó Harumi.

—Ya me imagino…— dije con una sonrisa, a la vez que apoyaba mi cabeza en la suya.

Nos quedamos en silencio luego de ello, inmersos en la compañía del otro, cuando escucho la voz de Takeru en mi mente después de unos minutos.

—[Si quieres… puedes pasar Ryo]— dijo con una voz muy tranquila mi amigo, a lo que le avisé a Harumi y ambos nos levantamos para irlos a ver.

—[Tsch… como si no quisiera]— pensé riendo.

Después de unos segundos entré a la habitación, un poquitín nervioso, para ver a Takeru sentado al lado de Hanako, mientras ella se apoyaba en él a punto de caer dormida, a la vez que sostenía un pequeño huevo azul con marcas negras.

 _-"¿Azul con marcas negras?"—_ Pensaba extrañado, a la vez que no entendía la razón— _"¿Por qué?, se supone que la especie debería ser la misma que el de la madre…"—_ seguía pensando aún sin entender. Pero después lo obvié, no me iba a preguntar cosas como esas en momentos tan felices como esos.

Yo simplemente sonreí, y derramé algunas lágrimas, esta vez no por los sentimientos de Takeru, si no por los míos… después de eso me acerqué un poco y puse mi mano encima de la cabeza de Takeru, sacudiéndole un poco el pelaje

—¿Puedo…?— pregunté mientras acercaba mi mano al huevo, con intención de tocar, a lo que los dos asintieron.

Puse mi mano derecha encima del pequeño huevo y cerré los ojos por un instante, mientras miraba su aura.

Era totalmente pura… era increíble el ver como son los sentimientos de alguien que aún no nace… sin experiencias, sin dolor; lo único que se sentía en el interior de ese huevo, era felicidad y comodidad.

Separé mi mano después de unos segundos y vi que Hanako se había quedado dormida, por lo que miré a Harumi y sabíamos que ya era momento de volver a retirarnos…

—Bueno Takeru…— dije mirándolo— sabes que por cualquier cosa, me avisas— sentencié a lo que después nos retiramos de su habitación Harumi y yo.

—Creo que seguiré trabajando en la casa— dije con una sonrisa, mirando a Harumi.

—Yo iré al mercado a comprar algunas cosas— dijo sonriendo a lo que yo la miré un poco preocupado.

—Anda con cuidado— pedí a la vez que le daba un beso en la frente— cualquier cosa, estaré ahí…— declaré.

—Lo sé…— dijo Harumi alegre separando su cabeza de mis labios para después besarlos.

Después de que Harumi se fuera al mercado, fui a continuar la construcción de la nueva habitación, pero me sorprendí bastante cuando veo que ahora solo le faltaba una parte del techo, a la vez que Yuta ya no se encontraba… encontrándose en el lugar donde antes estaba sentado el anciano, un pequeño papel con algo escrito, a lo que me dispuse a leer.

 _"No te preocupes Ryo, a este costal de huesos le queda bastante energía, así que no te preocupes por la ayudita que te di, lo hago con gusto; no sabes lo feliz y orgulloso que me hace el verte con una familia…"_

Solo sonreí luego de leerla, a lo que guardo la carta en mi bolsillo para después continuar y finalizar rápidamente la construcción de la habitación.

Después de terminar, separé las camas del camarote y las dejé en la nueva habitación, aunque eso si no pude ver lo de las mantas, y me arrepentía por no habérselo pedido a Harumi cuando esta se fue al mercado; sin embargo, sabía que igual no era algo de vida o muerte, por lo que una vez que terminé de colocar todo en orden, me percaté por unos momentos en el aura de Harumi para ver si estaba bien, a lo que una vez que confirmé lo obvio, me dirijo a la habitación de Takeru y Harumi.

—[Takeru… ¿Puedo entrar?]— pensé, preguntándole a Takeru.

—[Espera un momento…]— se escuchó en mi mente, a lo que después se escucha a Takeru levantarse de la cama con mucho cuidado, y después salir de la habitación completamente en silencio.

—Lo siento… no quería despertarla, ¿Ocurre algo?— preguntó curioso Takeru.

—Necesito hablar contigo un momento, afuera…— declaré, extrañando un poco al pokemón, a lo que una vez afuera, Takeru aún no entendía porque quería hablar con él.

—Takeru…— dije serio— necesito saber que habilidades poseemos los dos ahora, últimamente no he querido experimentar nada; quería esperar a que las cosas se calmaran para poder verlo contigo— declaré con la misma actitud.

—Ya veo…— dijo Takeru entendiendo al fin lo que ocurría— en todo caso, creo que los cambios fueron más bruscos en ti que en mí— afirmó Takeru con normalidad, a lo que yo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante lo último, al recordar un tema que se me había olvidado comentarle hacía tiempo, extrañando al Lucario.

—Takeru, fueron más bruscas en mí porque obviamente obtuve habilidades de un pokemón, pero desde que nuestras auras se unieron… tú también aumentaste el poder de tus habilidades, incluso… ahora posees características humanas— sentencié mientras Takeru me miró totalmente extrañado ante lo obvio.

—¿Cómo cuál?— preguntó Takeru sin creer mucho lo que había dicho.

—Tu voz…— dije apuntando a la boca de Takeru— ahora eres capaz de hablar— declaré con una sonrisa.

—¡¿Eh?!— exclamó totalmente confundido el Lucario— ¡¿A qué te refieres?! — preguntó completamente incrédulo a mis palabras, ya que para él el hablar era algo que hacía desde pequeño.

—Cuando tú estuviste agotado la primera vez que fuimos a entregar las mercaderías, yo empecé a estudiar un poco acerca de los pokemón, y en eso averigüé un poco más de ti— dije mirándolo alegre.

—¿Ya, y…?— dijo Takeru aun sin entender absolutamente nada.

—Tu especie… no es capaz de hablar el lenguaje humano— dije a lo que Takeru fijo su mirada en la mía, totalmente extrañado.

—Para empezar, tu no emitías ninguna palabra cuando hablabas conmigo o con los demás… solo dabas la ilusión de ello— dije a lo que Takeru abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido.

—Pero… ¿Cómo es posible?— se preguntó a si mismo Takeru, aún con la misma actitud.

—Supongo que lo terminaste haciendo inconscientemente, en ese entonces aprendiste las palabras y el movimiento de las bocas de las personas que te rodeaban…— dije serio, a la vez que Takeru comenzaba a entender a lo qué quería llegar— pero tu especie nunca ha poseído las cuerdas vocales como para emitir palabras, y al no tenerlas… te comunicabas por telepatía, usando tu aura sin darte cuenta y movías los labios acorde a lo que comunicabas con los demás, dando la ilusión tanto a las personas que te "escuchaban" hablar como a ti, que estabas hablando como cualquier otra persona— declaré finalmente.

—Pero… cuando evolucioné… juraría que mi vos había cambiado— dijo Takeru aun incrédulo de lo que hablaba.

—Bueno…— dije pensando un poco— creo que al evolucionar tu aura también lo hizo, por lo que tu telepatía también se vio afectada; tú te sorprendiste en aquella ocasión porque no te habías comunicado con nadie, haciéndote pensar que tendrías tu misma voz— seguía intentando explicar la situación.

—Tsch… esto es demasiado complicado— dijo Takeru colocándose una mano en su cabeza— pero… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?— preguntó un poco fastidiado el Lucario.

—No me parecía importante…— dije sin preocupación— nunca nadie se fijó en eso excepto yo, y solo lo saqué a conversación para demostrarte que a ti también te había afectado mi aura… así que en simples palabras, no creo que yo haya sido el único con cambios Takeru— dije seguro.

Takeru solo se quedó en silencio por un momento, analizando la situación y preguntándose qué otros aspectos nuevos tendríamos él y yo, a lo que pasaron unos cuantos segundos de silencio, para ser quebrado después por la misma voz del pokémon.

—Alza tu mano…— volvió a hablar Takeru de un momento a otro, a lo que yo hice sin dudar— quiero probar algo…— dijo con curiosidad.

En ese momento Takeru formó una esfera aural en sus manos, y la colocó a una distancia similar entre su mano y la mía.

—Quiero que intentes mantenerla en tu mano, una vez que yo retire la mía— dijo el pokémon, a lo que yo lo miré extrañado.

—¡¿Y cómo se supone que lo haré?!— pregunté nervioso, sin siquiera saber cómo crear una esfera aural y menos mantenerla en mi mano.

—Primero quiero comprobar si la puedes mantener— sentenció Takeru empezando a retirar su mano— solamente inténtalo— dijo el pokemón.

—Tsch…— bufé en el momento en el que Takeru separó su mano de la mía; de repente sentí la necesidad de concentrarme explícitamente en la pequeña esfera una vez que Takeru retiró su mano, pero esta empezó a debilitarse, disminuyendo su tamaño, hasta que quedó como una pequeñísima esfera en comparación a como era antes, para después desaparecer una vez que ya no pude mantener la concentración en la misma por el agotamiento.

—Como lo suponía…— dijo Takeru pensando, a lo que después empezó a mirarme— sí que eres capaz de usar mis habilidades…— me dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria— de no ser así esa esfera aural se hubiera desvanecido en el momento en que alejé mi palma de ella — decía completamente concentrado Takeru, a lo que yo escuchaba con atención— aunque claro, tu control fue prácticamente nulo… fue muy poco el tiempo que pudiste mantenerla en tu mano, y el tamaño en el que la retenías dejaba mucho que desear— dijo, desanimándome por completo— pero algo es algo— comentó, a lo que luego levantó su mirada para verme en una esquina mientras un aura de depresión me rodeaba, para después observarme levemente fastidiado ante mi infantil actitud.

—Serás tarado— dijo Takeru riéndose— solo tienes que entrenar, además… creo que formar una esfera aural es una técnica bastante complicada, y piensa que nunca antes habías echo una— dijo intentando darme ánimos, los cuales funcionaron.

—Pero…— dijo, con un tono preocupante— Ryo… mis poderes te afectaron de una manera completamente distinta a como me afectaron a mí cuando unimos nuestras auras; ayer… cuando apareciste en la casa deteniendo a esas personas…— dijo Takeru recordando un poco molesto a las tres personas que intentaron lastimarlos— entraste a una velocidad totalmente distinta a la mía, aunque claro estabas cegado por el odio, pero quien sabe cómo habrías usado mis otras técnicas en ese estado…— aclaró Takeru, a lo que yo quedé en silencio, recordando el incidente— creo que eres capaz de controlar mis habilidades a un nivel aún más alto que el mío, Ryo— dijo nuevamente el Lucario.

—No es que sea capaz de controlar las habilidades a un nivel mayor que el tuyo, Takeru— dije colocando mi mano en su hombro, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— nuestras auras son las mismas, no lo olvides, el poder de nuestras habilidades también— dije sonriendo.

—Bueno… yendo ya al grano— continuó hablando Takeru— poseo cuatro habilidades, y por ende tú también, la primera que es la que ya te has acostumbrado a usar es el poder detectar el aura de lo que te rodea, y al parecer por lo que me vengo enterando recién, el poder comunicarse telepáticamente; la segunda es la fuerza bruta en combate, cosa que— dijo apuntando a un trozo del leño que conservaba las marcas de mis dedos enterrados cuando hablamos de Harumi la última vez— has empezado a desarrollar; la tercera es mi velocidad extrema y por último, la esfera aural— terminó de contar sus habilidades, Takeru.

—Está bien…— dije decisivo apretando mi puño.

—Pero…— dijo Takeru— ¿Por qué tanta curiosidad por las habilidades? — volvió a preguntar el pokémon.

—Bueno…— dije sonriendo mientras le colocaba mi mano en su cabeza— tengo una familia a la que proteger— declaré feliz.

—Serás tarado— dijo Takeru sonriendo— Tú no eres el único…— me corrigió el pokémon.

—Lo sé…— dije cerrando los ojos y retirando mi mano— Ya se me olvidaba de que pronto seré tío— sentencie empezando a reírme, a lo que Takeru solo esbozó una sonrisa un poco fastidiada.

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo fue demasiado sorpresivo… nunca estuve listo para afrontar lo que de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso me abordó en aquel lugar, a la vez que tanto en mí como en Takeru un cosquilleo comenzaba a recorrer nuestras espaldas, o más bien a mí… Takeru solamente reaccionó a mis sentimientos.

No la miré, pero Harumi había regresado del mercado y estaba a unos pasos de la casa, y cuando estuvo a cierta distancia… sentí como en Harumi, aparecía un pequeño aura en su vientre…

—[Parece que no serás el único tío…]— Dijo Takeru, empezando a reír por lo bajo mientras yo empezaba a sudar de manera exagerada, ante lo obvio y brusco de la situación.

Pero, otra vez cuando parecía haber recibido el golpe completo, al haberme enterado de que Harumi estaba embarazada, tanto mis ojos como los de Takeru se abrieron como platos, eso si esta vez Takeru lo hizo por su cuenta… no se influenció por mis sentimientos.

Quedamos completamente atónitos, cuando la pequeña llama de aura… se dividió en dos.

Takeru estaba sin palabras, pero cuando se fijó en mí para ver si me encontraba bien, se exalta cuando se percata que ya estaba en el suelo botando espuma de mi boca y con los ojos como remolinos.

—¿Eh?— dijo Harumi un poco extrañada al verme en el suelo— ¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó con la misma actitud.

—Esto…— empezaba a decir Takeru aún sin saber si decirle o no a Harumi acerca de "las" sorpresas— No lo sé…— mintió Takeru sudando a mares— quizás esté muy cansado por no haber dormido— dijo el pokémon, intentando salir de aquella situación— mejor lo voy a dejar en su cama— sentenció subiéndome a su hombro como si costal de papas fuera, para después dejarme en mi habitación una vez entrado a la casa, a la vez que Harumi simplemente levantaba una ceja ante la situación.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

.

.

.

.

Empecé a abrir mis ojos, sin darme cuenta vi la ventana que tenía la nueva habitación, y noté que era de noche, me exalté un poco cuando me di cuenta que me había desmayado durante tanto tiempo, cuando me empiezo a levantar y siento a Harumi, acostada al lado mío, mientras dormía.

Solo me sonrojé… no porque estuviera al lado mío, sino porque empezaba a recordar la razón de mi desmayo. No quería decírselo aun, menos despertarla por ello, solo me acurruque a su lado, abrazándola a la vez que mis brazos temblaban ante lo obvio.

—¿No me lo vas a decir…?— dijo Harumi seria y levemente triste segundos después de abrazarla, a lo que yo me asusté un poco por lo repentino.

—¿E-El qu-que?— pregunté como respuesta, completamente nervioso.

—Dios Ryo…— dijo Harumi mientras habría sus ojos verdes un poco fastidiada— ya deberías saber que no puedes ocultarme nada…— dijo empezando a sonreír— eres muy malo encubriendo las cosas— reconoció con una sonrisa mientras empezaban a salir lagrimas— tu… no quieres tenerlo ¿cierto?— dijo Harumi mientras se limpiaba sus ojos.

En ese momento la sujeté y la di vuelta, atrayéndola hacia mí, llevándola a mi pecho, abrazándola…

—Harumi…— dije en voz baja mientras una pena me abordaba por lo que pensaba de mi— Nada me haría más feliz que tener una familia contigo— dije dándole un beso en su cabeza, a lo que ella dejo de llorar, mientras empezaba a sonreír— eso si…— dije, empezando a ponerme nervioso, a lo que Harumi me miro extrañada, pero la apreté en mi torso abrazándola mucho más por los mismos nervios, me acerque a su oreja, y comencé a susurrar

— _Son **dos**_ — susurré finalmente.

Hubo un silencio… estaba totalmente congelado, en parte por no tener una respuesta de Harumi, cuando de pronto empiezo a sentirla tiritar, mientras empezaba a colocarse completamente roja, a la vez que su labio tiritaba de sobremanera.

—Cr-Creo que comienzo a entender tu reacción…— dijo Harumi sin querer sacar sus ojos de mi pecho, a lo que yo sonreí un poco a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa— p-pero sé que contigo a mi lado no tengo nada de qué preocuparme— dijo mientras desaparecía su sonrojo, a la vez que comenzaba a quedarse dormida apoyada en mi torso.

—[Creo que habrá que pensar en nuevas "ampliaciones" de la casa Ryo]— escuché la voz de Takeru en mi mente mientras se reía

— [Tsch… a este paso vamos a exterminar el bosque de tantos árboles que sacamos]— respondí mientras me reía de igual manera

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Amanecía nuevamente, y tanto Takeru como yo teníamos que levantarnos temprano ya que debíamos entregar las mercaderías. Salimos casi al mismo tiempo de nuestras habitaciones, tratando de tener el máximo silencio posible, tomamos un corto desayuno y empezamos así el día…

Tardamos una hora aproximadamente en entregar las mercaderías dentro del pueblo, hasta que como siempre, faltaba el último y largo trayecto

A pesar de que casi nunca conversábamos durante ese trayecto en específico, este día fue distinto… empezábamos a recordar viejos momentos, mientras reíamos de alguno de ellos y lamentábamos otros; el viaje se nos hizo corto, además de que Takeru creía que era mejor recorrer esa distancia en el menor tiempo posible, para entrenar mi velocidad y poder así dominar la habilidad del pokémon, pero sabía que solo era otra excusa para poder llegar más rápido a la casa.

Dejamos las cajas en el lugar de siempre, y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestro hogar… no tardamos mucho para luego estar a unos pasos de él, cuando de repente empezamos a ver a Harumi salir, seguida de Hanako que tenía su huevo con ella; nos miraron sonriendo mientras nosotros respondíamos de la misma manera, hasta que me fijé en Harumi por unos momentos.

 **A la vez que su sonrisa se transformaba en una cara de desesperación y lágrimas…**

—¿Eh?— dije mientras sentía una barra atravesando mi corazón, a lo que después escuché caer el cuerpo de Takeru muerto con una barra parecida dentro de él.

Solo escuchaba gritos de horror mientras empezaba a escupir sangre de mi boca.

—Rápido… ¡Quítenle el huevo!— dijo una vos atrás de mí, mientras que yo caía de rodillas al suelo— estos dos ya no nos causaran problemas— reconoció el misterioso ser a mis espaldas.

De repente una persona vestida de negro a una enorme velocidad golpeó a Hanako, que defendía a su huevo, para luego poder conseguir quitárselo de su cuerpo inconsciente por el ataque.

Harumi no pudo hacer nada ya que fue retenida casi al instante por varias personas.

—¿Qué hacemos con ellas jefe?— dijo uno de los enmascarados.

—Él sólo quiere a la cría…. desháganse del resto— dijo fríamente la vos que estaba detrás de mí, a lo que luego tomó el huevo entregado por la persona que se lo quitó a Hanako, para luego irse a una rápida y extraña velocidad.

—Sabes… es una lástima que una linda chica como tú termine así…— dijo riendo un hombre sacando un cuchillo— pero bueno… ordenes son ordenes— decretó comenzando a acercarlo rápidamente hacia el cuello de Harumi.

Empezaba a caer al suelo, mientras perdía el conocimiento…

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 _"¿Qué es esto…?", "Por qué no moría de una vez…" "¿ahora quiero morir?" "¿quiero dejar a Takeru, Harumi y Hanako?", "¿Quiero dejar a mis hijos?"… "¿Quiero dejar a mi familia?"_

Empezaba a cerrar mis ojos opacos, cuando de repente escucho una voz:

 ** _"No mueras aún Ryo… te queda un largo camino por recorrer todavía"_** se escuchó en mi mente, una vos masculina que no pude identificar, a lo que segundos después, abro mis ojos de golpe.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Fue en un instante, a un segundo de que mi cara tocara el suelo y los cuchillos tocaran a Harumi y a Hanako, el tiempo se detuvo para mí, mientras comenzaba a brotar un manto de aura a mí alrededor.

Los hombres quedaron a unos milisegundos de matar a Harumi y a Hanako pero una patada directo a sus rostros se los impidió, los cuales fallecieron al instante debido a la magnitud del golpe.

Me sentía completamente distinto a cuando era abordado por el odio, incluso la cantidad de aura que brotaba de mí en ese entonces era mucho menos que la de ahora, y sentía que tenía control de ella.

No sabía por qué no moría, a lo que veo la barra que atravesaba mi corazón; me la saqué sin expresión alguna, y una vez hecho esto, el orificio que había dejado empezó a disminuir su diámetro, como si la misma aura quemara y recuperara la herida.

—¿Como…?— dijo Harumi mirándome atónita con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Creo que el fusionarme con el aura de un pokemón no solo me dan sus habilidades…— dije mientras abría mis ojos y con mi mano limpiaba las lágrimas de Harumi.

Me separé de ella y me giré hacia Takeru, le saqué la barra y puse mi mano sobre su corazón muerto, a la vez que intentaba hacer circular mi aura dentro de él, a lo que me sorprendo cuando empiezo a ver como su herida comenzaba a regenerarse, pero a una velocidad completamente distinta a la mía.

—Tardará un rato en volver a despertar— dije seriamente a la vez que me separaba del cuerpo de Takeru, ya habiendo dejado rastros de mi aura suficiente en él para recuperar su herida.

—Ryo… ellos se llevaron a…— dijo Harumi empezando a desesperarse, a lo que yo aparecí en frente de ella al instante, colocando mi mano en su cabeza y sorprendiéndola por el rápido movimiento.

—No te preocupes Harumi…— dije sonriendo— cuida a Hanako y a Takeru por mí por favor, volveré…— sentencié, dándole un pequeño beso para luego desaparecer en una estela de humo.

Estaba corriendo mientras me preguntaba que acababa de pasar, antes no podía detectar el aura de esos tipos por las armaduras que portaban, e ahí la razón de que nos tomaran por sorpresa; pero ahora… en ese estado podía ver sus auras con mucha claridad, y detectaba el aura del huevo de Takeru el cual se dirigía a la ciudad, y para sorpresa mía en ese pequeño tiempo, el que poseía el huevo ya estaba a unos dos kilómetros de llegar a su destino.

Pero el lugar, o lo lejos que estuviera no me importaba en lo absoluto…

Ya estaba en frente de él.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

Dominaba el silencio, mientras el asombro y el fastidio emanaban del hombre que tenía delante de mí.

—Vaya…— dijo el hombre que estaba sosteniendo el Huevo— nunca pensamos que seguirías vivo después de tener el aura de ese Lucario— admitió el hombre a la vez que el nerviosismo era fácilmente apreciable en su aura.

—Ahorrémonos las mentiras— dije sorprendiéndolo un poco— sé que ustedes nunca se esperaron que fuera el primer humano en tener el aura de un pokemón y están tan obsesionados con esa idea que intentan a toda costa obtener el aura de Takeru, pero ya que éste no sería tan fácil de capturar, prefirieron tomar el huevo que posee su aura— dije mirándolo fríamente— pero sus razones no me importan, lo único que necesito ahora… es llevar ese huevo a su hogar— dije alzándole la mano

—Tsch… ¡¿Acaso crees que te lo daré porque aumentaste un poco tu habilidad con el aura?!— dijo el hombre molesto por mi confianza, a lo que alza el huevo, con intenciones de romper luego de notar claramente que él no podría hacer nada contra mí, prefiriendo destruir la vida que poseía aquel huevo antes de entregármela.

—No…— dije a lo que casi al instante aparezco enfrente de él ahorcándolo, mientras tenía el huevo a salvo en mí mano— **_nunca te lo pedí…_** — reconocí fríamente.

Pasaron unos segundos mientras analizaba la situación aún con el cuello del hombre en mi mano, el cual rogaba por oxígeno.

—Ya me estoy cansando de esto…— dije mientras aún lo sostenía a lo que empecé a cerrar mis ojos, entrando usando la habilidad de Takeru para entrar en su mente mediante mi aura— veamos que tienes para mí— dije pensativo.

Empecé a escudriñar en su vida, vi sus emociones y sus experiencias, pero solo me importaban unas en específico…

Vi lo que hacían, observé a los pokemón que tenían capturados, al parecer sin el aura de Takeru les era prácticamente imposible el obtener el aura de los demás seres, eso sí gracias a sus armaduras, eran capaces de "adaptar" una pequeña parte del aura de un pokemón a la suya, pero era apenas una pequeña parte de este, no obtenían el poder que ellos deseaban, y el aura de Takeru era la clave para ese poder. Después de entender la situación comencé a ver uno de sus recuerdos, comenzaba a entrar al lugar donde guardaban a los demás pokemón, no pude detectar nada que me pudiera servir para poder encontrarlos… hasta que cuando empiezo a mirar más a fondo en sus memorias, el recuerdo empieza a desvanecerse volviéndose todo negro de un momento a otro.

Abro mis ojos, y noto que el hombre se había quitado la vida de una manera similar a como fue la última vez que intentaron raptar a Takeru. Al parecer entre sus dientes guardaban una píldora de cianuro, para así evitar ser interrogados o torturados.

Ya sabía que no había caso seguir intentando sacar información de él; lo arrojé fuera del camino y empecé a caminar de vuelta al pueblo, con el huevo de Takeru y Hanako aún en mis manos.

Di unos cuantos pasos, y el aura que me rodeaba se desvaneció, a lo que después de eso sentí como si mi cuerpo hubiera triplicado su peso, caí de rodillas al suelo aun con el huevo entre mis brazos.

—Tsch…— bufé agotado— Parece que trae sus consecuencias entrar en este estado…— sentencié mientras mi cuerpo sudaba y temblaba por la fatiga luego de usar aquel poder.

Estaba completamente estático, apenas si podía sostener el huevo, cuando noto que este empieza a moverse.

—No… no ahora— dije con una gota en la cabeza mientras el huevo se empezaba a trisar.

Vi salir una patita negra, luego… mientras se observaba su esfuerzo, logró quebrar por completo el huevo. Era una Riolu recién nacida apoyada en mis brazos, cuando de repente abrió sus ojos y me observó intrigada.

—Je…— reí levemente mientras sonreía débilmente, a la vez que empezaba a perder la conciencia— que lastima que me conocieras así— sentencié a lo que empecé a caer al suelo, no sin antes darme un poco la vuelta para que a la Riolu no le pasara nada.

Estuve a punto de caer, sin embargo, una mano me sostuvo… siendo aquello lo último que siento antes de desmayarme.

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

.

.

.

.

Abrí mis ojos, para ver solamente oscuridad a mí alrededor… sólo había silencio

—Quien diría que mi hijo sería igual a mí— dijo una voz riéndose atrás de mí, a lo que yo me giré y casi al instante empecé a derramar lágrimas por lo que veía…

Era mi padre.

—¡Pa-Papá!— dije aún entre sollozos, mientras me lanzaba hacia él, abrazándolo.

—Je…— sonrío mi padre— calma Ryo, lo peor ya pasó, ahora estas bien— declaró con calma.

—¿E-Estoy muerto?— pregunté mirándolo un poco triste

—No te preocupes…— dijo el hombre— creo haberte dicho que aún te queda un largo camino todavía— sentenció sonriendo a lo que yo abrí mis ojos sorprendido.

—Entonces eras tú…— dije tranquilizándome— ¿Pero cómo?— empecé a preguntar ya separándome de él.

—El aura en si… tiene muchas facetas hijo mío— dijo mi padre mientras yo aún no comprendía— pero… para que entiendas la razón del porqué te ocurren todas estas cosas junto con Takeru, tienes que conocer lo que ocurrió en mi vida…

Debes saber la razón de mi muerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno gente, eh aquí el final del 4to capitulo, espero le haya gustado y al igual a como dije en el capítulo anterior, les haya dejado expectantes a lo que se nos viene. Aparecerán nuevos sentimientos de todo tipo en el siguiente capítulo, que varían de la ira, hasta la felicidad junto con una ternura abrumadora** (ya se harán una idea de quien xD) **, y nos encontraremos con revelaciones de todo tipo, pero bueno… no quiero seguir contando más ¬w¬**

 **Por cierto,** DragonMix, **gracias por tu opinión, me alegra bastante el saber que a alguien le guste mi historia, y para que mentirte, el saberlo me da una satisfacción mayor al momento de publicar un nuevo capitulo**

 **¡ADIOS, NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO! :3**


	5. La cruda realidad

Oscuridad… era lo único a su alrededor

— "¿Dónde estoy?"— pensaba Takeru mientras caminaba por ese llano lugar sin rumbo, a lo que de un momento a otro y sin previo aviso, un cuerpo muy parecido al suyo aparece delante de él.

—¿Eh?— dijo Takeru extrañado— ¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó mientras veía a un Lucario que tenía la mirada fija en él, a la vez que este simplemente se entristeció luego de escuchar aquella pregunta.

—¿Sabes en dónde estamos?— seguía preguntando Takeru; sin embargo no pasaron muchos segundos, cuando de repente el Lucario que estaba en frente de él se abalanza hacia él, abrazándolo… exaltando completamente a mi amigo.

En ese instante, Takeru abrió por completo sus ojos, debido a que el Lucario conectó por un instante sus auras, haciendo que Takeru comenzara a derramar lágrimas, sin creer lo que ocurría…

Aquel Lucario era su padre…

—Papá…— dijo Takeru aún con los ojos abiertos, el Lucario solo apretó sus dientes mientras también salían lágrimas de sus ojos.

Ambos pokémon cayeron al suelo de rodillas, Takeru solo estaba estático, mientras que su padre aún lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿E-Estoy muerto?— preguntaba triste y preocupado Takeru.

—Te ha faltado poco hijo…— decía su padre mientras empezaba a tranquilizarse, al igual que Takeru— No sabes lo feliz que me hace el verte por fin— dijo mientras sonreía, a lo que Takeru respondió de la misma manera.

—¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí…?— dijo Takeru, el cual aún no podía entender lo que ocurría.

—Hijo… necesito contarte la verdad de todo lo que ocurrió en mi vida para poder responder a esa pregunta…— dijo el Lucario, mirando serio a Takeru— pero te advierto… te dolerá— reconoció un poco triste el padre, sin saber si Takeru estaría dispuesto a saber la verdad.

Takeru solo se quedó en silencio… ¿Quería saber?, ¿Podría soportar el dolor?, se quedó pensando un momento esas preguntas a lo que pasados unos segundos, simplemente se sentó.

—Te escucho…— dijo Takeru serio a lo que su padre se sentó de igual manera dispuesto a mostrarle la historia a su hijo, a lo que simplemente cerró sus ojos, para después exaltar a Takeru cuando todo a su alrededor comenzó a iluminarse, a la vez que el mismo espacio mutaba en respuesta a las memorias de su padre.

A lo que tanto Takeru como su padre se encontraban en una pequeña y hogareña casa.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¡Estoy en casa!— dijo un hombre mientras entraba por la puerta de su hogar, a lo que lo recibe un pequeño niño de unos seis años de edad.

—¡Hola papá!— dijo alegre el niño mientras lo abrazaba, a lo que a lo que casi al instante una sombría mujer aparece a sus espaldas.

—Tsch… oye Hayato— dijo una mujer un poco más joven que el adulto, mientras apretaba el puño encabronada— ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar a esta hora?!, Ryo se negaba a dormir tratando de esperarte— sentenció aun fastidiada.

—L-Lo siento cariño…— dijo Hayato con una sonrisa nerviosa, un poco asustado por la reacción de su mujer— es que Yuta necesitaba un poco de ayuda y sabes que no le puedo decir que no a ese viejo— comentó riendo a lo que su mujer solamente se le acercó, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza, para luego abrazarlo y darle un pequeño beso, a lo que el pequeño niño hacía como que vomitaba por la muestra de cariño de sus padres.

Era muy tarde en el momento en el que Hayato había llegado a su hogar, por lo que en el instante en el que llegó, toda la familia se dispuso a dormir.

Tanto Hayato como su mujer comenzaban a acomodarse en su cama, a lo que nuevamente la voz de su esposa se hizo presente.

—Oye Hayato…— dijo la mujer mientras se acostaba al lado de él.

—¿Que ocurre Hotaru?— preguntó el hombre mientras abrazaba a su mujer acariciándole el estomago.

—¿Estas muy ocupado mañana?— preguntó Hotaru mientras disfrutaba de la caricia.

—¿Para ti?— volvió a preguntar Hayato con una sonrisa seductora, lo que hizo sonrojar bastante a Hotaru.

—Serás… tarado— dijo riendo su mujer— necesito pedirte un favor—reconoció a la vez que Hayato adoptaba una actitud más seria.

—Pues dime…— sentenció curioso su esposo.

—Mañana tengo que hacer unas cosas con Hina, y me demoraré bastante… por lo que me llevaré a Ryo, pero últimamente mi despensa de medicinas está muy vacía y no tengo tiempo de ir a buscarlas…— dijo un poco nerviosa mientras le mandaba la indirecta a Hayato.

—No te preocupes— dijo sonriendo su marido— mañana las voy a buscar a primera hora y después iré contigo y Ryo, ¿Te parece?— sentenció Hayato mientras Hotaru sonreía y asentía mientras se daba la vuelta para después apoyarse en su torso, quedándose dormida luego de unos segundos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era de día, más o menos las cinco de la mañana y Hayato ya comenzaba a levantarse; se movió lentamente por su casa para no despertar a nadie, tomó una manzana de la cocina y se dispuso a ir al bosque, donde se encontraban las medicinas que le había pedido Hotaru. Tardó unos minutos en llegar y comenzó a buscar las plantas correspondientes.

Los ruidos del bosque absorbían a cualquier persona que entrara ahí, para Hayato era más un gusto que un favor lo que le estaba haciendo a Hotaru, le gustaba mucho adentrarse en el bosque y cautivarse con el sonido de las hojas mientras el viento las soplaba, junto con el aroma de la vegetación.

Habían pasado varias horas muy tranquilas para Hayato, a la vez que este estaba por sacar las últimas hierbas para los medicamentos; sin embargo, el sonido de un golpe en las cercanías lo exalta, a lo que cautelosamente se dirigió hacia el origen de aquel extraño sonido, únicamente para quedar completamente choqueado al ver a dos pequeños Riolu, un macho y una hembra, con heridas muy graves y completamente ensangrentados, casi al borde de la muerte, a la vez que el macho, el más herido, cargaba a la hembra sobre sus pequeños brazos.

Por un momento el Riolu macho miró a Hayato, el cual demostraba un rostro estupefacto, ya que mi padre estaba completamente sorprendido al haberse encontrado con un pokémon, ya que a esas horas del día eran difíciles de ver; sin embargo, el choque de miradas no duró demasiado, ya que el Riolu se desmayó luego de lo último, cayendo de forma estrepitosa al suelo.

Hayato dudó un poco en sus acciones, pero no podía evitar el no ayudarlos… por lo que levantó a los dos pokémon junto con las hierbas y regresó a paso rápido hacia su casa.

 **.**

 **.**

—Y así fue como conocí a Takuma, el padre de Takeru— dijo mi papá mientras yo estaba enfrente de él, fascinado por lo que mis ojos observaban.

—Quien diría que mi familia conocía a la de ese apestoso— dije sonriendo alegre, a lo que mi padre continuó con su memoria.

 **.**

 **.**

Hayato, después de unos minutos llegó a su casa, al parecer tanto Hotaru como Ryo ya se habían ido con Hina, por lo que dejó a los pokémon en su cama.

Estaban muy heridos y aún estaban inconscientes, por lo que mi padre rápidamente trajo paños húmedos y cremas para tratar las heridas de los pequeños seres, y una vez hecho esto se sentó a un lado de su habitación, esperando que las medicinas surtieran efecto.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, cuando uno de ellos empezó a moverse un poco, dando indicios de que iba a despertar.

Hayato, en el momento en que lo sintió, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó hasta quedar frente a frente con el Riolu que aún estaba con los ojos cerrados intentando despertarse, hasta que empezó a abrirlos lentamente… para después abrirlos de golpe luego de notar al humano que estaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó mi padre a una distancia despreciable del pokémon.

Solo se escuchó un grito proveniente del pokémon, acompañado con el sonido de un fuerte golpe.

(Yo, mientras escuchaba esta parte de la historia, me mataba de la risa por la similitud padre/hijo que teníamos Takeru y yo con nuestros padres)

—L-Lo siento— decía mi padre mientras estaba tirado en el suelo con la cara magullada.

—"¡ _Eres un maldito degenerado!"_ — se escuchaba en la mente de mi padre mientras veía al pokémon mirándolo encabronado.

En ese momento el padre de Takeru empezó a observar a su alrededor y después a sí mismo y a la Riolu que la acompañaba, la cual ahora estaba con vendas, por lo que dio por conclusión que el humano los había traído hasta ahí y había atendido sus heridas.

—" _G-Gracias"_ — dijo el Riolu, mirando para otro lado un poco avergonzado.

 **.**

 **.**

En esos tiempos, aún existía el maltrato y abuso hacia los pokémon, pero el caso era distinto para esos Riolus, ya que durante toda su vida habían pertenecido a ese bosque, por lo que no tuvieron nunca contacto con humanos, exceptuando quizás a algunos del pueblo, pero obviamente estos no eran como los de la parte baja de la ciudad

 **.**

 **.**

—Je…— sonrió mi padre alzando su mano— mi nombre es Hayato, un gusto— dijo alegre a lo que el Riolu miro un poco extrañado.

—" _Ta-Takuma"—_ dijo el pokémon en la mente de Hayato.

—Vaya…— exclamó sorprendido mi padre— no sabía que los pokémon se podían comunicar de esa manera— dijo emocionado Hayato.

—" _Solo algunos"—_ dijo Takuma— _"pero aun así… dentro de nuestra especie son pocos los que se pueden comunicar de esta manera"—_ sentenció mientras mi padre escuchaba atónito.

—Bueno… ¿Y qué les ocurrió?— dijo mi padre a lo que Takuma miró a la Riolu que estaba al lado de él, aun inconsciente.

—" _Tuve un altercado con alguien en específico…"—_ dijo Takuma un poco triste sin intenciones de dar más información, enojado consigo mismo por haber permitido que la Riolu a su lado sufriera las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Bueno…— dijo alegre mi padre mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de Takuma— lo importante es que ahora están a salvo— sentenció a lo que Takuma mostró una leve sonrisa.

Pasó una hora más o menos hasta que la Riolu también empezara a despertar, a lo que en el momento en el que abrió los ojos, esta se levantó totalmente exaltada y asustada al no reconocer el lugar, a lo que Takuma la sujetó de sus brazos y la miró directamente a sus ojos.

—" _Cálmate, este hombre nos ayudó. Ya no corremos peligro"—_ dijo Takuma a lo que la Riolu empezó a tranquilizarse, y abrazó al Riolu dejando escapar un gruñido, agradecida de estar a salvo al lado de él.

—H-Hola— dijo amigable, aunque un poco nervioso, mi padre— soy Hayato— se presentó, a lo que la Riolu lo miró, para después sonreírle y mandar un gruñido alegre.

—" _Se llama Kaoru"—_ dijo Takuma— _"ella no puede comunicarse por telepatía…"—_ sentenció con normalidad.

—Ya veo…— dijo Hayato— entonces… un gusto Kaoru— saludo alegre mi padre, a lo que la Riolu asintió sonriéndole de igual manera.

Después de eso, los Riolu decidieron que ya era momento de despedirse cuando sus heridas sanaron, no sin antes agradecer nuevamente a mi padre por los cuidados y la ayuda, a lo que después de eso salieron de la casa para después adentrarse nuevamente al bosque.

 **.**

 **.**

—Esa fue la primera vez que vi al padre de Ryo— dijo Takuma a lo que Takeru observaba a su alrededor, con mucho interés— y después de ese incidente, él iba al bosque recurrentemente y nos topábamos la mayoría de las veces—declaró con normalidad

—Pero hay algo que todavía no tengo claro papá— dijo Takeru extrañando a su padre— sé que puede haberte parecido un buen tipo y tal, pero… ¿Cómo fue que pudieron evolucionar tú y mamá?— preguntó Takeru.

—Tsch… todo a su tiempo— sentenció Takuma, un poco fastidiado de la impaciencia de su hijo.

¿A quién saldría?...

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que Takuma y Hayato se habían conocido en aquella ocasión, casi siempre se encontraban de vez en cuando en los momentos en que mi padre iba a buscarle hiervas a mi madre, pero eso si mi padre mantuvo esta relación con Takuma como secreto ya que, por aquel entonces, muchas personas conocían a mi padre y alguien con malas intenciones podría intentar lastimar a Takuma, por lo que se guardó esta información… incluso de su familia.

Sin embargo, los meses pasaron… y mi padre finalmente pensó que era momento para que al menos su mujer los conociera.

—¿Estás seguro de que no es peligroso?— dijo Hotaru mientras ella y su marido caminaban en el bosque.

—No te preocupes Hotaru…— dijo mi padre sonriendo— no sabes cuánto he deseado que conozcas a Takuma y a Kaoru— comentaba mientras aun caminaban dentro del bosque.

—Pero… ¿y Ryo?— dijo aún más extrañada la mujer.

—Ya llegará su momento para conocerlos, pero de momento prefiero que esto quede entre nosotros dos solamente… ¿Vale?— preguntó Hayato, a lo que Hotaru simplemente suspiró un poco pensativa— además, le pedí a Hina que lo cuidara por unos días, piensa que después de esto tendremos un tiempo para nosotros dos— dijo mi padre a lo que mi madre simplemente lo miró un poco sonrojada, a lo que después desvió su mirada hacia otra dirección, sin querer demostrar su debilidad por su marido.

—Supongo que tendrás tus razones…— dijo mi madre ya recobrando su seria y orgullosa actitud— ¡Está bien!— respondió con seguridad, a lo que mi padre sonrió como respuesta.

Tanto mi padre como mi madre se adentraron en lo profundo del bosque, y cuando Hayato se percató de que estaban en la zona donde generalmente se encontraba con el Riolu, este comenzó a gritar su nombre.

—" _Tsch… que parte de "aquí viven otros pokémon" tú no entiendes tarado"—_ sintió en su mente Hayato luego de unos segundos luego de gritar el nombre del Riolu, a lo que de unos arbustos salía Takuma fastidiado

—L-Lo siento Takuma— dijo mi padre colocándose la mano en su cabeza un poco nervioso— supongo que me emocioné demasiado— reconoció, empezando a reír.

—"¿Y porque la emoción?"— se cuestionó Takuma, a lo que segundos después vio a una mujer al lado del humano, sorprendiéndose de momento, para después sacar una propia conclusión— "Ya veo… ¿Es tu hija?"— preguntó descolocando totalmente a Hayato, a lo que Hotaru se sonrojó al máximo luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, por todos los años que "le quitaron".

—¡N-No!— dijo nervioso mi padre— ¡Es mi esposa!— sentenció a la vez que mi apenada madre tenía puesta sus manos en sus mejillas, con su rubor a tope a la vez que el vapor emanaba de la misma por el cumplido recibido.

—" _Tsch… nunca pensé que fueras ese "tipo" de degenerado"—_ sentenció Takuma encabronando a mas no poder a mi padre.

—¡Serás!— se lanzó Hayato hacia el padre de Takeru, a lo que empezaron a tirarse de las mechas mutuamente, mientras que mi madre aún estaba pasmada y enrojecida por lo que le había dicho el Riolu; sin embargo, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que mi madre ya mas calmada nota algo que la inquieta.

—Esto…— empezaba a decir mi madre ya una vez desaparecido el rubor, mientras aún estaban peleando mi padre y el de Takeru— Hayato… ¿No decías que eran dos Riolu?— preguntó extrañada ya que solamente estaba Takuma.

—¿Eh?— exclamó mi padre cambiando totalmente su actitud, aunque aún tenía agarrada la mejilla del padre de Takeru, mientras este último le tiraba el pelo a mi padre— Tienes razón…— comentó extrañado mientras se soltaron mutuamente el humano y pokémon — ¿Le pasó algo a Kaoru?— preguntó al Riolu que aún lo miraba fastidiado.

—" _Tsch…"—_ dijo Takuma sobándose su mejilla— _"dijo que estaría buscando unas hiervas para ti, ya que siempre te veía buscándolas, y te las quería dar para ahorrarte el trabajo"—_ sentenció empezando a preocuparse— _"Pero ahora que la mencionan… ha pasado bastante tiempo…"—_ declaró por telepatía el pequeño pokémon.

No pasaron muchos segundos luego de reconocer lo obvio, a lo que el sonido de un fuerte gruñido se escucha, a la vez que Takuma abrió completamente sus ojos al reconocer de quien provenía, a lo que comenzó a correr hacia el lugar del origen del sonido.

Mi padre y madre tampoco lo pensaron dos veces y comenzaron a seguir a Takuma, preocupados de igual manera.

El sonido de aquel gruñido cada vez se escuchaba más crudo y fuerte, a la vez que los pasos de mis padres y los de Takuma se aceleraban hasta que, pasados unos segundos, llegaron a la fuente de aquel doloroso sonido…

Para ver a Kaoru sentada en el suelo, a la vez que su hombro derecho estaba siendo atravesado por el brazo de un Scyther.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todos quedaron atónitos ante la escena, a la vez que Kaoru volvía a lanzar un agonizante gruñido en el momento en el que el Scyther comenzaba a retirar lentamente su brazo del hombro de la Riolu, con intenciones de dar otro ataque…

No sabían que ocurría, ni el contexto de la situación… pero si sabían hacia donde iba dirigido el siguiente ataque de aquel

Takuma no consideró las consecuencias, prefería sacrificarse antes que perder a Kaoru, a lo que a la mayor velocidad que pudo, se abalanzó sobre la Riolu, preparado para recibir la muerte, mientras la cuchilla del Scyther avanzaba sin piedad hacia su corazón…

" _Sacrificio"_ … palabra conocida en mi familia y en la de Takeru al parecer.

Takuma, empezó a abrir los ojos, extrañado al no sentir ningún tipo de dolor pasados los segundos, a lo que comenzó a mirar detrás de él para ver el cuerpo de mi padre, de espalda al suyo, mientras que de la parte baja de su espalda empezaba a brotar sangre.

Mi Padre había detenido el cuerpo de Scyther, pero no así la cuchilla.

—Vete…— dijo mi padre totalmente serio, mirando con ojos repletos de ira al Scyther, a lo que este escapó del lugar aterrado luego del poder reflejado en aquella mirada.

Mi padre usó la misma habilidad que utilicé yo años después, la de proyectar el aura y sus sentimientos a nuestro alrededor.

Luego de ello… mi padre cayó al suelo, mientras mi madre miraba la escena horrorizada, a la vez que comenzaba a acercarse para intentar atender las heridas de mi padre.

 **.**

 **.**

—Fue en ese momento cuando los sentimientos que tenía hacia el padre de Ryo cambiaron por completo— decía el padre de Takeru mientras estaba entre triste y feliz, al ver nuevamente el sacrificio que había hecho su amigo en aquella ocasión.

Takeru sonreía, mientras recordaba cuando él se interpuso entre la bala y yo la primera vez que nos conocimos, o cuando yo lo protegí en el incidente del mercado para salvarle la vida a costa de la mía.

—Sabes hijo…— empezaba a hablar de nuevo Takuma— muchos piensan, que la amistad es lo que nos hace evolucionar… pero eso no es del todo cierto; para ser sincero… yo y Hayato éramos realmente amigos en ese entonces, pero después de que Hayato se interpusiera entre el Scyther y yo, un nuevo sentimiento nació en mí y en tu madre... _—_ comentaba Takuma, causando únicamente intriga en Takeru.

Hubo un momento de silencio a lo que el padre de Takeru comenzó a sonreír…

—Sentíamos un profundo **agradecimiento** hacia él…— sentenció Takuma, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Agradecimiento…"_

Después de ocurrido el incidente, apenas si pudieron transportar el cuerpo de mi padre a un lugar en el bosque a salvo del peligro del resto de los pokémon salvajes; anochecía y mi madre hizo lo imposible para poder curar la herida de mi padre, utilizando las hiervas que había conseguido Kaoru, junto con hojas silvestres, pero aun así… mi padre estuvo prácticamente al borde de la muerte.

Fue una tormentosa noche en el bosque, las hierbas que poseían en aquel momento eran capaces de salvar a mi padre, pero solamente eso. La Temperatura, las convulsiones… las medicinas para poder evitarlas se encontraban en la casa de mis padres, y no podían transportarlo con esa herida en su estómago.

Takuma y Kaoru, simplemente observaban la escena, mientras sentían impotencia por no poder hacer nada, a la vez que mi madre trabajaba arduamente en controlar la temperatura de mi padre.

Kaoru se sujetaba su brazo, que estaba cubierto por una pasta echa de las hiervas que evitaban el sangrado y curaban la herida, mientras miraba cabizbaja, triste por lo que le ocurría a Hayato.

Resultaba que Kaoru había entrado al territorio del Scyther a propósito, causando el enojo del pokémon, debido a que las mejores hierbas florecían en aquellos lugares. En ese momento la madre de Takeru se odiaba a sí misma, porque se hacía responsable de lo ocurrido.

Pasaron unas tres horas, hasta que mi padre se estabilizó…

Mi madre se sentó al lado de él, completamente agotada de todo el procedimiento, a lo que no pasaron muchos segundos, cuando esta se exalta al ver a Takuma y Kaoru enfrente de ella, a la vez que estos se arrodillaban, notando claramente las lágrimas que emergían de sus ojos.

—" _L-Lo lamentamos…"—_ dijo Takuma mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño, por todo lo que le hicieron pasar a su amigo.

Mi madre no dijo nada, sabía que no era culpa de ellos el que mi padre estuviera así, pero no podía evitar el sentirse preocupada por su marido

—Lo importante es que ya nadie corre peligro— dijo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa— sé que Hayato los quiere… y también sé que lo que hizo estuvo correcto— terminó de hablar mi madre, a lo que los Riolu la miraron con sus ojos completamente abiertos, atónitos de sus palabras.

Ambos pokémon volvieron a cerrar los ojos mientras otras lágrimas emergían…

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos, a lo que Takuma, aún acongojado, se sorprendió cuando siente una mano sobre su cabeza… a lo que abre levemente sus ojos y levanta su mirada, únicamente para sorprenderse al ver que la mano era la de mi padre, el cual aún permanecía acostado.

Mi padre solo bufó por el dolor de la herida, pero aún estaba intentando formar una sonrisa— no seas tan melodramático, llorón— sentenció entre débiles carcajadas y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Me alegro que estén bien…— dijo finalmente Hayato, a lo que sacó su mano de la cabeza del pequeño pokémon, volviéndose a quedar dormido, aún agotado…

Esas palabras… esa actitud que tuvo Hayato hacia los pokémon, fue lo que les hizo despertar ese "agradecimiento" hacia él.

Les había salvado la vida, incluso si eso significaba perder la suya, y al final de todo… aún mantenía una sonrisa.

Después que Hayato volviera a cerrar sus ojos por el cansancio, una sonrisa apareció en Takuma y Kaoru, al ver la actitud de su amigo y en parte por haber vuelto a escuchar su voz…

Fue ahí cuando los padres de Takeru evolucionaron.

 **.**

 **.**

—Tu madre si que había quedado completamente boquiabierta en el momento en el que vio evolucionar a los padres de Takeru— dijo riendo mi padre, a la vez que aquello se demostraba en sus memorias— Después de eso, las relaciones que teníamos yo con Takuma aumentaron…— volvió a decir con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba esos momentos.

—Pero…— dije dudando— ¿Porque nunca me los presentaste papá?— pregunté extrañado de que, aun pasado tantos meses con los pokémon, mis padres nunca me lo dijeran.

—Hijo… mis tiempos no fueron como los tuyos— dijo un poco triste mi padre— en los años en que conocí a Takuma, la captura y esclavización de pokémon era totalmente legal— mencionó Hayato serio— por eso sabía que mientras menos personas lo supieran mejor… claro, le dije a tu madre pero admitámoslo, eras un niño en ese entonces, y no te culparía si por error le hubieras dicho a otra persona; tu madre, en cambio, ya era adulta y era capaz de guardar el secreto— sentenció mi padre— esperaba enseñártelo cuando fueras mayor pero… nunca pudo suceder— declaró triste luego de recordar "cierto" incidente.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya había pasado un año desde que Hayato y Takuma se habían conocido, y mi padre junto con mi madre, ya tenían preparado todo un canasto con alimentos para irlos a comer junto con los padres de Takeru en el bosque para celebrar.

—Je…— empezó a reír mi padre mientras mi madre lo miró extrañada— quien diría que tú también te terminarías encariñando con ellos— sentenció a lo que mi madre simplemente observó hacia otra dirección, un poco avergonzada.

En esos momentos yo volvía a estar en la casa de Hina, mientras que mis padres se preparaban para su picnic con los pokémon, por lo que… al tener todo listo, empezaron a caminar hacia la puerta de su casa para ir al bosque.

Pero un brusco golpe en la puerta los extrañó por unos momentos, a lo que mi padre la abrió para encontrarse tanto a Takuma y a Kaoru totalmente heridos

—" _L-Lo siento Hayato"—_ se escuchaba en la mente de mi padre— _"unas personas nos atacaron en el bosque y… eras el único en el que podía confiar_ "— dijo a lo que después se desmayó, cayendo al suelo si es que mi padre no lo hubiera sostenido.

—¿"Unas personas"?— preguntó mi padre a mi madre, extrañado ante lo dicho por el Lucario.

—Bueno…— decía mi madre intentando encontrar una explicación a la situación— sabes que siempre aparece alguien que quiere usarlos como esclavos— sentenció triste mi madre.

—Sí, pero… por una razón existen muchos pokémon libres en este bosque— dijo mi padre aun extrañado— las personas que los quieren capturar generalmente son los de la ciudad… ¿Por qué de repente estarían aquí?— preguntó Hayato intentando dar una razón a lo ocurrido.

—No nos preocupemos por eso, ¡Tenemos que atender sus heridas!— dijo decidida mi madre mientras levantaba a Kaoru y mi padre a Takuma.

Tardaron una media hora en tratar las heridas de los Lucario, a lo que ellos empezaron a recobrar la conciencia unos minutos después.

Takuma empezó a abrir sus ojos, para después abrirlos completamente de forma precipitada…

—"¡H-Hayato!"— gritó Takuma en la mente de mi padre— "¡No podemos quedarnos aquí, ellos van a…!"— seguía comunicándose el padre de Takeru, a lo que casi al instante se comienzan a escuchar varios golpes bastante violentos hacia la puerta.

—¡Sabemos que tienen a los Lucarios ahí!— sentenció gritando un hombre que estaba del otro lado de la casa— ¡Entréguenlos inmediatamente! — ordenó serio.

Pasaron los segundos, a la vez que Hayato analizaba la situación en la que se encontraba.

—Tsch…— dijo mi padre en voz baja— ni que me dieras órdenes— sentenció fastidiado, a lo que silenciosamente se dirigió a su esposa y a los pokémon.

—Tenemos que escabullirnos por la parte de atrás de la casa— susurró mi padre— Takuma, Kaoru… ¿Creen que pueden caminar?— preguntó mi padre a lo que los pokémon asintieron

—Pero Hayato…— dijo mi madre angustiada— que hay de Ryo…— dijo Hotaru, intentando controlar el miedo que comenzaba a abordarla al sentirse desprotegida en su propio hogar.

—No te preocupes…— dijo mi padre colocando una mano en el hombro de su mujer— el estará a salvo con Hina. De momento tenemos que perder a estas personas para luego ir a buscarlo— dijo mi padre a lo que mi mamá asintió

De un momento a otro tanto los padres de Takeru como los míos salieron corriendo por la parte trasera de la casa, lo que tomó por sorpresa a las personas que buscaban a los pokémon… pero no la suficiente como para que no tomaran cartas en el asunto.

Andaban armados, y apuntaron de inmediato…

Takuma y mi padre reaccionaron en el instante, sabían que esas personas no dudarían en disparar… a lo que, al escuchar el primer disparo, el hombre y el pokémon empujaron a mi madre y a la de Takeru, dejándolas fuera del alcance del tiroteo.

Dejando tanto mi padre como el de Takeru estaban tendidos en el suelo, con las piernas llenas de heridas de bala.

Mi madre y Kaoru estaban atónitas, mientras estaban en el suelo por el fuerte empujón que recibieron, a lo que los perpetradores comenzaban a recargar sus armas, al ver que no todos los objetivos fueron inmovilizados.

Nuestros padres únicamente levantaban sus temblorosos rostros adoloridos, completamente asustados al ver como mi madre y la de Takeru estaban completamente congeladas por la escena que tenían en frente…

—¡Váyanse!/ _"¡Váyanse!"—_ gritaron al mismo tiempo Hayato y Takuma con todas sus fuerzas…

Nuestras madres estaban paralizadas, no querían dejarlos, pero aquel crudo grito prácticamente las obligó a seguir adelante; a lo que en el momento en el que los hombres comenzaban a volver a apuntar con sus armas nuevamente cargadas, ellas ya se habían alejado del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos por haberse separado de nosotros.

—¡Ustedes!— gritó el que parecía el jefe de los atacantes hacia un grupo de estos— tráiganlas, no podemos permitir que escapen, mientras que el resto… capturen al Lucario- ordenó apuntando hacia Takuma.

—¿Y qué hacemos con este hombre?— preguntó uno de los armados, señalando a mi padre, a lo que el líder se quedó pensando por unos momentos.

—Nos lo llevamos, ha visto demasiado y además… el jefe le podría dar alguna utilidad— sentenció el hombre a lo que sus subordinados acataron con rapidez— y…— dijo mirando hacia la casa— quémenla, mientras menos rastros de ellos queden… mejor— declaró fríamente a la vez que apuntaba hacia la misma.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mi madre y la de Takeru corrían costosamente por el bosque, mientras a lo lejos escuchaban las pisadas de sus perseguidores; estuvieron así por unos veinte minutos, cuando de repente Kaoru empezó a sentir un dolor penetrante a la vez que comenzaba a encorvarse de un momento a otro, extrañando a mi madre.

Kaoru estaba totalmente paralizada por el extraño y "repentino" dolor que sentía en la parte baja de su estómago, mi madre se extrañó un poco y trató de preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, pero Kaoru solo negaba con su cabeza, incitándola a seguir escapando, a lo que mi madre solamente asintió extrañada

La madre de Takeru logró soportar unos cinco minutos hasta que los dolores volvieron y con más fuerza, a tal punto que cayó al suelo por el mismo. Mi madre ya sabiendo que tenía que actuar, solamente revisó a Kaoru, tocando la parte en donde la Lucario expresaba sentir aquel agobiante dolor.

Mi madre abrió los ojos sorprendida, ya que al colocar su mano en el vientre de Kaoru y por los síntomas que presentaba…

La Lucario estaba a punto de dar a luz.

Mi madre se movió rápidamente y junto con Kaoru, con su último esfuerzo, fueron capaces de encontrar un hueco debajo de un árbol, que estaba cubierto por unos arbustos, el cual era perfecto para ocultarse de los que los perseguían por unas cuantas horas.

—Vaya… al parecer las madres damos a luz en el momento más apropiado— dijo riendo mi madre mientras se sacaba su camisa y la colocaba debajo de Kaoru que gemía por las contracciones, a lo que esta última estaba totalmente impactada de que mi madre le haya dicho que iba a dar a luz, ya que al parecer esta no estaba consciente de haber estado embarazada.

Pasó una agonizante hora para Kaoru, hasta que finalmente todo terminó…

La madre de Takeru estaba totalmente agotada, mientras que la mía sostenía un pequeño huevo azul con manchas negras en sus brazos.

El silencio perduraba entre mi madre y la de Takeru, a la vez que Hotaru comenzaba a volver a pensar en todas las cosas que comenzaban a ocurrir en su vida, sin querer demostrar miedo ante la Lucario, pero empezando a destrozarse lentamente desde dentro al pensar en su marido e hijo

— _Tengo que buscar a Ryo…—_ comenzó a decirse a sí misma en un susurro mi madre, a la vez que la pena y el miedo comenzaban a demostrarse en las pequeñas lagrimas que emergían de sus ojos.

Kaoru se sentó aún agotada, a lo que mi madre aun en el mismo estado de tristeza, le entregó el huevo cuidadosamente a la Lucario.

Mi madre no era la única, Kaoru estaba completamente destrozada… Takuma se había ido y más encima tenía una vida entre sus brazos.

La soledad abordó a las madres durante unos minutos, pero fueron interrumpidas nuevamente por el sonido de unos pasos acercándose hacia ellas.

No les quedaba otra opción que empezar a moverse, aunque a un paso mil veces más lento que antes debido al agotamiento de Kaoru, mientras mi madre le ayudaba a seguir caminando al lado de un rio, siguiendo su curso esperando llegar al pueblo y buscar ayuda.

Era imposible evitar lo inevitable, los perseguidores a lo lejos observaron su objetivo y cuando estuvieron a cierta distancia dispararon…

Mi madre logró percatarse de aquello antes que Kaoru, a lo que pensando en la seguridad de la Lucario, con la pena abordándola ante lo obvio la empujó en el último segundo hacia el río, evitando que recibiera los impactos de las balas

Pero la misma suerte no fue para mi madre, ya que a pesar de que el objetivo de aquellas personas eran las piernas de las mujeres, la distancia era mucha… lo que provocó que mi madre recibiera de lleno dos disparos en su cuello y pulmón, cayendo al suelo luego de ello, a la vez que lentamente la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo en grandes cantidades, ya que la bala que impactó en su cuello rompió la arteria carótida.

Mi madre lentamente cerraba sus ojos, mientras lo único que cruzaba en su mente era la impotencia de no poder decirle una última vez a su hijo y esposo que los amaba, hasta que después de unos segundos… falleció.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La madre de Takeru estaba apenas a flote en el agua, mientras protegía y tapaba al huevo con su cuerpo de todas las piedras que sobresalían de aquel torrentoso rio, protegiéndolo además de la temperatura del mismo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando lo peor pasó, mientras que las ahora calmadas aguas arrastraban a Kaoru lentamente hacia la orilla.

Kaoru estaba al borde de la muerte, entre el parto y los sucesivos golpes en el río… no le quedaban muchos minutos de vida. Ya en tierra solo podía ver a su huevo al lado de ella, que gracias a la protección que le dio, salió ileso luego del tormentoso pasar...

Empezaba a cerrar lentamente sus ojos, cuando varios pasos se escucharon delante de ella, a lo que esta gira levemente su cabeza apenas, pensando que eran los hombres de antes, para darse cuenta que aquellos rostros eran nuevos, y las ropas que vestían eran distintas. Eran tres hombres, que a su lado tenían a varios pokémon con una especie de correa negra sujeta a sus cuellos, los cuales estaban inmóviles a la vez que observaban a la Lucario.

—¿Qué hacemos con éste?— dijo uno de los hombres señalando a Kaoru.

—En ese estado no me sirve de nada…— dijo el que parecía ser el líder de aquel grupo. Un hombre de baja estatura y de prominente peso— pero, ese huevo…— seguía diciendo el hombre con intereses fácilmente reconocibles— los recién nacidos tienen más energía que los viejos, supongo — dijo el hombre riéndose jactanciosamente.

Uno de los hombres que trabajaban para él, comenzó a caminar hacia Kaoru, y sin siquiera dudar tomó el huevo de las manos de la pokémon, pero éste se extrañó al ver que le costaba trabajo tomarlo.

Kaoru se negaba a soltar a su hijo.

El hombre, sin siquiera una gota de piedad en su corazón, sacó su arma y le dio un disparo limpio a la cabeza de Kaoru, a lo que esta soltó el huevo en el acto, falleciendo irremediablemente…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takeru estaba destrozado… su padre quiso evitar el que este viera aquella escena, pero tanto Takeru como yo nos negamos rotundamente a no conocer la verdad, decidiendo afrontar lo que fuera

Sin embargo… nunca pensamos que fuera a tal nivel de frialdad y crueldad el acto que habían realizado aquellos hombres a Kaoru.

No era posible contar todos los sentimientos que le abordaron a Takeru tras observar aquella parte de la historia, a la vez que su odio hacia aquellas personas aumentaba a pasos agigantados.

Mi amigo soltó un grito ensordecedor, para después comenzar a encorvarse rompiendo en lágrimas, mientras que su padre, al no poder hacer nada, simplemente apoyó su cabeza en la de Takeru, mientras también comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos.

—Lo lamento hijo…— dijo Takuma entre lágrimas— no sabes cuánto…— seguía hablando mientras empezó a apretar su puño— no pude estar ahí para protegerte, y ya nada puedo hacer para remediarlo; no estuvimos contigo cuando naciste, ni siquiera pudimos darte un nombre…— sentenció Takuma mientras su ira e impotencia lo abordaban de igual manera que a Takeru.

"Nombre"… Takeru abrió sus ojos completamente ante aquella palabra, y ya que su padre estuvo en contacto con él, presenció de igual manera los pensamientos que empezaron a emerger en Takeru luego de ello.

Presenció la vida que tuvo conmigo

Las lágrimas de Takeru en vez de dolor, se transformaron lentamente en lágrimas de gratitud. Mientras que su padre miraba esas escenas atónito… vio como protegí a Takeru, como me volví merecedor de su confianza, y el recuerdo principal: cuando le di un nombre.

—Je…— dijo Takuma con una débil sonrisa— parece que no fui el único con un buen hijo— sentenció el Lucario, recordando a Hayato.

—Papá…— empezó a decir Takeru— no te culpo por lo que ocurrió, y no puedo perdonar a esas personas…— sentenció serio— pero… Ryo fue capaz de apartar ese odio de mi corazón, el me dio un nombre, un hogar y una familia… gracias a él pude ser feliz— dijo mirando con una sonrisa a su padre, el cual escuchaba orgulloso las palabras de su hijo

—Supongo que aún falta una parte de la historia… ¿Cierto?— preguntó Takeru a lo que su padre asintió con seriedad, para nuevamente transportarse a una nueva escena.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Takuma y Hayato abrieron lentamente sus ojos, solamente para ver que estaban en una especie de laboratorio, mientras que sus manos y pies estaban sujetados a una extraña máquina.

—Q-Que demonios…— empezaba a decir mi padre, mientras forcejeaba intentado escapar sin resultado.

—" _Es inútil Hayato…"—_ dijo Takuma serio, a lo que mi padre giró su mirada hacia el pokémon, sorprendido, ya que no se había percatado de su presencia.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando una puerta comenzó a abrirse, a lo que entraron tres personas, dos de los cuales eran científicos y empezaban a revisar lo que parecían ser lecturas en la máquina, y el tercero, el cual resaltaba por tener una bata negra y actitud fría.

Chocó su mirada con la de mi padre y el de Takeru, mientras estos últimos lo miraban con ira.

—¿Está todo listo?— preguntó el hombre vestido de negro a los científicos que seguían revisando las maquinas.

—¡Si! señor Ryuji— dijo decidido uno de los científicos, a lo que mi padre se exalta levemente al escuchar aquel nombre.

—Así que el emo tiene nombre— dijo mi padre en una carcajada, intentando sacar alguna palabra de aquella persona.

—Lamento tener que hacer esto con usted señor Hayato, pero últimamente escasean los conejillos de indias; además… no podemos dejarlo suelto después de que entrara en contacto con mis hombres— dijo Ryuji sin cambiar su actitud ante las palabras de mi padre, a lo que después de haber dicho esto otra persona entró a la habitación, la cual se parecía mucho a los que atracaron la casa en aquella ocasión

—¿Lograron capturarlas…?— preguntó Ryuji serio

—S-Señor…— dijo el hombre un poco asustado por tener que responder aquella pregunta— la mujer falleció…— declaró con la misma actitud.

—Ya veo…— dijo el hombre de bata negra aún manteniendo su actitud— ¿Y la otra pokémon?— continuó preguntando.

—Tal parece que la mujer la lanzó hacia un rio antes de morir, después de unos momentos la encontramos rio abajo, pero estaba muerta y sin rastros del **huevo** — confesó finalmente, asustando ante la supuesta reacción de su jefe.

—¡Qué!— gritó Ryuji cambiando de un segundo a otro su actitud, levantando al hombre fácilmente—¡Si algo le llega a suceder a la cría, tú ocuparás su lugar!— dijo apuntando a mi padre— ¡Mas te vale seguir buscando ese huevo!— sentenció finalmente Ryuji, a la vez que soltaba al hombre, el cual asintió y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, era imposible el describir como se sintieron mi padre y el de Takeru luego de escuchar aquellas palabras, estar al borde de la desesperación era una palabra pequeña para esos casos…

Hotaru y Kaoru habían muerto, y no existían rastros del hijo de Takuma.

—Bueno…— dijo Ryuji calmándose— al menos aún tenemos a otro de los portadores de esta aura tan singular— sentenció con una sonrisa satisfactoria mientras miraba a Takuma, a lo que él le respondió con una mirada de odio mezclada con lágrimas, mientras apretaba sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas.

Takuma había supuesto que Kaoru y él iban a tener un hijo, pero prefirió mantenerlo en secreto, para darle la sorpresa días después… aunque nunca pudo suceder. Pero… Takuma no lograba comprender el cómo era posible que ese hombre supiera qué Kaoru estaba embarazada.

—Inicien…— ordenó Ryuji, a lo que uno de los científicos que estaban en el laboratorio jaló de una palanca, y en ese instante tanto Takuma y Hayato quedaron paralizados.

A la vez que aquella maquina conectaba el aura de mi padre con la de Takuma.

En ese entonces ya se habían hecho experimentos de ese tipo, aún se intentaba obtener el poder de un pokémon a través del aura de este, pero aquella era la primera vez que se intentaba mezclar tanto el aura del pokémon como la de la persona en sí.

Después de unos minutos, las maquinas empezaron a estropearse por razones desconocidas, a lo que después de haber ocurrido ello, mi padre y el de Takeru fallecieron.

 **.**

 **.**

—¿¡Pero por qué!?— grité, sin poder comprender por qué habían fallecido— supuestamente esa es la forma correcta de unir el aura de un pokémon con la de un humano, ¿O me equivoco?— pregunté nuevamente, aún sin poder entender.

—Todo ocurrió muy rápido Ryo…— dijo mi padre—ya sabes lo que ocurrió cuando nuestras auras se fusionaron— sentenció serio— en aquel momento sentimos el poder, éramos capases de ver las auras a nuestro alrededor, y vimos las intenciones de aquel hombre…— declaró.

—Sabíamos que, lo que él quería... había tenido resultado— seguía diciendo Hayato— no podíamos permitir que ese hombre supiera que tal método era posible… por lo que al poder comunicarme con Takuma, decidimos quitarnos la vida en ese mismo instante— dijo ahora un poco triste mi padre, recordando la dura elección que tanto el como Takuma tuvieron que tomar.

—¿Y cómo lo hicieron?— pregunté extrañado.

—Takuma lo hizo…— sentenció mi padre— el modificó mi aura y la suya, haciendo que estas rechazaran nuestros cuerpos, lo que provocó nuestras muertes— reveló finalmente.

—¿Era capaz de eso?— volví a preguntar.

—Hijo…— empezaba a decir mi padre— al fusionar nuestras auras, tanto yo como Takuma obtuvimos una habilidad en específico— dijo mi padre serio— Takuma era capaz de modificar su aura para poder ser "compatible" con la de otro ser, e de ahí la razón de que Ryuji se interesara tanto en su captura, pero… en el momento en que fusionamos nuestras auras, esa habilidad "evolucionó" de cierta manera, ahora no era solamente capaz de modificar su aura, sino que también la de los demás, siempre y cuando éstas estuvieran en contacto— explicaba mi padre a la vez que yo escuchaba concentrado.

—¿Y tú?— pregunté nuevamente.

—Nunca supe cuál era mi habilidad…— dijo mi padre— pero al ver lo que a ti te ocurrió después de fusionar tu aura con la de Takeru, me da una idea de lo que pudo haber sido la mía— afirmó.

—Espera… ¿Qué tiene que ver mi habilidad con la tuya?— le cuestioné, extrañado de lo que había dicho.

—Pues es fácil…— declaró mi padre a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa— tú y yo compartimos la misma aura— dijo colando su mano en mi cabeza, a lo que yo lo miré sorprendido como respuesta— al igual que Takuma con Takeru; por eso, en el momento en que sus auras se fusionaron, obtuvieron las mismas habilidades que nosotros. Y tu habilidad es la que hizo que pudieras sobrevivir a la herida mortal que recibiste— dijo mi padre ahora serio— eres capaz de "transformar" tu aura, y llevarla al plano físico, siendo así capaz de curar una herida, e incluso la de otros, como fue con Takeru cuando colocaste su aura en él, pero eso sí, recuerda que solamente puedes sanar las heridas de otros, tú no puedes devolver el aura a un ser sin vida, eso solamente lo puedes hacer con la ayuda de Takeru — sentenció mi padre.

—E-Entonces Takeru…— dije sin poder creer que quizás Takeru haya muerto.

—No te preocupes— dijo mi padre calmándome— tu aura y la de Takeru son prácticamente las mismas, por lo que Takeru es el único que se escapa de la regla, una vez que colocaste tu aura en él, el mismo cuerpo de Takeru modificó tu aura, pudiendo así sobrevivir— explicó mi padre, confundiéndome bastante al ser tan complejo el asunto de nuestra aura.

—Dios…— dije colocándome una mano en la cabeza— esto es demasiado complicado— sentencié a lo que mi padre asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa, sabiendo que era cierto.

A lo que sin previo aviso después de unos segundos… noto que el cuerpo de mi padre empieza a desvanecerse

—¿P-Papá?— pregunté extrañado.

—La esencia de mi aura no es infinita Ryo… solamente fue posible comunicarme contigo cuando uniste tu aura con la de Takeru… y tanto Takuma como yo decidimos reservar este momento para cuando la situación lo necesitase— dijo un poco triste— pero al menos bastó para poder contarte la verdad hijo— sentenció mi padre con una sonrisa— aunque al menos… eso sí, qu-quería disculparme por haberte…—quiso continuar hablando, pero en el mismo instante me abalancé hacia él, abrazándolo…

—No te atrevas a decir que me abandonaste — dije triste, a la vez que mi padre se sorprendía al haber adivinado su siguiente palabra, mientras lo abrazaba agradecido, pero afligido por tener que despedirme de él— admiro mucho lo que hicieron tú y mamá; sé que mi vida fue un poco dura después de que ustedes se fueron pero…— dije mientras otras lagrimas salían— pude volver a tener una familia gracias a Takeru y a los demás…— dije con una débil sonrisa en mi rostro.

Mi padre no dijo nada, solo me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas de igual manera, hasta que pasados unos segundos, su cuerpo se desvaneció por completo, tornándose todo oscuro nuevamente…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Había pasado un día desde aquel incidente… el cálido y reconfortante sol de la mañana nuevamente volvía a hacerse presente en el lugar.

Comienzo a despertarme… me sentía cómodo, y a pesar de aún no abrir mis ojos… sabía reconocer una cama cuando estaba en ella, a lo que empiezo a abrirlos lentamente, para después encontrarme a una Riolu sentada encima de mí con sus patitas en forma de "V" mirándome fijamente, totalmente curiosa.

—¡Gyaaaaaaaaaa!— grité asustado por lo cerca que estaba la pokémon, mientras que ésta última saltó de guata hacia otro lado de la cama, rebotando cómicamente.

—¿No puedes ser menos ruidoso tarado?— dijo una voz al lado mío, a lo cual me giro para ver a Takeru sentado en una silla, al lado de la cama— tuviste suerte de que te pude encontrar a tiempo…— dijo a lo que me exalto al comprender que él era el que me había detenido cuando me desmayé.

—Takeru…— dije preocupado en el momento en el que lo vi, a lo que el Lucario se levantó y se colocó al lado mío, ya sabiendo en parte a que quería llegar luego del tono de mis palabras.

—Tú… también te encontraste con el tuyo ¿Verdad?— pregunté, a lo que Takeru solo agachó su cabeza, mirando hacia el suelo… a lo que mis brazos rodeando su cuerpo lo consuela, a la vez que comenzaba a derramar algunas lágrimas de mi parte

—N-No sabes cuánto lamento lo de Kaoru…— dije totalmente triste, mientras que en Takeru brotaban algunas lágrimas de igual manera.

Takeru no dijo nada, a pesar de haber superado esa situación gracias a mí y a Hanako junto con Harumi, aún era una cicatriz que le dolía demasiado… sólo se apoyó en mi hombro, aceptando el abrazo.

Sin embargo, el silencio de la situación fue interrumpido por unos gruñidos provenientes del otro lado de la cama, por lo que en ese mismo instante tanto Takeru como yo esbozamos una sonrisa entre nuestras lágrimas.

—Así que…— dije mirando a la Riolu— esta pequeñita es Haruko— sentencié sonriendo a lo que ella sólo cerro sus ojos y sonrió de la misma manera— Je… al menos sacó el ánimo de su madre— dije, a lo que después recibí un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Takeru, mientras que su hija solo miraba extrañada ante lo último.

—¡Serás…!— decía el Lucario fastidiado, mientras se acercaba a su hija empezando a hacerle cariño en su pequeña cabeza, la cual aceptó el gesto con gusto, a la vez que Takeru formaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye…— dije ya recuperándome del golpe— ¿Y puede hablar?— pregunté, extrañando un poco a Takeru.

—Ya de por si es raro el que nosotros nos podamos comunicar por telepatía, Ryo— dijo Takeru mientras miraba a Haruko— y aún es más extraño de que un "Riolu" pueda hacerlo, creo que yo pude porque heredé el aura de mi padre, pero aun así, pasaron años antes de que yo dijera mi primera palabra, así que sólo es cosa de tiempo para ver si eso sucede en Haruko— sentenció pensativo el Lucario.

—Ya veo…— dije entendiendo un poco la situación, a lo que pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que contemplábamos a Haruko, cuando me percato de que faltaba alguien en la casa, a lo que miré hacia todos lados, buscándolas.

—Fueron al mercado…— dijo Takeru, que se había percatado de lo que buscaba— se fueron antes de que despertaras, al parecer querían comprar comida y leche para Haruko— declaró con normalidad.

—Entiendo…— dije serio, a lo que después Haruko se aparta de la mano de Takeru y camina un poco torpe hacia mí, y se me queda mirando por unos momentos.

—Es bastante curiosa— dije sonriendo mientras chocaba mi dedo con la punta de la nariz de Haruko, causándole un pequeño estornudo, a lo que después sonrió— Dios… sacó tu ternura interior— dije riendo, a la vez que cerraba con fuerza los ojos, esperando otro golpe por parte de Takeru; sin embargo, este solo estaba adelante mío, mirando a su hija y lo tierna que era, a la vez que esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Una pequeña paz se formó… sin embargo, y como si el cruel destino quisiese siempre interrumpir aquellos momentos, tanto Takeru como yo notamos una presencia luego de unos segundos, y por lo que parece, Haruko también, ya que en aquel instante se apartó de mí y fue donde Takeru asustada, buscando protección.

No dijimos nada, sabíamos qué era lo que sentíamos; a lo que solo miro a Takeru, asintiéndonos simultáneamente.

—Bueno…— dije con una sonrisa— al menos quería tener otra oportunidad para usar esta forma otra vez…— sentencié mientras de mi piel volvía a emerger un manto de aura, a lo que de un segundo a otro, había desaparecido de la habitación, yendo hacia las afueras de la casa, exaltando bastante a Haruko, la cual prácticamente enterró su rostro en el estómago del Lucario, por el susto de mi movimiento.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A las afueras de mi hogar sólo había silencio… mientras que, muy a lo lejos, se escuchaban los gemidos de un hombre que al parecer, fue el único que había sobrevivido apenas del golpe que recibió de mí cuando estuvieron a punto de matar a Harumi y a Hanako.

De un momento a otro mi cuerpo aparece en un pestañeo delante de aquel adolorido hombre, a lo que este sólo me observó horrorizado una vez que reconoció mi rostro, pensando que su muerte era próxima; sin embargo, me exalto cuando comienzo a notar un leve movimiento en la boca de aquel hombre, a la vez que un leve titubeo se hacía presente en sus labios.

Mi mano fue más rápida… a lo que en ese mismo instante tenía la pastilla de cianuro en mi mano, a la vez que el hombre se tapaba su boca, con un poco de dolor por lo rápido y fuerte de mi movimiento dentro de la misma.

Lo único que había en los ojos del hombre era horror; su único método de escape se había esfumado, y en la condición en la que estaba ahora… le era imposible huir.

En simples palabras… estaba a mi merced.

Yo lo miraba con una actitud totalmente fría y seria, a lo que después me senté cruzando las piernas, a la vez que hacía desparecer el manto de aura que emanaba de mi piel, mientras aun lo miraba de la misma manera, a lo que este actuó completamente extrañado.

—¡¿Q-Qué p-piensas ha-hacer…?!— tartamudeó el hombre, aún aterrado por mi presencia.

—Titubeaste…— dije extrañado, a lo que el hombre se extraña de igual manera, levemente sorprendido de mis palabras.

—¡¿Y q-que te importa?¡— dijo el hombre aún sin entender.

—Pues… la mayoría de ustedes, para no decir todos excepto tú, se tragan esa pastilla sin pensárselo dos veces— dije mientras el otro hombre sólo me miraba— tú quieres vivir…— sentencié, a lo que el hombre me miró completamente fastidiado, ya que sabía que era verdad, pero sólo se escuchó silencio de su parte. No pensaba decirme nada…

—Tsch…— bufé luego de unos minutos en el que el hombre aún se mantenía en silencio— supongo que no se puede ser siempre amable— sentencié mientras acercaba mi mano a su cara a lo que el hombre se quedó completamente estático, pensando que lo mataría— veamos que hay aquí…— dije mientras chocaba mi puño suavemente con la frente del hombre, el cual solo me miró extrañado y en parte aliviado ya que no lo estaba lastimando.

Nuevamente fui capaz de ver lo que quisiera de una mente ajena a la mía, pero obviamente me fui directo a los recuerdos concernientes a Takeru y a sus amigos. Busqué arduamente hasta encontrar información de utilidad, pude encontrar el lugar en donde se encontraban los pokémon, junto con la ubicación de Ryuji. Al parecer es todo un conglomerado de túneles bajo la ciudad, y este hombre conocía bastante de ello ya que su trabajo consistía en escoltar en cada momento a los agentes de mayor rango que iban y venían.

Una vez que ya estaba satisfecho con la nueva información obtenida, comencé a retirarme de su mente, pero un sentimiento de angustia me abordó en el último momento... al parecer, ver los recuerdos de una persona trae sus consecuencias, porque experimentas de igual manera los sentimientos que posee en ése recuerdo, ya que prácticamente te pones en su misma situación.

Estaba extrañado, esa angustia era bastante fuerte… pero en ese recuerdo ese hombre sólo estaba trabajando, ¿qué era lo que causaba tanta angustia?

Sin intenciones de irme luego de haber sentido eso, volví a entrar nuevamente a sus recuerdos, intentando saber la razón de esa angustia, y aunque no me gustara la idea… me introduje en su vida privada.

 **.**

 **.**

Llegaba tarde a casa… eran como las dos de la mañana y vivía en la parte baja de la ciudad en una casa bastante deplorable. Veo una pequeña habitación, donde una niña esta acostada en su cama mientras se escucha como costosamente respiraba, mientras que al lado de su cama había un tanque de oxígeno vacío, en ese momento siento ira e impotencia, luego de ver a la niña regreso a lo que parece ser la cocina, mientras reviso las cuentas y las consultas al médico, imposibles de pagar.

Esa niña… al parecer tenía cáncer a los pulmones, y por el poco tratamiento (para no decir casi nulo) debido a los altos costos de estos, no le quedaba muchos días de vida.

Esa niña era su hija, al parecer su esposa también estaba enferma, por lo que él era el único capaz de sustentar a la familia. E ahí la razón de su angustia…

Se preocupaba por su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

Ya de vuelta en el presente, separé con brusquedad mi mano de la frente del hombre, a la vez que este aún estaba asustado de mi presencia

No dije nada, después de lo que vi… apreté mis puños con fuerza y le di un golpe en plena cara, enfurecido.

—Cómo pudiste…— dije mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos luego de experimentar los sentimientos de aquel hombre— siquiera pensar en tragar esa pastilla, teniéndola a ella…— mencioné, a lo que el hombre abrió completamente sus ojos sorprendido, a lo que luego de entender a qué me refería, también empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, hasta el punto de comenzar a sentir odio hacia sí mismo, ya que sabía que yo tenía razón.

—Tsch…— bufé fastidiado, dándome la vuelta— te curé las heridas provocadas por mi golpe y no me interesa lo que hagas a partir de ahora, pero te advierto…— dije a lo que giré mi rostro con una mirada asesina— **si te acercas a mi familia, te mato—** sentencié, dejándolo completamente pálido, para después retirarme caminando hacia mi hogar.

Él sólo se quedó ahí sentado, mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas lamentándose de todo lo que le ocurría a su hija, y su impotencia al respecto, a la vez que de nuevo sentía desprecio hacia sí mismo por pensar en tragarse esa pastilla de cianuro.

Tardé unos minutos y ya estaba a las afueras de la casa, a lo que casi al instante Harumi empieza a salir de la misma, a la vez que chocábamos nuestras miradas… Harumi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para después acercarse hacia mí, y abrazarme con fuerza.

— _Qué bueno que estés bien…—_ dijo Harumi en un susurro, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro, a lo que se la levanté y le di un tierno beso.

Entramos a la casa, a lo que me quedo estático en el momento en el que observo a Takeru sentado al lado de Hanako en la mesa, mientras que esta última sostenía y abrazaba a Haruko, a la vez que recibía varias caricias con gusto por parte de su madre.

Mi mente se quedó perdida luego de ver aquello… la niña que ahora vivía con nosotros, la niña que nació libre y sin dolor en su corazón.

Aquella Riolu, únicamente me convenció aún más en mi decisión…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— [Takeru…]— pensé, a lo que el Lucario fijó su mirada en mi— [vamos a hablar a fuera un momento…]— sentencié mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta para salir.

—Esto… voy a entrenar un rato con Takeru— dije con una sonrisa, a la vez que me dirigía hacia Harumi y a Hanako, las cuales asintieron con normalidad luego de escuchar aquellas palabras.

No tardamos mucho en retirarnos de la casa… le daba la espalda a Takeru, mientras que este de a poco iba descubriendo la razón del porque necesitaba conversar con él, a lo que este simplemente bajó su mirada, a la vez que fruncía el ceño luego de ver mis memorias a través de nuestra conexión.

—Ryo… — decía Takeru, a la vez que me giraba para chocar mis ojos con los suyos— ¿Cómo quieres que apruebe esto…?— preguntó triste.

—Sabes que si no hago algo ahora… las cosas podrías ser mucho más serias en el futuro— sentencié serio— tengo que ir a la ciudad, Takeru… y voy a poner fin a esto de una buena vez— dije mirándolo mientras me ponía a su misma altura— voy a necesitar que las cuides por mí— dije sonriéndole.

—Viste lo que ocurrió la última vez, si no fuera por ti… ya todos estaríamos muertos— confesó mientras bajaba sus orejas, con una actitud apesadumbrada— ¿Porque me dejas esta responsabilidad?...— preguntó triste, a lo que lo exalto cuando mi mano se posa en su cabeza luego de aquellas palabras.

—Porque eres mi hermano…— sentencié con una cálida sonrisa, a lo que Takeru abrió sus ojos sorprendido al escuchar esas palabras emergiendo de mi boca— y sé que serás capaz de protegerlas ¿Correcto?— pregunté sonriendo, a lo que pasados unos segundos de silencio, Takeru sólo asintió para luego cerrar sus ojos, triste y a la vez feliz por ver el nivel de confianza que tenía con él.

Después de dejar en claro la situación, sabía que tenía que decírselo a Harumi… a lo que una vez que entramos nuevamente a la casa y las puse al corriente… no es extraño deducir su reacción

—¡No! — declaró seria pero a la vez firme Harumi a la vez que ambos estábamos en nuestra habitación para así evitar que Haruko escuchase, observándome incluso enojada ante lo que iba a hacer— ¡Como se te ocurre pensar en dejarnos luego de todo lo que pasó!- decía nuevamente ahora con más furia Harumi, a lo que me exalto cuando noto como sus ojos comienzan a enrojecerse.

—Tú viste…— decía Harumi ahora en un tono más bajo— lo que ellos son capaces de hacer— dijo nuevamente, a la vez que se restregaba sus ojos, recordando de golpe el momento cuando nos intentaron asesinar tanto a mí como a Takeru.

La tensión y furia de Harumi fue transformándose poco a poco en pena y tristeza, a la vez que cada vez las lágrimas emergían de sus ojos con mayor fuerza.

—No…— volvía a decir Harumi ahora en un susurro, a la vez que dejaba caer lentamente su frente en mi hombro— por favor… no te vayas— pidió sin saber que más hacer para poder cambiar mi opinión— no me dejes sola…— reconoció finalmente la mujer, a la vez que comenzaba a rodearla con mis brazos

—Oye…— dije con una actitud calmada— ni siquiera pienses que te dejaré sola, además… sabes que si no hago esto… nuestra familia se verá implicada en cosas aún más serias qué las que vivimos ahora, y no quiero eso para Haruko, ni para nuestros hijos…— declaré, a la vez que apartaba su rostro de mi hombro, para así poder verla directo a sus ojos, demostrando de mejor manera la seriedad de mis palabras.

Y la verdad que estas simbolizaban…

Harumi no podría evitar el que yo fuera a la ciudad… sabíamos que los hombres de Ryuji habían cruzado la línea luego de lo que ocurrió. Mi familia no seguiría estando a salvo si aquel hombre continuaba en libertad…

 **.**

 **.**

La información se dio… y todos en la casa comenzaron a ayudarme a preparar mis cosas: comida, mantas, remedios… cada una de ellas en el bolso que compré en la ciudad, a lo que una vez terminado de arreglar todo, llegó el momento de despedirme...

—No hagas ninguna estupidez por favor…— dijo aún triste Harumi a la vez que me abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, aún dudando de mis acciones— ambos sabemos lo difícil que es para ti el no hacerlo— declaró en una pequeña risa mezclada con pena, a la vez que simplemente lanzaba una pequeña carcajada de mi parte, para después separarme de Harumi y darle un pequeño beso en sus labios, para después dirigirme hacia otra integrante de mi familia.

—Cuida del apestoso por mí, ¿Quieres…?— me agaché para despedirme de Hanako, la cual asintió y me dio un pequeño abrazo, el cual acepté con gusto

Luego de eso me dirigí a la más pequeña de la casa, la cual aún no entendía que era lo que ocurría. Sólo puse mi mano en su cabeza, al igual a como hice con Hanako, aunque esta vez le desordené un poco su pelaje, a lo que Haruko reaccionó un poco fastidiada ante el mismo, para luego abrir un poquito sorprendida sus ojos en el momento en el que la abrazo.

—Cuídate…— dije a la Riolu, a lo que Haruko sólo mando un gruñido alegre.

Ya habiéndome despedido de todos, tomé mi bolso junto con todas las cosas necesarias para el viaje.

Me puse en marcha, pero unos momentos antes de salir, sabía claramente que había alguien de quien no me había despedido, a lo que giré mi cabeza para ver la de Takeru que estaba mirando al suelo, pensando en que no me despediría de él.

Simplemente dejé mi bolso a un lado, para después colocarme a su misma altura, colocar mi mano en su nuca, y juntar nuestras frentes.

—Nos vemos apestoso…— dije con una sonrisa, a la vez que cerraba mis ojos, mientras que en los de Takeru únicamente había exaltación y asombro, acompañados con una pequeña lágrima.

— _Regresa a salvo Ryo…_ — pidió Takeru en un susurro, sin poder soportarlo para luego abrazarme, a lo que yo acepté el gesto, entristeciéndome un poco.

Mientras aun estábamos en la misma posición, sabía que tenía que irme. De mi cuerpo nuevamente empezó a emerger un manto de aura, a lo que desaparezco de un instante a otro, lo que deja un ambiente frio y de soledad en la casa por mi ida; sin embargo, unos segundos después de haberme ido, tanto Harumi, Hanako, Haruko y Takeru abren sus ojos sorprendidos en el momento en el que unas palabras empiezan a resonar en sus mentes

" _Los amo mucho… familia"_

Todos los ahí presentes sólo sonrieron una vez escuchado el mensaje que les había enviado por telepatía, a la vez que algunos empezaron a soltar algunas lágrimas por lo que les dije, mientras que Haruko solamente habría su boquita con una sonrisa, feliz por los sentimientos del mensaje a pesar de que ella no hubiera entendido el lenguaje de este.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Era de tarde en el momento en que me fui de mi casa, pasaron unas silenciosas horas mientras Harumi estaba preparando un poco de comida junto con Hanako para distraerse un poco. Takeru estaba afuera de la casa, acostado en el suelo mientras miraba el cielo, absorto en las estrellas, pensando en lo que estaría haciendo yo en aquel momento. Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, Takeru no se movió pensando que podría ser Hanako o quizás Harumi para decirle que la cena ya estaba lista, pero sólo vio a la pequeña Riolu callada de pie al lado, la cual sólo lo miraba con seriedad en sus ojos.

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó curioso su padre mientras Haruko seguía al lado de él.

Haruko simplemente, después de escuchar esa pregunta, se puso encima de su padre y se sentó de manera parecida a cuando estaba encima mío en el momento en que desperté hace unos momentos atrás.

Takeru solo la miró extrañado, cuando este empieza a notar cierta tristeza en la cara de su hija, a lo que esta solamente cambia su postura, comenzando a acurrucarse en el torso de su padre.

—Ya veo…— dijo Takeru, a la vez que comenzaba a notar los sentimientos del aura de Hanako, mientras apoyaba su mano en su cabeza— también extrañas a Ryo— sentenció mientras sonreía, a lo que Haruko solamente seguía apoyada en el pelaje amarillento de su pecho, a la vez que sus ojos confirmaban sus sentimientos de angustia

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ryo…"_

Aquel nombre, aquel tono… Takeru abrió sus ojos, completamente sorprendido de que escuchara esa peculiar voz en su mente, a lo que casi al instante observó a Haruko la cual se mantenía en la misma posición, dándose cuenta a través de su aura lo evidente…

Esa voz provino de ella.

Takeru estaba atónito, su hija de apenas un día de vida, fue capaz de emitir una palabra mediante telepatía, algo que incluso a él le tomó varios años en poder recrear…

—" _¿Cómo es posible?"_ —se preguntaba incrédulo Takeru, manteniendo el silencio para no alarmar a su hija, a la vez que comenzaba a concentrarse en el aura de la misma.

No lo entendía… no tenía ningún sentido. Cuando vio su aura, notó un pequeñísimo punto de distinto color en comparación con el resto de ella, tan pequeño que podría considerarse como la punta de un alfiler en una hoja de papel. Takeru comenzó a concentrarse en aquel punto, para ver que era idéntica al aura que poseíamos él y yo, una vez que fusionamos las nuestras.

No lo comprendía, "¿Cómo era posible de que esa pequeña cantidad de aura existiera en Haruko?" era la pregunta que recorría su mente en aquel momento a lo que, sin intenciones de permanecer en la duda, comenzó a ver las memorias, o más bien, las memorias del aura de Haruko.

Cuando Haruko fue concebida, su aura no poseía ningún rastro de la nuestra. Seguían pasando los días, cuando Hanako la tuvo y en ese punto su aura aún no mostraba signos de la nuestra, pero después de un día… segundos antes de que intentara romper el cascarón, apareció esa pequeña aura en la suya.

Ese momento, cuando caí al suelo agotado por el uso de ese nuevo "estado", en el momento en que el manto de aura se esfumó de mi cuerpo, una pequeña parte de ese "manto" la absorbió Haruko, lo que incluso provocó que su impulso por despertar y romper el cascaron ocurrieran un poco antes de tiempo.

Takeru, más que impresionado estaba asustado. No sabía que consecuencias traería para ella tener nuestra aura, pensaba que incluso podría ocurrir algo parecido a lo que me ocurrió a mí o a las personas de los experimentos que relataba el libro que habíamos conseguido del pueblo. Pero sus pensamientos fueron contradichos, al notar como ese pequeño punto se fusionaba sin rechazar el aura de Haruko, al parecer… su hija también era capaz de modificar su aura, pero claro… aquí lo hizo inconscientemente.

Una pequeña parte de nuestra aura, hace desarrollar las habilidades de Haruko de una manera mucho más rápida, e incluso por lo que veía Takeru, ese pequeño punto empezaba a crecer muy lentamente mientras se fusionaba con el aura de la misma.

—Tarado…— dijo silenciosamente Takeru mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hija— Ahora Haruko empezará a tener tu tonta personalidad— sentenció entre pequeñas risas mientras se levantaba sosteniendo a Haruko que al parecer se había quedado dormida luego de unos minutos estando acurrucada en su padre. Entró a la casa y dejó a Haruko en su cama para luego sentarse al lado de la mesa, mientras comía un poco de lo que había preparado Harumi.

—Takeru…— empezaba a decir Harumi— ¿Mañana llegan mercaderías?— preguntó mientras Takeru masticaba un poco de arroz.

—Unas cuantas…— contestó después de tragar— ¿Por qué?— preguntó curioso

—Pues… mañana Hanako y yo tenemos que recolectar hiervas para hacer nuevas medicinas y…— empezaba a decir Harumi.

—No te preocupes, puedo cuidar de Haruko— declaró Takeru con normalidad.

—Más bien quería preguntarte si nos querías acompañar— declaró Harumi con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡¿Eh?!— exclamó totalmente extrañado Takeru— ¿Y a que viene todo eso? —preguntó extrañado Takeru.

—Bueno… creíamos que era mejor si salíamos en vez de quedarnos aquí en la casa, por lo que pensábamos que, después de sacar las hiervas, podríamos hacer un picnic y tener tiempo de caridad juntos mientras Ryo no esté aquí— sentenció Harumi sonriendo mientras Hanako quien la apoyaba, asentía hacia Takeru— además, quizás a Haruko le guste— declaró finalmente la chica.

—Hmph… bien— dijo Takeru con una gota en la cabeza, sin querer admitir que no le desagradaba la idea— mañana saldré temprano a realizar las entregas, y después partimos— sentenció Takeru mientras se dirigía a su habitación con intención de dormir.

Harumi y Hanako simplemente observaron al orgulloso entrar a su habitación.

—Dios… que malhumorado es— sentenció fastidiada Harumi una vez que Takeru se retiró, mientras que Hanako sonreía un poco avergonzada, ya que no podía desmentir eso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Las horas pasaron y Takeru, fiel a sus palabras, se despertó más temprano para realizar las entregas; tomó la carreta para así hacerlas más rápido, y fue casa por casa entregando las cajas y explicando en algunas ocasiones el porqué de mi ausencia, que… para no alertar al pueblo, decía que estaba reparando unas cosas en la casa.

Takeru, ya habiendo entregado todas las cajas en el pueblo hasta faltarle las últimas cuyo destino era el más lejano, se dispuso a caminar hacia aquella dirección…

—" _Creo que podría volver a practicarlo aquí"—_ pensó serio Takeru, a la vez que se sentaba de piernas cruzadas al inicio del sendero que llevaba a la última casa, comenzando a concentrarse.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando una débil capa de aura empezaba a brotar de la piel de Takeru, la cual aumentaba cada segundo, hasta alcanzar un nivel muy parecido al mío. Abrió sus ojos, impactado del poder que poseía en aquellos momentos; se levantó y se asustó levemente por la velocidad a la cual había realizado dicha acción.

Si bien lo utilizó en el momento en el que despertó del ataque el día anterior para ir a mi ayuda, aún no estaba acostumbrado a ese "tipo" de poder…

—" _Bueno…"—_ pensó Takeru tomando una de las cajas— _"empecemos"—_ sentenció a lo que, con dos cajas encima de sus hombros, corrió hacia la casa lejana del pueblo, volviendo luego de unos tres segundos sin ella, repitiendo el procedimiento hasta que ya había completado la entrega en su totalidad.

—" _Esto es… increíble"—_ seguía pensando Takeru una vez que comprobó la nueva velocidad que poseía, mientras observaba el aura brotando de su cuerpo; sin embargo, pasados algunos segundos esta se desvaneció, a lo que Takeru cayó al suelo de rodillas, totalmente agotado de una manera parecida a cuando me ocurrió a mí, pero en este caso pudo soportarlo por lo que no se desmayó, a lo que luego de unos minutos se levantó nuevamente y se fue caminando lentamente hacia nuestro hogar, aún agotado por lo anterior, siendo apenas capaz de llevar la carreta consigo.

Entró a la casa, sacó un vaso y lo llenó con agua, a lo que después sacó un pedazo de pan del estante para luego sentarse en una silla al lado de la chimenea empezando a beber y comer con una mirada absorta en el vacío, ya que estaba bastante intrigado en sus nuevas habilidades, además de volver a pensar en el aura de su hija…

El silencio predominaba en el ambiente, cuando de repente el sonido de una puerta abriéndose lo rompe, a lo que Takeru gira su mirada para ver a Haruko saliendo de su habitación, a la vez que bostezaba y se restregaba su ojito, la cual se alegró un poco al ver a su padre.

Takeru la miró intrigado, recordando la vez en que dijo mi nombre por telepatía…

—" _¿Puedes entender lo que digo?"—_ intentaba comunicarse Takeru con Haruko por telepatía, la cual inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, haciéndole saber que no le entendía.

Takeru se molestó un poco, porque se le había ocurrido una manera de poder enseñarle a su hija a volver a expresarse por telepatía, pero se sentía un poco "celoso" de que eso pudiera funcionar…

— " _¿Ryo…?"—_ preguntó telepáticamente a su hija mientras la miraba un poco fastidiado.

— " _¡Ryo!"—_ empezó a escuchar en su mente Takeru, mientras Haruko miraba hacia todos lados contenta, pensando que yo había llegado a la casa— _"¿Ryo? ¿Ryo? ¿Ryo?"—_ volvía a escuchar, mientras que Haruko se entristecía al ver que no me encontraba en la casa.

Takeru sólo bufó, totalmente fastidiado (celoso) de que su hija cambiara totalmente su actitud luego de escuchar mi nombre, a lo que se levantó ya más descansado y se volvió a sentar esta vez en el suelo, al frente de su hija, dispuesto a enseñarle.

—" _Papá"—_ dijo Takeru señalándose a sí mismo, mientras esperaba que Haruko entendiera.

—" _¡Ryo!"—_ contestó feliz Haruko mientras lo señalaba, a lo que Takeru se cayó de espaldas mientras otra vez los celos atacaban.

—" _¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá!"—_ gritaba en su mente Takeru con lágrimas cómicas en sus ojos, mientras se señalaba repetidas veces para así logras hacer entender a su hija.

Hubo silencio por unos minutos y Haruko empezó a sonreír

—" _¡Ryo papá!"—_ sentenció la pequeña Riolu convencida de esas palabras, mientras que su padre luego de escucharlas comenzó a zarandearla totalmente encabronado y llorando otra vez con lágrimas cómicas debido a los celos que tenía hacia mí.

—" _¡No! ¡Takeru papá! ¡Takeru papá!"—_ decía nuevamente Takeru en su mente.

A la vez que comenzaban a salir remolinos de los ojos de Haruko debido al zarandeo de su padre, se abrió nuevamente la puerta de su habitación, saliendo de ella Hanako la cual se extrañó un poco al ver como Takeru mareaba a Haruko.

— "¿Qué ocurre?"— preguntó Hanako en un aullido, extrañada.

—Estoy intentando enseñarle a Haruko como comunicarse…— dijo Takeru mientras dejaba de zarandear a su hija, la cual terminó acostada en el suelo con la lengua afuera y remolinos en vez de ojos por lo mareada que la dejó su padre. Hanako sólo los quedó mirando mientras sonreía por la actitud de Takeru, para luego sentarse al lado de éste.

—"¿Puedo ayudar?"— volvió a preguntar Hanako en un aullido mientras fijaba su mirada en Takeru.

Takeru sólo la quedó mirando, a lo que alzó su mano al lado de ella.

—Tómala…— dijo con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, a lo que Hanako le sonrió y la sostuvo con gusto.

— _"Ahora conecté tu aura con la mía… por lo que eres capaz de comunicarte de esta forma mientras sostengas mi mano"—_ dijo en su mente un ruborizado Takeru.

— _"Ya veo…"—_ pensó Hanako— _"Je… quien diría que aun sigues sonrojándote conmigo por cosas como estas"_ — sentenció en su mente mientras se reía por lo bajo, a lo que Takeru se ruborizó más mientras un leve vapor brotaba de sus orejas, a la vez que se encabronaba levemente por lo que dijo la Lopunny, a lo que como venganza le dio un apasionado y sorpresivo beso tomándola desprevenida, no sin antes poner su mano libre en los ojos de Haruko para que no viera la escena.

Sus labios se separaron y Hanako empezó a ponerse totalmente roja ante lo sorpresivo del acto.

— _"No soy el único"—_ sentenció Takeru entre risas mientras Hanako miró para otro lado con sus mejillas infladas aún sonrojada, fastidiada de que la hubiera "vencido" tan fácilmente.

Aún era temprano en ese entonces, por lo que pasaron varias horas mientras los padres le enseñaban (de una mejor manera ya que ahora Takeru contaba con Hanako), las palabras básicas a su hija, a lo que luego sale Harumi de nuestra habitación mientras se estiraba descansada.

—Buenos días…— dijo Harumi después de un bostezo

—" _Buenos días"—_ dijeron tanto Hanako como Takeru telepáticamente, a lo que Harumi se extrañó un poco de la "forma" en la que se comunicaban, cuando de repente una tierna y tímida voz irrumpe nuevamente en la cabeza de Harumi

—" _¿B-Buenos días?"—_ pensó a la vez preguntando sin saber si era correcto lo que decía mientras miraba a sus padres, los que asintieron alegres al ver como su hija aprendía tan rápido.

—¡Que tierna!— dijo Harumi mientras miraba a Haruko con corazones en los ojos, entendiendo lo que ocurría— ¡¿Está aprendiendo a comunicarse ya?!— preguntaba extrañada de lo pronto que ocurrían las cosas.

—Bueno si, resulta que está aprendiendo tan rápido ya que…— empezaba a decir Takeru, con intenciones de hablar por horas, cuando fija su mirada en Harumi que lo ignoraba completamente mientras se señalaba a si misma repetidas veces

—¡Tía Harumi!, ¡Tía Harumi!— repetía varias veces la "Tía" mirando a Haruko, mientras Takeru la miraba un poco fastidiado por como lo ignoró tan claramente.

— _"¿Harumi?"—_ preguntó Haruko, a lo que los ojos de Harumi brillaban por haber logrado que Haruko dijera su nombre.

—Dios….— empezaba a decir Harumi mientras tomaba a Haruko abrazándola y restregando su mejilla con la suya— por favor nunca cambies, eres demasiado tierna— decía con una cara de gato mientras seguía en la misma postura, a lo que Haruko sólo tenía los ojos cerrados un poco fastidiada pero aceptando de igual manera el gesto.

—Tsch…— empezaba a bufar el celoso— ¿No dijiste que querías salir al bosque?— preguntó Takeru inflando sus mejillas mientras empezaba a levantarse.

—Cierto…— dijo Harumi mientras se separaba de Haruko— ¡Pero antes hay que desayunar!— sentenció firme.

—¡No tengo hambre!— dijo Takeru ya queriendo salir rápido de la casa.

— _"¡Salir!"—_ dijo Haruko, ya que sabía el significado de esa palabra, y también sabía que ese día iban a salir de paseo, por lo que mostró los mismos signos de impaciencia que su padre.

En ese momento, tanto el estómago del padre como el de la hija mandaron un fuerte gruñido, sonrojándolos bastante, a lo que Hanako sólo sonrió mientras los observaba levemente nerviosa ante la actitud de esos dos.

—Que sorpresa…—dijo Harumi fastidiada— parece que no sólo heredo la actitud tierna de Hanako— sentenció fastidiando un poco a Takeru— no lo volveré a decir, ¡Siéntense los dos a tomar desayuno!— dijo seria Harumi, alarmando un poco a los impacientes, que obedecieron después de escuchar la orden tan abrupta.

Colocaron la mesa, y le dieron un vaso con leche junto con un tazón de cereales a Haruko, mientras que Takeru se servía un vaso con leche mesclada con chocolate y un pan tostado con mantequilla, ingredientes los cuales sólo él tenía, ya que tanto a Hanako como a Harumi no les gustaba la mantequilla, y el chocolate era su bien más preciado

Ya con intenciones de dar el primer mordisco a su delicioso pan, Takeru fijó la mirada en su hija por unos instantes, la cual tenía una cara amurrada por las cosas que tenía que comer y una vez que probó la leche blanca, sacó su lengua en forma de desaprobación al sabor, la cual después de esto observó con brillo en sus ojos la comida que estaba a punto de comer su padre.

Esos ojos…

— _Maldición_ …— bufó en voz baja Takeru, derrotado por la mirada tierna de su hija, mientras se levantaba de su silla yendo hacia donde guardaba su chocolate, sacando un pedazo para luego echarlo en el vaso de su hija, revolviéndolo y mezclándolo con la leche— _"Te tienes que comer tus cereales eso sí, Haruko_ "— sentenció en su mente Takeru mientras su hija, aunque no en su totalidad, había entendido el concepto del mensaje.

Una vez que la leche ya tenía el color marrón del chocolate, Haruko empezó a probarla, mientras se sonrojaba por lo delicioso de su sabor.

Takeru sólo sonrió; alegre de que su hija pudiera tener esos gustos, ya que él nunca los tuvo a su edad.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya era hora de partir, Harumi junto con Hanako preparaban el canasto con la comida, mientras que Takeru le colocaba el gorro y la bufanda que usaba cuando él era un Riolu a Haruko, ya que si bien no nevaba, hacía un poco de frio y no quería que la Riolu se resfriara.

Fue ahí cuando Takeru comprendió mi reacción a la exposición de Ternura que irradiaba en ese entonces cuando él era el que llevaba puesto esas prendas, ya que se veía reflejado en su hija, produciendo cierto fastidio en el padre por causar esa misma reacción en él.

Salieron de la casa, mientras que Haruko estaba sosteniendo la mano de su madre, y con la otra mano sostenía un "misterioso" pan con mantequilla que cierto "consentidor" le había dado al ver que su hija había quedado con hambre luego de haberse terminado el cereal con su leche

Se adentraron en el oscuro bosque, mientras que Haruko se aferraba a la pierna de su madre asustada por lo sombrío del lugar, pero una mano se posó sobre su cabeza.

— _"No te preocupes Haruko…"_ — sentenció por telepatía Takeru— _"mientras esté aquí no te pasara nada"_ — dijo sonriéndole, a lo que Haruko asintió con la misma sonrisa, confiando en las palabras de su padre.

Pasaron unos minutos, y lograron llegar al lugar donde se encontraban las hierbas, por lo que Harumi y Hanako empezaron a recolectarlas, mientras que Haruko observaba y olfateaba fascinada y alegre una pequeña flor que salía del suelo. Takeru estaba apoyado en un árbol, atento a cualquier cosa a su alrededor, mientras observaba a las chicas aunque con cierto declive hacia Haruko en específico.

El silencio del bosque fue interrumpido por un fuerte grito, alarmando a Harumi, mientras que Takeru se exaltaba levemente, pero manteniendo la compostura al ya saber de quién provenía, así como las razones del mismo.

Nuevamente como en aquella ocasión, Takeru se posa atrás de Hanako que casi cae si es que éste no la sostiene, mientras nuevamente Hanako tenía una cara de horror.

—¡¿Qué ocurre?!— preguntó Harumi preocupada aún sin entender lo que ocurría. Takeru sólo la miró con una sonrisa, a la vez que apuntaba a la "razón", mientras Harumi dirigió su mirada hacia donde apuntaba Takeru, cuando nota a un Spinarak saliendo, como muy común era para él, del arbusto de una manera alegre, igual a como fue en "aquella" ocasión...

—Oye…— dijo Takeru riendo por lo bajo, mientras miraba a Hanako al igual a como fue en aquella ocasión, cuando reconocieron el amor que sentían por el otro. Hanako sólo sonrió y puso su mano en la mejilla de Takeru, mientras ambos sonreían recordando los tiempos de antes, y de igual manera volvieron a estrechar sus labios, inmersos en el amor del otro.

—¡Oigan!— gritó Harumi totalmente celosa de que ellos pudieran tener esas situaciones y yo no estuviera a su lado para "equilibrar" las cosas— ¡En frente de los pobres no se come!— decía mientras salía humo de sus orejas enfurecida de que su amiga estuviera recibiendo esos tratos, a lo que Hanako, aún besando a Takeru, sacudió su mano hacia Harumi haciéndole entender que se callara y los dejara tranquilos, a la vez que Harumi con ese último gesto casi parecía un volcán en erupción de lo furiosa y celosa que estaba.

—¿Eh?— dijo luego Harumi cambiando totalmente su actitud, extrañando a cierta criatura— ¡¿Dónde está Haruko?¡— preguntó asustada, a lo que Takeru y Hanako se separaron, preocupados por lo que había dicho Harumi, a lo que alzaron sus vistas para ver que Haruko no se encontraba en ningún lugar

—"¿Takeru… puedes ver su aura?"— preguntaba Hanako mientras Takeru ya se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, intentando localizar el aura de su hija

A la vez que el horror aumentaba dentro de sí… al no poder detectarla.

En ese momento sin creer en la posibilidad de que algo le haya pasado a la pequeña Riolu, partieron los tres en distintas direcciones a buscarla.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko no se había inmutado cuando su madre gritó, ya que estaba inmersa en la belleza de la flor que observaba, cuando de repente un Butterfly aparece y se coloca posa al frente de ella, para luego irse volando a lo que la pequeña Riolu partió en su búsqueda, cautivada por el revoloteo de sus alas.

Corrió por unos segundos, persiguiendo a la pequeña mariposa, cuando de repente choca contra lo que parece ser un árbol grande, se restriega su carita y abre lentamente los ojos, para ver a un cuerpo alto, verde y delgado con una mirada asesina en sus ojos.

La Riolu asustada, corrió hacia cualquier dirección. El pokémon era un Scyther que rondaba por la zona y al parecer… tenía recuerdos encontrados al ver a la pequeña pokémon. El Scyther se divertía con ella, caminaba lentamente, mientras que Haruko corría a más no poder.

El Scyther le dio una patada, aunque no mortal pero sí bastante fuerte, empujándola contra un árbol, a lo que por culpa del golpe comenzó a sangrar un poco en su nuca. El Scyther aún quería disfrutar más del momento, no quería acabar con la vida de la Riolu tan pronto…

Empezó a acercar una de sus cuchillas hacia su cara, pero una pata marrón apareció en su estómago, golpeándolo y apartándolo varios metros del lugar.

— " **No… te atrevas… a ponerle otro dedo encima"** — dijo Hanako en un aullido enfurecida y con una actitud sombría, a la vez que se ponía delante de su hija, protegiéndola.

En ese momento, Takeru estaba lejos de Hanako, pero aun así, sintió lo que ocurría al ver su aura. No lo pensó dos veces y entró de nuevo en ése estado, pero por desgracia, el manto de aura se desvaneció al instante. Tal parece que su cuerpo aun no era capaz de soportar usar dos veces ese "poder", por lo que al no poder utilizarlo, sólo pudo ir corriendo a la mayor velocidad posible que le era permitida por su cuerpo en ese momento.

Hanako no era igual de fuerte que Takeru, pero no por ello era débil, y menos para proteger a su hija.

Tuvieron una ardua pelea, a favor del Scyther, mientras que Hanako era víctima de varios ataques cortantes del pokémon, esquivando la mayoría de ellos, pero no en su totalidad.

La pelea continuó por varios minutos, a lo que finalmente Takeru aparece en escena, bastante agotado por correr durante tanto tiempo luego de entrar dos veces en aquel "estado".

Una vez que el Lucario apareció a unos metros del lugar, Hanako gira por unos momentos su rostro, para chocar la vista con la de Takeru por unos segundos.

Mientras que Takeru solo observó horrorizado como del pecho de la Lopunny emergía una cuchilla.

El Scyther no iba a perder ninguna oportunidad; cuando vio que Hanako se había distraído, no lo pensó dos veces. Ese pokémon quería matar a toda la familia de "él", a lo que sin una gota de compasión en su corazón, atravesó el de Hanako en un rápido y corto movimiento…

Dejando caer el cuerpo de la Lopunny en un ruido sordo al suelo, mientras que Haruko observaba completamente estática la escena, a la vez que sus dos pequeños ojos rojos estaban abiertos en su totalidad.

La adrenalina corrió en Takeru, a la vez que volvía aparecer un delgado manto de aura en su cuerpo, para después darle una poderosa patada de lleno al torso del Scyther, mandándolo lejos del lugar.

Takeru estaba aterrorizado, a la vez que exigía su cuerpo más aún, haciendo que de su piel emergía una capa más gruesa de aura, mientras intentaba desesperadamente poder hacer lo que yo hacía con mi aura para poder curar las heridas.

Era imposible, sólo yo era capaz de utilizar esa habilidad.

— _No te vayas…—_ decía Takeru en un doloroso susurro, apoyando su cara en el cuello de Hanako derramando lágrimas, mientras sentía que el aura de Hanako comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente.

Takeru, aún sin querer reconocer que no poseía la habilidad de curar las heridas, seguía intentando traspasar su aura hacia Hanako con aquel estado activado.

Ese poder… empezaba a causar heridas en el cuerpo de Takeru por el excesivo uso del mismo, pero este se negaba a hacer desparecer el aura de su cuerpo, para el sería lo mismo que asumir que había perdido a Hanako

El aura de Hanako seguía disminuyendo, era ínfima la cantidad de aura que le quedaba, mientras que el cuerpo de Takeru estaba lleno de cortadas y moretones, por aún mantenerse en aquel estado.

Takeru perdía las esperanzas, asumiendo dolorosamente que Hanako moriría…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Esperanza", en el momento en que ese sentimiento abandonó su cuerpo, fue devuelto con el doble de intensidad.

Mi aura empezaba a emerger del cuerpo de Hanako.

Takeru estaba atónito de lo que ocurría, no tenía sentido… mientras que mi aura empezaba a curar la herida de Hanako, a lo que el aura de la misma empezaba a florecer nuevamente en su cuerpo. Era obvio que en ese momento aún no había vuelto, a lo que Takeru se fijó un poco más en el aura que brotaba de la herida, y pudo detectar el momento en que esta apareció en el cuerpo de Hanako.

Fue en aquella ocasión, cuando me despedí de todos… en el momento en que mi cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el suyo, les dejé una parte de mi aura. Aunque claro, la dejé de tal manera que ésta estuviera "dormida" en sus cuerpos, para que no se mezclara por accidente con sus respectivas auras, hasta que ocurriera algún percance en que fuera necesario usarla, para que así apareciera en el caso de que su portador estuviera al borde de la muerte.

Hanako se había salvado, mientras que Takeru miraba como su herida en su corazón se había cicatrizado por completo, y su aura empezaba a crecer lentamente.

—Dios, Ryo…— decía Takeru con los ojos cerrados, mientras salían lagrimas— no sabes cuánto te agradezco maldito imbécil— decía con una mezcla de tristeza y agradecimiento, pero volvió en si cuando sus heridas empezaban a regenerarse de igual manera debido a que en él también le había dejado un poco de mi aura.

Aun así… cuando todo parecía haberse calmado, el cuerpo de Takeru pese a estar curado, el estrés recibido hizo que todos sus músculos colapsaran, cayendo al suelo apenas consiente.

Los problemas no terminaron ahí… una vez que Takeru cayó al suelo, pudo ver a lo lejos una silueta acercándose lentamente…

Era el Scyther…

Ya recuperado del golpe recibido por Takeru, con todas sus energías se abalanzó hacia la pequeña familia, mientras Takeru sabiendo del peligro, empezó a intentar levantar su cuerpo pero sin resultados. Sus músculos no respondían mientras que Haruko estaba aterrada, a la vez que las lágrimas empezaban a emerger de sus ojos, muda.

— _"¡¿Papá…?!"_ — se escuchaba la triste y preocupada vos de Haruko en la mente de Takeru, sin respuesta.

Takeru no podía salvar a su familia… sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, en respuesta al agotamiento dentro de su cuerpo.

 **Y fue ahí cuando el caos comenzó**

" _No te preocupes Haruko…_ _mientras esté aquí_ _no te pasara nada"_

" _Eres mi_ _ **hermano…**_ _y sé que serás capaz de protegerlas"_

Esas palabras… dichas con tanta seguridad, y en eso acabó todo. Takeru despertó un odio dentro de sí al recordar aquellas palabras, pero no era un odio hacia los demás…

Fue hacia sí mismo.

Del cuerpo inconsciente de Takeru, comenzó a emerger otra vez un manto de aura, pero éste era distinto… no era uniforme, era como si en distintas partes de su cuerpo comenzara a brotar una cierta cantidad de esta llama azul. Takeru se levantó con los ojos cerrados, mientras que el Scyther se había detenido por unos segundos, presintiendo que algo horrible se avecinaba

Y estaba en lo correcto…

De los ojos cerrados de Takeru empezaron a propagarse unas líneas negras, rodeando su rostro, a lo que después de unos segundos abrió sus ojos finalmente para ver que, los que antes eran unos que derramaban confianza y respeto, ahora se convirtieron en unos completamente negros llenos de odio y sed de sangre.

Takeru se abalanzó y dio un golpe directo en el Scyther, expulsándolo de la zona y rompiendo cada árbol con el que su cuerpo topara. Takeru aún sentía el aura del pokémon que golpeó, por lo que casi empieza a correr hacia su dirección si es que una voz no lo detiene.

—¡Hanako!— gritó Harumi asustada, que al fin los había encontrado... pero ésta, al ver cómo estaba la situación, se gira a ver a Takeru aún con las marcas en su rostro, y las pequeñas llamas que brotaban en algunas partes de su cuerpo, de las cuales una de ellas acababa de extinguirse.

—¿Ta-Takeru?— preguntó Harumi, nerviosa del aura que desprendía el pokémon , pero él hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Harumi.

 **En el momento en que la vio, se abalanzó hacia ella con intención de matar.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí finaliza el 5to Capitulo de Lazos de Aura**

 **Ufff, sí que acabé cansado luego de crear este capítulo, que fue un poquito más largo que de costumbre TwT, espero les haya gustado y… (** ésto parece que lo digo al final de todos los capítulos xD **) los haya dejado expectantes para lo que se nos viene.**


	6. Valor y sacrificio ante la adversidad

Era de noche… las estrellas iluminaban el camino y de mi cuerpo ya no se desprendía aura, no quería malgastarla ya que sabía que ése estado tenía un límite. Luego de salir de mi casa a la máxima velocidad, me detuve cuando ya me encontraba a medio camino de la ciudad.

Sabía que lo tendría que volver a utilizar en el momento en el que enfrentara a Ryuji…

Caminaba a paso lento durante aquella silenciosa noche, bloqueé mis pensamientos a Takeru… no quería que él se siguiera involucrando con Ryuji, y aunque Harumi hubiera tenido la razón, preferí cargar con aquello yo solo…

Estaba divisando la gran ciudad a lo lejos, a la vez que comenzaba a mentalizarme para así poder enfrentar lo que se avecinaba.

Una de las entradas del complejo de túneles de Ryuji estaba a las afueras de la ciudad, lo único que sentía eran unas débiles auras al interior del complejo, y al parecer estaban todas en una misma habitación. Procuré activar por unos segundos el "estado" para ver si se intentaban ocultar con una de esas armaduras que evitaban que detectara su aura de la manera convencional, pero no ocurría nada, las únicas auras que habían ahí eran las que estaban en aquella habitación, que al parecer eran muchas y, por alguna extraña razón, débiles…

Estuve a unos metros de la entrada del complejo, ya con el aura brotando de mi piel di una débil patada a la puerta maciza de metal que bloqueaba el paso, a lo que esta sale disparada hacia el interior de lo que parecía ser un túnel.

Ya con una pose de pelea, dispuesto a recibir el sinnúmero de ataques que podrían provenir del complejo, empiezo a escuchar algo totalmente inquietante:

Solo había silencio… y oscuridad en ese angosto túnel.

Me adentré en sus oscuras paredes, con cautela de cualquier indicio de peligro, pero no ocurría nada… ese lugar estaba abandonado.

Ya sintiendo la impotencia al tope al pensar que mi viaje había sido en vano, comencé a dirigirme hacia donde sentía esa pequeña presencia de auras, esperando que lo que hubiera ahí, me diera explicaciones del abandono del complejo.

Estaba detrás de la puerta que daba a la habitación con esa aura tan "singular", y cuando me acerqué, empecé a notar ciertos sentimientos provenientes de esas auras…

Solo sentía dolor y temor.

Una vez sentido esto, abrí la puerta lentamente aún dudoso de que pudiera ser una trampa, pero lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Solo había jaulas… llenas de pokémon, al borde de la muerte.

Su estado era deplorable, las jaulas estaban asquerosas… llenas de eses y orina de los mismos pokémon, apenas si podía respirar por la boca debido al nauseabundo olor. No tenían alimento ni agua, algunos apenas tenían carne alrededor de sus huesos

Los habían abandonado, para que sufrieran una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

Apreté mi puño enfurecido, todo era obra de Ryuji y el muy cobarde había escapado sin recibir su castigo.

— "Esto será complicado…"— pensé mientras me sentaba en medio de todas las jaulas, concentrándome al máximo, a lo que luego empieza a emerger nuevamente aura de mi cuerpo, a la vez que de mi espalda comenzaban a emerger por voluntad varios "brazos" formados por la misma aura, a lo que como si de otra extremidad de mi cuerpo se tratase, comienzo a tocar a un determinado pokémon, a lo que de este volvía a emerger otro brazo para volver a dirigirse a otro distinto, pero esta vez aquel brazo era un poco más delgado que el anterior; y así… aquellos brazos de aura comenzaron a tocar a cada uno de los pokémon que se encontraban en aquella inmunda habitación.

Esa técnica… nunca la había utilizado antes, solo tuve débiles percepciones cuando entré en ese estado las veces anteriores, ya que podía controlar "físicamente" mi aura, por lo que mi intuición se vio afirmada cuando pude hacer emerger aquellos brazos de mi piel con bastante facilidad y control.

—Tsch…— bufé mientras mi cuerpo estaba sudando en grandes cantidades. Repartía mi aura a todos los pokémon, curando sus heridas, e incluso los mismos cuerpos aumentaban de tamaño y grosor debido a lo desnutridos que estaban.

Eran demasiados y su recuperación era lenta, mientras que por cada segundo que pasaba, mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar al excesivo uso del estado; sin embargo… me negaba a parar.

Varios minutos pasaron… a lo que todos los pokémon casi simultáneamente abrieron sus ojos, completamente extrañados de su estado actual, a la vez que se exaltan cuando observan a un cuerpo humano sentado de piernas cruzadas en el centro de la habitación, el cual estaba lleno de cortadas y moretones.

Las heridas no se regeneraban… apenas las más pequeñas comenzaban a mejorar, pero incluso estas lo hacían lentamente.

Estaba inconsciente, mientras que los otros pokémon, en vez de estar agradecidos por lo que había hecho en ese momento, solo me miraron con odio en sus ojos… ya que para ellos solo era otro humano más, y no sabían quién o como los había salvado.

De repente varios pokémon con todas sus energías revitalizadas, rompieron sus jaulas mientras saltaron hacia mí enfurecidos, con intención de acabar con mi vida

Mis ojos estaban cerrados, ni siquiera estaba en condiciones como para al menos detectar sus movimientos

Los golpes de los pokémon hubieran llegado a su destino, si es que estos no hubiesen sido detenidos por otros…

—"¡Esperen!"— gritó en un gruñido uno de los pokémon que paraban los ataques— "¡Este no es igual a los demás!"— sentenció completamente preocupado ante el humano que estaba intentando proteger.

Aquellos pokémon que me protegieron, eran amigos de Takeru… y aún me recordaban de la vez que intenté rescatarlos la primera vez.

Tardaron unos momentos en explicar la situación al resto de los pokémon, y a pesar de no entender lo que ocurría, tenían la corazonada de que su extraña recuperación se debía a mí.

Me dejaron acostado en el suelo, a la vez que mis heridas comenzaban a recuperarse a un ritmo cada vez más rápido. Los pokémon solamente se sentaron al lado mío, esperando pacientemente a que recuperara la conciencia.

Pasaron unas dos horas, cuando recién comencé a dar señales de despertar.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, a lo que me sorprendo de ver a un montón de pokémon encima mío, con ojos curiosos.

El susto de verlos solo estuvo dentro de mi cuerpo, aún estaba demasiado agotado para siquiera poder emitir un grito de alarmo, a lo que de a poco empecé a levantar mi brazo, para luego intentar sentarme pasados unos minutos; sin embargo, mi cuerpo comienza a caer nuevamente, pero varios pokémon empujaron mi espalda, ayudándome a no perder el equilibrio, sentándome finalmente.

—" _¿Están bien?"_ — dije telepáticamente a los pokémon, a lo que todos actuaron sorprendidos luego de escuchar aquello en sus mentes

—" _¡¿Cómo haces eso?!"_ — preguntó uno de los pokémon en su mente, a la vez que yo era capaz de leer sus pensamientos debido a la habilidad de Takeru.

—" _Larga historia…"—_ comuniqué— _"Pero ahora tenemos cosas de que ocuparnos"_ — sentencié mirándolos seriamente— _"Tengo que averiguar hacia donde fue Ryuji"_ — dije serio, a la vez que tuve que explicarle la situación a todos los pokémon, los cuales luego de ver que les había salvado la vida, no dudaron en acompañarme.

Me levanté con ayuda de los pokémon y comencé, junto con ellos, a recorrer el complejo de túneles, esperando poder encontrar algo de información útil acerca de donde habrían escapado Ryuji y sus hombres.

No había nada, todo estaba oscuro… y solo era posible ver gracias a un Charmander que iluminaba el camino con la llama de su colita.

Varios minutos transcurrieron, a lo que finalmente encontramos lo que parecía ser una especie de laboratorio; sin embargo, obviamente todo fue desalojado, quedando en aquella habitación un par de camillas e instrumentos estropeados. Aquello no nos llamaba la atención, lo único que nos mantuvo en aquella deplorable habitación era la pequeña caja que estaba en el centro de la misma, por lo que nos acercamos todos a ella y al abrirla descubrimos una gran cantidad de libros en su interior, a lo que comencé a sacar y abrir uno por uno, intentando leer algo de utilidad…

Era extraño… toda la información de aquellos libros era concierne a mis poderes. No tenía idea de cómo descubrieron con tal exactitud mis habilidades ni del porqué haber abandonado tal valiosa información.

Después de unos minutos leyendo el libro, fijé mi mirada en uno que parecía estar casi nuevo

"Control del Estado Aural", era su título.

El nombre me pareció intrigante, pero a la ves inquietante. Comencé a leer sus páginas, a lo que me percaté de que más que un libro común y corriente, era una especie de manual de instrucciones, mostraban diversas imágenes de un pequeño dispositivo, el cual era tan pequeño como si de un insecto se tratase.

En el libro se afirmaba que ese dispositivo era capaz de poder controlar el aura del portador, actuando como una especie de parasito, dejando al portador a merced de las órdenes del dueño del dispositivo. Supuestamente, ese dispositivo estaba hecho para poder controlar el llamado "estado aural" el cual era el nombre que le dieron al poder que poseíamos Takeru y yo

Estaba totalmente alarmado, como era siquiera posible que ese pequeño objeto fuera capaz de controlar nuestro poder. Al parecer ese dispositivo, una vez dentro del torrente sanguíneo se dirigía hacia el corazón del huésped, y en el momento en que este se posaba en el órgano, solo era cuestión de una orden para que el aparato se adueñara del aura del pokémon, ya que según explicaba el libro, a pesar de que el origen del aura ocurriera en la mente, era en el corazón donde esta se dispersaba al resto del cuerpo. El dispositivo no era tan avanzado como para controlar el aura desde el cerebro, pero sí desde el corazón.

Después de leer las últimas páginas, una papel doblado cayó del libro, a lo que el Charmander la recoge con intenciones de entregármela, pero yo ni siquiera noté aquel pequeño papel, a lo que después de leer el libro lo cerré y lo coloqué en su caja a lo que luego se la entregué a un Poliwrath, para que me hiciera el favor de transportarla mientras yo me encargaba de "ciertos" asuntos…

El pequeño Charmander bastante fastidiado y encabronado, intentaba de todas las maneras posibles para que yo recibiera ese pequeño papel que se había caído del libro, pero yo estaba absorto en mis pensamientos en ese instante, estaba totalmente perplejo de la tecnología que Ryuji poseía.

—" _Necesito que se dirijan a mi pueblo"_ — dije mientras enviaba la ubicación a sus mentes— _"no se preocupen, ahí no les harán daño…"—_ sentencié sonriendo — " _tengo que hacer unas cosas por mientras, ustedes vayan tranquilos, ahora que los hombres de Ryuji no están no creo que nadie los moleste… cuando termine los encontraré en el camino"—_ dije mientras, ya habiendo recuperado mis energías, un nuevo manto de aura (aunque claro menos poderoso que el anterior debido al agotamiento) emergía de mi cuerpo, a lo que empecé a correr a una gran velocidad, a la vez que el Charmander sosteniendo la nota, salió corriendo en mi dirección ignorando lo que les había dicho ya que, por alguna razón, él presentía que debía leer aquel papel…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Eran más o menos las siete de la mañana, yo ya había llegado a mi primer destino… estaba adentro de una pequeña casa de la ciudad, esperando a que el dueño de la misma se hiciera presente, ya que sabía que estaba a unos minutos de llegar, debido a que había sentido su aura en los alrededores, acercándose.

Pasados los minutos, la puerta principal finalmente se abrió, mientras de ella entraba un hombre de baja estatura, bastante agotado, a la vez que inconscientemente comenzaba a desvestirse al haber llegado a su hogar; sin embargo, se quedó completamente congelado cuando observó una sombra sentada en una de las sillas de su cocina

—Sabes que no te servirá de nada correr…— dije serio, mientras aún estaba sentado tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la casa.

—Esa voz…— dijo el hombre aterrado mientras su cuerpo estaba paralizado al reconocerme, ya que sabía mi "poder" actual, porque él trabajaba para Ryuji— ¡¿q-que quieres…?!— preguntó nervioso.

—Vine porque pensé que sería correcto el contártelo…— dije sin cambiar de actitud, a la vez que desviaba mi mirada hacia otra dirección— a pesar de que hubieras sido un bruto con ella— decreté para volver a chocar la mirada con la suya, enfureciéndome a la vez.

—Harumi…— dijo el hombre en voz baja luego de unos segundos de silencio, reconociendo a quien me refería, a la vez que bajaba su mirada…

De un momento a otro comencé a observar los sentimientos de su aura, a lo que me exalto y frunzo el ceño en el momento en el que la pena y el remordimiento comenzaban a emanar de aquel hombre.

—¡No pongas esa cara!— dije levantando la voz levemente, enfureciéndome luego de detectar esos sentimientos— después de todo lo que has hecho ni siquiera la mereces a tu lado— declaré con seguridad, a lo que ahora era el hombre el que alzaba su mirada enojada hacia mí.

—¡Nunca dije que la mereciera!— gritó enfurecido hacia mí, a lo que yo lo miré un poco extrañado luego de aquellas palabras.

—Tsch…— bufé fastidiado— no me importa lo que pienses, solo quería informarte de ciertas cosas…— dije a lo que muy por dentro comenzaba a sentir un poco de vergüenza el pensar en decirle "aquello".

—¿E-Esta bien?—preguntó el hombre un poco asustado, suponiendo mi revelación.

—¡No gracias a ti!— grité enfurecido, mientras que el padre de Harumi solo agachaba la cabeza, ya que sabía que tenía razón— gracias a los hombres de Ryuji y los tuyos, Harumi incluso hubiera muerto de no ser por mí y Takeru— dije mirándolo aún enojado.

En el aura del padre de Harumi solo había arrepentimiento e impotencia

—Tsch…— bufé enojado de tener que darle respuestas— es feliz con nosotros…— dije después de unos segundos, respondiendo su pregunta mientras yo sonreía mirando hacia abajo, recordándola— y… hay una cosa sobre ella que debes saber— dije poniéndome un poco nervioso

Pasaron unos segundos, cuando le dije la noticia.

—E-Está embarazada…— sentencié un poco sonrojado, mientras que su padre quedó de piedra, y el temor empezó a emerger en su aura, a la vez que unos incomodos segundos de silencio comenzaron a formarse en el ambiente.

—Acaso ese imbécil…— dijo horrorizado pensando que el hombre que intentó violarla la hubiera dejado embarazada, a lo que yo solo miré hacia otra dirección, totalmente furioso de solo pensar que algo así ocurriera.

—Creo que te dejé un claro mensaje en él— dije mirándolo fríamente, haciéndole recordar lo que escribí en el estómago del degenerado.

—Entonces…— dijo mirándome entre extrañado e incrédulo, a lo que nuevamente unos segundos de silencio se formaron, pero no por parte del hombre, sino por mí…

—Harumi y yo estamos juntos…— sentencié cerrando los ojos— Yo soy el padre…— declaré.

Otro silencio incomodo se produjo en el ambiente. Yo simplemente quería darle esa información, a pesar de todas las cosas horrorosas que le hizo a Takeru y a Harumi, sabía que de igual manera era el padre de la persona que amo, y al menos tenía el derecho de saber que su hija estaba embarazada. Me levanté de la silla, aún sin decirnos ninguna palabra mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la salida de la casa, pasando por el lado del padre de Harumi, sin chocar nuestras miradas mientras él todavía estaba estático a lo que le confesé

—Ya veo…— dijo el hombre en el momento en que yo comenzaba a abrir la puerta para salir— supongo que no tengo opinión en esto. Solo espero que en tus manos tenga una mejor vida a como la tuvo conmigo— sentenció dándose la vuelta y mirándome, a lo que yo aún le daba la espalda

—Ya la tiene…— sentencié sonriendo, mientras que el padre de Harumi también esbozó una pequeña sonrisa

—Y por cierto…— empezó a decir el padre de Harumi— después de lo que ocurrió con el imbécil que intento meterse con mi hija… dejé a Ryuji— sentenció a lo que yo solamente asentí aún serio, mientras me retiraba de la casa.

Después de empezar a caminar hacia mi último destino, me percaté del aura del padre de Harumi… solo sentía consuelo y paz, al parecer estaba contento de que su hija estuviera bien y fuera feliz, aunque fuera conmigo.

Solo sonreí por unos momentos, para luego continuar por las calles abandonadas de la ciudad, yendo hacia los sectores más pobres de esta, hasta que después de unos minutos, casi en la última casa de aquel deprimente sector, encontré el aura que buscaba.

Vi la ventana de su habitación, di un gran salto luego de acumular aura en mis pies, para después aterrizar al lado de esta, abriéndola con mucho silencio.

No soy tan frio como para no haberme entristecido por lo que mis ojos observaron en aquel momento.

Había una niña inconsciente en su cama, mientras que su padre que recién había llegado a la casa, estaba llorando desconsoladamente en silencio, apoyado en el estómago de su hija. Ni siquiera me notaba, su hija se había desmayado, y por lo que podía ver en ella… su aura estaba desapareciendo, a punto de extinguirse.

Aún de manera sigilosa me puse al frente de la cama donde estaba la niña, para luego poner mi mano en su pecho, a la vez que cerraba mis ojos, comenzando a concentrarme.

Para ese entonces, no sabía si mis poderes eran capaces de curar ese tipo de cosas. El cáncer que tenía esa niña estaba muy avanzado, y para poder sanar una herida común y corriente ya de por si se necesita estar totalmente concentrado.

Cuando empecé a ver el interior de la niña con mi aura, comencé a percatarme de una especie de "oscuridad" en sus pulmones, era como si miles de hormigas estuvieran en el órgano de la menor, caminando de forma desordenada dentro del pulmón, a la vez que algunas comenzaban a propagarse hacia el resto de su cuerpo.

Pude notar cómo mi aura era capaz de eliminar esas "hormigas", pero es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo… el matar a cada una de estas era como sanar una cortada común, y en el cuerpo de la niña habían miles, para no decir millones. No me quedaba otra alternativa… tenía que volver a usar el estado aural.

La rapidez aumentó, pero aun así transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta poder limpiar en su totalidad los pulmones como así también el resto de órganos de la niña.

El padre levantó levemente su mirada, ya que había sentido una presencia a su lado… a lo que solo me miró atónito una vez que me reconoció… asustado de que le estuviera haciendo algo a su hija como represalia por lo que ellos le intentaron hacer a mi familia

—No te preocupes…— dije serio mientras observaba a su hija— no me compares con ustedes, yo lo estoy haciendo por ella, no por ti— sentencié fastidiado, mientras el hombre no entendía a que me refería con "estoy haciendo"

Una vez eliminado todo rastro de cáncer en la pequeña niña, su aura… que estaba a punto de extinguirse empezó a brotar lentamente, demostrándome que se estaba recuperando.

—Eliminé su cáncer…— dije ante la mirada sorprendida e incrédula del hombre, a lo que sin querer esperar una palabra de él, comencé a caminar hacia la ventana, para poder salir.

El padre vio a su hija, e incluso podía sentir como su respiración ahora era normal. Estaba atónito, mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—¡Espera!— gritó decisivo el hombre sujetando mi brazo intentando explicarme algo

No podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que contármelo… por lo que le había hecho a su hija

—¡Ryuji inventó una maquina capaz de controlarlos!— sentenció el hombre mientras yo lo miraba sin expresión

—Ya lo sé…— dije dándome la vuelta empezando a moverme, sin querer seguir hablando con aquel hombre.

— **Y tanto tú como el Lucario lo tienen en su interior en este momento** — dijo el hombre serio, tomando completamente mi atención, a la vez que mis ojos se abrieron completamente luego de aquello.

Mi piel se congeló en ese instante, pensando como el dispositivo se encontraba en mi corazón en aquel momento.

—¿¡Cómo es posible!?— le grité enfurecido al hombre a la vez que me giraba hacia él, para después sujetar con fuerza sus hombros— ¿¡En qué momento!? — volví a gritarle a la vez que me hiperventilaba por el miedo que empezaba a brotar en mí.

—Cuando intentaron matarlos, atravesándoles esas barras en sus corazones…— dijo el hombre, un poco triste— fue en caso de que el plan no resultase, y tuvieran que eliminarlos de una u otra forma— sentenció mientras yo lo miraba atónito.

—Pero…— comencé a dudar— ¡¿no sería mejor que nos controlaran de una sola vez?!, ¡¿en vez de matarnos?!—empecé a preguntarle impacientemente.

—Te vuelvo a decir: era en caso de que tuvieran que **eliminarlos** de una u otra forma. El dispositivo que están creando es recién un prototipo, puede controlar el aura pero cuando esto ocurre… el individuo enloquece y empieza a atacar a lo primero que ve sin ser capaz de recibir ningún tipo de orden, hasta que el exceso de aura llega a ser tan grande que ni siquiera el cerebro puede seguir produciendo tal cantidad, provocando la muerte— declaró finalmente el padre de la niña.

—¿Y por qué eso no ocurre?— pregunté nuevamente, ya que no había experimentado aquello, y esperaba que Takeru tampoco.

—A pesar de ser un prototipo, fueron capaces de colocar una especie de "disparador" en base a sus auras, para que este dispositivo se activara en el momento indicado, y así nosotros no nos viéramos afectados en su locura— dijo el hombre mientras me miraba serio— ellos esperaban que nosotros lográramos matar a esas chicas para que así, si ustedes sobrevivían, despertaran ese sentimiento que activaría el parasito— decía, a la vez que yo continuaba escuchando con impaciencia.

—El odio es lo que lo activa— declaró finalmente, a la vez que me exalté nuevamente al escuchar esas palabras.

Los segundos pasaban a lo que, sin pensarlo dos veces, de mis dedos empezaban a salir unas agujas de aura, y las enterré directo en mi corazón a lo que sin importarme el dolor empecé a escarbar en él, buscando aquel dispositivo. Tardé unos segundos para confirmar lo que me había dicho el hombre, a lo que con furia lo arranqué de su lugar y una vez fuera de mi cuerpo lo apreté con mi puño, destruyéndolo.

—¿¡Algo más!?— pregunté enfurecido mientras el hombre solo agachaba su cabeza asustado, sin poder decir nada, a la vez que mi pecho y corazón se regeneraban lentamente.

Después de eso, ambos no exaltamos cuando unos pequeños pasos acompañados con una agitada respiración empiezan a escucharse afuera de la casa.

Era el pequeño Charmander buscándome, con un pequeño papel en la mano.

Después de verlo, salí de la habitación en un salto, para aterrizar delante de él, asustándolo levemente para luego mirarme enojado, moviendo su patita que sostenía el papel mientras me gruñía, intentando que yo lo tomara.

Sin decir nada y extrañado a la vez, tomé el pequeño papel, a la vez que comenzaba a desdoblarlo para ver qué era lo que tenía…

A lo que una helada gota de sudor me recorrió la espalda, una vez que leí el mensaje escrito en el papel:

" _ **Creo que es mejor decirte que, para cuando leas esto…el Lucario ya habrá matado a tu familia"**_

El padre de la niña, cuando salió de su casa, solo vio una estela de humo en donde estaba mi cuerpo y el del Charmander, a lo que ve un papel que caía lentamente mientras una llama azul lo consumía, convirtiéndose en cenizas

—"Escúchenme amigos…"— empecé a comunicarme por telepatía con los pokémon mientras dejaba al Charmander al lado de ellos, a lo que luego empecé a correr hacia el pueblo— "me temo que no podre acompañarlos"— sentencié serio, aún corriendo en el estado aural— "Takeru y mi familia están en problemas"— pensé mientras llegaba a mi casa vacía, para luego ir al bosque.

—"Por favor intenten apresurarse…— pedí, mientras estaba en el bosque, buscando el aura de los demás.

—"Creo que necesitaré ayuda"— revelé, a la vez que detenía el golpe de Takeru que se dirigía a Harumi.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Tsch…— bufé mientras aún mantenía apenas a raya el golpe de Takeru

—Takeru…— dije triste a la vez que el Lucario no mostraba señales de estar escuchando, solo me observaba con una mirada llena de odio, a lo que en ese mismo instante intenté acercar mi mano con agujas de aura saliendo de mis dedos, para poder sacarle así el dispositivo a como hice conmigo, pero antes de darme cuenta recibo a una increíble velocidad una violenta patada hacia mi brazo, lanzándome lejos del lugar, a la vez que Takeru comenzaba a correr hacia mí.

La patada fue lanzada con todas las fuerzas de Takeru, cada árbol o roca que mi cuerpo tocara eran destruidos por la magnitud del golpe, a lo que todavía en el aire Takeru aparece al lado mío, y manda un golpe directo a mi estómago, mandándome a volar en la misma dirección pero a una mayor velocidad que antes.

Mi cuerpo terminó rompiendo varias casas del pueblo, a lo que los ancianos del sector empezaban a salir de sus hogares para ver qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo, a la vez que no existían rastros de Takeru.

Mi cuerpo terminó en las ruinas de la última casa del lugar, a lo que después de unos segundos abrí mis ojos lentamente, para después girar leve y débilmente mi rostro para ver como mi brazo derecho se encontraba a una corta distancia de mí, totalmente separado de mi cuerpo, para después ver el hueco que dejó el golpe de mi amigo en mi estomago…

No había rastros de que Takeru volviera en sí por su cuenta.

Él quería matarme…

—Eso dolió…— dije débil y sarcásticamente a la vez que el hueco en mi estómago empezaba a regenerarse lentamente, y antes de que lo hiciera mi brazo, lo uní al otro extremo de este, esperando que funcionara de igual manera, a lo que lanzo un suspiro de alivio cuando veo que mi aura unía mi extremidad lentamente— parece que no irás con delicadeces, ¿Cierto Takeru?— dije al aire, e igualmente por telepatía; sin embargo, no hubo respuesta.

Mi aura era escaza, apenas si pude regenerar mis heridas, y debido a la magnitud de estas, una gran cicatriz quedó en mi brazo y estómago.

Empezaba a levantarme lentamente, mientras a lo lejos del pueblo se escuchaban unas pisadas, que se dirigían hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Takeru me observaba, aún con su intención fija de acabar con mi vida.

No sabía cómo detenerlo… al parecer, por lo que veía en él, unas pequeñas llamas de aura emergían de su cuerpo, pero algo no calzaba… el número de llamas que poseía en ese instante era menor a cuando estaba en el bosque. Fue ahí cuando recordé las palabras del hombre en la ciudad; ese dispositivo tenía un límite, usa toda el aura del individuo hasta que su corazón y cerebro colapsan, provocando la muerte.

Una vez que todas las llamas de aura que emergían de Takeru se extinguieran, también lo haría su vida.

Tenía que quitarle ese dispositivo a toda costa, antes de que ocurriera lo peor… pero hacer algo como eso era prácticamente imposible en el estado en el que me encontraba. Incluso… si hubiera tenido todos mis poderes, aquellos serían apenas suficientes para contrarrestar los de Takeru, su velocidad era aún mayor que en el estado aural común y corriente, y ni hablar de su fuerza. Ese dispositivo contralaba una mayor cantidad de aura que nosotros…

Sin embargo… mis pensamientos fueros detenidos al escuchar una delicada voz lejos de mí, alarmándome por completo.

—¿Takeru?— se escuchó una delicada voz a lo que yo me fijo en Hina, que estaba acercándose a Takeru, extrañada de lo que ocurría.

—" _Maldición…"—_ pensé aterrado, a la vez que llevaba toda el aura posible hacia mis piernas para aumentar, aunque sea un poco, mi velocidad máxima.

No fui hacia Takeru, ya sabía que iría a atacar a Hina; fijé un punto entre él y ella rezando que, a pesar de la diferencia de velocidad, pudiera agarrar a Takeru y alejarlo del pueblo.

Mi cuerpo logró chocar con el de Takeru… pero este no se movió ni un centímetro.

Aquel golpe… ni siquiera le hizo un rasguño.

Un sudor frío recorrió mi frente, a lo que el Lucario al instante sujeta mi rostro con su mano derecha, olvidándose completamente de Hina, para después lanzarme hacia afuera del pueblo a lo que, mientras aún estoy en el aire, el cuerpo de Takeru cae arriba de mí pasados unos segundos, rompiendo la mayor parte de mis costillas.

Takeru solo estaba parado encima de mi cuerpo, mientras que el suelo a nuestro alrededor estaba trizado por el golpe al aterrizar en el mismo. Solo salían dos débiles llamas de aura del cuerpo de Takeru, a lo que este se agacha y comienza a darme frenéticos golpes en la cara sin previo aviso.

No podía defenderme, mi cuerpo ya no respondía, mientras que mi cara se hundía cada vez más en la seca tierra por cada golpe que Takeru me daba.

—"¡Pelea!"— se escuchaba la voz de Takeru en mi mente mientras él me golpeaba, a lo que yo hice un esfuerzo en ver su rostro lleno de ira, mientras veo que de sus ojos negros emergían lágrimas, sin cambiar el contorno de su cara.

—"¡Si no haces algo terminaré matándote!"— seguía hablando en mi mente, mientras que cada golpe era más fuerte que el anterior luego de aquellas palabras.

La penúltima llama de aura acababa de desaparecer en Takeru, mientras aún mandaba aquellos golpes hacia mi rostro… pero se detuvieron por un fuerte gruñido atrás de nosotros

Los cuales provenían de Haruko, acompañada de Harumi a la vez que esta sostenía a Hanako, aún inconsciente.

Takeru se levantó, y luego observó con una mirada asesina a su hija, mientras que ella lo observaba con lágrimas.

—"Harumi…"— dije telepáticamente— "Cierra tus ojos y tapa los de Haruko por favor…"— sentencié a lo que ella asintió, haciendo lo que le pedí mientras Takeru se abalanzaba hacia ellas

No sabía porque… pero Takeru lo hizo de una manera bastante más lenta de lo normal, a lo que pude aprovechar para mandar una pequeña cantidad de aura a mis brazos y piernas, para correr e interponerme entre el ataque de Takeru y Haruko.

Provocando que el puño de Takeru perforara mi corazón…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nuevamente el silencio apareció, a lo que pasados unos segundos escupo sin querer un poco de sangre de mi boca, manchando un poco el pelaje de Haruko con la misma, la cual tenía su vista tapada por la mano de Harumi...

Giré mi rostro hacia atrás, apenas consciente, para ver a Takeru apretando sus dientes con todas sus fuerzas, a la vez que más lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

—"Maldito seas Ryuji, juro que esto no te lo perdonaré…"— pensé.

Una vez que mi corazón fue destruido, el aura que tuviera en mi cuerpo sería la última… y en ese momento solo poseía aura en mi torso, ya que en mis pies y brazos no tenía porque la gasté para aumentar mi velocidad y agilidad al interponerme entre el ataque de Takeru.

Habían dos opciones: usar esa aura para regenerar mi herida y evitar mi muerte… o salvar a Takeru.

.

.

.

.

Era obvia mi elección.

Redirigí el aura de mi torso a mis manos, y empecé a hacer emerger unas agujas de aura débiles de mis dedos, a lo que con mi mano derecha sujeto el puño de Takeru que aún atravesaba mi pecho, enterrándole las agujas causándole mucho dolor, para que este no escapara

—Perdónenme…— dije mis últimas palabras mientras que con mi mano izquierda enterraba las agujas en el pecho de Takeru, rodeando el corazón del mismo, evitando romper ninguna vena o arteria importante, a lo que rápidamente encontré el dispositivo extrayéndolo de su cuerpo en el último segundo, cuando la última llama de aura estuvo a punto de desaparecer en el Lucario, mientras la mía ya se había extinguido en su totalidad.

Takeru sacó su brazo, mientras caía al suelo inconsciente, apenas vivo. Yo caí de rodillas, era inevitable, el enorme hueco en mi pecho no sanaba, toda el aura que poseía para poder sanarla la había gastado con Takeru. Sin mi aura y por la magnitud de la herida, ni siquiera Hanako me podría salvar con su técnica.

Lo último que pude hacer fue ver a Haruko y a Harumi, mientras aún era capaz de sentir esas pequeñas auras en su vientre, a lo que esbocé una débil sonrisa con unas lágrimas. Ya que nunca más podría volver a verlos nuevamente…

Caí finalmente al suelo, con mis ojos opacos sin vida, a la vez que Takeru respiraba levemente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—" _¿Dónde estoy?"—_ pensaba, a la vez que el dolor había desaparecido; abro mis ojos para encontrarme en un espacio vacío muy iluminado, mientras que al darme la vuelta veo a mi padre y al de Takeru delante de mí, mirándome con tristeza en sus ojos.

—Ya veo…— dije un poco triste luego de unos segundos tras analizar la situación, mientras que los padres continuaban observándome, sin decir nada— No me arrepiento de lo que hice— dije sonriendo cabizbajo— lo único que lamento es haber dejado a los que amo, pero confío en que Takeru podrá hacerlo en mi ausencia…— sentencié mientras mi padre y el de Takeru sonreían a lo que acababa de decir, más el de Takeru que el mío, feliz de que hubiera alguien que quisiera tanto a su hijo además de él y Kaoru.

—Vamos hijo…— dijo mi padre mientras alzaba su mano un poco triste— tu madre nos está esperando…— declaró finalmente, a lo que no pude evitar derramar una lagrima al recordar nuevamente que había dejado a mi familia.

Caminé unos pasos hacia ellos, dispuesto a aceptar mi muerte… pero un calor en mi cuello impide moverme hacia adelante, como si me hubieran puesto una especie de bufanda y comenzaran a tirar de ella, arrastrándome de apoco, alejándome de mi padre y su mano que aún estaba extendida.

—Je…— dijo el padre de Takeru mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa— parece que mi nieta no quiere que te vayas— sentenció el Lucario, a lo que el tirón proveniente de mi cuello empezaba a ser cada vez más fuerte.

En el plano físico, en el momento en que morí, Harumi estaba paralizada, mientras que Haruko no comprendía lo que había ocurrido, pero aún así… de alguna manera había sentido que ya no estaba con ellas, a lo que solo abrazó mi cuello totalmente triste, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas encima de mi rostro.

Inconscientemente había conectado mi cuerpo con su aura, y a pesar de que esta aún no contara con alguna habilidad, el aura que les había dejado cuando me despedí de todos para protegerlas en caso de que resultaran heridas y yo no estuviera, aún permanecía en su cuerpo, y al conectar su aura con mi cuerpo, mi aura en el interior de Haruko despertó en respuesta de la herida, regenerando lentamente mi pecho y con ello mi corazón.

Había funcionado, a la vez que una gran cicatriz quedó en mi torso debido a la pequeña cantidad de aura que había dejado en Haruko; sin embargo, a pesar de haber regenerado mi corazón…

Aún no despertaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté aún en el plano espiritual, mientras sentía que de mi cuello se dejaba de sentir el tirón que me arrastraba fuera de aquel lugar.

—Aún puedes decidir…— dijo mi padre— puedes decidir si querer quedarte aquí o volver con ellos— declaró serio.

En el momento en que me lo dijo, mi respuesta era obvia, pero antes de confirmarla me sorprendo al recibir un golpe por parte del padre de Takeru y el mío, directo a mi pecho, a lo que comienzo a caer del lugar en donde estaba, mientras que en el plano físico mi corazón volvía a latir

—¡Eso fue por hacerme abuelo tan pronto!— gritó mi padre encabronado mientras apretaba su puño.

—¡Y por permitirle a Takeru hacer lo mismo conmigo!— sentenció de la misma manera Takuma.

Yo, mientras caía, solo sonreía por lo obvio, a lo que cierro los ojos viendo a mi padre y a Takuma en las lejanías…

Y volver, prácticamente por segunda vez, a la vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mis ojos se abrieron lentamente, para ver a Haruko aun rodeando mi cuello con sus pequeños brazos, a lo que a lo que alzo mi temblorosa mano para después apoyarla delicadamente en su nuca, a lo que en el mismo instante mi alegría de volver a estar con ella y los demás, cambió por una profunda pena y arrepentimiento, luego de ver sentir su aura…

Haruko odiaba a Takeru por lo que había hecho…

No era su culpa, y tampoco era de Takeru. En el momento en el que desperté, Haruko me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, a la vez que Harumi también se percató de lo obvio, a que deja a Hanako recostada suavemente en el suelo, para después abalanzarse hacia mí… sin poder expresar de otra forma su alegría y pena, mientras que Takeru estaba aún en el suelo respirando levemente, sin el apoyo de nadie.

Yo no respondía al gesto, en parte a Harumi si, pero no a Haruko. Takeru era su padre, el daría todo para protegerla… y Ryuji hizo cambiar la perspectiva de ella hacia él.

Me levanté lentamente luego de unos segundos; apenas si tenía energías luego de todo lo que ocurrió… di unos pasos torpes hacia Takeru, observando la condición de su cuerpo. No poseía heridas externas, pero dentro de él… la historia cambiaba, tenía muchos huesos rotos y casi todos sus músculos estaban desgarrados. Podía curarlo… pero no en mi estado actual, y por lo que sentía dentro de mí… no volvería a tener todas mis energías dentro de un día por lo menos.

Empecé a recoger a Takeru cuando los sentimientos de Haruko me dejaron atónito. Su ira hacia Takeru aumentaba, y a pesar de que no se expresara del todo, podía entender que era lo que sentía…

Ya no consideraba a Takeru como su padre, de hecho me estaba empezando a ver a mí como una figura paterna en vez de a él.

Me giré con una mirada enfurecida a Haruko, mientras esta me miraba extrañada, ya que no entendía el porqué de mi reacción.

Me agaché quedando a la misma altura que ella, mientras que esta al parecer esperaba un abrazo por lo que me sonrió empezando a caminar hacia mí, pero su impulso fue interrumpido por mi dedo en su frente.

—" _Nunca más vuelvas a pensar eso"—_ se escuchó en la mente de la Riolu, mientras hice aparecer en su mente todos los sentimientos de su padre hacia ella, acompañados de algunas memorias de Takeru, cuando este me protegió, cuando salvo a su madre, el amor que sintió hacia ella cuando aún estaba en el huevo… le hice ver todos los sentimientos de Takeru.

—" _Tu padre no hizo esto…"—_ sentencié mirando a Haruko _— "una mala persona intentó controlarlo, pero créeme, aún a pesar de eso tu papá luchó con todas sus fuerzas para salir de ese control, y aunque no hubiera podido escapar de él, su esfuerzo hizo posible que las pudiera salvar"_ — sentencié, haciendo entender a Haruko lo que ocurría, ya que a pesar de que no conociera todas esas palabras, el aura en si no tiene un lenguaje, ella había entendido lo que ocurría.

Takeru luchó con todas sus fuerzas para salir del control, de hecho… esa fue la razón de que cuando atacó a Haruko y a Harumi, este lo hiciera de una manera más lenta…si él nunca hubiera hecho eso, no me hubiera podido interponer entre él y las demás, por lo que habrían acabado muertas irremediablemente.

Haruko empezó a derramar lágrimas… sintiéndose pésimo por lo que acababa de pensar hacia su padre, a lo que empieza a caminar hacia él, para después chocar su cabeza con la suya aún triste, con las pesadas lagrimas todavía emergiendo de sus ojos.

—Harumi…— dije mientras me acercaba a ella para después abrazarla nuevamente a la vez que la tristeza aún permanecía en ambos, ya que pensaba que nunca más la iba a volver a ver.

Ya era, literalmente, la segunda vez en que me veía morir.

Después de unos minutos, separé a Haruko de Takeru, para luego transportarlo devuelta a la casa y recostarlo en su cama; Hanako despertó minutos después de eso, a lo que tuve que explicarles la situación tanto a ella como a Harumi, las cuales entendieron un poco aliviadas pero a la vez tristes por lo que tuvo que pasar a Takeru ante el control de aquel dispositivo de Ryuji.

—Dijeron que fue un Scyther el que atacó a Haruko, ¿Cierto?— pregunté a Harumi y Hanako, en la cocina de la casa, mientras Haruko estaba en la habitación con Takeru, haciéndole compañía

Hanako asintió a la pregunta, a lo que yo quedé pensativo…

—"Ese Scyther, ¿Otra vez? ¿Por qué el mismo pokémon?" — pensaba a la vez que intentaba comprender la situación, en ese entonces creí que era una mera coincidencia, sin embargo, sabía que tenía que investigar un poco más el asunto, pero antes de eso había algunas cosas de las cuales sabía que necesitaba ocuparme antes.

Salí de mi casa junto con Harumi, y una leve sonrisa aparece en mi rostro cuando siento a cierta cantidad de auras acercándose rápidamente hacia el pueblo. Eran los Pokémon que habían regresado finalmente de la ciudad, por lo que empecé a caminar hacia ellos, ya dispuesto a pedirles un favor, esperando su apoyo.

Después de que llegaron los pokémon, les pedí que me ayudaran en la reconstrucción del pueblo, ya que luego de la pelea con Takeru, muchas casas se destrozaron.

Los pokémon aceptaron con gusto, era lo menos que podían hacer después de haberlos liberado finalmente de Ryuji y salvarles la vida, por lo que no quisimos perder más tiempo, y comenzamos a ayudar en la reconstrucción del pueblo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Había pasado un día del incidente.

Eran más o menos las diez de la mañana, a la vez que tanto Yuta como yo nos encontrábamos reparando el techo de una de las casas, mientras que todos los pokémon y varias personas del pueblo iban y venían transportando materiales de construcción, además de ayudar en las mismas.

Estaba sin la parte de arriba de mi ropa para no estropearla ni ensuciarla por la misma construcción; mientras que, sin haberme acordado de que estaban ahí, todas las personas del pueblo me observaban asustadas y tristes de las tres marcas que tenía mi cuerpo, y más aún en la que estaba en el centro de este… en el sector de mi corazón

Me di cuenta de las miradas, y miré triste mi herida mientras posaba mi mano en ella recordando aquella pelea.

—Esto…— dije mirando a Yuta— necesito hacer algo…— sentencié mientras le mandaba la indirecta a Yuta, a lo que el anciano se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, comprendiendo el mensaje.

—Salúdalo de mi parte…— dijo Yuta mientras se daba vuelta sonriendo, ya descubriendo mis intenciones de querer ir donde Takeru.

Solo asentí, sonriéndole de vuelta y agradeciéndole el que me dejara ir a verlo, por lo que empiezo a caminar hacia mi casa.

Todavía no sanaba a Takeru, y sin mi aura le tomaría bastante tiempo el recuperarse, pero ahora mis energías estaban renovadas y creía que ya era hora de poder despertarlo.

Estaba llegando a mi casa, solo Takeru estaba en ella, las demás fueron a ayudar a construir; claro… Haruko, igual de obstinada que su padre, no quería parecer inferior y se negaba a no ayudar, aunque solo transportando cosas pequeñas, lo que para ella eran arduas tareas.

Takeru estaba acostado en su cama, mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba por la fatiga. Me cambié de ropa y me dirigí a su habitación; el verlo solo me entristeció, pero sabía que ahora conmigo se podría recuperar. Puse mi mano en su pecho y empecé a sanar sus heridas, las cuales curé con mucha facilidad porque al menos… ahora sí contaba con toda mi aura.

Ya con sus heridas curadas, Takeru comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, para luego fijarlos en mí, que estaba al lado de él esbozando una sonrisa.

Takeru no respondió el gesto, solo me miró asustado y horrorizado… sin decir nada y sin previo aviso, activó su estado aural y salió lo más rápido posible de la casa, para después dirigirse hacia el bosque, a la vez que bloqueaba su aura para que así no lo sintiera.

—Tsch… ese tarado— decía mientras entendía la reacción de Takeru— sabes que tenemos las mismas auras, puedes bloquear la tuya de los demás, pero no de mí…— dije nuevamente al aire, mientras me levantaba y caminaba lentamente hacia donde estaba Takeru, que al parecer se había quedado en un lugar específico— je… quien diría que te interesa el estar en "ese" lugar— dije ya saliendo de la casa, a la vez que comenzaba a caminar hacia el bosque.

Tardé unos minutos en encontrar a Takeru. Estaba sentado, con la cara apoyada en sus rodillas abrazándolas, mientras miraba el pequeño estanque de aguas termales.

El conocía este lugar al ver mis memorias con mi padre… y, ya que Hayato y su padre eran tan cercanos, pensaba de igual manera en que ese estanque era lo más cercano a un concejo de su propio padre

—Sabes que no sirve de nada ocultar tu aura de mí— dije en voz alta, a lo que Takeru ni siquiera se inmuta al escuchar mi voz, a lo que me acerqué un poco a él y me agaché, para después colocar mi mano en su hombro, a la vez que él aún seguía mirando triste las cálidas aguas

—No fue tu culpa Takeru…— dije a lo que el apretó sus dientes con furia, agarrando por sorpresa mi camisa, todavía mirando las aguas sin querer chocar su mirada conmigo, y de un fuerte tirón rompió todos los botones de esta, dejando al descubierto las dos enormes cicatrices en mi pecho y estómago.

Solo hubo un silencio, mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras para ayudar a Takeru; sin embargo… para esa situación, sabía que estaba a su libre derecho de sentirse de esa manera.

Aún en el silencio, y aprovechando la situación de que estuviera ahí ya que hacía tiempo que no me bañaba, me saqué la ropa y me metí a las aguas, mientras Takeru aún permanecía en su misma posición.

Pasaron los segundos, mientras me acomodaba en la orilla del estanque, para después fijar mi mirada hacia el cielo.

—Sabes que la frase "sé lo que sientes" es completamente válida para nosotros dos, Takeru…— dije ahora mirándolo, mientras este aún no lo hacía— sé que fuiste consiente de todo lo que ocurrió en ese momento, y te sientes culpable… como si hubieras sido tú el que causó mis heridas…— sentencié mientras que aún permanecía el silencio en Takeru.

—Ryo…— empezó a hablar finalmente Takeru luego de unos segundos— yo sé que tu recibiste mi ataque por voluntad propia… yo hubiera hecho lo mismo de haber sido al revés. Yo también sacrificaría mi vida para protegerlos, pero…— dijo mientras miraba sus manos, recordando como antes poseían mi sangre impregnadas en su pelaje— veas como lo veas, yo te hice daño, y estuve a punto de hacerle lo mismo a mi hija— declaró mientras fijaba una mirada fría en mi— vi tu recuerdo, Haruko llegó a odiarme por lo que acababa de hacer en ese momento, y no la culpo…— sentenció volviendo a mirar el agua.

Se formó otro silencio, a lo que después de unos minutos volví a hablar.

—Si…— dije sin intentar contradecir a lo que él me había dicho, extrañándolo un poco— las cosas ocurrieron así y ya nada lo cambiará… pero al fin y al cabo no quieres entender que te controlaron, y aun así no quieres admitir que, si no hubieras luchado hasta el final, no hubiera podido parar ese último golpe. Veas como lo veas, no fui el único que luchó para protegerlas— sentencié mientras él solo se tapaba sus ojos con sus rodillas, sin querer mirar a nada

—Tú mismo lo dijiste… hubieras echo lo mismo de haber sido al revés. Ambos estamos dispuestos a proteger al otro y a las demás— dije acercándome a él, mientras este todavía seguía tapando sus ojos.

Puse mi mano en su cabeza mientras que él, por el gesto, levantó su mirada observándome fijamente con lágrimas en sus ojos enrojecidos, mientras que yo lo veía con una sonrisa.

—No te culpes por nada…— dije sonriendo mientras empezaba a apuntarme la herida de mi pecho con mi mano izquierda— esta marca no representa un daño hecho por ti; representa el esfuerzo que ambos hicimos para proteger a nuestra familia…—sentencié mientras Takeru me miraba con sus ojos completamente abiertos, totalmente congelado por las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

—Y ahora…— dije mientras tomaba la pata de Takeru, arrojándolo al agua, encabronado— ¡Deja de ser tan melodramático! ¡Lo importante ahora es ver como poder evitar que nuevas situaciones así acurran! ¡Tenemos que volvernos más fuertes… para que esas condenadas máquinas de Ryuji no nos controlen!— Lo miré decisivo y sonriendo, mientras él me miraba fastidiado con todo su pelaje mojado, pero esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de igual manera.

No se podían explicar los sentimientos de Takeru en aquel momento. Toda su vida, odiando y despreciando a los humanos, y de repente uno aparece en su camino dispuesto a tratarlo como su igual, sin importarle lo cerrado o callado que fuese, esa persona luchó para ganarse su confianza y afecto. Incluso en los momentos en que cualquier persona terminaría alejándose de él, yo me mantenía firme con mi confianza hacia él porque, sin importar nada, lo consideraba mi familia…

Lo consideraba mi hermano.

Takeru se quedó en silencio, mientras yo aún lo miraba con una sonrisa, a lo que él bajó su cabeza, a la vez que comenzaba a temblar.

—Gr-Gracias…— dijo Takeru con sus ojos cerrados, a lo que yo empezaba a abrir la boca con intenciones de responder— ¡No digas nada!— sentenció el pokémon a lo que me exalto de momento, para después permanecer en silencio, mientras esperaba escuchar las palabras de Takeru— _Tú siempre has sido bueno conmigo, incluso en cosas tan extremas como lo que acaba de pasar, sigues demostrándome esa confianza que tienes hacia mi… fuiste la primera persona que me mostró tal afecto; a pesar de que tenía a mis amigos antes de conocerte, nunca tuve a nadie en quien poder apoyarme, siempre estuve solo y tuve que ser fuerte para Hanako_ — decía triste y agradecido Takeru en susurros, mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados fuertemente con débiles lagrimas emergiendo de los mismos— ¡No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de haberte conocido!— gritó finalmente Takeru sin poder levantar su mirada.

Takeru no sintió ningún sonido de mi parte; pero en el momento en que dijo aquellas palabras me acerqué a él, dándole un fuerte abrazo… a lo que Takeru, un poco sorprendido, solo apoyó su mentón en mi hombro, devolviendo el gesto con todas sus fuerzas.

—No te jactes de ser el único agradecido, apestoso— dije riendo pero a la vez con algunas lágrimas— a pesar de no haber pasado lo mismo que tú, también estoy muy agradecido de poder tenerte a ti y a las demás— dije a lo que Takeru solo tenía sus ojos bien cerrados, abrazándome fuertemente, al igual que yo.

Pasaron los minutos, ya más tranquilos nos separamos y disfrutamos un rato de las aguas, para después retirarnos y dirigirnos hacia el pueblo para continuar ayudando en la reconstrucción.

—Takeru…— dije mientras caminábamos a lo que este me mira.

—¿Si?— preguntó el pokémon.

—Para serte sincero… no sé qué hacer ahora, no había ni siquiera un rastro de Ryuji. Ese lugar estaba totalmente abandonado, y por lo que leí en esos libros… sabía mucho de nosotros— sentencié mientras Takeru también me miraba pensativo

—Bueno… tú mismo lo dijiste Ryo— empezaba a decir Takeru— tenemos que hacernos más fuertes, ya que tarde o temprano… nos encontraremos nuevamente con esas personas— sentenció serio, mientras yo lo observaba un poco angustiado, ya que sabía que era verdad— pero al menos tu viaje no fue en vano— declaró mi amigo ya cuando nos estábamos acercando al pueblo, a la vez que se alcanzaba a ver a todos los pokémon que ayudaban en la reconstrucción.

—Sí… — dije en un suspiro, mientras me alegraba de que esos pokémon fueran finalmente libres.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos a unos metros de la casa, y nos extrañamos al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de esta; sin embargo, no nos extrañamos de los ruidos en si… nos extrañamos de no sentir ningún aura dentro de la misma.

Abrimos la puerta, y nos encontramos a Haruko arriba de una silla intentando alcanzar el chocolate de Takeru el cual se encontraba arriba del estante, a lo que la Riolu sintió un escalofrió en su espalda cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta, ya que la habían pillado "infraganti".

Al mirarnos entrar, Haruko perdió el equilibrio en donde estaba parada, y casi cae al suelo si es que Takeru no la atrapa en el acto.

Hubo un momento de silencio… mientras Haruko empezaba a derramar lágrimas, sin querer decirle nada a su padre, por sentirse culpable por lo que pensaba de él el día anterior.

—Bueno…— dije mientras me retiraba de la casa— mejor los dejo solos— dije alegre sabiendo que era lo correcto el dejarle ese tiempo a Takeru con su hija — [Por cierto Takeru]— empecé a decir en mi mente— [Que no se te olvide enseñarle a como "silenciar" su aura… al parecer lo ha estado haciendo inconscientemente todo este tiempo, y con tu habilidad te es posible volver a hacerla visible]— sentencié, a lo que Takeru solo asintió, sin desviar la mirada de su hija.

Cerré la puerta silenciosamente a lo que, al salir, veo a Hanako con intenciones de entrar a la casa, al parecer, y por lo que veía en el aura de la Lopunny, Haruko le había dicho que quería ir al baño y se empezaba a preocupar de que esta se tardara tanto.

—Está con Takeru…— dije haciéndome a un lado para dejar pasar a Hanako, a lo que ella me miró un poco aliviada de que Takeru ya se encontrara recuperado, pero no siguió avanzando hacia la casa.

—"No… yo ya hablé con ella, creo que es mejor que esto lo conversen entre ellos dos"— dijo Harumi en un gruñido mientras se sentaba al lado de la puerta, esperando a que Takeru terminara de hablar con Haruko.

(Una vez que fusionamos nuestras auras Takeru y yo, soy capaz de comunicarme telepáticamente con otros pokémon, a la vez que también puedo entender su lenguaje.)

—Ya veo…— dije mientras alzaba mi mano hacia Hanako— pero vamos… no te quedes aquí sentada— dije mientras sonreía— ¿Crees que me puedas ayudar un momento mientras los esperamos?— pregunté a lo que Hanako asintió y tomó mi mano, levantándose.

Dentro de la casa solo seguía el silencio, Takeru no sabía que decirle a su hija… ella solo lo miraba, aún arrepentida de lo que había pensado de su padre, a lo que solo apoyó su cabecita en el pelaje amarillento de Takeru, a la vez que lloraba

—" _Lo siento mucho"—_ dijo Haruko, arrepentida de sus pensamientos pasados— _"odio esa cosa controla papá"—_ dijo Haruko mientras que con sus patitas tiraba el pelaje del pecho de su padre, sin poder separar sus ojos del mismo.

Takeru solo sonrió débilmente, al notar que su hija aún no dominaba mucho sus palabras al comunicarse, mientras que él simplemente la rodeaba con sus brazos, abrazándola y protegiéndola; sin embargo, un mensaje en su mente lo hizo entristecer…

—" _Por favor… no me odies"—_ decía Haruko mientras otras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, a lo que Takeru se sintió pésimo luego de aquello.

—" _Como se te ocurre siquiera pensar eso, Haruko"—_ decía Takeru mientras no podía evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima— _"Eres mi hija y te amo…"—_ dijo con total seguridad su padre— _"soy yo el que debería pedirte que no me odiaras…"—_ sentenció, a lo que Haruko levantó su mirada y lo miró enojada de que dijera eso, a lo que Takeru abrió un poco sorprendido sus ojos ante "aquella" reacción.

—" _¡No fue tu culpa!"—_ gritó telepáticamente su hija, seria y orgullosa— _"el Tío Ryo dijo que te controlaron"—_ sentenció mientras Takeru en silencio, recordaba haber visto esa mirada de un "tarado" que conocía.

Takeru no dijo nada, solo tomó a su hija y le volvió a dar un fuerte abrazo.

—" _Gracias"—_ dijo Takeru a lo que Haruko solo acepto el gesto, dándoselo igualmente.

Tanto padre como hija estaban agradecidos de que ambos pudieran reconciliarse de esa manera.

—" _Por cierto"—_ dijo Takeru después de unos minutos, a lo que puso su mano en la cabeza de Haruko— _"Tienes que aprender a silenciar tu aura"—_ sentenció a lo que una vez dicho esto, pudo hacer que el aura de su hija volviera a ser "visible".

—" _¿Y cómo lo hago?"—_ preguntó su hija, sin entender cómo hacerlo.

—" _Bueno… cuando silencias tu aura, es como…"—_ intentaba explicar Takeru a su hija— _" es como si intentaras ser fuerte para los demás y no quisieras expresar tus sentimientos a nadie más que a ti… al menos eso siento cuando "silencio" mi aura"—_ decía Takeru a lo que su hija lo miró pensativa.

—" _¿Y para ser visible?"—_ preguntó nuevamente Haruko.

—" _Eso es más fácil"—_ dijo Takeru sonriendo a lo que volvió a abrazar a su hija— _"imagina que das un abrazo"_ — sentenció el padre aún con una sonrisa, mientras que Haruko entendía el concepto, también sonriendo— _"cuando uno expresa sus sentimientos en forma física… su aura también se ve reflejada en estas formas de expresión, pero ya lo irás dominando mejor cuando crezcas"—_ dijo feliz, aún abrazando a su hija.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—"¿Que necesitas?"— preguntaba Hanako mientras caminábamos a la parte trasera de la casa

—Necesito tu ayuda…— dije a lo que Hanako solo quedó mirándome aún más extrañada—Luego de lo que ocurrió con Takeru, creo que encontré una manera para pasar al siguiente nivel del estado aural, pero ya que estamos en una situación apurada… necesito tu ayuda para poder evolucionar el estado— sentencié, aún sin explicar del todo.

—"¿Y cómo?"— volvió a preguntar Hanako.

—Cuando Takeru estuvo controlado por ese dispositivo, era mucho más fuerte a como en el estado aural común, ese dispositivo dispersaba una cantidad masiva de aura desde el corazón hacia el resto del cuerpo, pero había un límite… ya que llegaba a un punto en el que el mismo corazón colapsaba y con él el cerebro, por la excesiva cantidad de aura que producía.

—"¿Pero si llegas a ese estado no ocurrirá lo mismo?"— preguntaba nuevamente Hanako, entendiendo a lo que quería llegar.

—La muerte del cerebro se debe al exigirle demasiada aura, por lo que se solucionaría si almacenamos esa aura en el corazón, para después utilizar ese nuevo estado sin exigirle al cerebro mismo…— explicaba meticulosamente.

—"Sacas un problema solo para aumentar otro"— decía Hanako preocupada—"tu corazón almacenaría tanta aura que ni siquiera durarías un segundo en ese estado, hasta morir…"— sentenció Hanako triste.

—Es ahí cuando entras tú— dije sonriendo colocándole mi mano en su hombro— si algo he aprendido de mi aura es que se va adaptando a las heridas que se presentan, cuando antes me costaba regenerar una cortada, ahora me resulta pan comido… en simples palabras— dije a lo que Hanako me miró dudosa— lo que no me mata, me hace más fuerte…— dije irónicamente ya que el dicho calzaba perfecto con el poder de mi aura.

—Pero…— comenzaba a decir nuevamente— si empiezo a acumular aura en mi corazón, este empezará a destruirse a una velocidad que ni siquiera mi aura alcanzaría a regenerar. No moriría ya que mi aura lo regeneraría pasado un rato, pero toda el aura que haya acumulado se desperdiciaría, partiendo nuevamente desde cero, aunque si llego a entrar en ese estado una sola vez… podré hacerlo de nuevo sin ayuda— expliqué.

—En simples palabras… necesito de tu habilidad "Deseo Cura"— sentencié, a lo que Hanako me miró un poco exaltada y sorprendida— quizás con eso y mi aura, seamos capases de poder mantener vivo mi corazón, el tiempo necesario para acumular toda esa aura— revelé.

—"¿Pero cómo sabes que funcionará…?"— decía Hanako, preocupada por los riesgos que tomaba al usar de esa manera mi corazón— "además, solo puedo usarla una vez"— dijo mientras mi mano en su cabeza la tomó por sorpresa.

—No si tienes mi aura… aunque por el momento solo soy capaz de dejar dos porciones separadas de aura en tu interior, te servirá para poder utilizar tu técnica al menos dos veces— dije a lo que Hanako se extrañó por el número.

—"¿No querrás decir tres?"— preguntó la Lopunny, ya que además de las dos porciones de aura que le daba, aún tenía sus mismas energías para realizar dicha técnica.

—La última porción de aura será para que te recuperes. No quiero que te veas afectada en esto Hanako— dije mostrándole una sonrisa, a lo que ella solo se sonrojó levemente por el afecto que mostré hacia ella, ya que eran pocos los momentos en los que lo hacía.

—Bueno…—dije sentándome y cruzando mis piernas, empezando a concentrarme— ¿lista? — pregunté serio.

Haruko solo asintió mientras colocaba sus dos manos en mi espalda, comenzando a concentrarse de igual manera.

—"Ryo… mi habilidad solo dura como máximo unos diez segundos, por lo que veinte serán el límite, después de eso…"— empezaba a decir Hanako mientras yo empezaba a entrar al estado aural.

—No te preocupes…— dije sonriendo— voy a liberar toda el aura posible, cuando esta comience a desaparecer entonces será cuando necesite tu ayuda— sentencié, a lo que Hanako asintió levemente.

La capa de aura aumentaba de grosor por cada segundo que pasaba; claro, esa cantidad de aura era abrumadora, pero yo solo la liberaba; en el estado aural apenas si sabía ocupar una pequeña parte de esa aura, pero si la llegase a controlar en su totalidad desde el corazón… daría el siguiente paso.

Mi cuerpo expulsaba una gran capa de aura, hasta el punto de tener casi la altura de la casa.

—¡Ya!— dije en un grito enérgico, a lo que Hanako empezó a usar su habilidad y yo choqué las palmas de mis manos, empezando a juntar toda esa aura en mi corazón.

El aura descendía de grosor, a la vez que las gotas de sudor empezaban a brotar tanto en mí como en Hanako, en respuesta al esfuerzo… a lo que comenzaba a sentir cómo pequeñas "explosiones" retumbaban en mi pecho, pero se detenían al instante gracias a mi aura y a la habilidad de la Lopunny.

Habían pasado quince segundos y de mi piel ya no brotaba aura, pero aun así necesitaba mas tiempo para lograr ser capaz de controlarla en mi corazón… mientras, de mi pecho empezaba a abrirse un pequeño orificio del cual comenzaba a brotar un poco de sangre; la habilidad de Hanako la curó en el momento en que lo vi, sin embargo, cada vez era más lento el tiempo de regeneración de una herida… sabíamos que no nos quedaba mucho tiempo.

—" _¿Cuánto te falta?"—_ preguntó telepáticamente Hanako ya que podía hacerlo debido a estar conectada a mi aura.

—" _Supongo que al menos lo intentamos"—_ declaré un poco triste, ya que sabía que requería aún más tiempo del previsto para poder mantener toda esa aura en mi corazón con la ayuda de Hanako— _"no te preocupes…" —_ dije un poco desanimado, a lo que los veinte segundos se acabaron y de un momento a otro más heridas empezaron a brotar de mi pecho y boca, pero estas se recuperaron nuevamente, dejándome extrañado.

—" _Tú y Takeru deberían dejar de subestimarme"—_ dijo Hanako mientras ahora mostraba más signos de agotamiento, al usar su último recurso de aura, que estaba destinado para recuperarse.

No podíamos parar y Hanako lo sabía, habíamos llegado muy lejos como para detener el aura en ese punto…

Pasaron unos ocho segundos; la concentración era máxima; mi corazón apenas resistía el aura que estaba contenida en él, pero de repente… Hanako cae al suelo, agotada debido al uso de la técnica.

De mi pecho empezaba a brotar nuevamente de una herida gotas de sangre, pero esta se regeneró al instante ya que finalmente… pude evolucionar el estado aural.

Tenía mis ojos cerrados, una vez que almacené mi aura a tal punto de concentración en mi corazón, fui capaz de moldearlo y distribuirlo al resto de mi cuerpo; pero era completamente distinto al estado aural normal… de mi cuerpo ya no emanaba aura, las únicas marcas que destacaban eran las líneas azules que emergían de mis ojos en forma de venas y rodeaban gran parte de mi cara, al igual a como fue con Takeru cuando este fue controlado por el dispositivo de Ryuji, pero esta vez el color no era negro, sino más bien de un color azul claro al igual que el aura, y tampoco estaban presentes esas llamas que emanaban del cuerpo de Takeru en aquella ocasión.

Abrí lentamente mis ojos y, al igual que las venas que lo rodeaban, estos emanaban un brillo del mismo color

Aquel poder… me costaba trabajo el simple hecho de moverme lento, sentía que era capaz de cualquier cosa, pero la respiración débil de Hanako me devuelve a la realidad; me giro para verla, a lo que solo fue necesario tocar su frente con mi dedo índice, para que esta abriera sus ojos de golpe, totalmente recuperada de su agotamiento, a lo que después me observa asombrada de mi nuevo estado, pero de igual manera un poco asustada al recordar a Takeru.

Intenté decir algo, pero me extrañé al notar que no era capaz siquiera de modular las palabras en mi boca, debido a que incluso esta se veía afectada por la velocidad del estado, haciendo ilegible cualquier sonido que emitiera, por lo que opté por comunicarme mediante la telepatía.

—" _No te preocupes Hanako_ "— dije con normalidad, a lo que la Lopunny se tranquilizó al notar que al menos estaba consciente y me podía comunicar.

Fue un momento, apenas unos segundos, y mis ojos volvieron a la normalidad, mientras que caía sin fuerzas al suelo, aún consiente.

—Auch…— dije irónicamente mientras todas mis extremidades tiritaban por el agotamiento producido al entrar a ese nuevo estado aural— Supongo que aun debo entrenar más para poder dominarlo…— dije sonriéndole a Hanako a lo que esta solo me miró fastidiada, al ver qué todo el esfuerzo fuera para algo que durara tan poco.

—No pasa nada— dije como respuesta a sus sentimientos— ahora que pude entrar en este estado, puedo volver a hacerlo nuevamente solo con mi aura, aunque creo que tomará un poco más de tiempo, pero… algo es algo— sentencié mientras miraba para todas partes

—Esto…— dije un poco avergonzado— no me puedo mover— dije en una carcajada, a lo que Hanako se levanta con intenciones de ayudarme, pero una voz la detiene.

—¿Y ése fue todo el espectáculo?— dijo Takeru en una carcajada igualmente, mientras estaba en el techo junto con Haruko, la cual estaba sentada en sus piernas, mirándome intrigada.

—¡Serás!— dije con los ojos totalmente encabronados, y movía mi cara de un lado a otro intentando mover mi cuerpo para golpear a Takeru, pero obviamente sin resultado— ¿¡Desde cuando estás ahí tarado!? —pregunté con la misma actitud.

—¿En serio pensaste que toda esa aura acumulada iba a pasar desapercibida por mí?— preguntó Takeru, dejándome cayado ya que tenía razón.

Takeru luego de ser consciente de que no me podía mover, decidió saltar del techo, tomando a su hija obviamente, para luego dejarla en el suelo una vez que aterrizó; caminó hacia mí y me tomó de una pierna, arrastrando mi cabeza en el suelo de una manera no muy delicada.

—Te lo juro… me vengaré— dije con ojos encabronados mientras Takeru reía por lo bajo y Hanako junto con Haruko solo negaban con la cabeza por la actitud de su pareja y padre respectivamente

Takeru me dejó en mi cama, tampoco de una manera muy delicada, y se dispuso a ir a ayudar en la reconstrucción del pueblo.

—Te dejamos de momento, Ryo— sentenció Takeru mientras él y Hanako se marchaban para ayudar— Ah… y por cierto, una vez que te recuperes tienes que hacer la entrega de las mercaderías, no te puedo ayudar porque aún quedan muchas casas que reconstruir y es mejor que uno de nosotros se enfoque en eso, por lo que además también llegaremos tarde, así que… Haruko— dijo Takeru mirando a su hija— **Te dejamos a cargo de la casa** , pórtate bien— sentenció Takeru, mientras que Haruko tenía estrellas en vez de ojos por la tarea de "adulta" que su padre le había encomendado, mientras que yo al escuchar eso, movía mi cabeza de un lado a otro, objetando completamente a lo que acababa de decir Takeru.

—Serás…— dije expulsando vapor de mis orejas mientras apretaba mis dientes con mis ojos en blanco— ¡Te juro que me vengaré maldito tarado!— dije en un grito, a lo que después siento un pequeño golpe en mi boca, a lo que me giro para ver a Haruko mirándome fastidiada.

—" _¡No se dicen malas palabras mientras esté a cargo!"—_ sentenció la pequeña dominante, mientras que yo ya parecía enloquecer de la ira e impotencia de no poder levantarme y ahorcar a Takeru, a lo que este solamente reía a carcajada limpia por la situación.

—¡Nos vemos!— dijo Takeru, sonriendo jactanciosamente, mientras él y Hanako se retiraban de la casa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Eran más o menos las dos de la tarde, y Haruko aburrida estaba sentada encima de mi cuerpo aún inmóvil mientras me miraba fastidiada.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?!— pregunté totalmente fastidiado de que me usaran como silla y no pudiera hacer nada al respecto.

—" _Tengo hambre"—_ respondió Haruko a la vez que observaba hacia otra dirección, con sus mejillas infladas y algo sonrojadas.

Después de eso solo bufé por no poder hacer nada para poder darle comida a Haruko, a lo que empecé a intentar moverme, y me extraño un poco al notar que ya era capaz de hacerlo. Al parecer el haberme rendido hace horas atrás de intentarlo, hizo que estuviera todo este rato quieto sin saber que ya era capaz de moverme nuevamente.

—¡Serás!— dije expulsando humo por las orejas, mientras tiraba las mejillas de Haruko, la cual se sorprendió de que pudiera moverme nuevamente.

Seguía en la misma posición "estira mejillas" cuando un gruñido se empieza a escuchar desde el estómago de Haruko.

La quedé mirando por unos segundos, aún fastidiado… pero la terminé soltando y me dirigí a la cocina a prepararle algo para que almorzara.

Por suerte, Harumi había preparado con anticipación un poco de fideos, en caso de que se necesitara, y ya que no era un muy buen cocinero que digamos, preferí no arruinarle el paladar a Haruko y pudiera almorzar algo rico de Harumi.

Puse la mesa y los utensilios, a lo que una vez calentada la comida, tanto Haruko como yo empezamos a comer, no sin antes aprovechar de enseñarle que siempre se debía agradecer antes de empezar cada comida.

Terminamos de almorzar la deliciosa comida de Harumi, a lo que Haruko comienza a mirarme un poco triste

—¿Qué ocurre?— pregunté extrañado a lo que Haruko me mira cabizbaja.

—" _Ahora me quedaré sola mientras haces eso que dijo mi papá"_ — dijo triste Haruko, refiriéndose a las mercaderías.

—Serás...— dije con una sonrisa y una leve carcajada— ¿Acaso te piensas que lo haría sin ti?, ¡Los dos lo haremos!— dije serio pero a la vez feliz, a lo que la cara de Haruko cambió completamente de actitud, mostrando una gran sonrisa luego de escuchar aquello.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—" _¿¡Son tantas?!"—_ dijo Haruko mientras miraba con sus ojos como platos de grandes el lugar donde llegaban todas las cajas a repartir, a lo que a mí me llegaba la nostalgia de la primera vez que Takeru y yo repartimos las mercaderías.

—Hablas igual que tu padre— sentencié riendo mientras Haruko sonreía al haberlo comparado con él— aunque claro, en ese entonces el muy bruto se le ocurrió transportar más de la cuenta y terminó totalmente agotado— dije mientras llevaba varias cajas a la carreta para transportarlas más fácilmente— aunque sé que Haruko es más inteligente que ese apestoso— dije sin mirar a Haruko mientras empezaba a tirar de la carreta— Vamos…— sentencié sonriendo a lo que Haruko forma una sonrisa un poco sonrojada luego de haberla alagado.

Todos en el pueblo sonreían nostálgicos al vernos a mí y a Haruko, recordando aquellos tiempos en que Takeru aún era un Riolu. Fuimos casa por casa entregando las cajas hasta que al final, como siempre, llegamos al inicio del largo camino de la última casa.

Más que nostalgia, un sentimiento de tristeza me abordó. Recordaba aquel día en el que Takeru se esforzó a tal punto de llevar tres cajas él solo, y no solamente una vez. Aún recuerdo su rostro en el momento en el que cayó rendido al suelo, totalmente agotado.

Después de recordar eso, me giro para ver a Haruko que estaba absorta mirando feliz el río a nuestro lado… y no pude evitar sonreír, por todo lo que habíamos logrado desde ese entonces; nuestra familia de apoco florecía, y podíamos darle un futuro mucho mejor a nuestros hijos.

—Vamos Haruko…— dije sonriendo a lo que Haruko asintió; sin embargo, luego de dar unos pasos se detuvo, un poco fastidiada

—¿Estás bien?— pregunté, extrañado del repentino cambio de actitud de la Riolu.

—" _¡En todo este tiempo no he tomado ninguna caja! ¡Quiero ayudar!"_ — sentenció orgullosa y encabronada la hija de Takeru, empezando a caminar hacia la carreta y sacar una caja, a lo que se ve detenida por mi mano sujetándola de su colita, mientras que ella seguía intentando moverse sin resultado.

No quería que Haruko tuviera que hacer estos trabajos, y menos cuando no era necesario. Pero… quien es capaz de contradecir a ese condenado orgullo de su padre

—Maldito orgullo…— dije fastidiado, alejando a Haruko de la carreta, para luego acercarme a esta y sacar de ella una pequeña bolsita del tamaño de mi mano

—Hagamos un trato…— dije sonriendo maquiavélicamente— si eres capaz de transportar esto hasta nuestro destino, pensaré el dejarte llevar una caja la próxima vez, ¿de acuerdo?— dije a lo que Haruko me miró fastidiada y enojada de que le diera una tarea tan "fácil".

—" _¡No, quiero una de esas cajas!"—_ dijo en mi mente, levantándome bastante la voz.

—¡Silencio!— dije levantando aún más la voz, mucho más serio que antes— ¡No quiero escuchar de nuevo que me levantes la voz de esa manera! ¡¿Me escuchaste?!— sentencié serio, mientras Haruko agachaba su cabeza temblorosa, un poco apenada de que la estuviera retando— ¡Si sigues comportándote así, haré las entregas yo solo! ¡¿Entendiste?!— grité fuertemente otra vez, a lo que Haruko un poco asustada solo asintió tímidamente.

Aceptaba el que le dieran gustos a Haruko, pero tampoco quería que se convirtiera en una irrespetuosa y malcriada. Tenía que aprender a comportarse al fin y al cabo

Haruko simplemente estaba con la mirada gacha, a lo que yo solo coloco mi mano en mi cabeza, lamentándome un poco al haber sido tan brusco con Haruko, pero sabía que era lo correcto

—Oye…— dije agachándome, hablando en un tono más amable— sé que quieres hacer las cosas que nosotros hacemos, pero debes saber que tu padre y yo creamos esta fuerza en base al esfuerzo que dimos día a día entrenando— sentencié a lo que Haruko levantó su mirada, con unas pequeñas lagrimas por haberla retado— si quieres ser fuerte tienes que entrenar duro, y para entrenar tienes que empezar con cosas como esta— dije mientras le mostraba la bolsita, la cual la levantaba con dos dedos

—"E-Está bien…"— dijo Haruko mirando hacia otra dirección, ya que finalmente había derrotado a su orgullo.

—¡Muy bien!— dije con una sonrisa soltando la pequeña bolsita en la palma de Haruko, a lo que esta casi cae por el peso de la misma, sosteniéndola apenas, mientras tenía una cara encabronada por todo el esfuerzo que requería levantar aquella pequeña bolsa, a lo que yo reía por lo bajo.

No era una bolsa pesada, pero para Haruko, que nunca antes había usado su fuerza como corresponde, lo era y mucho.

—¿Ves?…— dije levantándome, mientras que ella tomaba con sus dos patitas la pequeña bolsa, para sostenerla mejor, para luego levantarse costosamente— es por eso que tienes que entrenar, estas cosas no se hacen de un día para otro— afirmé, a lo que Haruko solo miró nuevamente hacia otra dirección con sus mejillas infladas luego de haberla "vencido", a lo que yo solamente esbozo una sonrisa nerviosa.

El camino llegaba a ser corto para mí, pero no era el caso de Haruko… ya cuando íbamos en la mitad del camino, sus patitas empezaban a tiritar por sostener esa bolsita por tanto tiempo. Yo estaba preocupado, pero Haruko se negaba a rendirse.

Otra cosa que agregar a la lista de todas las actitudes que heredó de Takeru

Ahora, el camino se me hizo increíblemente lento, por cada segundo que pasaba, deseaba más estar en la casa en donde debíamos dejar las mercaderías, me preocupaba mucho por Haruko… pero una vez en que comenzamos a vislumbrar la casa, ambos soltamos un suspiro de alivio.

Una vez que llegamos finalmente a nuestro destino, dejé la carreta a un lado junto con las cajas encima de ella, a lo que me giro para ver a Haruko, aún con la bolsa en mano, mientras caminaba torpemente hacia el lugar en donde había dejado la carreta, para luego depositar la pequeña bolsa en el mismo lugar.

Haruko se sentó en el suelo, totalmente agotada mientras se sobaba sus manitos. Yo en ese momento la miré un poco triste, mientras bajaba la mirada, a lo que me exalto cuando algo en el suelo me deja totalmente preocupado.

Las pisadas de Haruko en la tierra… tenían un leve tono rojizo.

Me preocupé como si de una herida mortal se tratase, hasta el punto de entrar en el estado aural y aparecer al frente de Haruko, asustándola por la sorpresa, a lo que me agacho para ver y tomar con suavidad sus patitas, mientras que la pequeña Riolu se exaltaba ante el trato

Levanté una ceja, totalmente extrañado al ver que su patita no estaba del todo herida como para haber dejado esas marcas de sangre en el suelo, apenas si eran unos rasmillones, cuando noto algo que me deja anonadado…

Esas pequeñas heridas estaban empezando a sanar a una velocidad no muy rápida, pero apreciable, mientras que de esa herida empezaba a hacerse presente un aura, no igual, pero sí muy parecida a la mía.

Desactivé mi estado aural, para luego llevarme otra sorpresa: una pequeña parte del manto de aura que casi siempre se libera al momento de desactivar mi estado, empieza a acercarse levemente a Haruko, pero antes de que tocara su piel mi mano se interpone, regresando nuevamente a mi cuerpo

Estaba completamente extrañado de lo que ocurría, Haruko al parecer poseía una habilidad completamente distinta a la de Takeru. Mientras que él podía modificar su aura para hacerla compatible con cualquier otra persona, Haruko hacía exactamente lo contrario, al parecer ella podía aceptar cualquier tipo de aura, y hacerla compatible con la suya

Estaba preocupado… no por que tuviera esa habilidad, si no por las represalias que pudiera provocar en el futuro. Takeru era capaz de hacer que un hombre tuviera el poder de un pokémon, pero Haruko podía obtener el aura de cualquier ser, y quizás hasta simultáneamente

—Hola Ryo— dijo alegremente el anciano que vivía en la casa, el cual acababa de salir de la misma— gracias por traerme las cajas— sentenció feliz mientras comenzaba a abrir algunas.

—Esto…— dije un poco dudoso—¿Te molesta si dejo la carreta a tu cuidado por hoy?, mañana la recojo sin falta— pedí y prometí, sonriéndole al anciano .

—No te preocupes…— dijo el hombre a lo que empieza a dirigirse a su casa— con gusto la guardo— sentenció mientras se despedía para luego entrar a su hogar.

—Bueno…— dije levantándome una vez que veía que la patita de Haruko se había sanado— ya se está haciendo tarde… hay que volver— declaré con normalidad.

Haruko se levantó lentamente, para luego tambalear un poco, porque a pesar de que su herida se había sanado, aún estaba muy cansada.

Sonreí por un momento, para luego levantarla y colocarla encima de mis hombros, sujetando sus patitas con mis manos, a lo que Haruko quiso negarse a la ayuda, pero por lo cansada y cómoda que se sentía en aquel momento al apoyarse en mi cabeza, no tardó mucho en aceptar que la cargara, por lo que empecé a caminar hacia la casa.

Haruko realmente estaba agotada, no tardó mucho en apoyar su cabeza con la mía, para después empezar a cerrar sus ojos, quedándose dormida

La oscura noche de a poco comenzaba a hacerse presente; las estrellas de igual manera, mientras que las leves respiraciones de Haruko al dormir se sentían en mi nuca y cuello.

Aún estaba pensando en aquella "habilidad" que poseía Haruko, pero más que nada pensaba en la codicia que esa habilidad podría despertar en Ryuji si se enterara. Por el momento, en ninguno de los libros que encontré en ese complejo abandonado, insinuaba esa habilidad, por lo que deduje que Ryuji solo se concentró en mí y en Takeru, lo que me aliviaba en momentos ya que prefería eso en vez de inmiscuir a Haruko en todo este embrollo.

Pero esa habilidad, podría tener un potencial inimaginable a los ojos de Ryuji.

Me sentía impotente en ese momento, es como si por primera vez, sintiera que no pudiera proteger a los que amaba.

Después de pensar en eso, siento un pequeño tirón en mi cabeza; era Haruko que aún dormida apretaba sus manos inconscientemente aferrándose a mi pelo, no me dolía pero tampoco era como si no lo sintiera. Solo sonreí levemente a la vez que mi impotencia se transformaba en valor.

No le permitiría a Ryuji poner una sola mano en Haruko, ni en nadie más de mi familia… incluso si tuviera que dedicar toda mi vida en aumentar mis poderes para ello.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estábamos llegando al pueblo, mientras que Haruko aún estaba dormida en mis hombros. Entré lentamente a la casa para ver que aún estaba vacía, Takeru me había dicho que llegarían tarde, y por lo que vi al detectar sus auras, aún estaban reparando las demás casas.

Después de haber entrado me dirigí a la habitación de Takeru, para luego dejar a Haruko en su cama, a lo que después de mucho esfuerzo, logré separarla de mi cuello y dejarla en su cama ya que esta inconscientemente se negaba a soltar mi pelo.

Después de que Haruko me dejara con dos mechones menos en mi cabeza, me dirigí a la chimenea para encender un poco de leña y con ello calentar un poco la casa; me quedé ahí por unos minutos, pensando si debía ir a ayudar a los otros, pero para ese entonces estaba bastante cansado luego de todas las cosas hechas ese día, y no negaré que deseaba dormir de igual manera… por lo que me dirigí a mi habitación, confiando en que Takeru y los demás se encargarían sin mi ayuda, para después acostarme a dormir.

Pasaron más o menos unos cuarenta minutos, y Haruko abrió levemente sus ojos para encontrarse en su cama, extrañándose de que no estuviera a su lado, por lo que después de notar eso, se levantó torpemente de su cómoda cama, para luego tambalearse aún somnolienta con sus ojos entrecerrados hacia mi habitación.

Yo ya estaba dormido, mientras que Haruko, ya al lado de mi cama, hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para subirse en esta y lentamente acurrucarse a mi lado, apoyando su frente en mí pecho, quedándose dormida nuevamente.

Luego de eso, no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que me desperté al sentir cierto calor al lado mío, a lo que esbozo una pequeña sonrisa aún con los ojos cerrados al notar que era Haruko, para después colocar mi brazo derecho debajo de su cabeza para que estuviera cómoda, y el izquierdo encima de ella, abrazándola.

Antes de quedarme dormido, y ya que ahora era capaz de dividir mi aura, e incluso hacer que esta se activara en distintas situaciones, se me ocurrió una idea para fastidiar a cierto personaje, a lo que comienzo a "grabar" un pequeño mensaje en mi aura, para que este se "activara" en un momento determinado.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

—Fiuu…— suspiraba Takeru cansado, mientras él y Hanako caminaban hacia la casa

—"No crees que debimos quedarnos a ayudar a Hina y su nieto"— dijo un poco preocupada Hanako, a lo que Takeru coloca su brazo encima de sus hombros, abrazándola, a lo que ella acepta el gesto.

—No te preocupes…— dijo Takeru— Harumi es más que capas para preparar esas medicinas, además tú ya estabas bastante agotada, y yo no soy muy bueno en esas cosas como para ayudarla— dijo Takeru con una sonrisa

—"No seas mentiroso…"— dijo Hanako mirando fastidiada a Takeru— "Quieres molestar a Ryo para que duerma solo esta noche, y por eso apoyaste a Harumi para que se quedara a dormir en la casa de Hina"— sentenció la Lopunny, a lo que Takeru miró hacia otra dirección con sus mejillas infladas, sin querer admitir nada al ver que Hanako había descubierto sus maléficos planes, a lo que en su mente, Takeru solo sonreía triunfal.

Llegaron a la casa y lo primero que notan es que la chimenea estaba encendida, pero con llamas débiles, a lo que Takeru le echa un poco más de leña, para que siguiera calentando la casa.

Takeru luego de eso se dirigió a su pieza y se asustó al no ver a Haruko en su cama, pero en el momento en que se asusta Hanako lo llamó, haciéndole gestos a bajo volumen, para que se acercara a ver "algo".

Takeru se acercó a Hanako, que estaba al lado de la puerta de mi habitación, la cual se encontraba un poco abierta, a lo que Takeru se acercó para ver ese "algo" que su pareja quería mostrarle, y se le erizó el pelo de inmediato de los celos al ver como su hija estaba muy acurrucada al lado mío, mientras dormíamos juntos.

Takeru parecía un volcán en erupción en aquel momento, pero de la nada mi voz comenzó a resonar en su mente…

—" **Te dije que me vengaría… tarado"—** se escuchó en la mente del Lucario, que se abalanza hacia mí si es que Hanako no lo sujeta de su cola con todas sus fuerzas, evitando que interrumpiera el cómodo sueño que tenía junto con Haruko

Después de unos minutos Hanako logró apartar a Takeru de mi habitación a lo que este, al ver que no podía evitar que su dulce retoño durmiera cómodamente conmigo, solo se fue a una esquina a llorar en silenció, mientras que Hanako simplemente lo observaba fastidiada ante sus celos irracionales.

—"Vamos a dormir…"— dijo Hanako en un gruñido a la vez que se dirigía a su habitación para después acostarse en su cama, a lo que Takeru, totalmente "derrotado", caminó cabizbajo hacia su cama, acostándose deprimido al lado de Hanako, abrazándola de igual manera.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Amanecía, eran más o menos las ocho de la mañana; comenzaba a abrir lentamente mis ojos, para ver a Haruko todavía con los ojos cerrados, dormida… pero al hacerlo me extrañé levemente al ver que no estaba Harumi; sin embargo, luego de ver los recuerdos de Takeru, supe que estaba en la casa de Hina.

Me levanté cuidadosamente para no molestar a Haruko, a lo que habiendo conseguido que no se despertara, me fui a la cocina a preparar algo para desayunar.

Los minutos pasaron mientras preparaba la mesa, a lo que una vez terminado, me fijé por momentos en el aura de Harumi, la cual al concentrarme, empecé a notar dos auras familiares al lado de ella.

Por un momento quedé anonadado, pero no lo aceptaba, en ese instante entré en el estado aural y me dirigí hacia la casa de Hina, a lo que cuando estuve ahí lo desactive cuando sentí que en el aura de Harumi no se sentía temor, sino alegría… a lo que entré a la casa para ver a Harumi y a Hina sentadas, mientras tomaban desayuno al lado del hombre cuya hija, que también estaba ahí, había salvado del cáncer a sus pulmones cuando fui a la ciudad.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?!— pregunté totalmente fastidiado y un poco enojado de que Harumi estuviera tan cómoda, con un hombre que hace días atrás había intentado lastimarla, para no decir matarla.

En el momento en el que Harumi notó que estaba ahí, se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió hacia mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

—Encuentro muy lindo de tu parte lo que hiciste por la hija de este hombre…— dijo Harumi mientras, yo comprendía "más o menos" lo que ocurría.

—Y que quieren…— dije fastidiado mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas infladas a Harumi, ya aceptando que no era un riesgo el que ése hombre estuviera ahí.

—Bueno… de momento sé que él quería hablar contigo— contestó Harumi mientras miraba al hombre, el cual también nos estaba mirando, aún un poco cabizbajo, como muestra de su arrepentimiento por lo que había hecho.

—Entonces dime…— dije a lo que me senté serio al frente de ese hombre, a lo que este también me miraba de una manera seria

—Primero que nada quería agradecerte por lo que le hiciste a Kohana— dijo a lo que yo simplemente asentí sin cambiar mi actitud, a lo que recibo un empujón por parte de Harumi haciéndome entender de que fuera un poco más "expresivo".

—Lo entiendo…— dije mientras miraba a su hija — sabía que ella era la razón de que buscaras esa clase de trabajos, por lo que tampoco era justo para ti cargar todo ese peso— dije sorprendiendo un poco al hombre, el cual estaba un poco agradecido de que finalmente diera señales de empezar a perdonarlo.

—Es por eso…— empezaba nuevamente a decir el hombre— que a partir de ahora ya no trabajo para Ryuji— dijo satisfactoriamente mientras que yo habría levemente mis ojos, un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo— Y… necesito contarte algunas cosas que sé de él— dijo de una manera mucho más seria, a lo que yo y Harumi nos quedamos prácticamente atónitos, ante lo que nos iba a revelar aquel hombre.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **El dolor, la pérdida… no simbolizan nada para ese hombre. El poder absoluto es su meta, y no le importará a quién o qué tenga que utilizar o torturar para lograr su cometido. Aquí nos adentramos a una definición de "poder" a una escala totalmente distinta a la que nosotros conocemos. Él no busca las habilidades de cualquier pokémon, él busca las de los más fuertes…**

 **Los que dieron forma al universo tal y como lo conocemos**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Wiii… otro capítulo terminado, espero les haya gustado… varias intrigantes serán reveladas en el siguiente capítulo, algunos puntos se conectaran al fin, y podremos finalmente conocer al antagonista principal de la historia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nota aparte**

 **Con respecto a lo que pasará a partir de ahora con mis historias…**

 **Luego del review de Chuuny, he de reconocer (y bastante) que tengo muchos puntos que arreglar en mis capítulos pasados. Así que les tengo que decir que por unas semanas no subiré un nuevo capítulo, hasta que haya arreglado los errores de los anteriores, modificaré más que nada algunos puntos del primer capítulo junto con reparar algunos huecos argumentales que ocurrieron tanto en el primero como en los siguientes capítulos a lo que historia se refiere. Intentaré corregir lo más posible todos los errores de ortografía y puntuación, repito, lo más posible… lamento que a pesar de intentarlo y tal, esto no es mi fuerte y siempre puede existir el error (pero nunca tan monstruoso como en el primer capítulo xD). Además, debo decir que los clichés presentes en mi historia que mencionó, no los voy a cambiar del todo… no por que no pueda, sino más bien porque, si bien sean o no clichés, me gustan en mi historia y aunque lamente que esos puntos sean considerados con "ese" nombre, no quiero eliminarlos del todo de ella, porqué ya no me sentiría a gusto escribiéndola**

 **Sin más que decir me despido**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :X**


	7. La búsqueda del poder

—El poder…— empezaba a decir el hombre— Esa es la única cosa que Ryuji busca. Esta información la he obtenido gracias a todas las personas de rangos superiores que he tenido que escoltar, así que no puedo decir qué lo que diga a continuación sea completamente verdad, o simples rumores…— sentenció, a la vez que nos observaba seriamente a Harumi y a mí.

—Lo entendemos…— dijo Harumi, mientras yo solamente asentí, a la vez que escuchaba atentamente.

—Por lo que yo sé… desde antes que siquiera supieran de la existencia de tu Lucario…— se detuvo de golpe el hombre, a la vez que el sonido de mi puño chocando contra la mesa exalta a todos en la casa.

—¡Takeru!— grité no fuerte pero si grave… un poco enojado de que siguieran llamándolo de "esa" forma— su nombre es Takeru…— sentencié ahora en un tono más bajo, a lo que Harumi me sujeta el brazo, mostrando su desacuerdo hacia mí por haberle gritado.

—Tsch…— bufé mientras mi enojo disminuía— sé que no sabes que ése era su nombre… ¡Pero ahora lo sabes! y prefiero que lo llames así si quieres que te deje de mirar como a los otros hombres de Ryuji— le dije mientras volvía a adoptar una actitud más calmada, cruzando mis brazos de igual manera.

Sé que quizás no fuese justo el cómo le hablé al hombre, pero… cuando uno vive la vida de Takeru... cualquier palabra que te recuerde los tratos que recibió, despiertan esa reacción.

—Entiendo…— dijo el hombre a la vez que suspiraba— repito entonces… desde antes que supieran de la existencia del aura de Takeru, Ryuji estaba buscando el poder del aura de los pokémon— volvió a decir, mientras que Harumi y yo estábamos concentrados en sus palabras.

—Por lo que escuché, todos los agentes que escoltaba se referían a Ryuji como un "luchador", como alguien que salió de la adversidad, el cual lucha para obtener el poder necesario y así traer la justicia "real" en el mundo— declaraba el hombre, a lo que casi al instante lo detengo al levantar mi mano en son de querer hablar.

—Espera…— dije mientras miraba a su hija, a la vez en que levantaba la mano— creo que es mejor que vaya a jugar con Sora, ¿No crees?— dije con una sonrisa hacia Kohana, para ver que ésta sólo me miraba con desconfianza; pero su padre sabía que yo tenía razón en no dejar que esta se inmiscuyera en el asunto, por lo que habló con ella y esta después de ello se fue al patio, en donde estaba Sora, empezando a jugar con él.

—Ahora creo que ya puedes decir la verdad— dije luego de que Kohana se retirara, a lo que Harumi me miró extrañada de que declarara aquello.

No necesitaba ver su mente para saber que él mentía, su forma de hablar acerca de Ryuji era poco convincente, y nadie se creería esa faceta de "luchador" o "buscador de la justicia real". Sabía que intentaba ocultar la verdad, ya que no quería que su hija lo escuchara

—Ryuji busca el poder— empezó a decir el hombre ahora con mucha más seguridad— no sé sus razones… muchos dicen que sufrió mucho en su niñez aunque la causa no la explican. Ha cometido múltiples asesinatos en búsqueda de ello, y ha salido prácticamente con "las manos limpias" gracias a que múltiples empresas privadas lo apoyan y ocultaban sus actos con cantidades masivas de dinero de por medio— sentenció mientras nosotros aun lo escuchábamos concentrados— Éstas corporaciones piensan que con Ryuji podrán obtener nuevas fuentes de energía en base al aura de los pokémon… obviamente todo esto es netamente ilegal, pero a estas empresas no les importa que otro se "ensucie" las manos por ellos, así que provisionan a Ryuji con todo el dinero que quiera, y con ello los mismos científicos junto con la tecnología que él usa— dijo mientras empezábamos a comprender.

—Está más que claro que Ryuji nunca ha buscado el poder como una "fuente de energía", sino más bien como un beneficio propio, obviamente mintiéndoles a estas "empresas" con sus inventos y aparatos, que hacen que las empresas sigan confiando en él— volvía a decir el hombre— pero… al ver que el mezclar el aura de un humano y un pokémon era algo muy difícil, para no decir imposible, Ryuji mandó a sus hombres para que investigaran acerca de nuevos métodos para poder obtener ese anhelado poder… hasta que, en base a numerosas investigaciones, encontraron a la mejor especie de pokémon que podría ser capaz de controlar o modificar el aura a ese nivel…—declaró, a lo que yo comenzaba a comprender.

—La especie de Takeru— dije finalmente, entendiendo a lo que quería llegar el hombre.

—Correcto— afirmó el hombre asintiendo— una vez que se descubrió la habilidad que poseían estos seres, los científicos de Ryuji junto con sus hombres, empezaron a capturarlos, pero a pesar de tener a docenas, seguían fallando los experimentos… aún no encontraban uno que fuera capaz de modificar el aura a ese nivel— seguía explicando.

—¿Y cómo fue que dieron con el padre de Takeru?— pregunté un poco confundido.

—No lo sé con certeza…— sentenció el hombre— por lo que sé, en ese entonces Ryuji empezaba a contar con máquinas capaces de detectar el aura, supongo que con el pasar de los años, pudo modificarlas de tal manera en que pudiera detectar a un ser que fuera capaz de modificar su aura misma, así a como fue con el padre de Takeru— afirmó el hombre.

—Pero el cómo fue capaz de encontrarlos no va al tema…— dijo el hombre llamando mi atención— creo que sé por qué evacuaron los laboratorios…— declaró, a lo que yo levanté mi vista, más atento que nunca, ya que esa era una de las cosas que más deseaba descubrir.

—Supongo que, en el momento en que se enteraron de que la misión de capturar al huevo de Takeru había fallado por obra tuya, debieron tomar acciones de inmediato, desalojando el laboratorio, empezando a ir a "cierto" lugar del cual poco sé, ya que sabrían que tarde o temprano irías a por ellos — sentenció el hombre mientras yo no entendía a qué lugar se refería.

—Debes saber antes que nada, que Ryuji desde un principio nunca estuvo interesado en buscar el poder de los pokémon que, según él, eran insignificantes… el buscaba el poder máximo, y aunque pareciese ridículo el siquiera pensar alcanzar algo así… quería la divinidad— dijo seguro de sus palabras.

—Él busca el poder de Arceus— sentenció el hombre finalmente.

Arceus… su nombre me era totalmente desconocido, pero el simple hecho de que lo mencionara, provocó un leve escalofrío en mi espalda.

—No sé cómo es ese pokémon— continuó hablando el hombre— el mismo nombre los escuché sin querer del mismo Ryuji en persona, una vez en la que entré a su oficina y este estaba hablando con un científico, además escuché que era una especie de Dios entre los mismos pokémon— explicaba.

—Lo que si sé, era que a pesar de toda la tecnología que Ryuji tuviera, le era meramente imposible obtener el poder de Arceus. Por lo que a base de muchas investigaciones, los científicos de Ryuji encontraron la "forma" de tener una posibilidad de obtener el poder del Dios pokémon…— continuaba hablando el hombre, completamente concentrado— Pero eso es lo único que sé, quizás un dato importante que también escuché, es que en el lugar al que fueron les tomaría demasiado tiempo el tomar una "parte" del poder de Arceus; pero eso es todo, no sé cómo Ryuji será capaz de obtener esa clase de poder, ni los métodos que utilizará para ello. Y por lo que Harumi me dijo… tampoco estoy seguro de cómo Ryuji sabía que Takeru enloquecería de ira en el momento en el que tú leyeras esa carta que estaba en uno de los libros que dejó en el antiguo laboratorio—terminó finalmente de hablar el padre de Kohana.

Toda esa información… Arceus, "formas" de obtener ese poder. Respondió una duda, sólo para generar otras, pero al menos… nos dio un nuevo camino que seguir

—Gracias…— dije mientras me empezaba a levantar, a lo que el hombre sólo sonrió mientras asentía— sé que no estabas obligado el decirme esto, y sé que dices la verdad, así que por ello… creo que estamos a mano— sentencié mientras le sonreía, a lo que después me giré a Harumi— Harumi… creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a la casa, tenemos mucho de qué hablar, y tú…— volví a girarme al hombre, pero esta vez colocando mi mano en su hombro, dejándole una pequeña porción de mi aura— no sé lo que hagas a partir de ahora, pero si alguna vez corres peligro por lo que acabas de decirnos, iré a ayudarte— afirmé cerio, mientras el otro hombre suspiraba un poco aliviado, más por su hija que por él, al saber que al menos lo protegería en caso de que Ryuji se llegase a enterar de que me dio esta información.

Después de despedirnos de todos, Harumi y yo empezamos a dirigirnos hacia nuestra casa, mientras que esta me miraba extrañada, ya que no sabía que iría a hacer ahora.

Llegamos a la casa, para encontrarnos al resto de la familia sentados en la mesa, mientras desayunaban. Haruko y Hanako nos saludaron como siempre, pero Takeru sólo estaba serio en silencio, ya que sabía lo que se avecinaba, al saber lo que yo pensaba.

Harumi y yo nos sentamos con los demás en la mesa, a lo que me dispuse a hablar

—Nos acaban de decir nueva información acerca de Ryuji— afirmé cerio, mientras Hanako levantaba su mirada, atenta por el simple hecho de escuchar ese nombre, mientras que Haruko hizo lo mismo, pero obviamente solo por seguir a su madre, ya que no sabía a quién me refería— Pero… me temo que no es la suficiente, necesito investigar más a fondo…—empezaba a explicar.

—" _Piensas ir hacia la ciudad nuevamente…"_ — dijo por telepatía Hanako un poco preocupada, mientras tomaba la mano de Takeru para poder comunicarse de esa manera, el cual no puso objeción.

—Vamos a ir todos…— sentencié luego de unos segundos, a lo que Hanako se sorprende y se preocupa al instante luego de escuchar esas palabras; en Harumi y en Takeru solo había seriedad, mientras que en el rostro de Haruko solo se veía alegría por el simple hecho de que entendiera que íbamos a "salir".

Hanako iba a objetar, pero en el mismo momento comienzo a darle mis razones.

—Hanako… en primer lugar, me niego a dejarlas solas nuevamente. Takeru y yo formamos un equipo mejor juntos, prácticamente mientras nosotros estemos con ustedes… nada les pasará— dije mientras Hanako aún mostraba señales de miedo, ya que no quería volver al lugar en donde estuvo apresada— además… los hombres de Ryuji ya no se encuentran en la ciudad, pero eso es lo único que sé, no podría asegurarte de que quizás no estén cerca de aquí en estos momentos, es por eso que necesito volver a esa biblioteca, y buscar más información al respecto— afirmé mientras Hanako solo agachaba la cabeza, en respuesta a que sabía que no importaba como lo viese… tendría que volver a la ciudad.

Takeru separó su mano con la de Hanako, y la coloco en su hombro

—Es lo mejor Hanako…— dijo Takeru mientras Hanako aún lo miraba preocupada— además… ese tarado no dejará que nada nos pase, y yo tampo…— se detuvo Takeru, recordando cuando le hizo la misma promesa a su hija, la cual no pudo cumplir. Pero en ese mismo momento Hanako abrazó a Takeru, ya que esta se hacía una idea de lo que pensaba su pareja.

—"Sé que tú y Ryo nos protegerán…"— dijo Hanako mientras abrazaba a Takeru, el cual respondía al gesto de igual manera— además…— empezó a objetar Hanako cambiando totalmente su actitud a una más fastidiada— "¡No pienses que no puedo protegerlos también!"— dijo encabronada mientras empezaba a tirarle una de sus orejas a Takeru, a lo que este solo sonrió mientras no ponía objeción al trato.

—Bueno…— dije empezando a levantarme— hay que empezar a movernos— sentencié mientras todos en la casa asintieron con decisión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Asegúrense de llevar comida y mantas suficientes— dije mientras arreglaba algunas cosas de la casa, a lo que todos estábamos ordenando y preparando todo para el viaje. Hanako estaba abrigando a Haruko; Takeru ayudaba a Harumi a guardar comida, mientras que yo estaba anotando en un papel algunas cosas "extras" que necesitaba buscar en esa biblioteca, para que luego no se me olvidaran.

Pasaron unos minutos, cuando ya tuvimos todo listo para partir, a lo que empezamos a salir de la casa hasta quedar en las afueras del pueblo.

—El viaje de vuelta será a caminata normal, pero tenemos que llegar lo más rápido a la ciudad, ya que no quiero viajar más de lo necesario, y si partimos a esta hora, tendremos que pasar una noche innecesaria a la intemperie, y prefiero solo pasar una— sentencié serio— una vez que estemos ahí, todos tenemos que ocultar lo mejor posible nuestros rostros— dije mientras señalaba las túnicas que yo y Harumi teníamos en un bolso aparte—

—Ahora…—dije mientras sorpresivamente levanto a Harumi, a lo que Takeru hace lo mismo con Hanako y Haruko— tienen que sujetarse bien de nosotros, cualquier movimiento brusco que hagan, les podría provocar alguna herida por la velocidad excesiva— sentencié mientras a la vez puse por unos segundos mi mano en cada una de las chicas, colocando una porción de mi aura— Hanako, Haruko… no suelten a Takeru; y Harumi... — empezaba a decir lo mismo, sin embargo la voz de Harumi me detiene.

—Ya sé, ya sé…— sentenció Harumi fastidiada y levemente sonrojada de que la estuviera levantando, a lo que se aferra con fuerza a mi cuello.

Solo reí por lo bajo, mientras que tanto Takeru como yo activamos el estado aural… con intenciones de correr; pero antes de partir, puse mi mano encima del vientre de Harumi, dejando una porción específica para ese sector de su cuerpo.

—Ya veo…— sentenció Harumi mientras mandaba una pequeña carcajada por mi preocupación.

—Hmph— bufé para luego sujetarla con fuerza y comenzar a correr.

Harumi no pudo hacer nada, en el momento en el que empecé a usar la velocidad extrema, todo su cuerpo se entumeció. Lo único que podía hacer era aferrarse a mi cuello con todas sus fuerzas, y a pesar de que en unos cuantos segundos estuvimos a las afueras de la ciudad, fueron minutos para ella.

Por suerte no se vio necesitada mi aura tanto como yo pensaba, Haruko fue la única que mostro unas cuantas señales de dolores abdominales, mientras que Hanako y Harumi sentían dolor en sus cuellos, pero mi aura se encargó de quitarles esos dolores de inmediato.

—Tengan…— dije mientras a cada uno le pasaba una túnica negra— recuerden… tenemos que pasar lo más desapercibido posible— sentencié mientras todos asintieron.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estábamos en el mercado de la ciudad, incluso Haruko se comportaba de manera seria, tomándolo como si un juego se tratase, lo cual de igual manera era ventajoso para nosotros el que ella intentara no resaltar.

El ambiente no era muy distinto que en otras ocasiones… grandes multitudes, comerciantes de todo tipo, niños corriendo por todas partes mientras que sus padres se esforzaban en controlarlos y, ya que estábamos en la parte baja de la ciudad, muchas personas en deplorables situaciones se encontraban sentadas muertas de hambre, mientras que lo único que podían hacer era mendigar por dinero.

Nosotros ignorábamos todo a nuestro alrededor, pero no Haruko… ella observaba triste todo el caos y pobreza del lugar, ya que no solo eran hombres los que mendigaban, también eran niños.

Seguíamos caminando, mientras nos adentrábamos en el laberinto de callejones que conducían a la biblioteca, obviamente guiados otra vez por Harumi.

Llegamos a la puerta, a lo que Haruko comienza a avanzar hacia ésta, pensando que se abriría como cualquier otra, pero la palma de Takeru la detiene, haciéndola entender de que no debía, a lo que ella guardó distancia después de la advertencia de su padre.

Después de unos segundos en analizar la situación, puse mi mano suavemente sobre la puerta, intentando detectar el aura del tipo que supuestamente cuida la entrada; no tardo mucho en encontrarlo; estaba sentado y por lo que sentía… también estaba dormido.

—Perfecto…— dije mientras volvía a entrar en el estado aural, a lo que luego golpeo el suelo, alarmando un poco a Haruko y Hanako, a lo que segundos después se abre la puerta silenciosamente, dejando a todos extrañados.

—Esto…— dije entendiendo un poco su reacción— Takeru…— mencioné mientras este levanta la mirada, escuchando— ¿Puedes hacer que el hombre no escuche nada a su alrededor por mientras que nosotros estemos aquí?— pregunté tímidamente a lo que el pokémon asintió acercándose lentamente hacia el hombre, para luego entrar en el estado aural y colocar su palma encima de él, y con ello dejarlo prácticamente "ciego" ante cualquier cosa que ocurriera a su alrededor… mientras que el guardia se mantenía aún en su placido sueño.

—¡Perfecto!— dije alegre mientras empezábamos a entrar todos, sin embargo, Haruko al momento de entrar se percata de un pequeño agujero que se encontraba en el suelo al otro lado de la puerta, extrañándola bastante, sin poder aguantar el deseo de preguntarme.

—" _¿Tío Ryo…?"—_ preguntó curiosa la pequeña Riolu, a lo que yo la observo un poco sonrojado de que me llamara "Tío".

—¿D-Dime?— dije aún un poco apenado.

—" _¿Cómo abriste la puerta?"—_ preguntó nuevamente Haruko, a lo que pienso por unos momentos aquella pregunta, buscando la manera más fácil para explicarle mi habilidad a la Riolu.

—Veras…— comencé a decir mientras todos nosotros seguíamos caminando por el largo pasillo que conducía hacia la biblioteca— Tanto yo como Takeru poseemos una determinada habilidad…— sentencié a lo que Haruko hacía un esfuerzo en entender— mi habilidad es poder llevar el aura al plano físico…— dije, perdiendo finalmente a Haruko, la cual no comprendió lo último en lo absoluto.

—A ver… ¿Cómo te lo explico?— me pregunté a mi mismo, a lo que se me ocurre una idea, por lo que de la nada vuelvo a entrar al estado aural.

—Puedo usar mi aura de esta forma— sentencié sonriendo mientras que de mi mano se extendía un pequeño brazo de aura, que fue a parar al estómago de Haruko, haciéndole cosquillas, mientras que esta hacía intentos fallidos de no reírse— y no solo eso…— dije mientras volvía a desactivar el estado aural, aburriendo a Haruko de que le dejara de hacer cosquillas— también puedo curar heridas— sentencié mientras Haruko me miraba sorprendida.

—Cuando estábamos afuera, y golpeé el suelo... introduje por debajo de la puerta este "brazo" de aura, abriéndola desde el otro lado, dejando además ese agujero— afirmé a lo que Haruko comprendía mi "habilidad".

En ese momento, siento unos "misteriosos" celos que me abordaban, a lo que observo a Takeru totalmente fastidiado de que estuviera siendo admirado por Haruko.

—" _Y… ¿Mi papá?"—_ preguntó nuevamente la pequeña Riolu, a lo que siento la sorpresa y emoción por parte de Takeru, a la vez que reía por lo bajo ante lo mismo.

—Verás… eso es más complicado— afirmé mientras Haruko me observaba concentrada ante mis siguientes palabras— creo que… una de las cosas más sorprendentes que Takeru puede hacer es, en simples palabras…— me quedé cayado por unos momentos.

—Controlar la vida y la muerte— declaré.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En ese momento, cuando aparté la vista de Haruko, me exalto al ver que tanto Harumi como Hanako me observaban totalmente concentradas al igual que la Riolu; excepto Takeru, el seguía con la mirada fija en el camino, pero de cierta manera, también sentía el interés por parte de él para que siguiera describiendo su habilidad.

—Él— empecé a hablar nuevamente— a diferencia de mí, puede modificar el aura de cualquier ser que él o su aura toque, al fin y al cabo fue gracias a él el que yo tuviera estas habilidades— afirmé con total seguridad— es por eso que es mejor que estemos los dos juntos…— sentencié mientras las demás no entendían— mi aura y la de Takeru… son capaces de devolver a cualquier ser a la vida, no importa su condición. Aunque yo solamente puedo restaurar sus heridas, así como la habilidad de Hanako… no puedo devolver a la vida a alguien. Eso solo lo puede hacer Takeru— dije mientras Haruko, y al parecer Hanako y Harumi también, entendían la habilidad de Takeru.

—Hay un "pero", en todo eso— dijo finalmente Takeru a lo que todos nosotros fijamos la vista en él, mientras aún continuábamos caminando—Nosotros dos escapamos de esa regla— sentenció Takeru mientras yo asentía, a lo que las demás solo miraron extrañadas.

—Ya que él y yo poseemos las mismas auras— aseguré apoyando a Takeru, el cual asentía a lo que yo había dicho— si yo dejara este mundo por una herida mortal y no tuviera mi aura, y Takeru colocase su aura en mi cuerpo en el mismo instante… mis heridas regenerarían de igual manera. Y si fuera al revés, mi aura en el cuerpo de Takeru funcionaría de igual manera que la suya, trayéndolo a la vida a pesar de que ésa no es mi habilidad— afirmé, explicando en su totalidad, nuestras habilidades.

Luego de eso los temas de conversación se detuvieron a lo que, pasados unos minutos, logramos finalmente llegar a la biblioteca.

Harumi y yo ya habíamos estado antes en ese lugar, pero los demás estaban absortos en lo inmenso del sector, con sus amplias variedades de libros y pasillos.

—Harumi…— dije mirándola— necesitamos algún libro que diga algo acerca de pokémon especiales o únicos— sentencié, a lo que empezamos a movernos libremente por la biblioteca, porque al parecer estaba literalmente vacía, debido quizás a que era bastante tarde, lo que podía responder al porqué el guardia se quedó dormido, ya que nadie había entrado hacía tiempo al lugar.

Antes de separarnos, les mostré a Takeru y Hanako un papel con la palabra "pokémon" y "único", para que así pudieran localizar algún libro que fuera de utilidad, a lo que ya habiendo hecho eso, empezamos a movernos cada uno hacia distintos sectores de la biblioteca.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habían pasado más o menos unos treinta minutos, y yo estaba absorto en cierto libro que hablaba de los Lucario… obviamente no tenía nada que ver con el tema principal que estábamos buscando, pero necesitaba investigar un poco más acerca de la especie de Takeru, para poder ayudarlo con "cierto" tema.

Obviamente esto era completamente un secreto; no quería que Takeru supiera lo que estaba buscando, porque aún no era nada seguro, y no quería darle falsas esperanzas con el tema, así que bloqueé mis pensamientos, para que Takeru no lo supiera.

Había un título enmarcado en negrita que me llamó bastante la atención en el libro de Lucario que tenía; sabiendo que eso era lo que buscaba saber, guardé el libro en mi bolso y me dispuse a buscar a los demás, para ver qué información lograron descubrir

Fui hacia donde estaba Haruko, ya que era la que más cerca estaba de mí en ese momento, y la encuentro sentada leyendo un pequeño libro, cuando al acercarme a ella, alcanzo a leer el título del mismo… a lo que casi al instante mi cabello se pone de punta; entro en el estado aural y se lo arranco de las manos asustándola de momento por lo sorpresivo del acto, para después alzarlo lo más alto posible, fuera del alcance de Haruko, la cual al ver que se lo había quitado empezaba a dar pequeños saltos encabronada y fastidiada para poder obtener nuevamente su libro, aunque sin éxito.

"Reproducción de pokémon" era su título…

—N-No vuelvas a ve-ver este libro Haruko— dije completamente rojo de la vergüenza al saber que Haruko estaba viendo aquel libro, sin querer imaginarme todas las imágenes que debió haber visto en él.

—" _¡Solo estaba viendo una imagen de mamá!"—_ replicó la pequeña pokémon, mientras aún intentaba agarrar el libro dando saltos al lado mío.

—¿Eh?— dije mientras bajaba el libro y comencé a ver la página que estaba viendo Haruko, a lo que veo que era verdad lo que decía… en la página solo había una imagen de una Lopunny junto con algunos datos acerca de su tiempo de gestación del huevo o acerca de su aparato reproductor, pero gracias al cielo… eso estaba escrito. Aún era muy pequeña como para empezar a informarse acerca de "esas" cosas, por lo que preferí el negarle esas imágenes de momento.

Al ver la foto de una Lopunny me extraño un poco, ya que era muy difícil el simple hecho de tener una imagen de ella en un libro, ya que, como había dicho hace mucho, su evolución solo era posible con la amistad hacia un humano (o agradecimiento en el caso de los Riolu), por lo que empiezo a echar unas cuantas hojeadas al libro, encabronando un poco a Haruko por no dejarla verlo también.

Luego de unos segundos viendo el dichoso libro, mando un suspiro de alivio al ver que no contaba con ninguna imagen que pudiera profanar la mente pura de Haruko, ya que la mayoría no las entendería debido a que las imágenes eran como si al órgano lo partieran a la mitad, mientras definían cada parte de éste… pero aun así no se lo devolví; aprovechando que tenía el libro en mis manos, quise averiguar un poco acerca del porqué Haruko nació como un Riolu y no como una Buneary que, como tenía entendido, así debió haber sido desde un principio.

Al ver que el libro no tenía ninguna información de ese tipo, se lo devolví a Haruko, la cual solo respondió inflando sus mejillas, para luego continuar observando las imágenes de ese libro, mientras que yo empezaba a buscar en el mismo lugar algún libro acerca de los recién nacidos o de las especies de estos al nacer.

Empecé a ojear algunos, cuando de repente noto un libro en específico que me llama la atención nuevamente.

"Excepciones" era su título.

Fue ahí cuando lo saqué de su lugar y comencé a leerlo detenidamente, para ver si algún párrafo tuviera escrito algo acerca del caso de Haruko.

Busqué y busqué… cuando al fin leo un subtítulo de importancia:

"El aura".

Leí meticulosamente cada palabra del párrafo, y mis dudas fueron respondidas.

"Muy esporádicamente, el aura de un pokémon puede trascender en el hijo o hija, de tal manera que la especie de este sea el del aura más fuerte de entre los dos progenitores", estaba escrito en una parte del párrafo.

—Ya veo…— me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba el libro, volviéndolo a colocar en su lugar— incluso en "eso" afecta el aura

—[¿Iba a ser como Hanako?]— se escuchó en mi mente la voz de Takeru, que había visto mis pensamientos, descubriendo también lo que vi en ese libro.

—[Bueno… tal parece que es al azar; creo que tu aura da cierta "prioridad" a la especie, así que Haruko tenía tanta probabilidad de ser una Buneary como una Riolu]— dije mientras me dirigía hacia Haruko para reunirnos todos nuevamente— [¿Han encontrado algo?]— le pregunté a Takeru.

—[Me temo que no hemos podido encontrar mucho Hanako y yo…]— dijo en mi mente un poco penoso, Takeru— [Pero no he estado con Harumi] — declaró pensativo.

Casi en el mismo momento en que Takeru la menciona, se escucha la voz victoriosa de Harumi llamándome, a lo que yo junto con Haruko aún con su libro en mano, empezamos a dirigirnos hacia ella.

Tardamos unos minutos, hasta que dimos con Harumi, la cual estaba sentada alrededor de pilas y pilas de libros, dejándonos bastante sorprendidos tanto a Haruko como a mí.

—¿Qué encontraste?— le pregunté curioso mientras yo y Haruko nos sentábamos al lado de ella.

—Esto…— dijo mientras alzaba su mano con un libro en ella, con el título: "Los Pokémon legendarios", escrito en su portada.

—Ya veo— dije mientras tomaba el libro, sin intenciones de abrirlo de momento— ¿Crees que esté aquí?— le pregunté nuevamente a Harumi.

—Por lo que leí en otros libros, y buscando primordialmente algo que dijera de Arceus, sé que ese pokémon es considerado como un pokémon "legendario", y este es el único libro que encontré referente a ellos, así que es lo único que podría servirnos de momento— sentenció seria Harumi, a lo que yo empecé a guardarlo de igual manera en mi bolso

—Creo que ya no podemos hacer nada más aquí— dije a lo que Harumi asintió, y nos levantamos junto con Haruko, dirigiéndonos hacia donde estaban Takeru y Hanako, para luego caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

Nos devolvimos por el mismo camino, hasta que llegamos a la salida de la biblioteca, en donde estaba el hombre aún durmiendo, por lo que Takeru y yo nos observamos por unos momentos, sabiendo que era lo que había que hacer con él ahora, por lo que Takeru asintió y volvió a devolverle los sentidos al hombre, mientras nosotros nos retiramos lentamente del lugar, no sin antes tapar el agujero que había dejado antes para no traer sospechas.

Volvimos al mismo ambiente del mercado, anochecía… pero el lugar aún mantenía su misma actividad.

Estábamos caminando normalmente, cuando empezamos a pasar por el lado de cierta florería, por lo que al instante miro a Harumi, la cual solo tenía la mirada gacha, recordando cosas que no quería. En ese momento puse mi brazo encima de sus hombros y la junté a mi lado, exaltándola un poco… pero luego entendió el porqué de mi actitud, por lo que sólo continuamos caminando a la vez que esta aceptaba el gesto, mientras tapaba su vista en mi torso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Haruko estaba caminando junto con nosotros, cuando un llanto la exalta, y… desobedeciendo mi orden principal, se separó del grupo, intrigada por el ruido yendo hacia el mismo.

Caminó por unos segundos, aún tapándose con su pequeña túnica, cuando encontró el origen del sonido… era un bebe que estaba llorando debido a que se le había caído su juguete y no podía recogerlo debido a que estaba en su cochecito.

Haruko entendiendo un poco la situación, fue hacia el juguete, lo tomó y luego se lo entregó al bebe, el cual más feliz que extrañado recibió el juguete dejando de llorar.

Haruko solo le sonrió, mientras que el pequeño bebe, por curioso, colocó su pequeña mano encima de la cabeza de Haruko dejando su rostro al descubierto sin darse cuenta, sonriendo a la vez mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos y caricias a la cabeza de la misma, mientras que Haruko tiernamente recibía el gesto, haciendo lo mismo en la cabeza del bebe, el cual respondía con la misma sonrisa.

El momento fue interrumpido por un grito, más bien de horror que de tristeza, dado por una mujer adulta que se encontraba al lado del coche, asustando a Haruko y al bebe, a lo que luego lo que parece ser el padre de éste, se acerca a toda velocidad, con intenciones de patear al ser que supuestamente "hería" a su hijo…

El golpe se da, si es que no es detenido por un cuerpo cubierto por una túnica del cual solo sobresalía una pata negra con un hueso en forma de punta saliendo de la misma, mientras que otro cuerpo un poco más grande le tapaba la boca a la señora, para que no siguiera alarmando a la gente alrededor.

No iba a ocurrir de nuevo, supimos de inmediato que Haruko se había separado una vez que lo hizo, por lo que la seguíamos desde atrás para ver qué era lo que buscaba; hasta que, al ver lo que hizo con el bebé, nos quedamos los cuatro observándola, felices de que Haruko hiciera ese acto tan simple pero a la vez noble hacia ese recién nacido.

Obviamente no íbamos a dejar que ese hombre continuara con el golpe.

—Aléjate…— dijo Takeru aún tapando su rostro, pero con intenciones de hacer algo un poco más "fuerte" si el hombre no se apartaba.

—Tsch…— bufó el hombre al ver que el "ser" que detuvo su patada era bastante fuerte al ver como lo retenía con tanta facilidad.

Saqué mi mano de la boca de la señora para luego irme con Takeru junto con Haruko, no sin antes escuchar "esas" palabras.

—Parece que ahora andan libres las **"plagas"—** dijo el hombre mientras empezaba a mirar con desprecio a Haruko, la cual…

Había entendido esas palabras.

Una pequeña capa de aura comenzaba a emanar de mi cuerpo en respuesta a la ira al igual que en Takeru, con intenciones oscuras; pero el sonido de un golpe nos detiene a ambos, y nos sorprendemos al darnos vuelta y observar como Harumi y Hanako le dieron juntas un golpe en plena cara al hombre, el cual cayó al suelo con la nariz rota, junto con sus respectivos alaridos.

—Vuelve a llamarla así…— dijo Harumi totalmente enfurecida— y me aseguraré de que no seas capaz de tener otro hijo nunca— sentenció apuntando al pequeño bebe, el cual no entendía lo que ocurría, mientras que el hombre la observaba tragando saliva asustado, por lo seria y verdaderas que llegaban a ser las palabras de Harumi.

— _"Wow"—_ pensamos a la vez Takeru y yo mientras nuestra ira descendía, al ver como Hanako y Harumi defendieron a Haruko.

—"Vamos Haruko…"— sentenció en un aullido un poco triste Hanako, mientras su hija abrazaba su pierna, a lo que empezaba a llorar por como la había llamado aquel hombre.

—Tsch…— esas lagrimas… fue el colmo, a lo que puse mi mano encima de la cabeza de Takeru, activé mi estado aural el cual no se veía por la túnica que tenía encima y me agaché golpeando el suelo, enviando un brazo de aura hacia donde aún estaba el hombre sentado que, a pesar del golpe que recibió, seguía sintiendo ese desprecio hacia Haruko, a lo que mi brazo de aura sale a un lado de él sin que lo notase, y en el momento en que lo toca, la habilidad de Takeru hace de las suyas, dándole un "real" escarmiento…

Supongo que un día completo de pesadillas tormentosas fue un buen castigo por hacer llorar a Haruko.

Seguíamos caminando, mientras los gritos agonizantes del hombre se escuchaban por todos lados, excepto por Haruko, la cual tenía toda su cara apoyada en Hanako, mientras esta la abrazaba tapando sus oídos a la vez.

—Que hiciste ahora Ryo…— dijo fastidiada Harumi, mientras seguíamos caminando, ya que suponía que los gritos del hombre (que aún seguían) se debían a mí.

—Yo no lo hice…— dije con toda la verdad del mundo, ya que fue Takeru el que usó mi aura como conducto para utilizar su habilidad en el hombre, torturándolo psicológicamente— Quizás solo se esté arrepintiendo por lo que dijo— sentencié, mintiendo fatalmente, a lo que Harumi solo me miraba fastidiada, pero después lo pasó por alto mientras seguíamos caminando hacia la salida del pueblo.

Pasaron los minutos, cuando finalmente logramos salir de la ciudad, pero para ese entonces ya era de noche y Haruko mostraba señales de querer dormir, por lo que decidimos escoger un lugar en donde finalmente dormir una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente de la ciudad, hasta dar con un viejo tronco caído que estaba un poco alejado del camino, por lo que decidimos descansar ahí.

Takeru guardaba silencio, ni siquiera se comunicaba conmigo mediante telepatía, pero sabía que él lo recordaba…

Estábamos en el mismo lugar en donde él se sacrificó por mí, cuando nos atacaron los hombres del padre de Harumi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya eran más o menos las ocho de la noche; habíamos encendido una fogata al lado del árbol caído y había silencio en el ambiente, mientras todos estábamos sentados alrededor del fuego, observando sus cálidas llamas.

Haruko estaba sentado al lado mío y de Takeru, mientras que a mi lado derecho estaba Harumi, y al lado izquierdo de Takeru estaba Hanako.

Seguíamos en la misma posición, cuando noto como Haruko se apoya en el brazo de Takeru, aún triste por como la había llamado aquel hombre.

Takeru solo rodeó a Haruko con su brazo derecho apoyándola en su torso, mientras acariciaba su hombro. En ese momento sentía la impotencia que desprendía Takeru, por no poder hacer que Haruko sonriera como siempre, a lo que luego de verlos solo alzo mi mano y la coloco encima de la cabeza de Haruko extrañándola, a lo que, aún abrazando a Takeru, gira su rostro observándome intrigada… pero aun mostrando la misma tristeza.

—Sabes que no lo eres, Haruko…— dije mientras le sonreía, feliz— no sabes lo orgulloso que estoy, al ver como ayudaste a aquel bebé…— afirmé a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza— eres una niña muy amable, tierna y linda… y vales mucho más que ese hombre… ¡Que no te quepa duda!— sentencié mientras Haruko me sonríe, un poco sonrojada de como la describí, abrazando fuertemente a su padre mientras aún sonreía tapando su rostro en el mismo torso de Takeru, por la vergüenza.

—" _Gra-Gracias"—_ dijo Haruko mientras que sólo una sonrisa se dejaba ver de su rostro, ya que el resto de él lo seguía tapando el cuerpo de Takeru.

Solo sonreí, alegre de que mis palabras reconfortaran a Haruko, a lo que otra vez escucho unas palabras en mi mente.

—[Gracias Ryo…]— dijo Takeru mediante telepatía sin rastros de celos, al ver que le había devuelto la sonrisa a su hija.

Solo sonreí por lo bajo, como respuesta al agradecimiento de Takeru, mientras Haruko ya menos avergonzada empieza a bostezar, a lo que crea una cadena, provocando que Hanako y Harumi también lo hicieran.

—Creo que mejor me voy a dormir…— dijo una soñolienta Harumi, mientras Hanako asentía.

—"Lo mismo va para ti Haruko"— dijo en un aullido Hanako, levantándose y tomando a Haruko en brazos, la cual hacía intentos débiles de negarse.

—"No tengo… sueño…"— dijo Haruko a la vez que bostezaba y se restregaba su ojito, mientras que Hanako solo reía por la actitud de su hija, a lo que se gira para ver a Takeru.

—No te preocupes…— dijo Takeru— Ryo y yo haremos turnos para vigilar en caso de cualquier cosa, ustedes descansen— sentenció mientras que yo asentía a lo que decía, por lo que una vez dicho esto, Harumi, Hanako y Haruko, durmieron juntas con varias mantas a un lado del tronco, mientras que yo empezaba a colocar más leña al fuego, a lo que me fijo en Takeru, el cual se quedó observando a Haruko y Hanako, a la vez que comenzaba a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, para después volver a observar la fogata.

—¿No piensas leer el libro?— me preguntó Takeru rompiendo el silenció luego de unos segundos.

—No… prefiero comenzar a leerlo cuando lleguemos a la casa— sentencié mientras miraba a Takeru, el cual solo asintió— ¿Y tú?... te he notado bastante callado desde que estamos aquí— dije irónicamente ya que sabía que Takeru reconocía el lugar.

—Hmph— bufó el pokémon, mientras se sentaba dándome la espalda.

—¿Eh?— me extrañé de la reacción de Takeru— acaso… ¿Quieres que te traiga una carreta para que te apoyes en una de sus ruedas?— pregunté sarcásticamente riendo por lo bajo, mientras Takeru solo seguía en la misma postura, ahora fastidiado.

Pasaban los segundos, mientras Takeru mantenía la misma posición, a lo que yo ya hartado un poco de la situación, me siento al lado suyo y apoyo mi espalda con la suya, sorprendiéndolo de momento, pero no puso objeción y nos quedamos así… sin decirnos ninguna palabra.

A Takeru algo le sucedía, algo aparte del que nosotros estuviéramos en aquel lugar, y el muy tarado cerraba sus pensamientos para que no lo supiera. Pero yo no necesitaba ver su mente… ya sabía desde un principio que era lo que le pasaba.

—Tú también lo sentiste… ¿Verdad?— dije exaltándolo un poco, ya que descubrí la razón de su malestar— Al papá… de Harumi— sentencié, a lo que él solo respondió con silencio

Fue en el momento en que detuvimos al hombre que estuvo a punto de atacar a Haruko, cuando todo acabo, Takeru y yo sentimos su aura, pero solo nosotros.

—Si…— dijo Takeru mientras apretaba sus puños— choqué mi vista con la suya por unos momentos— sentenció el pokémon, aun conservando su postura.

 **.**

 **.**

—Quería matarlo, Ryo…— confesó un poco nervioso Takeru, mientras yo me mantenía en silencio— de hecho… no sé por qué no te diste cuenta en su momento de mis intenciones— sentenció el pokémon.

—Me di cuenta al instante, Takeru…— dije tomando la atención de este.

—Y… ¿Por qué no hiciste nada?— preguntó Takeru, extrañado.

—¿Por qué debería haber hecho algo?, estabas a tu libre derecho de sentirte así y… no te culpo— afirmé mientras se hacía un pequeño silencio en el ambiente.

—Y… ¿Si lo hubiera atacado?— preguntó nuevamente Takeru, intrigado por mi respuesta.

—Sé que no lo hubieras hecho…— respondí a lo que Takeru abrió sus ojos, sorprendido y un poco dudoso de mi respuesta.

—Eres muchas cosas Takeru… pero asesino no es una de ellas— volví a decir, dejando a Takeru en silencio— sé que el padre de Harumi merece muchas cosas por lo que hizo en el pasado, pero no me gustaría que alguien de mi familia se convierta en alguien como él— dije, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la leña trisándose— y a Kaoru tampoco— sentencié, impactando a Takeru con lo último.

Takeru no decía nada, nuestras espaldas seguían unidas, pero el comenzaba a encorvarse un poco, sin poder evitar derramar una lagrima al recordar a su madre.

—Las cosas han cambiado…— dije mientras miraba hacia el cielo, observando las estrellas— y… a pesar de todo, estoy feliz— afirmé mientras sonreía— ¿Y tú, Takeru?— pregunté.

Takeru giró su rostro para ver a Haruko durmiendo plácidamente, acurrucada en el pecho de Hanako… pasaron los segundos, a lo que Takeru simplemente esboza una pequeña sonrisa.

—También…— dijo Takeru, apoyándose con más confianza en mi espalda.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, mientras los temas iban y venían entre Takeru y yo, hasta que en un momento en el que el silencio se propagó, siento el cuerpo de Takeru más pesado… a lo que mando una pequeña carcajada cuando noto que se quedó dormido en mi espalda.

No transcurrieron muchos segundos luego de aquello, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso, abro mis ojos completamente, a la vez que sudaba en grandes cantidades ante lo que mis sentidos detectaban a mí alrededor…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue en un instante, casi como si de un parpadeo se tratase, cuando un aura abrumadora arriba de nosotros me sorprende. Al instante en que levanto la mirada, esta aura desaparece de inmediato, dejándome totalmente aterrado.

Esa aura, ni siquiera tenía comparación a la mía y la de Takeru, era algo casi inimaginable. Las gotas de sudor comenzaban a recorrer mi frente y espalda, mientras el terror me abordaba. No era un aura maligna, de hecho en el corto instante en el que la presencié solo noté curiosidad e interés proveniente de ella, pero la cantidad… sobrepasaba mi comprensión dejándome totalmente anonadado.

Lo más extraño de todo era que Takeru no reaccionó en lo absoluto, el estuvo apoyado en mi espalda en todo momento, durmiendo plácidamente… era como si solamente yo hubiera sentido esa poderosa aura.

Esa aura no se hizo presente en toda la noche, pero no pude dormir después de haberla presenciado; sabía que, si el portador de esa aura quisiera eliminarnos…

Takeru y yo sólo seriamos pulgas al lado de él.

.

.

.

.

Una vez de día y habiéndose despertado todos, cambié totalmente mi actitud… no quería alarmar a nadie y preferí no contárselo incluso a Takeru; sin embargo, a este se lo diría de igual manera una vez que llegáramos a la casa y pudiéramos estar a solas nuevamente.

Tomamos desayuno y partimos nuevamente hacia nuestro hogar, a lo que pasaron varias horas, hasta que finalmente empezamos a vislumbrar el pueblo más o menos a las siete de la tarde de ese día.

Caminábamos con normalidad, sin embargo, todos nos exaltamos levemente al notar como un anciano estaba colocando algunos adornos bien pintorescos en las paredes de una de las casas que se alcanzaban a vislumbrar.

—" _¿Qué es eso?"—_ preguntó de inmediato y sin vergüenza Haruko, a lo que me entristezco un poco al darme cuenta de que Hanako y Takeru tampoco sabían la razón de los adornos.

—Falta menos de un mes para la navidad— dije entre una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza, ya que ninguno de los pokémon la había celebrado jamás— por lo que ya empiezan a poner los adornos— dije con una leve sonrisa.

—" _¿Navidad?"—_ preguntó nuevamente Haruko, a lo que noto cierto interés también por parte de Hanako y Takeru, quienes de igual manera querían saber el significado.

—Es una fiesta que se celebra solamente una vez al año, se hace en familia y luego de una cena, nos damos obsequios unos con otros en conmemoración al día— dije mientras los demás escuchaban atentos.

—" _¿Y nosotros la celebraremos?"—_ preguntó sonriendo Haruko, mientras demostraba bastante interés hacia la idea, emocionada por el día que se avecinaba.

No dije nada, solo asentí sonriendo, a lo que Haruko sólo da un brinco, emocionada.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Habíamos llegado finalmente a nuestro hogar, a lo que debido a la hora, Harumi estaba preparando la cena con ayuda de Hanako, mientras que Haruko estaba caminando de un lado a otro, aburrida.

Yo estaba sentado en la mesa, aún pensando en aquella obscena cantidad de aura que había presenciado la noche anterior… a lo que sin previo aviso me levanto, tomo el libro que consiguió Harumi en la biblioteca y salgo de la casa, no sin antes llamar a Takeru, el cual me siguió después de eso.

No quería decirle nada a Harumi o a Hanako, hasta que al menos siquiera yo supiera que era lo que realmente ocurría a nuestro alrededor.

Me senté un poco alejado de la casa, a lo que Takeru hace lo mismo al lado mío.

—¿Qué ocurre?— preguntó Takeru, ya que este se extrañaba de mi cambio de actitud tan notorio por andar pensando en aquella aura.

En el momento en el que me preguntó, puse mi mano encima de su cabeza, mostrándole el recuerdo que había bloqueado hasta ese entonces. A lo que Takeru abre sus ojos sorprendido y aterrado, porque fue consiente del aura que sentí el día anterior.

—Esto…— decía Takeru a la vez que tenía su boca un poco abierta por la inmensidad del aura que se apreciaba en mi recuerdo— ¿c-como es posible…?— preguntó nervioso el pokémon.

No dije nada, solo saqué mi mano de la cabeza de Takeru para luego abrir el libro, y empezar a buscar desesperadamente algo de información que me fuera de utilidad.

Leía y leía, mientras que por cada página que pasaba, una imagen de un pokémon singular aparecía junto con su respectiva información. Eran bastantes para ser únicos, y… según explicaba el libro… aún no se descubrían a todos.

No me interesaban los pokémon que observaba en ese libro, solo buscaba a uno, hasta que… justo en la última página un gran título aparece

" **Arceus"**

"Ancestro de todos los pokémon. Leyendas relatan que éste pokémon dio forma al mundo que conocemos y creó al resto de los pokémon.

Sus habilidades no son del todo conocidas, en general este pokémon, en las pocas veces en los que se le ha avistado, no ha mostrado señales de hostilidad."

Más abajo de esa corta descripción lo único que había era una especie de "árbol" genealógico de los pokémon legendarios.

Obviamente Arceus estaba en la cima de éste, mientras que cuatro ramas salían de él, a lo que se hacían mención a cuatro nombres y una corta definición:

-Mew: aquel que posee los genes de todos los pokémon, fue el primero en nacer de Arceus.

Después de crear a Mew, nacieron los tres dragones:

-Dialgia: El que dio origen al Tiempo.

-Palkia: El creador del espacio.

-Giratina: El creador de la antimateria y guardián del mundo distorsión, encargado de guiar las almas de los pokémon fallecidos.

Me concentré en estos cuatro ya que, según había dicho el padre de Kohana, Ryuji buscaba a los más fuertes, y supuse que al ser estos los primeros en ser creados, debían ser los que Ryuji buscaba; sin embargo, me parecía absurdo… estamos hablando de los seres que controlan el tiempo, el espacio y la antimateria, para ese entonces me parecía meramente ridículo el siquiera proponerse el capturar a esos pokémon.

A pesar de toda esa nueva información, aún no me daban indicios acerca de dónde podría estar Ryuji en aquellos momentos, a lo que empecé a hojear las páginas en los cuales salían los cuatro primeros pokémon legendarios.

Casi al instante encuentro al primero: Mew

Su aspecto era curioso, su tamaño y forma reflejaba solamente amabilidad y ternura, pero sus poderes… era otra historia, prácticamente podía tener cualquier habilidad ya que poseía el ADN de todos los pokémon, tenía un poder casi comparable al de Arceus, pero obviamente no eran iguales. Decía que era muy difícil verlo, ya que este mismo podía volverse invisible a voluntad, por lo que al ver esto supuse que quizás Ryuji no iría a por él, ya que de por si…

Mew era más fuerte que el trio de Dragones.

Giratina fue el siguiente pokémon que vi en el libro y su forma… digamos que no representaba la misma ternura que Mew, sus habilidades en si eran poderosas, pero no era eso lo que buscaba sino el lugar en donde residía, el mundo distorsión.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Todo empezaba a tener sentido. El mundo distorsión era un lugar en el cual el tiempo mismo se detenía; lo que eran segundos en el mundo distorsión eran horas en el mundo real, eso explicaba el hecho de que el hombre mencionara que a Ryuji le tomaría bastante tiempo el conseguir estas "formas" para obtener el poder de Arceus, y estas formas eran los tres dragones y Mew.

Giratina fue encerrado en el mundo distorsión debido a que Arceus mismo lo consideraba "peligroso", por lo que prefirió que Giratina fuera el gobernante de aquel mundo, siendo el único pokémon en el.

Giratina es prácticamente el mediador entre Dialgia y Palkia, su poder es prácticamente comparable al de estos dos juntos. No es de extrañar que Ryuji buscara su poder primero ya que entre todos los pokémon… Giratina es uno de los pocos con más señales de "oscuridad" en su aura, y viendo cómo funcionan sus máquinas, le sería más fácil poder controlar su poder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tardé unos minutos en explicarle a Takeru.

—¿Qué haremos Ryo?— dijo Takeru, totalmente asustado por lo que se avecinaba.

—Ryuji no se aparecerá en años, Takeru…— dije aun pensando en una solución— Él ya debe estar en el mundo distorsión e incluso un día en el, serán prácticamente casi 10 años en nuestra dimensión. Sólo podrá capturar a Giratina, si es capaz de hacerlo claro; si es que lo hace, tú serás su siguiente objetivo— sentencié serio— solo tú le puedes darle el poder a Ryuji— afirmé, a la vez que comienzo a sentir un obvio y justificado temor por parte de Takeru, a la vez que incluso comenzaba a sentirse solo ante los problemas que se avecinaban.

Sin embargo, su miedo se vio interrumpido cuando mi mano se posó en su hombro…

—Claro… ese es el plan de Ryuji, pero no dejaré que lo haga— dije sonriendo con total seguridad, a lo que Takeru me observa a los ojos, totalmente en duda.

—Ryo… no estamos conscientes del poder de esos seres legendarios, tú mismo viste esa aura, quien sabe si siquiera eso sea comparable al poder de uno de ellos… no seríamos nada ante ese poder— sentenció triste.

Me sorprendo ante esas palabras, sin embargo no hubo respuesta de mi parte, a lo que comienzo a levantarme de un momento a otro, exaltando a Takeru, a la vez que comenzaba a dirigirme hacia la casa, bastante enojado por la actitud que comenzaba a adoptar Takeru… al rendirse de esa manera.

Me detuve después de dar unos pasos, aun dándole la espalda a Takeru.

—Si esa es la actitud que tienes… supongo que Ryuji matará a Haruko y a las demás— declaré fríamente, dejando sin palabras a Takeru, mientras sentía como la impotencia lo abordaba sin piedad— Yo no lo permitiré, no me importa los métodos que utilice, no dejare que las toque— sentencié mientras volvía a empezar a caminar hacia la casa; sin embargo, la mano de Takeru sujeta mi brazo, quedándonos ambos quietos.

—No vuelvas a decir eso…— dijo Takeru mientras tenía los ojos cerrados, afligido— No permitiré que Ryuji toqué a mi hija ni a nadie de nuestra familia— afirmó finalmente, a lo que yo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante esas palabras— lamento haber demostrado lo contrario— sentenció un poco triste.

—No lamentes nada… entiendo que te abrume ese poder, te mentiría si dijera que yo no lo estoy; pero tenemos que ser fuertes por ellas, y… sé que podemos obtener un poder equiparable incluso al de esos pokémon legendarios— sentencié con calma, dejando a Takeru totalmente extrañado.

—¡¿Y cómo?!— exigió saber Takeru, a lo que ahora me sujeta con ambas manos mis brazos, bastante interesado ante aquello.

—Estuve buscando cierta información cuando estábamos en la biblioteca, algo que sirviera para poder aumentar tus poderes, ya que con el simple hecho de que el hombre mencionara algo respecto a un "dios" pokémon, hizo que me preocupara e intentara buscar algo que nos pudiera ayudar a ambos— comenzaba a contar.

—¿Y qué encontraste?— volvió a preguntar Takeru.

—Una información referente a tu "evolución", era un tema que no se había visto en décadas, ya que para alcanzarlo se necesitaba una conexión especial de amistad entre un pokémon y un humano, aún más fuerte que la necesaria para que pudieras evolucionar a un "Lucario"— dije, solamente para dejar con más duda a Takeru.

—¡¿Puedes decirme de una vez?!— dijo Takeru ya fastidiado de que todavía no le dijese.

—La mega-evolución— revelé finalmente mientras Takeru aún me observaba extrañado, a lo que yo sólo sonreí por lo bajo.

—Pero… aun no es el momento, se necesitan algunas cosas para poder llegar a ese estado, y creo que es mejor que lo veamos más adelante, además… creo haberles dicho que se acerca la navidad— sentencié mientras observaba a Takeru con una sonrisa— al menos pasemos este tiempo un poco más calmados y disfrutemos del ambiente— dije mientras esta vez era yo el que tomaba el brazo de Takeru, para después tirar de él y comenzar a caminar hacia la casa.

—Se lo merecen— dije a unos pasos de entrar por la puerta, a lo que al abrirla Haruko, Harumi y Hanako, caen una encima de la otra, ya que al parecer estaban apoyadas en la puerta intentando escuchar lo que hablábamos Takeru y yo.

—Al menos hay algo bueno en todo esto— dije mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Haruko que estaba encima de Harumi, la cual a su vez estaba arriba de Hanako— vamos a estar un largo tiempo tranquilos de cualquier cosa— sentencié mientras ayudaba a Harumi a levantarse, mientras Takeru hacía lo mismo con Hanako

Habrá un tiempo de paz

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **¿Lo viste?— dijo el ser mientras otro se acercaba a él, el cual daba vueltas feliz a su alrededor**

—" _ **Sip"—**_ **respondió por telepatía la pequeña criatura—** _ **"Es como tu dijiste papá, ése tal Ryo tiene una muy linda relación con ese hermano, incluso lo llamó "Takeru""—**_ **respondió feliz el pequeño ser**

— **Y… ¿Crees que sea merecedor?— preguntó nuevamente el padre**

—" _ **No lo sé… una vez que vi que tenía el aura y los sentimientos merecedores, le mostré una pequeña parte de mi aura, y… para decir verdad se asustó mucho"—**_ **afirmó dando pequeñas risitas, mientras se sobaba su cabeza—** _ **"creo que será mejor que tú te encargues de esto papi"—**_ **asentía mientras continuaba girando alrededor de éste**

— **Me temo que no será posible hijo…— dijo triste el padre, mientras que su hijo solo lo observaba extrañado— Me temo que incluso mi poder no puede interferir del todo en "ese" mundo, lo más que puedo hacer es ralentizar aún más el tiempo en aquella dimensión, para darles una mayor chance a Ryo y Takeru para que puedan adquirir el poder necesario para derrotar a ese hombre**

—" _ **y… ¿sí llega a conseguir el poder de mis hermanos?"—**_ **preguntaba asustada la criatura**

— **Ojalá que no llegué el día, hijo… solo espero que Ryo pueda conseguirlo— decía el padre, preocupado— cuando un humano posee el poder de uno de mis hijos el poder de éste aumenta demasiado. No quisiera pensar que pasaría si ese hombre lograse controlar a mis primogénitos**

—" _ **Pero... ni siquiera te hicieron cosquillas la última vez que peleaste con ellos, años atrás"—**_ **decía la criatura, confiada del poder de su padre**

— **Peleaban separados, e incluso el poder del más fuerte de ellos se había reducido bastante por el sello que le coloqué para poder controlar de cierta manera su poder si es que abandonaba su mundo. Pero… si ese hombre logra absorber el poder de mis hijos y volverlos uno… ni siquiera mí poder será suficiente**

—" _ **Espero que al menos Ryo pueda derrotarlo antes de que ese hombre lo consiga"—**_ **dijo preocupado el pequeño ser—** _ **"¿Por qué no le mandas tu llamado?"**_

— **El destino es uno solo, hijo… y me temo que cosas muy peligrosas se avecinan. Ryo va a pasar un largo tiempo en paz con su familia, y no quiero negárselo. Aun no es momento para que yo intervenga… ya llegara…— dijo su padre cerrando sus ojos, mientras volvía a adentrarse en un largo sueño dejando asustado a su pequeño hijo, el cual se retiró del lugar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aquí amigos, se termina el 7to y último capítulo de Lazos de aura. Espero les haya gustado la primera parte de esta historia**

 **Uf, ha sido un largo camino para llegar aquí, y aún falta bastante para terminar mi historia… a pesar de que he tenido sus altos y bajos al crear cada capítulo, sé que hay gente que gusta leer de ellos, y eso me reconforta; espero poder seguir contando con sus visitas... no se olviden de comentar, me agradaría saber mas acerca de las opiniones que tengan mis lectores**

 **Sin más que decir…**

 **Nos vemos en la siguiente parte, "Aura floreciente" :D**


End file.
